My Stepbrother
by Jenny-Jay-21
Summary: Ally didn't even know her dad was dating until his new girlfriend comes over for dinner with her son Austin Moon only to learn that they're moving in with them the next day. A bond forms between Austin and Ally, but is a relationship possible between stepsiblings when Ally realise that she's in love with her stepbrother or is the relationship doomed before it even begins?
1. My Dad's New Girlfriend

**Chapter 1: My Dad's New Girlfriend**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

My dad has been acting strange lately, he's home late, he laughs, he sings and is a completely different world. I just don't get it! Mom died under a year ago and he can just move on? Just like that? How? Because I can't! I miss my mom and he just finds a girlfriend to replace her? Like it was no big deal? No one can replace my mother! He haven't even said it officially, but I just know in the way he's been acting lately.

Summer break just started yesterday, so I'll be attending Junior year in two months and if my dad keeps acting like that I just know it'll be a long summer. I have nothing at all to hide behind, to hide my sorrows, when I still had school I could hide behind homework it was a good way to forget all the pain for a while, but it all just returns now.

I guess my dad will make me meet his new girlfriend soon enough, I just hope that she doesn't have kids because then I'll have stepsiblings too and I really don't need that. I guess I could escape by spending time with my best friend Trish or my boyfriend Dallas, at least I have a good girlfriend who helps me and a boyfriend there loves me and I love him.

I hear the front door open downstairs and I can hear it's my dad because of the singing, seriously what is happening? Suddenly I hear him coming upstairs and all I can think is 'oh this can't be good at all', then I hear the knock on my door.

"Come in." I say really wishing he'll just keep out and keep that happiness to himself at the moment until I'm ready to feel it. Even though I know it selfish, I still doesn't want him to date yet, it's just too soon.

He comes in with a big smile on his face. "Hi Ally, there is something I want to tell you." He says excitedly and I think 'oh boy here it comes'. "I got a girlfriend, her name is Mimi and she comes over here for dinner tonight with her son Austin, he's 16 like you." He says excitedly like it's good news, it was as bad as I feared not only do I have to get along with a stepmother, but I also have to get along with a stepbrother too.

"Great dad." I say sarcastically, but he doesn't even notice or he just ignores it.

"I was thinking that you and Austin could hang out, you could show him around in the house?" He asks happily.

God! This is just like hell. "Do I have to?" I ask wishing that he would say no.

"Yes, take a shower and wear something nice. I want to make a good impression tonight." He says happily.

I already know that I might as well give in and get used to this. "Fine, what time do you want me down?" I ask annoyed.

"Come down at 5:30pm and help me with the dinner, they'll be here around 7pm." He says happily walking out.

I look at my watch it's 3pm already, so I'll better get ready for hell to begin. I walk to my bathroom to take a shower, I dry my hair after the shower and put a light makeup on before I walk back to my room to pick out some clothes. I decide on a blue summer dress with a flower pattern and v-neck, I put the dress on and walk downstairs to help my dad making dinner.

My dad never knew how to cook, it was always my mom who did it and I helped her so as you can guess I'm the one to make dinner now. I tried to teach my dad, but he just burns the food so it's easier if I just do it alone. I had to grow up the day my mom died because she was the one talking care of me, my dad was there yes, but he don't know me the same way, I was always closest to my mom.

I've always been a straight A student, I never break the rules, I'm always home on time and I never yell or show if I'm sad, but my mom used to see when I was sad, it's been so lonely since I lost her, I need her and I know I'll never see her again.

I stand in the kitchen in my own thoughts just cooking the dinner for the four of us and my dad made sure that the table was set before turning to the TV. The food is finally done and I put it on the table making it look presentable, then someone rings the doorbell and I know that my first day in hell starts now.

My dad and I walk to the door and he opens it, in the doorway, I see a tall blonde woman with brown eyes and I must give her that she's beautiful and by her side stands a tall blonde boy with brown eyes, he looks breathtakingly hot for a stepbrother. He's wearing a blue shirt where he didn't button the last few buttons and dark blue jeans.

"Hi Mimi." My dad says giving her a quick kiss on her cheek and she smiles. "Hi Austin, I'm so happy that you're joining us today." He says shaking hands with the blonde boy, and then he turns his attention to me. "This is my daughter, Allison." He introduces me.

"Hi, I'm Ally." I say to the blonde woman and she gives me a hug.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you, Ally." She says happily and I nod turning my attention to Austin.

"Hi, I'm Ally." I repeat to him with a smile and we get eye contact instantly it's like our eyes are locked to each other.

"I'm Austin." He says shaking my hand and I can't deny that I felt something at the touch, but it's just me, right? Our eye contact break when my dad steps aside to let them it.

"Ally, could you show Austin around?" My dad asks nicely and I nod.

"Okay, so this is our living room." I say nicely before showing him the kitchen and the downstairs bathroom. We walk upstairs silently and I show him my room, my dad's room with his private bathroom, my bathroom and the guestroom before we walk back downstairs.

We all sits down around the table, the dinner is in complete silence and no one says a word. I get up after dinner cleaning up like I usually do, I stand in the kitchen doing the dishes when Austin appears. "Can I help?" He asks politely and I nod.

"My dad put you up to this, right?" I ask casually.

"No actually, my mom did, but I don't mind. It gets a little boring in there with them alone." He confesses and I giggle.

"Yeah, I know. There wasn't much talking in there doing dinner, it was kinda awkward." I say trying to make conversation.

"Definitely awkward." He agrees with a smile and we get eyes contact for another moment before we break it to continue.

We do the rest of the dishes together before we walk back in and I must admit that Austin seems nice, but it doesn't change the fact that I really don't want a stepmother and a stepbrother at the moment. We both take a seat on the couch when we get back into the living room and suddenly my dad and Austin's mom stand up, this really can't be good.

"Hey, so Mimi and I have something we want to tell you and it might be a shock for both of you, but I asked Mimi to move in, she said yes and that means that Austin moves in as well." My dad announces and I feel like I can't breathe. "Austin, you'll get the guestroom, you and Ally will be sharing bathroom." He says happily. "Mimi and Austin are moving in tomorrow evening, I know it's sudden for both of you." He says still happy and I thought it couldn't possible get any worse, god I was wrong.

Austin and I sitting in complete silence not even moving, we almost doesn't breathe. It seems to me like he agrees with me on my thoughts of a stepfamily; he doesn't want this either so I guess we have something in common.

The rest of the evening is tense, no one says a word and the time is going by way to slow, I just want this evening to be over so I can enjoy the last night of freedom. Before this house turns to hell, but at least I can stay in my room when they move in so there is a plus.

The evening is finally over, Mimi and Austin leaves and I can finally go to my room. I throw myself onto my bed starring at the ceiling wondering why my life had to be so complicated all the time, I don't like what's happening right now, but I also have no way of stopping it.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I wake up after minimal sleeping, I thought yesterday was the first day of hell, but no! Hell is starting today when my dad's girlfriend and her son moves in, this will never end well, but I guess I'll have to live with it and try to get the best out of it.

I decide to stay in my room to just relax and play piano, I always had a passion for music and songwriting not that anyone knows about it though, I always kept it a secret because my dream is to be a performer, but no one I know would approve anyway there is zero support here.

The day goes by way faster then I want it too and before I know it, I hear my dad, Mimi and Austin downstairs, they're carrying things upstairs for around 15 minutes. After a while someone knocks on my door, I get up to open it and I see my dad standing there.

"Hi Ally, I just wanted to tell you that we're all going camping this weekend, we leave at 9am tomorrow and I need you to be ready by then, okay?" He says, oh no this just can't be happening.

"Do I have to? I'm sure I could stay at Trish's?" I ask hopefully.

"No, you're coming with Ally; this trip is to get us all closer as a real family." He says firmly.

"We're not a family dad." I roll my eyes.

"We will be just wait and see." He smiles.

"How could you just replace mom like this?" I whisper with tears in my eyes.

"Ally! I'm not replacing you mom, I'm moving on." He says and I shake my head.

"It's too soon." I whisper.

"Life is too short to wait around Ally, that's what I realized." He says softly. "You're going." He repeats and I know there's no point in fighting him on it.

"Fine, I'll be ready." I say in defeat.

"Good, we're sleeping in a tent, Mimi &amp; me in one and you &amp; Austin in one." He says and my jaw drop.

"You want me to sleep in a tent with someone I barely know?" I ask completely confused.

"Yes, Mimi &amp; I want you two to get along and that's what this trip is mostly about." He says before he walks out and I lie down. Things just get worse every day, how am I supposed to survive this? Three full days where I can't get a break from any of them at all? After a few hours of thinking, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

_It's weekend, my dad is on a convention and I have the pleasure of spending alone time with my mom, she's always there for me and she always asks what I want. My mom is the one person I love most, I love my dad a lot just not in the same way._

_"What do you want to do today?" My mom smiles at me._

_"Can we play piano together?" I smile, we have played since she taught me when I was 2._

_"Sure."_

_We play the piano for about an hour, we have been able to play like this in years, she often look over at me and I can see how proud she is of me. We decide to take a break to eat lunch and as usual we make it together, we made grilled cheese sandwiches our favorite food. We get back to the living room to eat, my mom asks me about my school and Dallas, she always wants to make sure I'm happy, as we get up my mom gasps._

_"What's wrong?" I panic._

_"I-I don't know." She gasps falling to the floor and I grab my phone calling 911, I explain that something is wrong and they promise that they're on their way._

_"Mom." I cry sinking into the floor with her, she gasping for air holding a hand on her heart._

_"It's gonna be okay sweetie, you did the right thing." She smiles weakly._

_"What's happening?" I cry._

_"I don't know sweetie, but I love you." She says between gasps._

_"I love you too, mom." I cry taking her hand and a second later she stops breathing, I'm scared and I don't know what to do, I sit there feeling helpless until the paramedics arrive._

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I wake up by my dad knocking on Austin door, he's room is right next to mine. "Austin, get up breakfast in 10." He almost yells walking to my door. "Ally, get up breakfast in 10." He repeats, before walking downstairs, after relieving the worst day of my life I feel miserable, but I get up knowing that he really takes this seriously. I get dressed in a hurry, shaking my nightmare off me before I walk out and into the bathroom to brush my teeth before I hurry downstairs. After waiting 10 minutes Austin finally appears and our parents doesn't seem happy about it.

We eat in silence again and right after breakfast, we got ordered to get our stuff so we can leave in 15 minutes. I get to my room getting the bag I packed last night and got downstairs quickly just getting in the car and waiting. 5 minutes later Austin appears with a guitar and a bag that he puts in the car before sliding in next to me on the backseat, the silence it awkward and we avoid eye contact.

Our parents comes out just 5 minutes after Austin got out, they pack the car with the rest before they got in and we start driving. It's about an hour drive and I fell asleep almost instantly.

I wake up suddenly when the car stops and I open my eyes only to realize that my head is resting on Austin's shoulder and his head is resting on top of my head.

Austin wake up and slowly realizing what I just realized and our eyes meet for a second before we both pull apart awkwardly. What the hell was that? It felt nice though, but our parents seems to be enjoying this a little too much because they want us to be close like brother and sister.

We get out of the car and start to put up the tents unpacking our stuff in our tents and getting it all ready for our weekend of 'family bonding'. It's a little awkward with the space the tent isn't that big so Austin and I are going to be real tight. 'Oh yeay' notice the sarcasm. Our parents want to start out by hiking and that is one of the things I hate the most, this is gonna be a long weekend.

* * *

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin &amp; Ally. I only own this story.**


	2. The Camping Trip

**Chapter Two: The Camping Trip**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

We just got back from the hiking trip that my dad wanted us to start out with, I don't see how this will make us closer as a family. I'm so exhausted and I just want to go take a nap, but my dad would never let me, we wants us to play games like 'a normal family'.

He wants Austin and me to be on the same team and then we're against him and Mimi, Great! This first game is about asking questions and answering them correct without lying so we can get to know each other better.

"First question for you two; Name something you like to do in secret." My dad says smiling and I feel like this is a bad idea.

"Well, I like playing piano when I'm alone." I confess because my dad already knew that and Austin and Mimi would find out too anyway.

"I like playing guitar." Austin confesses and our parents smile, now it our turn to take a card and we accidently try to take the same card at the same time, I quickly move my hand and Austin takes the card and when I see the card I gasp just as Austin does. "Name the worst thing there have happened to you." He says quietly and the atmosphere get tense at his words.

"When my wife Ally's mom died almost a year ago." My dad says sadly and I feel tears in my eyes as he talks about mom, I suddenly feel Austin's hand on my shoulder like he understands my pain and I smile weakly at him.

"When my husband Austin's dad died seven years ago." Mimi says sadly and I see Austin almost has tears in his eyes, I instantly feel his pain and I just can't stop myself from hugging him, he hugs me back and somehow it makes it all better, more safe. Mimi quickly takes a card and reads it aloud. "Name one thing you like about the person sitting next to you." She smiles, Austin and I instantly looks at each other.

"I like that Ally is easy to talk to." Austin says sweetly as our eye contact is locked again and I smile.

"I like that Austin always smiles." I say softly our eyes still locked on each other's and he smiles the smile I really like. They game actually turned out to be fun after this, we ended up laughing all of us just enjoying this moment.

After we end the game we decided to save the other games for another day, Austin and I agreed to make dinner over the fire together while our parents went for a walk, it seemed like they needed it, Austin and I are already closer then we were before we left.

We start by lighting up the fire to put the meat and potatoes on first because it needs a lot of time to get done, then we cut some salad to go with it and prepare the table for dinner. When we're done we walk back to sit by the fire until the food is ready.

"So this trip isn't as bad as I made it out to be at first, it's actually fun." Austin says happily smiling at me.

"You're right, I thought it would be awful, but now I actually enjoy it." I confess happily.

"I always liked camping, I just haven't since I lost my dad." He smiles, but I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened to your dad?" I ask carefully watching his expression closely and he just nods.

"No I don't mind, my dad died seven years ago. He took me to a concert that I've been begging to go to for a long time and then a man grabbed me trying to kidnap me after the concert, but my dad fought him to protect me. The man pulled out a gun and shot my dad right in front of me before speeding away in his car." He says with tears in his eyes and I can see that he blames himself; I feel pain deep in my heart. I get up and I hug him tight.

"It wasn't your fault, Austin. You were just a kid; it could never be your fault." I whisper to him softly.

"But it was my fault, if I hadn't begged him to take me to the concert then he would still be here, Ally." He says heartbroken.

"No, it's not your fault. That man did it, he's the guilty one. You were just a 9-year-old boy, Austin. How could it ever be your fault?" I say softly finding myself angry that someone could do this to him.

"Thanks Ally." He says hugging me back and I know that he needs this.

I decide to tell him about my mom hoping that it'll help him. "I know how you feel Austin, I know what it's like to blame yourself because I know it's my fault that mom died." I say sadly and he looks up at me with sympathetic eyes waiting for me to continue. "My mom died under a year ago from a heart attack and I was there right with her, she would still be here if I had known what to do to help her. I heard the doctors tell my dad that if there had been someone who knew about first aid then she would properly still be here. It's all my fault she died." I say trying to help Austin, but I just ended up bring it all back and I sob trying to stay strong for him and he pulls me close hugging me tighter.

"Ally, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault, you didn't know what to do. It could never be your fault, never. You may not have been as young as me, but you were still just a kid." He whispers to me and we just stay like that holding each other close. After a while, we both feel strong enough to pull apart to finally check on the food, but I instantly miss his arms around me.

The food is finally done and we put it on the table as we see our parents return from their walk, they're really impressed by the food. We all sit down to eat, but this time we all talk during dinner instead of the awkward silence maybe my dad was right about this trip turning us into a family because I'm starting to feel that way.

After dinner, we all help each other clean up and after we all just sit down by the fire making marshmallows over the fire, telling jokes and just laughing. After sitting there for a couple of hours our parents decides to take another walk before bed.

I sit by the fire as Austin comes over to join me again after grabbing his guitar and he starts to play a melody and I look at him impressed. I never heard anything like it before and he just smiles after a while I decide to say something.

"Wow Austin, that sounds amazing, did you write that?" I ask impressed.

"Yes, I played around with some chords and then I had this melody, but I can't come up with any lyrics for it." He says and I remember some of the lyrics I wrote a while back.

"Can you play it again?" I ask feeling brave and he starts playing the melody again, I begin to sing.

[Ally:]  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

He almost stares at me as I sing the lyrics in my heart and he smiles widely as he keeps playing, then I stop singing and to my surprise, he starts to sing as well.

[Austin:]  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

This time it's me who stares at him while he sings, his voice is like an angel and he's really feeling what he's singing and when he stop, I start to sing again and to my surprise he sings along with me, our eyes locked together.

[Austin &amp; Ally:]  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

We sing as if we somehow could read each other's mind like we can read the lyrics in each other's head and hearts. I continue singing really feeling the strong moment.

[Ally:]  
You struggle inside  
Losing your mind  
Fighting and trying to be yourself  
When somebody lets you

[Austin:]  
Out in the cold  
But nowhere to go  
Feeling like no one could understand  
Then somebody gets you

[Austin &amp; Ally:]  
So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

[Ally:]  
Like a chain that never breaks  
Like a truth that never bends  
Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again  
It's the feeling that you get  
It's the moment that you know  
That no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone

[Austin &amp; Ally:]  
If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

[Ally:]  
You can come to me,  
Yeah

The lyrics we both sang just came to our hearts out of nowhere and our eyes are still locked to each other as he finishes the last chord on the guitar. The song really fits with all we talked about today; it really feels like we can come to each other and I wouldn't want it any other way.

We sit really close in silence for a while with our eyes locked to each other gazing into each other's eyes, none of us is saying a word, suddenly I see him lean in and I feel myself doing the same until we're only an inch apart. I know that I should move back that what we're doing isn't right, but I find myself not wanting to move back and a second after our lips meet in a passionately kiss.

I feel sparks all over my body almost like there is fireworks in my head, it's not my first kiss, but this feel better than anything I've ever felt before, we slowly pull apart looking into each other's again. You should this it would be extremely awkward at this moment, but it not we both just smile at each other then he speaks up.

"The lyrics was amazing, did you write it?" He asks amazed.

"Only the first part I sang the rest just kinda came to me as we sang together." I confess smiling.

"Wow, when I sang I felt the lyrics just coming to me, I never tried that before. I've never been able to write songs before." He says happily.

"I've been writing songs since I was a little girl only I've never been able to sing in front of anyone without panicking. I always wanted to be a songwriter and performer, but you're the only one I've ever told." I confess really feeling like I can trust him.

"Your secret is safe with me, I always wanted to be a performer, but since I couldn't write songs it just stayed like a secret dream, so you're the only one who knows about it." He confesses and I smile widely.

"Your secret is safe with me too, this will be our little secret. Siblings keep secrets, right?" I giggle.

"I believe so." He says laughing with me. We sit at the fire talking about everything in our lives, what we like, our friends and so on. After a half hour or so, our parents return from their walk laughing and they seem happy.

"Austin, Ally. It's late we should all go to bed." My dad says, both Austin and I get up to hug our parents before we go to the tent getting ready for bed. We're all in bed in our tent after around 15 minutes, after today I don't really mind sharing tent with Austin because we really bonded today.

Austin and I are lying really close to each other talking about the song we wrote together today and we decide to write it down before going to sleep because I remembered my songbook. We keep talking for a couple of hours after we wrote our song down.

Normally it takes a long time for me to trust people and feel close to them, but it's different with Austin. He just gets me, we understand each other and the pain we're both been through gives us a strong understanding, our musical passion definitely helped us understand each other and got as close as we are now.

Austin and I hug each other again before saying goodnight and I fall as sleep with Austin humming the melody of our song, I fall asleep with a smile on my face for the first time since my mom died, all thanks to Austin.

**The Next Morning**

I wake up when my day calls. "Ally, Austin, breakfast is ready soon." He says happily. I still feel Austin's hands around me, it started lightning in the middle of the night and I got really scared so Austin pulled me close to him holding me protectively. Without him, I would have been shaking the whole night without getting any sleep at all, but he made me feel safe.

"Good morning." He says softly as we pull away and I turn around to look at him with a smile.

"Good morning, thanks for helping me last night. I've always been so scared of thunder and lightning." I confess with a smile and he returns the smile.

"No problem, I'm just happy that I could help you." He says happily, as we get up, I hug him and he returns the hug before we walk out to eat breakfast with our parents. We're all laughing at breakfast just as we were all day yesterday.

I suggest that we could all go to the beach after breakfast and everyone agreed that it would be a lot of fun. We all walk there in our bathing suits and I must admit that Austin looks hot without a shirt, it should be illegal to look that hot, but again if it were then they would never let Austin go again.

Our parents sits down on a blanket as soon as we get there and I take of my summer dress so I'm left in my bikini so I can go swim and I realize that Austin is almost staring at me and I blush. We both walk in the water, but I don't get far before I realize how cold the water is and I stop, Austin looks confused over at me.

"The water is cold." I say and he laughs at me, I turn around to walk back to the beach when he picks me up walking back in the water.

"Oh no Ally, I won't let you miss out of this so easy." He laughs and I realize his intentions.

"No Austin, please the water is cold." I laugh.

"I know, but you wanted to get here, didn't you? Then you should at get in the water." He laughs.

"Please Austin, just let me down." I laugh hard and then I feel the cold water and I think 'oh no he didn't'. "I meant on the beach." I laugh.

"Maybe, but that's not what you said." He laughs and I get an idea and I get him to fall in the water, he looks up at me and I try to look innocent. "Oh, I'm gonna get you for that, Ally." He says swimming towards me.

"No, you threw me in the water and I made you fall in, we're even." I laugh.

"Not yet." He says catching me and gets me back in the water, we fight like that for fun getting each other under the water until it's time to go back to our tents.

The rest of the camping trip just turns out to get better every moment and it's just fun. I'm actually sad now when we have to go back home because this is the most fun I've had in a long time and our parents is thrilled that Austin and I get along so well, I guess Austin and Mimi isn't that bad after all.

* * *

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin &amp; Ally. I only own this story.**


	3. Heated

**Chapter Three: Heated**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

We just got back from our camping trip which turn out to be really fun and it changed everything for me, I mean I really like Austin and Mimi, I'm also smiling again. I almost forgot how it felt like to be happy and to smile, but now it just feels good.

I start out by taking a shower because I think I really need that after this weekend and then I get dressed in my red top and dark blue jeans.

I walk to my room where I start to unpack my stuff again as soon as I'm done I lie down on my bed reading the song Austin and I wrote. It's truly the best song I've ever heard, suddenly I hear someone knocking on my door I put my book on my nightstand and sit up before I say come in.

I see Austin come in and close the door behind him. "Hi, so we should talk." He hints and I know he's right.

"You're right." I agree and he comes over to my bed to sit down beside me.

"We shouldn't have kissed, Ally. Our parents are dating; we're supposed to be siblings." He says sadly and I know what he means.

"I know, Austin. We got carried away in the heat of the moment." I say, but oddly enough, I don't regret a thing.

"Your right, I don't want things to change between us after this because I really do like you and I don't want it to be awkward between us." He says carefully.

"I like you too and I don't want it to change what we already have, I want us to be friends and siblings. I want my dad to me happy, I didn't like this at first, but I like that he's happy and I won't ruin it for him." I say softly.

"I don't want to ruin it for my mom either, so friends?" He asks softly.

"Yes, friends." I agree hugging him and he immediately hugs me back.

"Now that we have cleared the air, I'm really happy that this didn't ruin our friendship." He says happily.

"Me too." I say happily.

"I was wondering, I'm hanging out with my best friend tonight we're going to the movies, do you want to come?" He asks sweetly and I smile.

"Of course, can I ask my best friend Trish to join?" I ask happily and he nods.

"Sure, it'll be fun, we're meeting Dez at 8pm at the movies." He says happily.

"Okay, I'll call Trish and tell her to meet us there, and then we can drive there together?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's perfect." He smiles before leaving the room.

I don't know why, but I feel a pit in my stomach when Austin agreed to be 'just friends' I don't like him as more than a friend, do I? I mean yes the kiss was beyond amazing and I felt sparks, but that doesn't mean that I really like him, does it?

I decide to push the thought away for now and just call Trish to ask her if she wants to join us tonight. She picks up at the first ring and she agrees to meet us all later, she really wants to meet my stepbrother since she didn't even know about all of this, but okay neither did I a couple of days ago.

Trish and I talk for a couple of hours until my dad calls me down for dinner, I walk downstairs and it's not awkward between Austin and I to my surprise, we can really just talk about everything and still stay close. We all laugh, tell jokes and of course talk about our first camping trip together, after dinner I start to get ready to go with Austin, Dez and Trish to the movies.

Our parents is overjoyed that Austin and I are going to the movies together and meeting out friends, but I'm just happy that he asked me to go because I like spending time with him, it's always fun when I'm ready and about to walk downstairs someone knocks on my door and Austin appears in the doorway.

"Hi Ally, ready to go?" He asks sweetly and I nod.

"Yes, let's go." I smile and we walk downstairs and say goodbye to our parents before we drive to the cinema to meet Trish and Dez. Austin and I are the first ones to be there, we walk inside waiting for Trish and Dez.

"So, I was thinking we should write another song together? I think I could learn a lot about songwriting from you." He asks happily.

"Sure, I'll be fun. I would love to." I say happily. I've been thinking the exact same thing, we're just standing there really close in our own bubble talking about music that we don't even see Dez walking towards us.

"Hey Austin, what up, man?" Dez says as he gets over to us.

"Oh hey, how are you?" Austin says happily.

"I'm good, who is this?" He asks turning his attention to me.

"Oh sorry, this is my stepsister Ally." He says sweetly.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ally." Dez says sweetly giving me a hug.

"Thanks and you too." I say sweetly.

"Hey Ally, sorry I'm late." Trish says happily.

"It's okay, this is my stepbrother Austin and his best friend Dez. Austin and Dez this is my best friend Trish." I introduce her.

"Nice to meet you guys." Trish says sweetly.

"Nice to meet you too, Trish." Austin says happily.

"Nice to meet you, so shall we go? The movie is starting." Dez says happily and we all walk inside the cinema auditorium to see the movie. We all decide to go to a café right after the movie and the four of us have so much fun together almost like we've known each other for years.

When it's around 11:30pm we all decide that we better head home I say goodbye to Dez and I'm about to say goodbye to Trish when she pulls me aside. "What's going on between you and Austin?" She asks curiously with a smile and I stare at her for a moment.

I have really no idea what to say. "Nothing's going on, Trish." I say brushing off her comment.

"That's a total lie, Ally. When I came here tonight I saw you two standing really close in your own world and you were sitting pretty close in the auditorium acting like a couple." She says.

"Nothing's going on, we're just friends." I say kinda knowing what she's talking about, but we're just really close friends that's all.

"Okay, but I would understand though he's hot and his friend is too." Trish giggles.

"Trish! I have a boyfriend!" I silent yell.

"I know, but you act like you like Austin more than you like Dallas." She says.

"No I don't." I deny.

"Whatever you say, Ally." She says clearly not believing a word I say, but I'm starting to think that I'm trying to convince myself more than Trish.

"Well we need to get going, see ya Trish." I say hugging her before Austin and I drive home in silence while I think about what Trish said. Austin look confused at me after we park the car in the driveway.

"Ally? Are you okay? You were so quiet on the way home?" He asks a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking that all." I say sweetly as we walk inside and find our parents watching a movie on the couch.

"Hi, how was the movie?" Mimi asks sweetly.

"It was good, mom. We all had a fun evening." Austin says happily before we walk upstairs together. "I'm happy you decided to come with Dez and I tonight, it was fun." He says happily.

"I'm happy I went too, thanks for inviting me." I say happily.

"I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Alls." He says softly and pulls me in for a hug and I instantly hug him back.

"Goodnight Austin." I smile before we both goes into our own room. I immediately get ready for bed and lie down I fell asleep almost instantly.

I wake up a few hours later in shock and fear there is a storm outside with thunder and lightning, I hide under my blanket shaking in fear until I feel a pair of strong arms around me and I dare myself to look up and I see Austin holding me.

"Shh Alls, your okay." He whispers softly and I start to relax a bit knowing that I'm not alone.

"Austin? Thank god your here." I say when I don't shake so much anymore.

"No problem, I remembered that you're scared of thunder and lightning." He says softly still holding me protectively.

"Can you please stay until it's over?" I ask still feeling a little unsafe.

"Sure, move over." He says softly as I move to make space of him and he holds me close protectively humming our song until I fell back asleep feeling safe again.

When I wake up in the morning I still feels Austin's arms around me, he didn't leave last night? I'm just so happy that he came in here because the storm was bad last night. I hear my dad and Mimi running around outside until the burst inside.

"Ally, do you know where A-." My dad says in panic until he sees Austin and he wakes up looking at my dad. "What's Austin doing in your room?" He asks confused.

"He's here because of the storm last night, he remembered that I don't like thunder and lightning. I asked him to stay because I was a little scared." I explain calmly.

"Okay, I'm gonna go tell Mimi, she was scared because he wasn't in his room." My dad says before he walks out closing the door.

"Thanks for staying here last night." I hug him and he hugs me back.

"Of course, I would never just leave when you're scared." He says softly.

"I'm starting to see that." I smile.

"Maybe we should get downstairs to get some breakfast?" He suggests and I nod. We get up and walk downstairs where my dad and Mimi are standing."Sorry I scared you, mom." He smiles.

"That's okay, you were just being a good stepbrother." Mimi smiles. "Lester and I are off to work so we'll see you two later." She says before they walk out of the door. Our parents leave for work as Austin and I start make pancakes for breakfast while goofing around, it has never been more fun making breakfast with someone.

We eat the pancakes taking about the movie we saw last night, hangout with Austin is a blast he's just so funny he makes me forget all the bad and just enjoy my life. We walk up to my room after breakfast to work on a song together and we sit down close to each other on the piano bench.

"How do we start?" He asks excitedly.

"Well, first we need to come up with some chords." I say happily. We play around with some chords for a while before we're satisfied with the melody and he smiles widely.

"What's next?" He asks happily.

"Now we need to come up with some words for the lyrics. What's the last powerful emotion you felt?" I ask happily, as I ask the question our eyes locks to each other's.

"Love." He says simply with a smile our eyes still locked. I feel my heart ship a beat and secretly hoping that he's talking about me.

"What's great about love?" I ask almost whispering.

"It doesn't fade over time, it's-." He starts clearly feeling the moment like I do.

"Timeless." I finishing his sentence and he nods, he moves his hands to the piano and start to play the chords we came up with while singing.

This love is never gonna fade,  
We are timeless,  
We are timeless,

He stops playing looking back at me our eyes locks once again and I'm completely speechless for a moment. "Wow Austin, that was amazing." I say once I can talk again.

"You must be a really good teacher." He says softly and I blush followed by a smile. We continue to work on the song until it's finished and we smile at each other.

"This song is just amazing, let's play it together." I say happily and he nods as we both start to play on my piano together.

**Austin:**

Everyday-day-day,  
I fall for you a little more-oh-ore,  
And every night-night-night,  
I dream of you so beautiful-uh-ul,  
Yeah-eh,

**Ally:**

And every time we laugh,  
I see the sparks fly,

And every time you blush,  
I feel those butterflies,

**Austin:**

Baby, how we feel,  
We'll always be style,  
Forever and ever,

**Ally:**

This love is never gonna fade,  
We are timeless,  
We are timeless,

**Austin &amp; Ally:**

My heart will never ever change,  
We are timeless,

We are timele-eh-yeah-yeah-ess,  
And we're gonna la-yeah-yeah-ast,

Our love will always feel this waaaaay,  
We are timele-eh-yeah-ess,  
We are timele-eh-yeah-ess!

Our eyes lock together as we stop singing and play the last chords where our hands accidently touch, we're almost in a trance feeling the song completely and this is the first song we wrote together right from the beginning. I don't know what it is, but every time we write and sing together it seems like we get drawn to each other unable to stop it.

We're gazing into each other's eyes unable to stop or look away we're completely focused on each other. We sitting closer to each other on the piano bench than we were when we started, he leans in slowly and I react by doing the same until our lips is only an inch apart.

I know deep in my mind that I should pull back, this is my stepbrother and I have a boyfriend that I love, but somehow I can't listen to that part and I don't want to. I can only hear the other part of me there is telling me that I want this… I want us... I want Austin... I want to close the distance between us so badly...

Suddenly I don't even remember why this is such a bad idea and I don't have any more time to think about it when I feel Austin's lips on mine again. It feels just as amazing as last time I feel sparks and love through the kiss it almost overwhelms me.

He moves his hands to my waist pulling me closer until I'm sitting on this lap and I wrap my arms around his neck, he deepens the kiss which I gladly allow. He can make me feel what no one else can and make me want him more than I ever wanted anything before.

It's like we're in a totally different world where this isn't wrong at all, it's like I don't even remember my own name. He slowly lifts me up as if it was nothing and I lock my legs around his waist, he places me on my bed still not breaking the kiss and I slowly fall back on the bed while he follows.

He's body pressed against mine feels amazing, he breaks the kiss moving to my neck kissing it softly and I bite back a moan. I feel like my skin is on fire where he kisses, but in a good way and I run my fingers through his hair and slowly bringing his lips back to mine in a passionately kiss.

I run my hands down of his back until I reach the end of his t-shirt slowly pulling it of him and I gasp when I once again see his abs, he's just gorgeous. He slowly get's hold of my top pulls it over my head and look amazed down on my body before kissing me again.

He completely consumes me, he makes me forget everything and get me to enjoy the moment like this one. We kiss like we would die if we ever dared to stop and I rolls us around so I can kiss his neck softly, I place soft kisses down of his body and up again reuniting our lips when I realize what we're doing.

I'm kissing my stepbrother, I'm about to cheat on my boyfriend with my stepbrother and I stop slowly looking at Austin. "Austin?" I ask softly not really understanding this yet.

"Yeah." He says softly still completely lost in the moment.

"What are we doing?" I ask and his eyes flew open as we move away from each other.

"I don't know, I-We were playing music." He says confused and it clear to me that he got lost in the moment just like I did.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know how we got here." I say realizing that none of us is wearing a shirt.

"I think the music brings out my real fee- I mean the passion gets us both lost in the moment." He quickly correcting himself. Was he about to say real feelings?

"I think you're right, but we can't let ourselves get carried away like this." I say in shock, what if I hadn't snapped out of it?

"You're right, Ally." He says softly.

I hate myself for saying this, but I have to. "We need to forget this happened, we can't-." I stop unable to continue and he suddenly hugs me whispering 'I know'. We stay in each other's arms for a while before we pull away to put our shirts back on. Austin is fast to get hold of the shirts and putting one on, I can't stop myself from laughing, and he looks weirdly at me. "You're wearing my top." I laugh hard and he realizes that he took the wrong one and begin to laugh with me.

I finally get my top on and he gets his shirt on as we hear someone ring the doorbell, Austin is the fastest one to get downstairs and opens the door. I walk to the stairs only to gasp when I who it is and I haven't even told Austin yet... Oh god…

"Ally! I missed you." He says running to me and hugging me.

"Dallas." I say still surprised and Austin is staring at me.

* * *

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or the song Timeless it's from Austin &amp; Ally. I only own this story.**


	4. Dates & Secrets

**Chapter Four: Dates &amp; Secrets**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Dallas, your back." I say still surprised and Austin is staring at me.

"Yes, just came home and wanted to see you first thing." He says happily and kisses me. "So who is this?" He says turning his attention to Austin who looks like someone hit him hard.

"This is Austin my stepbrother, Austin this is Dallas my boyfriend." I introduce awkwardly.

"When did you get a stepbrother?" He ask curiously.

"Last week." I say awkwardly.

"Okay, nice to meet you Austin." He says politely.

"You too." Austin says politely, but I can see that it's tearing him apart.

"So Ally, my parents want me home today, but I wanted to ask you out on a date tomorrow." He asks happily.

"Sure." I say happily, but in a way, I wish that I could say no.

"Can I join? I can bring my girlfriend, we can double." Austin suddenly says and I feel like I can't breathe. What is he doing?

"Sure, I would like to get to know my girlfriend stepbrother. See you both tomorrow." He says kissing me and walking out of the door.

I close the door looking at the floor not sure what to say. "Why did you do that?" I ask when I find the courage to say something and he looks at me.

"I don't know, I guess I'm gonna get to know your boyfriend that you didn't tell me you have." He says annoyed with jealousy in his voice.

"You can't say that! You have a girlfriend and you know what we did was wrong, especially since we're both dating someone." I say frustration not knowing what else to say.

"Maybe it was wrong Ally, but it didn't feel wrong! At least not to me!" He says hurt and I feel my heart sink.

"We agreed a second ago that it was a mistake! That we can't feel this way!" I say frustrated because deep down I know that I like him more than I should.

"We agreed it was wrong because of our parents, but it wasn't a mistake to me! We agreed to stay friends and I will keep that promise! God damn it, Ally! I'm in love with you! You don't have to say anything else, I know that you don't feel the same for me anyway!" He says really hurt now and turn around to walk away, I know that I can't let him think that I don't care. How can he fail to see how I feel about him?

"Austin wait!" I say in frustration.

"What!" He almost yell and I walk towards him, wrap my hands around his neck before kissing him passionately and he immediately responds by kissing me back and pulling me closer.

"Austin! I'm in love with you, I feel it too, I felt it the very first time I looked into your eyes the very first time we meet! You should know that by now, the way we connect though our music is something I've never felt before with anyone." I say passionately.

"What did you say?" He whispers.

"I don't regret anything that happened between us." I say looking into his eyes.

"I don't either." He says looking deep into my eyes. "So, what are we gonna do." He asks seriously.

"I don't know, but we can't be together because of our parents. I love my boyfriend and I assume you love your girlfriend." I say sadly.

"I know, yes I do love my girlfriend, so I guess we'll have to stay friends?" He says sadly.

"Friends?" I ask softly.

"And partners. Just because we can't be together doesn't mean we can't write songs together." He says softly and I hug him. "To answer your question earlier, I asked to come on your date with my girlfriend to get to know your boyfriend, I want to know that his nice to you." He says sweetly.

"That goes for your girlfriend too." I say softly before I hug him again and he instantly hugs me back and none of us wants to let go again.

We spend the rest of the day talking about everything there happened between us and decided that since we can't be together we still can be close friends and write songs together. I must admit that it's harder not to kiss him now that we both admitted that we have feelings for each other, but I have to. I already feel bad for cheating on Dallas though I still don't regret what happened between Austin and I.

I even think that I'll do it again, I mean if Austin kissed me I wouldn't be able to push him away and even if I was I wouldn't want to. I just hope that it won't be weird tomorrow when we have to double date as friends, I really like Dallas, but I'm starting to think that I might like Austin more.

How is that even possible? I have known Dallas since I was 10 years old and I've only know Austin for a week, you should think that it's impossible, but apparently not. Austin and I also developed a habit there could be a problem tomorrow or just when we're around people, we sit as close to each other as we possibly can, we hug all the time, holding hands whenever we walk and we kiss each other on the cheek.

In a way, I feel like I'm dating Austin more than I'm dating Dallas, but I wouldn't be able to stay away from Austin, not at all. We're together all the time, we could might as well remove the wall between our rooms because we hardly ever leave each other's side.

Austin and I decided to do something nice for our parents, we start to make dinner for them so it's ready when they get home from work. Austin and I work as a team making dinner, having fun and laughing all at the same time.

Once the food is ready, we set the table and put the food we made on the table before cleaning the kitchen just as we done our parents comes home.

"Hi, did you two make dinner?" My dad asks surprised and we nod.

"Yes, we decided that we wanted to do something nice for you two." I say happily while Austin wraps his arm around me just standing close to each other.

"That's so nice of you, I see you two got really close lately." Mimi says happily.

"Yeah, what can I say we're just really close friends." Austin says happily. We all sit down at the table eating the food together. This really does feel like a family, a special one, but I still like it a lot this wasn't the worst thing there could happen as I first thought.

"So do you two want to join Lester and me for a movie night?" Mimi asks sweetly.

"Sure, I think it could be fun." I say happily.

"Me too." Austin says as we all walk to the living room. Austin and I sit in each other's arms in one of our couches and our parents in the other one, my dad start a movie up.

Our parents really just excepted that we're close without asking questions and it's nice just sitting in Austin's arms watching a movie, but it gets a little awkward because my dad picked a romantic comedy. Austin takes my hand where our parents can't see and I just smile enjoying the moment that we share.

Austin and I walk to his room after the movie lying on his bed holding hands. "How long have you wanted to be a performer, Ally?" He asks curiously.

"Ever since I was five, I always loved music and I just realized that I wanted to perform on stage to share my passion for music. What about you?" I smile.

"I kinda always wanted to, but I realized it's my dream when I was six." He smiles.

"I like that we have our music in common, I always wanted to share it with someone and I'm happy that's you." I confess smiling.

"Me too, I'm so happy that we got each other now." He smiles and I hug him. Austin puts on some music that he thought I might like and he was right. We both lie back down in each other's arms listening to the music and we drift off to sleep within minutes.

**The Next Day**

Austin and I woke up in each other's arms again and we ended up staying there just cuddling close to each other for a couple of hours before we finally got up to eat breakfast. We just spend the day talking, watching movies and relaxing before we had to get ready to meet Dallas and Austin's girlfriend Kira.

I really don't like that Austin has a girlfriend, but I got to except it because I have a boyfriend and we can never be together. I decide to push the thoughts away and try to figure out what to wear for this double date.

I decide on a strapless red dress with matching red heels, I curl my hair and put on a light makeup with highlights my brown eyes. Once I'm ready I walk downstairs and I completely lose my breath as I see Austin, he's wearing a dark blue shirt where he left the three left buttons open and a pair of black jeans.

He's just so gorgeous, wait! I'm going on a date with Dallas and I'm standing here almost drooling over Austin? God! I need to stop feeling this way I think as I walk downstairs. Austin seems to have the same reaction when he sees me, which makes me blush.

"Wow Ally, you look stunning." He says still staring at me.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." I say trying to keep it cool, we both know what happens the second one of us get lost in the moment. "So are you ready to go? We're meeting Kira and Dallas in 15 minutes." I say and he finally snaps out of his thoughts and nod. We drive to the restaurant and walk in to find Kira and Dallas waiting for us.

When I see Kira I get even more jealous, she look stunning, she's a beauty, I feel like trash just being near her. Why would Austin even look at me when he has a girlfriend like her? Even Dallas looks at her instead if me.

"Hi Kira." Austin says hugging her and she kisses him, I suddenly understand how he must have felt yesterday. "This is my stepsister Ally and I see you meet her boyfriend Dallas." Austin introduces nicely.

"Hi Kira, nice to meet you." I say politely and fake a smile.

"Hi Ally, nice to meet you too." She smiles. Ah! Damn it she has a sweet smile too.

"Ally, you look nice." Dallas says casually hugging me and I suddenly feel even worse about myself.

A waiter shows us to our table and I sit beside Dallas even though I rather sit beside Austin, we all order some food. The dinner is awkward for me because Dallas mostly acts as if he's on a date with Kira instead of me and laugh of everything she says.

He don't hear a word I say, he practically ignore me and he's focused on every word Kira says, but at least Austin still pays attention to me. It's just so hard to see Kira flirt with Austin and Austin flirting back, Dallas also seems to be flirting with her just really discreet, but it's still heartbreaking to watch.

This dinner is the worst one I've ever been too and I never want to do this again, I don't even know if I want to date Dallas anymore after today. I thought I loved him and that he loved me, but now I'm not so sure anymore.

I feel like this evening double date takes forever and I'm relieved once it's over and Austin start to drive us home, I just look out of the window thinking about what I want to do, do I want to break up with Dallas? Or do I want to try talking to him first? I have no idea.

"Ally?" Austin says worriedly and I snap out of my thoughts realizing that we're back home.

"Yeah." I say distracted.

"Are you okay?" He ask even more worried.

"Yep, fine." I say getting out of the car and Austin follows as we walk inside. I know that I just need to be alone right now so I'm relieved when Mimi start to talk to Austin. I see it as my cue to get away and to my room.

I get upstairs in a hurry and decide to take a shower at least there I can lock the door without people knocking on my door, worrying and think that something is wrong. I step in the shower and I stay there for about an hour before I turn off the water, I spend as long as possible getting ready for bed because I'm sure, that if I know Austin then he'll be asking what's wrong the second I get out and I just can't deal with it right now.

I sit down on the floor with my head between my legs trying to keep myself together, but it doesn't really seem to work. Somehow, Dallas made me feel so bad about myself that I'm to embarrassed to talk or face anyone not even Austin.

After around three hours I finally dare to unlock the bathroom door and walk to my room hoping that Austin is asleep, but I was completely wrong. The second I walk into my room I see Austin sitting on my bed waiting for me and all I can think is 'oh no'.

"Ally! Finally, I thought you got hurt out there or something." He says worriedly.

"I'm fine, Austin. I'm just really tired." I lie, but as usual, he sees right through me.

"No you're not fine Ally, don't shut me out. Please just talk to me, I know something is bothering you." He says getting even more worried.

"Austin, please! I'm tired and I just want to be alone right now." I say annoyed, I don't like when people worry about me.

"Ally, don't please." He almost begs, but I just can't right now.

"Sorry Austin, we can talk tomorrow, okay?" I say hoping that I can just get to crawl into bed and burry my head in my pillows.

"Fine." He says sadly and get up, but instead of just leaving, he hugs me tightly and even though I won't admit it I needed that. After a long time he lets go and walk out, I feel like a bitch for treating him like that, but I really just need to be alone.

**The Next Day**

I wake up early not really being able to sleep after treating Austin so bad last night because he's not the problem, I decide to solve the problem before Austin wakes up. I get dressed and drive to Dallas' house where I odd enough see Kira's car parked.

I walk to the front door and I ring the doorbell waiting for about five minutes before Dallas finally answers the door. "Ally? What are you doing here?" He asks almost panicking.

"I came here to talk about last night. Why did you act as if I wasn't there? You were acting like you were on a date with Kira." I say.

"I'm sorry Ally, it's just that I actually knew Kira before Austin introduced and I just kinda forgot that you were there too." He says.

"Forgot I was there? We've been dating for over three years? I thought that you loved me." I say holding back tears.

"I do, Ally. I do love you." He says and then I her someone come downstairs.

"Hey baby, come back to bed." Kira says and then she sees me and stops. "Oh I-um." She starts nervously.

"So that's why Kira's car is in the drive way! And why you stared at her all night! Why would you do this? Why would you cheat on me? After everything we had?" I say unable to hold my tears back any longer.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I meet Kira after you mom died and we hocked up a few times and then when I saw her again I just got feelings for her all over again." He says.

"You cheated on me when my mom died? The times I called you because I needed you, were you with her?" I ask and he nods. "If you didn't want to me with me why didn't you just say so?" I say feeling my heartbreak into a million pieces.

"Because you were so sad and I didn't want to bring you more pain." He defends.

"You don't think this hurt even more? I understand why you would say right after she died, but why did you just tell me a month or two after?" I say trying hard to keep myself together to get the answers, I need.

"Because I stopped seeing Kira and tried to save what we had." He defends.

"How could you ever think that it was okay!" I say letting me tears fall. "And you! How can you hurt Austin like this?" I ask getting angry.

"Well, I-I don't know, I really do love him." She says looking sad, but I don't buy that. I know Austin and I were close to do the same, but we didn't go through with it.

"You better tell him about this today or I will." I say angrily before I run back to my car in tears and drive for a little while before I stop the car. I can't see anything from tears in my eyes and I sit there in the car crying for around an hour before I drive back home.

I walk inside completely out of myself then I hear Austin running down the stairs and hug me tightly before looking at me worriedly. "Ally! Where were you, I was worried you weren't in your room this morning." He asks almost in panic.

"I can't tell you." I sob and he hugs me tight.

"Yes you can." He encourage me.

"No I can't! I can't hurt you like that, okay! You properly wouldn't even believe me." I say right before I sink down to my knees breaking down completely.

"Ally! You're scaring me, just tell me what happened." He says almost freaking out.

"I can't!" I stand up and run to the bathroom locking the door, I sit down on the floor with my back against the door with my head between my legs trying hard not to cry, but it's no use.

Austin knocks on the door. "Ally please, just open the door and talk to me." He begs, but I just stay quiet while he keeps on knocking and trying to get me to come out after a while it all just went black.

* * *

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin &amp; Ally. I only own this story.**


	5. Protective

**Chapter Five: Protective**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I wake up to a beeping sound I try to open my eyes, but for some reason I can't. I lie there trying to figure out where I am and what happened to me when I hear my dad. "What happened? Is she okay?" He asks worriedly.

"She left this morning and she was crying when she came back, but refused to tell me why then she locked herself into the bathroom. I heard her fall she didn't fall far because she was sitting on the floor, but she passed out and I broke the lock to get her out then I brought her here. The doctors says she should awake soon and that she'll be fine." Austin explain and I remember what happened this morning, but for some reason I don't remember passing out.

"It's good she made it home and that you were there to help her." My dad says still in shock. "I'm gonna go call your mother and tell her what's going on." My dad says walking out.

I feel Austin's presence; he's holding my hand tightly. "Ally, please just wake up. It's unbearable to see this not know what to do to help you." He begs and I feel frustrated that I can't comfort him.

I try to open my eyes and when they refuse, I make them open, I see Austin he looks really worried and I decide to say something. "Austin?" I say quietly and his eyes fly open looking at me intensely with concern written all over his face.

"Ally? How are you feeling?" He asks worriedly.

"Fine I think, what happened to me?" I ask.

"You passed out while you were locked in the bathroom, do you want to call Dallas?" He asks sweetly and my tears roll down my cheek again. "Why are you crying? That's where you went this morning? What did he do to you?" Austin asks angrily.

"I didn't want to be the one telling you this." I say sadly because the last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt him, like I know this will. "I went to his house because I wanted to know why he ignored me last night and he told me that it's because he already knew Kira before you introduced them so he forgot I was there too. Then while we were talking Kira came down the stairs in her nightclothes asking him to come back to bed with her before she saw me. He told me that he had cheated on me before with Kira under a year ago when my mom died and I didn't want to tell you this because I know it'll hurt you." I sob and Austin stares at me.

"My girlfriend cheated on me with your boyfriend? I've been dating Kira for two years, she cheated on me before? Why?" He ask all confused.

"I don't know, Austin. I did tell her that she better tell you or I would." I say sadly.

"You know what? They aren't worth it, okay." Austin says determinant before hugging me and then the doctor appears.

"Ally Dawson?" He asks and I nod. "We ran some tests on you while you were out and looked through you file, now before I tell you do you want him in here." He asks politely looking at Austin and I nod.

"Yes he can stay, if he wants to." I say leaving in up to Austin and he holds my hand tighter and nod.

"Okay, you passed out because you were starving yourself _again_, how long has it been since you ate a proper meal without throwing it up after? Or simply just pretended to eat." He asks and I look at Austin's expression, he gasps.

"Um-it I don't really remember." I confess and Austin look worried at me.

"Okay, I know you went through this when your mother passed away, but then you got back to normal. I can see that you also lost a lot of weight _again_, so my guess is that you haven't really eaten in a month or more." He says concerned.

"You're properly right." I say seeing no reason in trying to hide it and Austin looks chocked.

"I'm gonna go talk to your dad to make sure this doesn't happen again and then you should be fine to go back home." He says and I nod, after he walked out Austin looks at me with concern.

"Why did you stop eating?" He asks concerned with his eyes locked on mine.

"Well-I, Dallas told me that I wasn't as skinny as I used to be and-." I start, but he interrupts.

"And then you stopped eating." He finishes my sentence.

"Yes." I say looking down feeling ashamed.

"Why would you even listen to him?" He asks confused.

"Because I wanted to look good enough to be with him to be someone he deserved." I confess and he's jaw drops.

"What are you talking about, Ally? You're beautiful, there's no way that you should lose any more weight, you're perfect and it would do you good to gain weight, it's not healthy to be so skinny and by the way he doesn't deserve you, but you deserve way better than that jerk." He says and I smile a little.

"But I don't look nearly as good as Kira and he did choose her over me." I say weakly.

"Well he's an idiot! Ally please! Don't do that! Don't make yourself feel bad! To me you look a million times better than Kira does and I thought that the very first day I saw you." He says kissing my cheek.

"Do you really mean that?" I smile weakly.

"Of cause I do, Alls. You're one of the most important people in my life and I would never lie to you." He says passionately and I feel my heart melt. Why do he always have this effect on me?

"I know and I trust you, I'm so sorry that I was such a bitch to you. I never meant to take it out on you." I say sadly and he caresses my cheek softly bringing my eyes to his.

"I know, Ally. I'm not mad at you." He says softly.

"I don't deserve a friend like you." I smile.

"You got me anyway and I'm not going anywhere. By the way I disagree you do deserve to have good friends and it's me who doesn't deserve you, you're always there for me." He says softly.

"Then let's agree that we deserve each other's friendship." I say softly.

"Agreed, but Ally?" He says softly.

"Yeah?" I question.

"Don't ever scare me like that again; I don't know what I would do without you. I can't lose you, you're too important to me." He says softly letting his vulnerability show and I feel my heart ship a beat.

"I promise." I say softly our eyes gazing into each other, I hug him, none of us let go of each other for a long time, and when we do, we immediately gain eye contact our lips only an inch away.

Suddenly I can't resist anymore when he's so close to me my brain shots down, my heart and body takes over, I get hold of this shirt and he looks surprised at me before I bring his lips to mine in a passionately kiss. It doesn't take long for me to be completely consumed by the kiss.

I pull him close so he has to crawl up on my bed, he gets the message and pulls me closer to him until I sit on his lab leaving no space between our bodies. We both let all our emotion get out through the kiss and just as I'm about to pull off his shirt I hear our parent walking closer.

We jump away from each other fixing our cloths and makes it look like we were sitting here talking to each other as our parents walk in. "Thank god you're okay." My dad says hugging me.

"Are you okay, Ally?" Mimi asks and I nod.

"Yes, I'm fine now. I'm sorry for scaring you." I say and they look sympathetically at me, but my mind is on Austin. The doctor talked to our parents and I know for sure that they will watch me like a hog for a long time, but at least I get to come back home because I really don't like hospitals.

I'm sitting in my room writing in my songbook trying to figure out what to do about Austin because no matter what we do every time we talk about any kind of emotions, write song or just hug things get heated between us. It's like we just can't stop, but I do know that we have to in one way or another because we can't do this to our parents.

I hear a knock on my door and I see Austin, he walks over to me and sits down right beside me. "So I just talked to Kira, I found her hand-in-hand with Dallas they sure didn't waste any time at all and she just admitted cheating on me like it was no big deal." He says sadly and I hug him.

"Forget her, she's not worth your time and you're too good for her. She doesn't even deserve you." I say softly.

"I feel stupid for not realizing the first time she cheated on me, but I don't really feel heartbroken over losing her because I already moved on when I feel in love with you." He says softly caressing my cheek making it so much harder not to kiss him or touch him.

"I just suck that we can't act on our feelings and be together." I say sadly.

"I know! But I don't know if I can stand it, if you just knew how much I want to kiss you right now." He says with pain in his eyes and I'm close to giving into my feelings.

"You can't say that to me, it's hard enough to keep my hands off you as it is." I say feeling the pain in my heart and I can see that he clearly struggle as well.

"Well maybe we should go to the costume party at the beach club today? Then at least we'll do something to take our minds of off it. Sitting here is not going to work for me because I'm really struggling to keep it together." He suggests and I nod.

"Yeah, we're gonna need that to keep this up maybe when we're around people it won't be as hard as it is right now." I agree knowing that there is no way I could possible push him away.

Austin dress as Zorro and I dress as a pop star no one special though, I just wear a blonde wig and a red dress. We both get ready fast and walk hand-in-hand to the beach club. We let go of each other's hands as we get there and walk inside this party is huge. Good thing that we're both wearing masks no we can act like we want to because no one will know that it's us.

We both start to drink punch and after a couple of hours we both feel a little buzzed, it's been a long time since I got drunk and it doesn't help me to stay away from Austin, it actually makes is harder than it was before making our desire for each other even more unbearable.

The hosts star to pull people on stage for open mic night and there is some talented people here, it's so fun to watch and it's a nice distraction and it works until they suddenly get their eyes on Austin and I.

They lead us both on stage and Austin grabs a guitar, I decide for myself that I can do this because no one knows who I am anyway and I hear Austin starting to play, he looks over at me encourages me to sing and looking into his eyes makes me feel calm and strong so I just let go.

[Ally:]  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

[Austin:]  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

[Austin &amp; Ally:]  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

[Ally:]  
You struggle inside  
Losing your mind  
Fighting and trying to be yourself  
When somebody lets you

[Austin:]  
Out in the cold  
But nowhere to go  
Feeling like no one could understand  
Then somebody gets you

[Austin &amp; Ally:]  
So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

[Ally:]  
Like a chain that never breaks  
Like a truth that never bends  
Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again  
It's the feeling that you get  
It's the moment that you know  
That no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone

[Austin &amp; Ally:]  
If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

[Ally:]  
You can come to me,  
Yeah

The crowd goes crazy as we finish the song and we walk of stage, Austin gives the guitar back and turns his attention to me. "Wow Ally, you were amazing." He says hugging me.

"So were you, it was so amazing to be on stage." I say completely running overdrive and none of us is able to hold our feelings back, we pull each other closer before we start to make-out intensely with no intention of letting go.

Austin pulls away for a second and I pout not wanting him to let go. "Ally, I'm exhausted trying not to act on my feelings towards you, I can't do it not anymore it's not working." He confesses passionately.

"Then don't, I can't stay away from you any longer. I can't deny our connection not anymore." I agree kissing him passionately again as he pulls he closer leaving no distance between our bodies. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck while he wraps his arms around my waist, I hold on to him not wanting to let him go ever again.

We pull apart after I don't know how long looking into each other's eyes, I'm not sure if we can stay like this because of our parents, but I did decide to just enjoy this moment right here. "Do you want to dance with me?" He asks softly.

"I don't know, I'm a terrible dancer." I confess feeling embarrassed.

"I'll teach you, just follow my lead, okay?" He says sweetly and I nod trusting him completely. He leads me to the dance floor and pulls me close to him. It was great timing because the DJ played a slow song and even though I never liked dancing, I like dancing with Austin he really makes it easy. I rest my head on his shoulder and I just wish this moment would last forever because not being with him is painful.

We spend the rest of the night drinking, dancing and kissing before we finally decide to walk home hand-in-hand trying to be as close as possible. We walk slowly looking at the stars and just enjoy the short walk home in each other's company.

We finally get to the front door and I feel Austin hold around my waist while slowly kissing my neck as I unlock the door. I open the door and turn around to look into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and our eyes locks to each other's instantly.

We stand there for a few minutes before I feel his lips on mine and we back slowly inside while closing the door behind us. He backs me slowly upstairs and I pull him with me to my room, he locks the door and push me against it silently doing his absolute best not to alert our parents.

We kiss passionately as I slowly undo the buttons on his shirt pushing it off him, I gasp I've seen him without a shirt before, but it always surprises me. He slowly finds the zipper on my dress and undo it. I let it fall to the ground while he whispers 'you're beautiful' and I smile widely. He quickly kicks off his pants and I reunite our lips for once really being honest to myself about what I wanted and went for it.

He lifts me up and I lock my legs around his waist as he turns around gently placing me on the bed, I pull him closer to me and onto the bed as he starts to kiss my neck making me moan then he stops and looks up at me with concern written all over his face. "What's wrong?" I ask nervously.

"Are you sure about this? Because I would never forgive myself for hurting you." He says with concerned.

"I'm sure, I want this and most of all I want you." I say passionately falling for him even more, he's always so caring and he always looks out for me.

"You already got me, I just don't want you to feel pressured into something you aren't ready for, I can wait for as long as you need." He says kissing me passionately again.

"Austin, you're not making me do anything I don't want to do." I assure him.

"I love you." He says kissing me with nothing, but love. My heart starts to beat faster and I know that he already got my heart, there is no chance for me to ever get it back.

"I love you too and I want to show you just how much." I say claiming his lips once again and at that I didn't have to encourage him anymore as he caresses my body everywhere he can reach, I feel sparks everywhere he touches and butterflies in my tummy. I let him consume me completely making me forget everything, but him and that's one thing I love about him.

* * *

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or the song 'You Can Come To Me' it's from Austin &amp; Ally. I only own this story.**


	6. Friendship & Love

**Chapter Six: From Friendship to Love**

* * *

"I love you too and I want to show you just how much." I say claiming his lips once again and at that I didn't have to encourage him anymore as he caresses my body everywhere he can reach, I feel sparks everywhere he touches and butterflies in my tummy. I let him consume me completely making me forget everything, but him and that is one thing I love about him.

He place kisses down of my body and I let my head fall back on the pillows enjoying the pleasure his kisses sends through my body. I caress his cheek as his eyes reaches mine and I slowly bring his lips back to mine kissing him with all the love and passion I have in my entire body.

He moves his hands to my bra and I sit up as he slowly unlocks it, I let it fall to the floor before I kiss his neck bringing him the same pleasure as he brought me before making him fall back on the bed. After a while, he takes control turning us around so I'm on my back again as he removes my panties and his boxers. I just bring his lips back to mine in a fervently kiss not scared of anything I just enjoy the moment and let go.

"Are you absolutely sure about this because now would be the last chance to back out." He whispers and I look back up at him.

"Does it look like I backing out?" I ask softly.

"No it doesn't, but I just want to make sure you want this as much as I do because if we do this, we really did this and there is no going back." He says sweetly.

"I know and I don't want to go back." I whisper softly.

He kisses me passionately as he slowly guide himself to my entrance before slowly pushing the tip inside and I gasp at the contact. He gets to the barrier and he looks up at he a bit shocked with a realization. "Are you a virgin, Ally?" He asks worriedly and I look up at him.

"Yes." I simply confess.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to hurt you." He asks worriedly and I caress his cheek.

"It's okay, I want you to be my first and I know it'll hurt at first, but I trust you." I say trying to make him relax a bit and showing him that I want this.

"I want you to me my first as well." He says softly.

I look shocked up at him. "You haven't done it before either?" I ask surprised.

"No, I never wanted to before now." He confesses and I kiss him softly, he kisses me back as he slowly push the rest of the way inside me though the barrier filling me completely.

It hurts like hell at first and I feel a few tears falling down my cheeks, I have to bite my lips not to scream in pain. I don't want him to feel bad and I don't want our parents to know, but he's so gentle with me, that I just feel safe anyway and he looks deep into my eyes with love and concern.

"Are you okay?" He asks worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine now it hurt at first, but it doesn't hurt so much now." I say once I'm able to speak again and he kisses me again before he slowly starts moving. It still hurt a little bit, but it's quickly replaced with pleasure as I get more into it.

I feel like we melted into one as we holds each other close, I can literally feel his love and I do my best to put all the love and passion I have into it as well. I couldn't even imagine it to be more perfect than this, my first time is with the guy I love who by some miracle loves me back and he's making sweet passionately love to me.

I get an amazing feeling in my tummy like a rush of pleasure running through my body and I know that I'm close. "Austin." I moan in pleasure as I try not to scream his name. He kisses me gently as he continue to move in and out of me and I kiss him back with everything I have while I run my hands through his hair.

"God! Ally!" He almost whisper in pleasure. The sound of his soft voice made me fall over the edge instantly biting my lip to keep quiet and he follows right behind me as we both struggle to keep quiet.

He collapses on top of me still careful not to crush me and we're both trying to catch our breaths after being so intimate with each other. After a few minutes, he rolls of me and lie down beside me facing me as we come down from our high, I lean to kiss him softly.

"Wow." He says gazing into my eyes.

"I know I've never felt anything like that." I say.

"Me neither, but I wouldn't feel it with anyone, but you, ever." He says caressing my cheek.

"Austin, I love you." I say kissing him in a soft gently kiss.

"I love you too, Alls." He says resting his forehead against mine.

"What are we going to do? Our parents can't know about any of this." I say concerned.

"I guess we'll have a secret relationship, but it's not gonna be easy because I love you so much that I want everyone to know." He suggests.

"I guess you're right because I just want to be with you." I say honestly.

Suddenly he look up at me terrified. "Ally, we forgot one very important thing." He says freaking out.

"What?" I panic.

"We didn't use protection." He panic and I relax visibly again.

"Austin, don't worry I'm on the pill and I have been for months now." I say calmly.

"Thank god! Otherwise we could have had a major explaining problem." He says letting out a breath.

"Yeah, but I decided a few months ago that it wouldn't be responsible to have a boyfriend without being on the pill, you never know what happens." I smile.

"Very responsible of you." He flirts.

"Yeah, I thought so too." I flirt back. "We should get some sleep." I say tiredly.

"We should, I'm exhausted." He says kissing me and holding me tight and we both quickly drift off to sleep.

**The Next Day**

I wake up in Austin's arms remembering the night full of passion we shared last night and I know the alcohol made us realize that we can't keep pretending that we don't love each other, when it's clearly a lie. I love him more than I can even describe, he just consumes me and I haven't felt this way about any guy before.

I cuddle closer to him, he just looks so adorable and peaceful when he's sleeping, I caress his cheek he opens his eyes gazing into mine before he puts his arm around me pulling me close to him leaving no space between our bodies as he kisses me.

"Good morning beautiful." He smile.

"Good morning handsome." I giggle.

"I didn't hurt you last night, right?" He asks nervously.

I caress his cheek. "It hurt at first as expected, but no you didn't hurt me." I kiss him gently.

"So you don't regret it?" He asks with hope in his eyes.

"No, I don't regret a thing, do you?" I ask suddenly getting nervous.

"No, I could never regret being with you and I meant what I said last night. I know we can never be together as a normal couple and there's a lot if things that we can't do, but it doesn't matter to me, I need you at whatever cost." He says.

"I need you too, I can't stay away from you and pretend that I don't love you because the truth is that I've never really loved Dallas and if I did, it's nothing compared to what I feel for you." I confess.

"So Ally? Do you want to be my secret girlfriend?" He asks softly.

"On one condition." I tease.

"What's that?" He asks getting a little nervous.

"That you'll be my secret boyfriend." I giggle.

"Nothing would make me happier." He kisses me passionately.

"But you were wrong about something." I smile.

"What?" He asks confused.

"You said that we would miss out on a lot of things that we can't do together, but you're wrong. We can still go on dates be out in public, we just need to be in disguise just like last night." I smile.

"That's genius; I can't believe I didn't think of that!" He smiles widely.

"Yes it is, now since we share bathroom, I was thinking to put another meaning into it. Join me?" I ask seductively.

"Well we do share bathroom and I wouldn't miss it for anything." He says excitedly as we both get out of bed and walk to the shower.

We both step inside and I turn on the water, Austin caresses my cheek softly and I turn my gaze to him. He kisses me as gently pushing me against the shower wall and I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him even closer leaving no space between us.

I kiss his neck as he lifts me up and I wrap my arms around his neck bringing his lips back to mine. I kiss him with all the passion I got, letting our love consume me completely as he slowly push himself inside of me making a moan escape my lips.

He kisses me sweet and soft as he slowly starts to move and sends a sensation of pleasure through my body, it feels even more amazing each time he touches me, just his soft voice is enough to get me off the edge and just as he kisses me, we both fall of the edge.

He rests his forehead against mine as we try to catch our breathes after the sensation of pleasure we both just experienced together. We finish showering together while kissing and laughing, I don't even remember the last time I felt this happy.

We get dressed right after our first shower together and we decided to tell Dez and Trish about us because they are our closest friends and they deserve to know. We texted both of them and decided to meet up at Dez's house to talk, we walk to Dez's house together.

When we get inside, I see that Trish is already there normally she's late for everything, but apparently not this time. The four of us walk upstairs to Dez's room where we all sit down, it's clear that they are wondering why we wanted to meet so urgent.

"So you are properly wondering why we wanted to meet so urgent in a not public place." I say quietly.

"You can say that." Trish smiles.

"Well the explanation is simple Ally and I are dating secretly because our parents would never let us and we wanted our best friends to know about it." Austin explains and I smile.

"Finally." Dez says letting out a breath.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Austin asks starring at his friend.

"It was easy to see that you were madly in love with her." Dez explains with a smile.

"I guess you're right, Dez. I am madly in love with Ally." He says pulling me closer.

"I knew something was going on even though you denied it." Trish giggles.

"Yeah, I was just afraid to admit it, but I truly love Austin." I say resting my head on his shoulder.

"So what else did you two do?" Trish teases, Austin and I looks at each other and turn red. "You're not telling me that you two slept together, are you?" She asks not teasing anymore.

"Maybe I do." I say shyly.

"OMG! When?" She asks and I look at Austin.

"Last night." He says trying to keep it simple.

"You slept with Ally last night." Dez cuts in.

"Can we not talk about this?" I suggests shyly not feeling like discussing what Austin and I did with them.

"Fine." Trish agrees. After they dropped the subject of Austin and I we all just hung out, we decided to have a movie day. I must admit that the four of us really have fun together and I'm so happy that we could tell them about us, we all end up falling asleep on the mattresses we brought up to Dez's room so this turn out to be a sleepover.

**The Next Day**

I wake feeling completely safe in Austin's arms, I open my eyes suddenly remember that we're still in Dez's room, we all fell asleep here last night. I look over at Trish she's lying in Dez's embrace and I smile, maybe they like each other too.

I turn around to look at Austin and I caress his cheek softly, he opens his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and look into my eyes, I lean in to kiss him passionately. He kisses me back rolling on top of me and we kiss intensely for a while before I stop him.

"Austin, as much as I want too, we can't do this right now." I almost moan.

"Why?" He asks kissing me neck clearly forgot where we are.

"Because we're still in Dez's room, Trish and Dez is lying over there." I giggle.

"I completely forgot." He says embarrassed.

"I know it's a good thing that they're still sleeping." I giggle as he rolls off me lying by my side.

"Yeah, that would have been embarrassing." He laughs.

"Yeah, it would." I agree.

"I love you so much, Ally. I didn't even think that I could ever feel like this let alone this fast, but I fell for you instantly." He says caressing my cheek, I lean in and kiss him this time I don't really care if Trish and Dez wake up all I want to kiss him. I roll on top of him while kissing him, he doesn't seem to care either as he kisses me back hungrily lifting my top just a little bit up to feel my skin against his.

"You have no idea how much I love you, just the thought of loosing you is tearing me apart." I whisper.

"I think I do." He whispers, kissing me again before he turns us around so he's on top of me and his legs is between mine. I run my fingers through his hair as he kisses my neck softly; right now, I just wish that we were alone in his bed or in mine.

I let my head fall back on the mattress and try hard not to moan because that would really be embarrassing if anyone heard it. I bring his lips softly back to mine completely forgetting where I am, I kiss his neck softly and slowly.

"Hey guys, do you mind? You're not alone you know." Trish giggles. Austin rolls over and lie right beside me.

"Sorry." I giggle. All four of us walk downstairs to get some breakfast, we decide on making pancakes together. After breakfast we all think that it's a good idea to go home since the sleep over wasn't planned, but when we get home it's clear that we're alone and have the house to our selves.

"So we're alone." I smile.

"It looks that way and I believe we stared something earlier that we never got to finish." He flirts.

"I love this side of you." I say before I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him with all I got, he lifts me up and carry me to his room and he locks his door as soon as we get inside. He lets me down, I undo the buttons on his shirt and push it of him while he pulls my top over my head and undo my bra.

We get rid of our pants and underwear fast before I pull him close, he kisses me pushing me gently towards the bed and I crawl unto his bed while he follows me. I kiss him passionately as he push inside me and I almost scream at the contact, but try hard to keep quiet.

He's a bit rougher this time, but I don't mind. I run my fingers thought his hair, I already feel the pleasure in my tummy and I know that I'm close. I kiss him again as I went off the edge and he follows right behind me looking into my eyes.

When we finally catch our breaths again, he rolls off me and I cuddle close to him. "Wow, this just keeps getting better and better." I say amazed.

"Of course it does we're a perfect match." He says kissing my temple, suddenly I hear the front door go up followed by my dad's voice. "Shit! Our parents are home." I panic as we both jump up and get dressed in a hurry as soon as we're both dressed Austin unlocks the door and we both sit down on the piano bench and start to play a melody together.

"Hey you two, I just wanted to say that we're home and dinner is ready in an hour, if you ever sleep somewhere else then please text me or Mimi, luckily Dez's mom call us." My dad informs.

"Sorry dad, we will." I say and he closes the door again before walking downstairs. "Wow that was way too close." I giggle.

"It was, but it was a little fun." He says laughing with me before we continue playing music again.

* * *

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin &amp; Ally. I only own this story.**


	7. Music Summer Camp

**Chapter Seven: Music Summer Camp**

* * *

Austin and I are going to a music summer camp today for a whole month, we were both enrolled even before we met. I can't wait to finally be there, we're gonna spend whole July together without our parents in a place there is all about music.

I don't know if it's gonna be hard to keep up our relationship we'll have to sneak around all the time, but it might be exiting to break the rules for once. I never broke a single rule before I met Austin, but it's because I didn't have a reason to. We might have to hide and lie to keep up our relationship, but all of it has made me feel more alive than I was before he brought me back to life.

My dad and Mimi are driving us to camp; Austin and I are sitting in the back seat together. We're trying to get our parents used to see us close so that it won't be suspicious to them. I rest my head on Austin's shoulder and he rests his head on top of mine, just like the first camping trip only this time we pretend to sleep until we actually fall asleep.

"Austin, Ally! We're here." My dad says happily. We all get out of the car and Austin helps me with my bags.

"We made sure you two would get a cabin together so you can get to know each other better." Mimi smiles.

"You already seem pretty close and I must say that I'm so happy that you two are getting along, we're all starting to look like a family." My dad smiles. _Oh, you have no idea how close we are, _my mind snaps at me.

I hate lying to my dad, but I have to for the sake of my relationship. I'm sure my dad would kill me if he knew that I'm not only in a relationship with my stepbrother, but I also slept with him more than once.

My dad and Mimi got us our own cabin, when we get in there I realize that we're gonna have it all too ourselves because it's a two persons cabin. It's not gonna be so hard to hide when we have our own cabin alone and I love it.

"We're gonna go back home, just call if any of you need anything." Mimi says sweetly before hugging Austin and I. My dad hugs us too before he follows Mimi and we're left alone to unpack, the camp starts official tomorrow. Today is all about unpacking and look around; we only have to meet up for dinner at 6:30pm.

"This is lucky." I giggle.

"I know, I thought it would be hard for us to keep our relationship a secret here, but now I don't think it'll be a problem." He says happily before spinning me around and kissing me fervently.

"There is even a lock on the door." I giggle again thinking of those times we locked the door in my room or in his.

"That could come in handy." He smirks.

"Let change into swimsuits and check out the area." I suggest happily.

"I like that idea." He agrees. I change into my red bikini and put a blue summer dress on. Austin changed into blue shorts and a white shirt.

We quickly unpacked the rest of our stuff before we walk out of the cabin, Austin puts his arm around me as we walk and I hold him closer with my arm around his waist. This camp is huge there is a lot of cabins, three outdoor stages and a gigantic one inside, a beach, practice rooms.

Austin and I decide to relax at the beach for a while, I lie in his arms and enjoying the sun there is shining on us. I have never felt so free as I do at this camp with Austin and I already know that this month is gonna be the best month of my life.

"Want to go swim?" He whispers in my ear.

"Only if you follow." I smirk.

"Of course, I'll follow you anywhere." He kisses my temple before we get up.

I pull the dress over my head and I smirk at Austin as his eyeing my body up and down. He pulls his shirt off and the smirk on my face disappears, I try not to stare at him, but I fail miserably and he smirks at me. He takes my hand as we walk towards the water, I stop as soon as I feel the cold water on my feet and Austin turns around.

"Come on." He encourages.

"The water is cold, Austin." I pout.

"Please." He smiles.

"Nope." I giggle.

"Okay then." He says lifting me up in bridal style and I remember last time he did this, I know what he's planning.

"No Austin, please." I giggle.

"You already know what will happen." He teases and I hold tighter around his neck making sure that he falls with my under water.

"So did you." I laugh at him as he comes up from the water with wet hair.

"Smart move, Alls." He laughs too.

"Have I ever told you that you look beyond sexy with wet hair?" I flirt walking closer to him.

"Oh really? So do you." He smirks and looks around. "I don't see anyone else." He smirks at me before he kisses me and I lock my hands around his neck. The kiss is so full of love and passion that I get dizzy in a good way, I pull away slowly looking into his eyes.

"I could get used to this." I say joyfully.

"I am already used to it." He says kissing me again.

"Austin, we still have to be careful." I warn him giggling.

"I know." He agrees. "I have a great idea." He smirks.

"What?" I ask curiously and wonder if he will get us in trouble.

"We can go canoeing." He suggests happily.

"I always wanted to try that." I say excitedly.

We swim over to the canoes and climb in, Austin starts to paddle soon we are out on open ocean and it is breathtaking beautiful. The sun is shining brightly and we dry off quickly, we just sit in the canoe enjoying the warm day and clear blue water around us.

"This really feels like summer." I smile happily.

"I don't think I've ever felt this free." He agree.

"I needed this and I wouldn't want to share it with anyone, but you." I lean in to kiss him and I feel fireworks in my stomach as our lips touch.

Austin lies down in the canoe and I do the same, my head is resting on his shoulder and I'm sitting in between his legs with his arms around me. He gently kisses the top of my head and I just smile cuddling closer to him.

"I could really get used to this." He says lovely as he kisses me.

"Yeah, I wish everyday could be like this." I agree.

We lie in the canoe a few hours before we finally decide to head back and the rest of day is spend on exploring the camp. We spend a few hours working on a song before we have to meet up for dinner there is barely anyone here yet, they'll all come tomorrow.

We met a few other people and the founder of the camp during dinner; we walk back to our cabin just after dinner to enjoy the rest of the evening together. We're sitting at the keyboard I brought with me to camp working on our song 'You Can Come To Me'.

[Austin &amp; Ally:]

If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
anything you need, that's what I'll be  
you can come to me

I look into his eyes gaining eyes contact as I sing the last line remembering the first time we sang together where we also wrote this song, how natural and normal it felt to sing with him.

[Ally:]  
you can come to me,  
yeah

I feel the intense connection we have as we sing together, even though we're together now it's still as intense as before. It's like an invisible force there is pulling us towards each other until our lips are joined together in a passionately kiss.

I move onto his lap to straddle him and he immediately pulls me closer to him with his hands on my waist, I can already feel how excited he is against my tights. He caresses my body with his hands once again making me feel like my skin is on fire and I lift up my hands, he catches my cue and pulls my top from my body throwing it onto the floor before repeating the action on his shirt.

I run my fingers slowly down of his body before moving them back up and into his hair, I place butterfly kisses from his chest, to his neck and up to his jaw before I kiss his lips softly. I wrap my arms around his neck as he lifts me up as if it was nothing and I lock my legs around his waist.

He presses me up against the door as he locks it before he spins around and places me on the bed never breaking the kiss. He quickly undo the button on my pants before pulling them off along with my panties, I sit up and repeat the same action on his pants.

I lie down again pulling Austin with me, I love the feeling of his body pressed against mine. I discharge my bra and he starts to kiss my jaw, he continues down to my breast softly nibbling on it and I try to fight back a moan, but I fail miserably.

"Oh please." I beg not knowing how much more teasing I can take.

He kisses me fervently as he push inside me, I moan pulling him even closer he can never be too close. We move together our hips meeting at every thrust and I feel pleasure in my entire body everywhere he touches. It doesn't take long before we are both close and I kiss him intensely as we find our release together struggling to be quiet just in case someone could overhear.

**The Next day.**

We wake up early for the arrival of all the other campers, at 10am everyone arrived and we're all told to meet at the big outdoor stage for messages. Austin and I sit close waiting excited to hear what this camp will teach us about music.

The founder walks on stage. "Hello everyone, my name is Dave and I can't wait to officially start this camp full of music. This camp is gonna be all about finding your own voice and of course the final show where the winner or winners get offered a record deal with Starr records. This camp is about preparing for this huge show, you can team up with some of your new friends or sing solo the choice is yours." He announces cheerfully. Austin and I look at each other in agreement we're gonna do a duet for the final show and hopefully get a record deal.

The classes' starts right after Dave has delivered all of the messages and walked off stage, the summer goes by fast with Austin and me focusing on the show and having the time of our lives of course, we also got many new friends, but we spend the most of our time together consumed by our love.

The final show is coming closer fast almost as if the days was minutes, no one so far have figured out that Austin and I are in a secret relationship. We're getting way to good at lying and hiding, I wonder if it's a good or a bad thing, but I don't really care we need each other at whatever cost.

It's the last day at camp and also the final show. Austin and I is standing backstage watching all the other campers perform and they are good all of them, we're the last ones to perform, but I kinda like that. There are all kinds of groups out their some there focus on dancing, some their focus on their voices and some who focus on their instruments.

Finally, Dave calls Austin and me on stage; he takes his guitar before he holds my hand as we walk on stage together with the crowd going crazy. We decided to keep it simple with Austin playing acoustic guitar while we sing our duet.

"Hi everybody, I'm Austin." He smiles looking at me.

"I'm Ally and this song is called You Can Come To Me." I smiles back at him as he starts to play the accords and I start to sing letting all my fear disappear, I feel safe with Austin by my side.

[Ally:]  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

I let all of my feelings for Austin out through the song and look over at Austin with a goofy smile on my face as he continues to sing where I left off.

[Austin:]  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

He looks happily over at me before we start to sing together, I remember clear in my mind what this song always made me feel just like it still does.

[Austin &amp; Ally:]  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

[Ally:]  
You struggle inside  
Losing your mind  
Fighting and trying to be yourself  
When somebody lets you

We look into each other's eyes moving closer as we start to only sing for each other, feeling our deep connection drawing us closer and we keep the eyes contact without breaking it for the rest of the song.

[Austin:]  
Out in the cold  
But nowhere to go  
Feeling like no one could understand  
Then somebody gets you

[Austin &amp; Ally:]  
So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

[Ally:]  
Like a chain that never breaks  
Like a truth that never bends  
Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again  
It's the feeling that you get  
It's the moment that you know  
That no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone

[Austin &amp; Ally:]  
If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

I move even closer to him as I sing the last line completely forgetting the crowd there is looks at us and I know he feels it too.

[Ally:]  
You can come to me,  
Yeah

The crowd goes crazy cheering and that's why we snap out of our trance as we look around before we walk of stage with a big smile on our faces. Once we get off stage, we hug holding each other close, but still having in mind that we're somewhere public.

The judges takes around 15 minutes to decide before Dave is back on stage with Jimmy Starr ready to announce the winner.

"We're back with the judges' votes on who wins this year's competition and a record deal with Starr records… And the winners is… Austin and Ally." He cheers and we walk on stage hand-in-hand. "Congratulations." He smiles.

"Austin and Ally, congratulations. I want to offer you both a record deal you're both very talented; can you be in my office at 9am on Monday." He smiles giving us his card.

We both nod. "Thank you so much Mr. Starr." We both say happily.

The competition is over and the whole camp spend the last night around the bonfire enjoying the warm summer because tomorrow is the day we all return home after this amazing month. I sit on Austin's lap it's weird that no one has figured out that we're more than friends, but everyone seemed to just except that we're close friends.

Morning comes fast, Austin and I spend an amazing month of our lives on the music camp, I thought it would be hard for us to keep our relationship a secret on camp, but it was surprisingly easy and fun to sneak around after dark not that we really had to because we shared cabin_ alone_.

I wish we didn't have to hide, but it is fun anyway and I wouldn't leave Austin, I will rather hide forever than leave him. It's really going to be weird going back to school after this long and fantastic summer vacation, I just wish we didn't have to because I love spending every moment with him.

My dad comes to get us alone and after a few hours sleeping close to each other in the car we are back home, my dad was quiet all the way home and that makes me nervous. What if he heard something, did someone figure us out? What we were not careful enough at camp? I am freaking out at this point; I can't lose what I have with Austin.

* * *

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you might recognize. :) I only own this story.**


	8. Our World Falls Apart

**Chapter Eight: Our World Falls Apart**

* * *

The weekend has been a little awkward our parents has been quiet and they have been acting weird, we're both staring to worry about what's eating them. I'm scared that they know about us and Austin is starting to think I might be right.

I was relieved when our parents went to work this morning because we need to keep the meeting with Starr records a secret. We're lucky with the location because it only take 10 minutes to drive there.

We walk inside where an assistant shows us to Jimmy's office and we're called in right away. "Austin and Ally, right on time." He smiles. "Please have a seat."

We sit down across from him. "I want to offer you both a record deal as you both now." He smiles sweetly.

"I was wondering if there is any way we can have a secret identity because we would like to keep our private lives a secret until we turn 18." I ask hopefully and Austin agrees we both know that our relationship depends on it our parents can only keep us apart until we turn 18.

"If you both want that I'm sure we could figure something out, we could tell that as you said that you want to keep your identity a secret and make it a mystery." Jimmy offers.

"That would be great." Austin says happily.

"I knew you two would be a hit and this might make it even bigger, I'll come up with your disguise and your stage names, we'll start working on you records next Monday when I got all the details ready. I want the two of you to perform both solo and together, I was thinking a record for both of you and one together, how does that sound?" He says happily.

"Amazing." I agree and Austin nods.

"Great, I understand that you're both about to start you second year of high school?" He asks.

"Yes, that's correct." I smile.

"Do any of you have plans after high school?" He asks again.

"No, all we ever wanted to do is to be a performer." Austin says and I nod.

"Just what I wanted to hear. I was wondering the duet you sang Friday, did you write that?" He asks.

"We wrote it together." Austin clarifies.

"I'm happy to hear that because I loved it, I want it to be the first song you release together. Do you want to write your own songs then?" He asks happier.

"If you'll let us, yes." I smile widely.

"I would love for you to write your own songs if you can write something like this." He says pleased.

"I'm pretty confident that we can." I say happily.

"I'm very pleased to hear that, here is the contacts have a lawyer look them over and bring them signed on Monday 9am so we can get stared." He says handing us a contract each.

"Thank you so much Mr. Starr, we'll see you Monday." Austin says politely before we walk outside together.

We walk outside hand-in-hand smiling like fools. "I can't believe it, Austin. It's all working out." I say unable to keep the happiness out of my voice.

"I always wanted this maybe we should go see a lawyer now." He suggests happily.

"Let's do it." I agree and we drive down town, my dad has a good friend who is in fact a lawyer and he is willing to do us a favor.

He looks over the contacts and once he has looked through them both he looks up at us smiling. "I must say this is a good deal, it's well paid, he takes care of any medical problems or bills and the contract says that your high school comes first, but that you're still expected to perform and record. I don't see any problems with signing this contact, you're not even bound to it. He can only fire you with a good reason, but you can leave at any time." He says impressed.

"So we can sign?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes that is my professional opinion." He smiles.

"Thank you so much Andy, can we offer you lunch?" I ask politely.

"That would be great, Ally." He smiles.

We all leave his office to eat lunch at Melody dinner; Andy is a friend of both my mom and dad so he's kinda like family to me as well. The lunch is fun, he seems to like Austin and that means a lot of course he doesn't know we're dating, but still and he promised not to tell anyone since we get secret identities.

Austin and I goes to the movies when Andy goes back to work and as always we have a great time together, before we know it we spend the whole day in town having fun before we finally decide to return home.

Dinner is waiting for us when we get home and join our parents at the table; the tension in the room is so thick that a knife could cut it. "So I guess you have both noticed the awkwardness this weekend and it is our fault, we want to tell you something." My dad finally says and I feel like I can't breathe.

Mimi smiles "Lester asked me to marry him and I said yes." She grins happily and I feel like someone hit me _hard_, I am happy for my dad, but can Austin and I date if our parents gets married? _My life was perfect and now it's falling apart._

"You are going to be siblings." My dad smiles, Austin and I look at each other hurt, but puts on our happy faces. "I want Austin to be my best man and Mimi wants Ally to be her maid of honor, what do you say?" He asks full of joy.

"Congratulations." Austin and I say awkwardly at the same time.

"Will you do it?" Mimi asks Austin and I look at each other for a second.

"Sure." We say at the same time. The rest of the dinner passes by with Mimi talking about the wedding; they are planning to get married in the fall so like in three months they want the wedding to be in the beginning of November.

After dinner, Austin follows me to my room he knows we need to talk, he closes the door and locks it as I sit down on my bed. I have no idea what to do or what to feel right now this was the worst thing there could happen to us.

"What are we going to do, Austin?" I ask horrified.

"I don't know, Ally. We can continue with our secret relationship, I mean we can come clean once they can stop us from seeing each other." He says, but I see the worry in his eyes.

"Austin, we'll be siblings living under the same roof plus there's no way we can ever have a future together now, at least not in a near future." I say heartbroken.

"Are you breaking up with me, Ally?" He asks painfully.

"Yes, I guess that's what I'm doing." I say letting a tear fall.

"No! Don't Ally, please. I can't let you do that." He begs.

"I don't want to do this Austin, but what other choice do we have?" I ask seeing no solution.

"We can go back down there right now and confess our relationship." He says determinately.

"No I can't do that to my dad, didn't you see how happy he was? This will ruin them and I can't do that." I say sadly.

"Neither can I, but I can't lose you." He says desperately.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." I say feeling my heart break into a million pieces and he has a heartbreaking look on his face.

"Ally, I'm begging you please don't break up with me." He makes this so much harder than it had to be.

"I can't." I crack out.

"Don't you love me?" He asks walking towards me.

"Of course I love you, I told you that." I almost cry.

"You love me? I love you. If you really love me then how can you sit there and break up with me right now?" He asks as he stops right in front of me.

"Because I can't hurt my dad and your mom." I explain.

"But you can hurt me?" He asks again. If I thought my heart couldn't break more than it already had then I was wrong.

"No." I whisper and at that, his lips crash against mine, no matter how much I know I should stop and push him away I can't find the strength to do so.

I kiss him back this kiss is full of love and passion; I know I will not be able to fight this feeling so I don't even try. I throw my hands around his neck and pull him closer; he grabs my waist holding me close to him.

Through the kiss, I am able to feel just how much my words had hurt him and that was the last thing I ever wanted to do. The kiss heats up in just a few seconds and we strip each other out of our clothes before he push me gently backwards until we reach the bed.

I crawl back on the bed and he follows without any hesitation, I want to scream his names in pleasure as he enters me, but I resist knowing that our parents is downstairs. I move my hips forward to meet his while I bring his lips to mine trying to make him understand just how much I love him and he should never doubt that.

I kiss him fervently as I come around him, my release trigger his as he kisses me back before resting his forehead against mine. He rolls out of me lying be my side as we come down from our high, he holds me close and I wish we could stop time right now just stay here forever.

"Make-up sex is good." He smirks and my heart breaks again.

"Austin, you know we can't. I think this was break-up sex." I barely whisper.

"Don't even say that." He whispers.

"I have to." I let my tears fall. Suddenly he just gets up and put his clothes back on before heading for the door. "Austin?" I ask painfully.

"No! Please, just don't. You can't possible love me as much as I love you if you're breaking up with me right now." He snaps and right there I know he won't let me go unless he believes that I don't love him as much.

"Maybe I don't." I hear myself whisper back and his face consumes with pain as he just walks out. _That was a lie! Why would you tell him that? _My mind scolds me and I cry in pain, I just broke his heart and my own. I cry myself to sleep that night.

**A week later**

Austin and I haven't talked for a week and today is a week since we broke up, today we have to meet Jimmy to get started on recording our songs. I walk downstairs and I see Austin sitting in the kitchen, I walk over to him.

"We have to record together today; we have to pretend like nothing has changed." He states not even looking at me.

"Austin, please. It doesn't have to be this way, even though we can't be together doesn't mean we can't be friends." I say carefully.

"You decided that we can't be together, Ally. You didn't want me anymore; don't you understand how much it hurts to even look at you? I can't be your friend it's too damn hard, we'll do this record deal together because it's our dream, but that's it." He says looking me straight in the eyes before looking away.

"We were friends before we got together." I say trying to keep my tears away.

"I know that, but everything is different now. I can't turn my feelings off and stop loving you." He snaps.

"Please, you know I only ended this because our parents are getting married. We can't hurt them like this would if they knew, I hate myself for hurting you, but you must have known we would get here." I try to reason.

"No, I didn't because they didn't have to know about us." He argues.

"Listen to me! My dad was in a very bad place when my mom died, it was my fault. I can't take the only good thing in his life away from him." I cry.

"Is that why you broke up with me? Because you think it'll ruin your dad's happiness?" He asks softly.

"Why would I let you go if I didn't have to? I feel worse than I did when I lost my mom, I've done nothing, but crying for the last week!" I cry harder and he pulls me into his arms.

"Alls, what happened to your mom wasn't you fault and you can't ruin your dad's happiness just by being in a relationship with me." He says softly.

"No, I can't. I just can't! I'll see you at Starr Records." I say in tears before I hurry outside to my car and drive off. I don't even feel like eating so I just drive to Starr Records and walk inside, Austin appears after 10 minutes standing beside me.

"Ally, please. Just give us a chance before you give up like this." He begs.

"Stop, just please stop, I can't deal with this right now." I say refusing to break down again.

To my luck Jimmy appears after only five more minutes and we follow him to his office, we both sit down after we handed him the contracts. "I'm happy to see you both signed, now Ally your stage name is Roxie Rocket and you'll wear a blonde/pink wig." He smiles.

"That sound good, it's unlike me so it'll work." I smile softly.

"Austin our stage name is Jake Davis and you'll wear a dark brown wig." He smiles again.

"That'll work." He agrees.

"Good, now today I want you to record the duet you sang at the final show so we can release it very soon and I expect you to start writing a new song for me." He explains.

"Sound good." I say. He shows us to the recording studio and he gets everything ready.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do. Since you have amazing chemistry I want you to record together looking at each other the way you did at the final show, all right?" He asks and we both nod. _This is not gonna end well…_

We get in and the music starts, but it's extremely painful to hear in our given situation. I sing the first verse looking at Austin and as always, I feel that strong connection and I know he feels it too even before he starts to sing.

The song brings us back to our own little bubble that I wish we could just stay in because the reality hurts like hell. I miss Austin like crazy, it hurts deeply to miss someone like this because no matter what I tell myself I need him, the song ends, and Jimmy cheers happily.

We work on getting the song perfect for a couple more hours before Jimmy calls it quits because he thinks it's perfect and he wants to release the song tomorrow. After recording, he asks us if we're working on a new song and we play Timeless for him.

He instantly loves it and wants us to keep working on it so we can start recording it as soon as possible hopefully next week. Jimmy thinks we'll break right through with our talent and our chemistry, he thinks it'll sell big.

Before we go home Jimmy wants us to dress up as Roxie and Jake for a photo-shoot to release with the song, he wants to sell us as a couple even though he knows that we're stepsiblings. The photo-shoot is awkward because we have to be so close to each other and it's not helping to break up situation.

We finally get to go home around dinnertime and as I suspected our parents has dinner ready when we come home, ever since they announced their engagement our lives has been like this. They want us to be one big happy family, but it's clear that they know Austin and I aren't on speaking terms lately.

I know they're worried because we were so close, but something like this can't just be fixed. We can't be friends and we can't date so there is really nothing they can do at this point. Trish and Dez are worried too, but it doesn't change anything.

Just after dinner I walk to my room, I sit on my bed deep in thought when I hear a knock on my door. "Come in." I say quietly and I see Austin, he walks closer to the bed.

"We need to talk about today." He says awkwardly.

"No, we don't, there's nothing to say, nothing has changed Austin." I say just wanting to be alone.

"Would you stop that, don't pretend you didn't feel what I felt because I know you would be lying." He snaps.

"It doesn't matter how I feel because it's doesn't change the facts." I look away from him.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me." He challenges.

"Please just go." I say refusing to look at him.

"No." He says stubbornly.

"Please, don't do this to me." I beg.

"I can't let you go, Ally. Not until I believe that you feel nothing for me." He snaps and I stand up looking into his eyes.

"I don't love you." I say trying to be convincing, but I fail.

"I don't believe you." He says moving closer to me. "You can't tell me that you don't feel this." He says softly taking my hand, I feel like I got an electric shock with the electricity running between us.

I pull my hand away from his. "What do you want me to do?" I ask frustrated.

"I want you to tell me the damn truth because I can see right through you when you try to lie. I won't believe that you feel nothing because if you did you wouldn't cry yourself to sleep and you wouldn't look at me with love in your eyes when we sing together." He says caressing my cheek.

"Why do you have to make this so hard?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"Because I know you love me and I love you, I don't see the problem. Of course there is a lot of reasons why we shouldn't be together, but there is a very good reason of why we should be together and that is the love we have for each other." He says passionately. All I want to do is to kiss him, to be back in his arms, but how can I?

"Please just go." I cry looking down.

"Fine, if you really want it this way." He says hurt before he leaves. Once again, I cry myself to sleep, I want so badly to go back to him, but I can't hurt my dad.

**The Next Day.**

Austin and I sit downstairs in the living room in silence we don't even sit in the same couch anymore, but all of my thoughts disappear when I hear our song on the TV. I look and I see our picture, our names while the song is playing.

"This was Starr Records newest artists Roxie Rocket and Jake Davis, these two artists are holding on to their private lives for a while, what do you think of Starr Records newest mystery?" The voice announces.

Austin and I jump up before we grab a computer to look at people's opinions and to my surprise; they love us the mystery makes us even more popular by the minute.

"I can't believe this, it's amazing." He says before hugging me and I hug him back instantly, we're both completely caught up by the moment.

He kisses me and I kiss him back, the kiss is full of passion and I just hold him tighter. He pushes me gently against the wall kissing me hungrily and is about to pull my top off when I snap back to reality and push him away gently.

"We can't." I repeat. "This isn't right, it was a mistake." I almost start to shake; it hurts so badly to stop.

"You can't be serious, I can see that this hurts you as much as it hurts me so please just don't push me away, you can't keep telling me that we can't be together because it's not true." He tries to convince me.

"We can never really be together and deep down you know that." I argue.

"No, we can date as Roxie and Jake. Jimmy would like that and we wouldn't have to be secretive and hiding our relationship." He reason.

"And when Jimmy wants us to come forward and end the mystery, then what?" I ask in frustration.

"I don't know, Ally. I just know that I want you and I need you." He tries again.

"That's my point you don't know, well I do. We'll hurt the people closest to us and we have to tell so many lies, I can't live like this. That's why you have to let me go." I say painfully before I run to my room, locks the door and lie on my bed crying into my pillow until sleep takes over my body.

* * *

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you might recognize. :) I only own this story.**


	9. Hurt Feelings & Struggle

**Chapter Nine: Hurt Feelings &amp; Struggle**

* * *

**Three weeks later – August – Two months before the wedding**

Austin and I have barely talked for the last three week unless we were working on a song or recording at Starr Records, I miss him so much that I can barely function. I've been eating less and less the last two weeks somehow heartbreak takes my desire to eat away.

I don't feel hungry, even if I manage to eat my stomach rejects it and I throw up almost instantly it simply hurts to much to eat. School starts again in two weeks and I dread it because then there will be teachers who has seen me like this before and I don't want them to know.

I know that I'm losing weight again fast, but I don't want their help or pity. I know if I don't find a way to eat my body will collapse at some point, but I just can't. I have the fabrics I used to hide it last time no one will be able to tell except Trish, so I've been avoiding her.

Trish was the one to notice last time and brought me to the hospital just before I collapsed, but this time I can't go to the hospital. Our parents will put it together they'll know that this started when Austin and I stopped talking.

Suddenly a knock on my door brings me out of my thoughts. "Come in." I say silently and my dad enters.

"Ally? I'm worried about you." He says sitting down beside me on the bed. "You don't talk to Trish or Austin anymore, what's going on?" He asks worriedly.

"I'm fine, dad." I shrug.

"Ally, please, I can see something is wrong with you. Why don't you spend some time with Dallas then he always seemed to get you mind off everything." He suggests.

"We broke up a week or so before camp." I say.

"Why?" He asks confused.

"He cheated on me with Austin's girlfriend." I confess.

"That son of a bitch, why didn't you tell me?" He asks worriedly. "You used to talk to me."

"Well Austin and I talked about it since it involved the both of us." I say. I feel sick saying his name because I miss him.

"Okay, I want you to come with me downstairs." He says suddenly.

"Dad, I don't really feel like it." I say weakly.

"Come on, it wasn't really a question." He says and I follow him downstairs where I see Mimi and Austin sitting. My dad sits down beside Mimi, and I no choice then to sit down beside Austin.

"We want you both down here because we noticed you haven't been on speaking terms since summer camp, we thought you would make-up, but since you haven't we feel like we should step in. What's going on?" Mimi asks worriedly. Austin and I stay quiet; we don't even look at each other.

"Come on, you two were so close." My dad tries.

"It's nothing; we don't really have anything to talk about." I say expressionless.

"That can't be true if it was you two wouldn't be in your room alone, you would be out with your friends." Mimi states.

"Fine, we'll talk to each other then." Austin says annoyed.

"I guess that's all we can ask, but if you don't stop this we'll have to step in and make you tell us what happened." My dad warns.

"Fine." I snap.

"We want you two to go out and have some fun together tonight." My dad orders.

"Okay, we'll go to a party or something." Austin says clearly hating the idea.

"Good, now go talk." Mimi encourages us. We get up and Austin follows me to my room, I sit down on my bed as he closes the door.

"We need to be able to talk and look at each other, at least when our parents is around." I try silently and he turns around.

"I guess we have to pretend then." He says coldly.

"Austin, please. Can't we just try to be friends?" I ask hopefully.

"No, I don't want to be near you or look at you if I don't have to." He snaps.

"Please, I don't want to ruin what we had before we started dating." I beg trying hard to keep my tears away.

"I told you the very first night we slept together that there would be no going back after that and I meant it." He looks into my eyes and I see the pain I put there, I feel my heart twist painfully.

"I know I never wanted us to get here, but-." He interrupts me.

"Stop, I can't bear to hear you reject me again and we got here because you decided that you didn't want me anymore, remember?" He says painfully.

"Austin, why can't you see how this would affect our parents? We should never have been more than friends." I reason.

"I see it all right; I just don't see why I should sacrifice my own happiness for theirs when it's not even illegal. We aren't real siblings Ally, we didn't grow up together and we're the same age if our parents can't handle that then it's not our problem." He reasons and I see his point, but I know our parents won't see it that way.

"I get what you're saying, but they would see it as betrayal." I try to make him see my point.

"I don't care about that and they wouldn't see it as betrayal forever." He argues.

"Please, we're getting nowhere here." I state the obvious.

"I can see that." He snaps.

"Maybe we should talk about this later." I say feeling my guard coming down and I can't let it.

"Fine." He says and leaves my room.

I let my tears fall freely and I cry until I fall asleep of exhaustion I wake up a few hours later where I take a shower. I shower for over an hour just trying to relax and forget everything, I have to spend the evening with Austin and I just don't know if I can handle it.

I know he loves me deeply and that he wants me back, I want to go back to him so badly, but my conscious keeps me from giving in. I dress casual not wanting to lead him on or give him false hope; I can't hurt him more than I already have.

I deserve this hurt I feel for hurting him this is my fault entirely, I should never have giving in to him in the first place because then we wouldn't be here right now. I can't bring myself to regret any time we spend together though because even though it hurts now I've never been happier than I was in the short time I was with Austin.

We decided to go to the movies since none of us is in the party mood we get to the cinema and chose a comedy since it was either that or a romantic comedy. We sit in silence it would have been a funny movie of it wasn't for the tension between us.

Once the movie is done, we just decide to go home this is no fun because we're clearly both hurting. I'm starting to question if it hurts everyone including us that we aren't together since we're both so heartbroken.

We stop in front of the house. "Listen, I can't be your friend, Ally. This movie night just proved it, it's too painful. We have to pretend from now on and only be together when we have to." He says with a voice full of hurt.

"Austin, please." I beg.

"No, you asked me to make this easier on you and that what I'm doing. We can't fix this, okay! I can't be around you and I need you to leave me alone because looking at you breaks my heart all over again." He says looking away from me.

"If that want you want." I almost whisper.

"It is." He says getting out of the car and I do the same. "Now we'll walk inside pretending to be happy." He states and I just nod.

We walk inside with fake smiles on our faces and laugh a forced laugh, our parents clearly bought it because they smiles happily. We walk to our own room without saying a word to each other when we get upstairs.

I sink down on the piano bench where I look over the songs I've written and I find the song I would have played for Austin the day I broke up with him. I play the chords letting myself drift away into the music and block everything else out.

**A month later – October – One month and one week before the wedding**

A whole month have passed since Austin told me to leave him alone and we have only talked when we had to. We recorded Timeless for our record together it was so heartbreaking to sing that song with Austin because I know our feelings haven't changed. Since then we have been writing songs for our own record and that's properly good, it's too hard for us to look at each other.

I hope Austin has been able to write I want so badly to help him and to tell him I was wrong about us being apart, but I have to leave him alone because he asked me to. We're also back in school and lucky for me I'm good at hiding my eating problems and my weight loss not even Trish has suspected a thing yet.

Austin and I have a meeting at Starr Records today, it's Saturday so thankfully no school normally I liked school, but not anymore only the fact that I can hide behind homework. We drive to Starr Records individually because Austin want distance and I need it too otherwise I might break_ again_.

We walk into the recording studio where Jimmy is waiting for us. "There you are, as you know I asked both of you to have a song for each of your records ready for today." He says and we both nods. "Ally can I hear yours?" He asks sweetly.

"Sure." I say shaking a bit.

"Good, Austin you can stay if you want to hear it and if you don't you can just wait outside." He says.

"I'll just stay." Austin says not even looking at me and I take a seat on the piano bench. '_Here goes nothing_' I play the first chords and lose myself into my music, I let myself feel everything I've wanted to say for a long time, but never have. Basically, it's how I used to feel with Austin, but I'm not really happy like I was when I wrote this.

I remember life before  
Faraway dreams and locking doors  
Then you came, then you came  
Afraid to fall, to be free  
Always were our worst enemy  
Isn't what, what you see  
I took time to realize  
That I couldn't do it by myself, myself

There's no gravity when you're next to me  
You always break my fall like a parachute  
When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
Like a parachute  
You're my parachute

With you it all begins  
Feeling okay in my own skin  
So alive, I'm so alive  
I know this life isn't gonna be perfect  
The ups and downs are gonna be worth it  
As long as I'm, I'm with you

There's no gravity when you're next to me  
You always break my fall like a parachute  
When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
You're my parachute

When I'm standing at the edge  
Inside I'm all way down  
And I second-guess myself  
You better catch me now  
Woah, woah  
Woah, woah  
Never touch the ground

There's no gravity when you're next to me  
You always break my fall like a parachute  
When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
Like my parachute  
You're my parachute

I look up again Jimmy looks pleased with the song and Austin is pale white, I know what he must be thinking, but I wonder if he'll say anything. This song is about Austin how I feel when I'm with him even now, but of course now it's also painful because I can't say that I love him.

"I loved it, good job Ally. Austin your turn." Jimmy smiles. Austin grabs a guitar without looking at me at all, he must be angry about the song or maybe it hurt him, I hope it didn't. He starts to play the chords on the guitar and I must admit that melody is amazing.

Hey girl, I really wanna let you know  
Your style, it's something that's so natural  
You laugh, and everyone around you stops  
Your smile, I wish you knew just what you got  
And don't be scared to show me something real  
We'll never know holding back what we feel  
I'm into you, so tell me you feel the same  
And that's all it takes 'cause

Oh, girl you could be mine  
Girl you could be mine  
Once in a lifetime  
Once in a lifetime  
So open your heart  
Open up your heart

Show me who you are  
Show me who you are  
Show me who you are  
So open up your heart  
And show me who you are

Hey girl, wish that I could let it go  
But right now, it's time to let your true self show  
And I'm sure if you just let down your hair  
You won't have a reason to be scared  
So take my hand, it's not that hard  
You can have more fun if you let down your guard  
I'm into you, so tell me you feel the same  
And that's all it takes 'cause

Oh, girl you could be mine  
My once in a lifetime, yeah  
So open up your heart  
Open up your heart

Show me who you are  
Show me who you are  
Show me who you are  
So open up your heart  
And show me who you are  
Who you are, who you are  
Show me who you are  
Who you are, who you are  
Show me who you are  
I want you to show me who you are  
So open your heart  
And show me who you are

I've gotta let you know  
Oh girl, you're just so natural  
And I know that we could be something  
If you show me who you are  
And I wanna see it, hey!

Oh, you could be mine  
Once in a lifetime  
Hey, just open it up, and show me  
Show me who you are  
Who you are, who you are  
Show me who you are  
Who you are, who you are  
Show me who you are  
I want you to show me who you are  
So open up your heart  
Hey, hey yeah  
Show me you are

Who you are, who you are  
Show me who you are  
Who you are, who you are  
Show me who you are  
So open up your heart  
And show me who you are

He stops playing and I'm speechless he wrote an amazing song all by himself and Jimmy looks really pleased with the song. I can't help, but feel that he might have been writing about me as I wrote about him, but I'm not allowed to think like that.

"I'm really pleased with you work, Austin. You two keeps surprising me." He says joyfully. "I have good news for you, I want you two to write a duet to Halloween and I want you to perform it together the last Saturday in October at Marino High." He cheers.

"Can we perform at our school? Isn't it a little risky?" I ask.

"No you'll both be in disguise and have security guards to protect you of you need it." He smiles.

"Okay." I agree.

"I want you to record your new songs today and then I want your focus on Halloween it will be your first official performance." He says happily and we both nod.

We spend the whole day recording still not talking at all and once we're done recording our songs we drive home. I thought about going to his room, but he asked me to stay way so I decide against it. I play piano when I hear someone knock before coming in, I turn my head to see who it is and to my surprise, it's Austin he walks over to me.

"When do you want to start working on the Halloween duet?" He asks emotionless.

"We can start now if you want." I say silently.

"Sure." He says sitting down beside me.

"I thought about the concept and I was thinking since it's a Halloween song it could be something like this for the chorus." I say starting to play the melody in my head and I begin to sing.

It's like I'm balanced on the edge  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down

"I like that." He agrees and I smile. We keep working on the song for hours before we stop for today, we did only talk about the song, but at least we talked. Things always seems better between us when we sing or write together, but I don't know.

**Two weeks later – Three weeks before the wedding**

Austin and I haven't talked much and he never mentioned the song I wrote or the one he wrote, but our chemistry is still there whenever we write or sing together. I really thought things were better between us, but I guess I was wrong.

I'm standing by my locker at school, but school is the furthest thing from my mind all I can think about is Austin and how stupid I was to let him go. I regret it badly now and the worst thing is that he gave me many chances to take him back, my thoughts are interrupted when I feel someone behind me I turn around.

"Hi." I say softly when I see a tall guy with chocolate colored hair.

"Hi, I'm Gavin." He says sweetly.

"I'm Ally." I smile.

"I know I've been trying to find the courage to talk to you since I saw you the first day at school." He confesses with a sweet laugh.

"Really? Why?" I ask curiously.

"Because I wanted to ask you out on a date, do you want to go on a date with me?" He smiles charmingly.

"Yes, that sounds fun, when?" I ask. _It'll be a good way to get my mind off Austin maybe even let go of him. Ha! Like you could! My mind snaps at me._

"Are you doing anything tonight?" He smirks.

"No, not really." I admit.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven."

"Here's my number and my address." I smirk as I hand him the paper.

"See you tonight, Ally." He lift my hand up and kiss it gently, I blush as he walks away.

The rest of the day goes by faster than normally, I can't believe that a guy have spent one and a half month to get the courage to ask me on a date it's a great confidence booster. I walk home thinking about my date tonight and I walk inside the house deep in thought.

"Ally, dinner will be ready at seven." My dad says snapping me out of my thoughts, I look at him, Mimi and Austin is sitting on the couch too. I'll better tell them they're gonna find out anyway, but this is **not** gonna end well.

"Sorry, I won't be home for dinner tonight." I say hoping on one will ask questions.

"Can you take Austin with you; we would like you two to spend just a little more time together like you did before." My dad asks.

"No, I'm going on a date tonight dad; it would be a little awkward." I say with a weak smile and Austin looks hurt. _Oh no… I hate hurting him._

"Oh okay then, who is it?" My dad asks curious as always.

"Um it's a guy from my school, his name is Gavin." I explain.

"Okay, well I'm happy you're going out again." He smiles.

"I'm gonna go get ready." I say because I can't bear to see the hurt look on Austin's face.

I hurry to my room where I lie on the bed, but I barely lie down before Austin burst into my room and I jump up in shock. "You're going on a date?" He asks painfully.

"Yes." I say silently.

"Are you really so over me now?" He asks completely out of it.

"Yes." _**LIE**__ that's a __**BIG FAT**__ lie…_

"Ally, I beg you, please. You know I still love you." He says completely heartbroken.

"You told me to leave you alone, Austin. That's what I'm doing, I have to move on and so do you." I say. _But I can't move on because I still love you…_

"I said that because I can't look at you and not kiss you or touch you." He explains desperately._ I really want you to kiss and touch me…_

"Sorry." I say looking down.

"I know you still love me _so please_ don't do this." He begs. _I want so badly to just kiss him and tell him that I love him._

"I don't love you." I say coldly. _LIE LIE LIE! My mind screams at me._

"You can't do this." He says more to himself than me running his hand frustrated through his hair, he looks heartbroken and I can't handle it. "If you do this then there's no hope for us because then you really let go of me, but I'll still be stuck on you. I can't let you go." He whispers.

"You have to." I say turning away from him before I end up giving in.

"No." He says determinedly and I look at him shocked. "You told me that I could make you feel something no one else have." He says running his hands through his hair in frustration _again_ before his eyes look into mine again. He takes two fast step towards me before I feel his lips on mine and I know I should push him off, but I can't my body simply won't respond and I kiss him back with full force.

He pulls my body against his and I run my hands through his hair, something I've missed more than anything. The kiss is lustful, passionate and full of love, I feel like I could stay in this moment forever just never letting him go, but out of the blue he pulls away way too early.

"Think about how you felt just _now_ when he kisses you and tell me then we're over that you feel nothing for me." He snaps before he leaves my room.

He leave me standing there confused that was a smart move Austin, I'm going on a date with Gavin, but all I can think about is _your_ lips on mine. I get dressed in a purple strapless dress there ends just above my knees and matching heels.

I walk downstairs a few minutes before Gavin picks me up and both my dad and Austin stares at me, Austin doesn't look pleased.

"Ally, you look beautiful." My dad says.

"Wow." Mimi says impressed and Austin just stands there.

I hear a knock on the door and I open it fast, Gavin is standing there with a single red rose. "For you." He says charmingly and I blush as I accept the rose.

"Thank you, please come in." I say politely. "This is my dad, Mimi and my stepbrother Austin." I introduce.

"Pleasure to meet all of you." He says politely, he speaks with my dad as I go to put the rose in water.

"You're replacing me with that guy?" Austin says with jealousy all over his voice.

"You know it's not like that." I whisper.

"Enlighten me." He says sarcastically.

"We can't be together, just drop it." I snap.

"You know I can't do that." He whispers.

"You have to." I say silently.

Suddenly he steps closer again and my breathing hitches. "I can see how I make you feel _so please_ don't go, don't give up on us." He whispers caressing my cheek

"Good night, Austin." I say heartbroken before I walk away. "Shall we go?" I ask Gavin sweetly.

"We shall." He says holding out an arm for me and I take it.

He drives us to a nice restaurant and I must admit even though I can barely eat, the food I manage to eat tastes great. The date is fun much to my surprise, I like him a lot just not the way I like Austin, we enjoy the evening before he drives my home.

He follows me to my doorstep where he leans in slowly and I do the same hoping that Austin was wrong, but when his lips touch mine in a sweet passionately kiss, I feel nothing. No fireworks, no sparks, no nothing and I pull away.

"Good night, Ally." He smiles.

"Good night." I smile back, I walk inside and straight to my room, I lie awake that night unable to sleep. I make a decision I'm gonna give Gavin a chance maybe I can feel something over time maybe Austin doesn't have to be right about this.

* * *

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you might recognize. :) I only own this story.**


	10. The Wedding

**Chapter 10: The Wedding &amp; Back To The Hospital**

* * *

**Two weeks later – One week before the wedding**

I have tried so badly for the last two weeks to feel something for Gavin especially since Austin started seeing this girl Piper, but I still feel nothing for Gavin. I feel jealous of Piper so much that I function even worse than before.

Piper is all over Austin all the time holding hands, laughing, kissing all the things I wish Austin and I could. Piper is so different from me she's a tall blonde cheerleader and she's popular, no wonder Austin's all over her.

Austin and I still haven't talk about anything other than the song we're working on, I'm getting worse every day since we broke up and worse again now when we're both dating other people. I got to the point now where I eat nothing really; I only eat when we have dinner together as a family because otherwise they would notice.

I hear the final bell of the day;_ thank god_, this school day is finally over. I walk outside where Gavin is waiting for me and I know what I have to do, I can't string him along when I feel nothing, but friendly love for him. We walk silently for a while as I try to find the courage to break-up with him I stop and he turns around.

"What's wrong, Ally?" He asks worriedly.

"I have something I have to say." I say feeling ashamed.

"What?"

"This is not working for me, Gavin. I'm so sorry, but I can't do this anymore." I say sadly.

"Why do you say that? I thought you liked me." He asks confused.

"I do like you just not in the way you want me too." I explain.

"Is it something I did?" He asks worriedly.

"No, it's not you; you have been amazing and sweet. It's me; I'm still hung up on my ex and I can't seem to let him go." I confess.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, I know it's hard to hear and I'm a terrible person for telling you this, but I can't string you along like this, it's not right." I say sadly.

"I'm happy that you're honest with me, but I wish I could change your mind." He says looking sad and a bit heartbroken.

"I wish you could too more than you know and if I ever let him go you'll be the first I call because you truly are great." I smile weakly.

"I'm hoping for it." He smiles before he kisses me on the cheek before we say goodbye and I walk home I need to prepare for the Halloween party tonight.

**The Halloween party**

I dress up as Roxie for the Halloween party were Austin and I are gonna perform tonight, but I'm a little scared because I know that by not eating anything I put myself in danger by now, I didn't get better by dating someone because my heart wants Austin. What if I collapse on stage, I would never hear the end of it and my cover would be completely blown.

I get to Marino High with Austin and we stand backstage in silence waiting for Jimmy calling our names. "Hello everyone, today I'm happy to introduce my two newest stars Roxie and Jake." Jimmy announces and we walk on stage, I see Gavin in the crowd, but of course, he doesn't know it's me, thankfully.

"Roxie and I wrote this song together." He smiles.

"The song is called '_Don't Look Down_'." I say smile and for the first time since our break-up the smile isn't fake, the music starts to play and the connection I have with Austin shine through, we follow each other perfectly and in this moment I don't feel the heartbreak.

**Austin:**  
Yeah  
Woah  
I'm walking on a thin line  
And my hands are tied  
Got nowhere to hide

I'm standing at a crossroads  
Don't know where to go  
Feeling so exposed

Austin looks over at me and tosses me a mic that I catch easily, it wasn't planned, but it was awesome and I sing the next verse.

**Ally:**  
Yeah I'm caught in between  
Where I'm going and where I've been  
But I no, there's no turning back  
Yeah

Our eyes lock on each other as we sing the chorus walking towards each other until we're only an inch apart. Our connection is stronger than ever and we're drawn towards each other by our love and our undeniable chemistry. Through the rest of the song, we just follow each other's unrehearsed leads and this is just perfect.

**Both:**  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself

**Austin:**  
I'm holding on by my fingertips  
Never lose my grip  
I can handle this  
I'm so strong I'm unbreakable  
You can push and pull  
You can't make me fall

**Ally:**  
So I'm caught in between  
Where I'm going and where I've been  
But I no, I'm not turning back  
Yeah

**Both:**  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down

**Austin:**  
It'd be so easy  
Just to run  
It'd be so easy  
To just give up

**Ally:**  
But I'm not that girl who go turn my back  
There's no turning back

**Both:**  
No turning back

**Ally:**  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge

**Austin:**  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread

**Ally:**  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah I tell myself

**Both:**  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
(**Ally:** Dooowwwnnn!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
(**Austin:** Don't look down! Don't look down!)

Don't look down, down, down, down!

The song ends, Austin and I hug without even thinking about it and the crown cheers loudly. When I feel his arms around me I never want to let go, and this hug isn't fake it's completely real. I can feel that he just like me doesn't want to let go either, we hug for a long time before we need to let go I'm left with the feeling of emptiness _again_.

"Thank you so much Marino High." Austin yells happily.

"It was a pleasure performing for you today." I yell full of excitement.

We walk off stage where Jimmy stands and he nods with a big grin on his face. "That was an amazing performance." He says joyfully.

"Thanks Jimmy." We say smiling widely.

"I got you two a talk show tomorrow; it takes place downtown on the big mall stage at 11am." He announces. "I walk you to talk about your friendship and partnership, okay?" We both nods as he leaves.

We look at each other, all this is something we've both dreamt of almost all of our lives and we hug again as we did on stage, but this time we don't let go for a while. I look up at him and I know that he feels what I feel; before I know it, I feel his soft lips on mine.

I've been craving his kiss, his touch and well him ever since he kissed me two weeks ago, the kiss is slow, passionate and needing. I throw my arms around his neck not caring about who sees it or the consequences I need this.

He pulls me closer without breaking the kiss for a second, we're kissing as if we are each other's oxygen as if we would die if we let go. I run my hands through his hair trying to get him closer to me even though we are close enough for our bodies to be glued together.

I feel fireworks, sparks and of course love, he is the only one who has ever made me feel this way, I want this moment to last forever, but eventually we pull apart. I see no regret in his eyes, only love and I'm sure he sees the same in mine.

We leave a half hour later not to raise suspicion because the last thing we need is for someone to blow our cover. We get back to Starr Records changing back to ourselves before going back home, we haven't talked since we kissed, but I want to tell him so many things I just can't find the words.

**The talk show – the next morning**

Austin and I drive to Starr Records early the next morning to dress up as Jake and Roxie before the talk show; I don't know where Austin and I stand right now. I can imagine that he don't want to mention the kiss because he thinks I'll push him away or reject him again, but I wouldn't have to strength or the heart to.

We arrive at the big stage down town 15 minutes before we're on and we get on stage to get ready, I don't know what to say yet because we haven't really talked about it. I hope this won't be awkward or weird because we both want this.

"Good morning Miami, we're live with Starr Records newest stars and they're a mystery to us, today we'll get to know them better." The interviewer Candace introduces us. "So I hear that you two are partners." She smiles.

"That's correct, we write our own songs together." I confirm.

"So you wrote your first duet _You Can Come To Me_ and _Don't Look Down_ together?" She asks impressed.

"Yes, writing songs is fun if you're writing with a good friend." Austin says with a sweet smile and I smile at his comment.

"You're good friends who write your music together, that's cool. How long have you known each other?" She asks.

"Since summer started only." I confess.

"That's not long; I'm impressed that you can write songs like that after such short time of knowing each other. It's seems like your songs is about the two of you, is it?" She asks.

"Roxie taught me that the best songs are the songs based on reality." Austin says charmingly.

"Really? Well your first single sounds more like a love song than a song based on friendship and the second one seems like a song based on problems in your relationship." She asks suspiciously. _Oh no… She is right, but it's important that no one knows._

"We're just friends; it's just easy for us to write songs together." I say trying to change the subject.

"Hmm… Okay, I do believe something are going on between the two of you because of your amazing chemistry." She states.

"No, just friends." Austin states.

"So are you dating anyone, Roxie?" She asks.

"No, not at the moment." I admit and Austin smirks.

"What about you, Jake? She asks.

"Nope." He smirks and I smile.

The interview goes on with Candace asking us about our friendship and when we figured out that, we wanted to be a performer. After the interview we drive back to Starr Records, Jimmy is impressed with the talk show and we dress into ourselves again before we drive back home.

The days passes by and I have started to like school again because at least I can do homework. It's better than thinking because if I think it hurts even more. Austin and I are still not talking; things are complicated right now. I can't keep count on the days as the pass by until I wake up that dreadful Saturday… The wedding…

**The Wedding – the second weekend of November**

Austin and I haven't really talked since he kissed me a week ago, he doesn't even look at me anymore and he mostly pretends as if I don't exist and today we have to attend our parents wedding. I have to walk arm-in-arm with Austin down the aisle and I just know that the contact will be painful after three months without being near him like I want to be.

I haven't smiled or been happy since I broke up with him with the exception of our performance and the talk show where I thought things with Austin and I were getting better. I just do as I did before I keep myself busy with school work and I'm thankful to have school otherwise I wouldn't have been able to keep it together. I barely hold it together now I miss Austin so much, he took my heart with him and I'll never get it back.

It hurts to breathe, eat and it hurts even more to see him and hear his voice without being able to touch him, assure him that I love him that I never stopped loving him. I haven't had a decent night sleep since I came back from camp and I'm unable to eat if I do I throw up just because I miss him so much and the last two weeks have been the worst.

I haven't eaten a proper meal since camp either and I'm seriously underweight now, but I'm good at covering it up since I've done this before. I'm happy no one noticed because then they would be all over me at all times and I just want to be left alone. I have been using make-up to cover just how dead I feel inside and thankfully it's working.

"Ally, it's time come on." Mimi says sweetly, I walk with her to where Austin stands, and I feel the pain hitting me just from seeing him, it has been even more unbearable after our performance where we hugged and kissed. I walk over to him and my arm links with his as they instruct us to and just as I suspected the touch is something I crave, but unbearable.

The music starts to play and we start to walk down the aisle together, as we get to the end of it, Austin lets go of me as soon as he can and we walk our separate ways to stand in the right place just like the rehearsal.

Mimi walks up to where we stand in her beautiful white wedding dress and as soon as the priest starts to talk I tuned out until I hear them say '_I do_'. We get to the reception and there I tuned out as well to protect myself since Austin is there too and I'll just breakdown.

We're at a fancy restaurant that our parents picked for dinner after the weeding and I once again feel no desire to eat, but I pretend to anyway the last thing I want is for them to question me. After a long day, our parents left for their honeymoon and I could finally get home.

Our parents is gonna be away for two weeks and I have to be alone with Austin, it's gonna be living hell we didn't even look at each other all day less alone talked. When we get home both Austin and I walk straight to our rooms without looking at each other for a second.

I lie awake almost all night again thinking about Austin and missing him so much, when I finally do sleep I wake up screaming in pain. I know Austin would normally have checked on me, but he began to wear headphones to bed a month ago with loud music so he properly didn't even hear.

**The Next Day**

I just say in my room only leaving when I have to go to the bathroom, I don't eat at all if our parents isn't home. Around dinnertime, I hear the doorbell, but I ignore it and after a while, I hear Austin talk to someone.

I'm curious so I look out of my window, but instantly regretting it. He is kissing a tall blonde girl on her cheek before he leaves with her, he clearly moved on from Piper too and things with us is properly never happening again, but I guess that's for the best. The pain in my chest is just unbearable seeing him with another girl felt like someone ripping my heart from my chest and I need to find a way to block the pain out.

I walk downstairs where I find a bottle of bourbon, well that should be a good way to forget at least for now. I take the bottle along with a glass before walking back to my room I pour myself a drink and empty it just as fast. I keep going until I'm half through the bottle and pass out.

**The Next Morning**

I walk up the next morning the major hangover, I pour myself a couple of drinks before I walk downstairs to get some painkillers, but I regret it when I see Austin in the kitchen, I just can't face him. I turn around so fast that I can't see straight as I walk back upstairs, but as I get to the last step I can't find the strength to keep myself up anymore and everything just went black.

It feels familiar when I wake up to a beeping sound. _Oh no, I'm in the hospital again. They know now. Fuck!_ I open my eyes slowly and I see Austin by side, he looks scared. He rests his head against the hospital bed I don't feel strong enough to talk to him, but I know I'll have to.

"Austin? What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" I whisper.

"Ally? You're awake." He says looking relieved and he caresses my cheek softly.

"Yeah." I say weakly. "What happened? Why am I here?" I ask again.

"You fell down the stairs and got yourself a concussion." He explains painfully.

"I don't remember that." I confess.

"How could you possible remember, the doctor told me that you were wasted?" He snap.

"Oh." I say remembering Austin with the blonde girl, my heart twitch painfully.

"Why did you drink?" He asks worriedly his eyes searching mine.

"Doesn't matter." I snap.

"Tell me."

"No! Just stop, okay! We haven't talked without fighting for three months so why start now?" I look at the door and a doctor enters.

"Ally, you're awake. Remember last time you were here and I told you to gain weight?" He asks softly.

"Yes." _Oh no, I know where this is going and Austin stares at me not really understanding what's happening. He's properly not going to like this…_

"If you remember then why have you lost even more weight now? If you don't gain weight now you'll be in danger, in fact you're already in danger. You're body collapsed from underweight this is serious, Ally." He says worriedly. _Oh no, I see Austin's face change to fear. Great!_

"I know." I whisper.

"I'm gonna make you stay here for at least two days and after that you'll need to come in here every day since I can't seem to get you eating." He states before leaving and Austin looks at me.

"Why did you starve yourself?" He demands in shock.

"Doesn't matter." I say refusing to look at him.

"Damn it, Ally! Tell me, why?" He almost yells._ I crack and the hurt takes over my body._

"Because it hurts!" I scream at him in tears.

"Where?" He asks worriedly.

"Everywhere… It hurts everywhere, in my heart; I can't eat without throwing it all up again." I whisper.

"What do you mean?" He asks confused and it's clear to be that he actually believed me in the end when I said I didn't love him.

"I can't." My bottom lips starts to tremble.

"Ally, you could have died, tell me or help me god I'll make you tell me." He warns.

"I can't handle heartbreak! I love and miss you so much that I can't eat! Happy now?" I yell in frustration.

"What?" He whispers in shock.

"I hurt you by telling you that I didn't love you and what hurts me even more is that you believed me. I've always loved you, I never stopped loving you." I whisper with tears rolling down of my cheeks.

Out of the blue, he just kisses me passionately and I kiss him back, I've missed him so much that my heart won't stop hurting even now when he kisses me. He pulls back looking into my eyes and I see the pain he still feels.

"I never stopped loving you either; I couldn't even look at you after you broke up with me." He says painfully.

"I don't think you understand how much I love you, I cried myself to sleep every night waking up screaming in pain. I couldn't eat and if I did I would throw up." I confess.

"Ally, why didn't you just talk to me? It pains me that you tortured yourself this way. I knew the break-up hurt you too, but this." I see tears in his eyes.

"I knew we couldn't be together because our parents was getting married." I shrug.

"I don't care, I've never felt pain like this before and if you felt this pain too we can make it stop." He says looking into my eyes.

"I felt pain trust me, just look at this." I say pulling up the dress to he can see how much weight I lost and he gasps.

"Ally, _fuck_!" He curses getting up running his hands through his hair. "This is my fault, I should have noticed." He says in pain.

"You couldn't have, I hid it by wrapping other fabrics around me just like last time." I confess.

"Why would you do that?" He asks.

"I don't know." I look down.

"Listen to me; I'm never letting you leave me again. I don't care if it's wrong of us to be together we need each other." He says determined.

"What about your _new_ girlfriend?" I ask and he look shocked at me.

"Who? I don't have a girlfriend; I broke up with Piper just before the Halloween party you know that." He states.

"Stop, I saw you with a new girl the other day outside."

"I don't know what you mean?" He says confused.

"The blonde girl you kissed on the cheek, come on Austin. Why did you think I drank a half bottle of bourbon last night, I had to block the pain out." I say full of pain.

"Ally, that's my cousin Sophie she just moved here." He clears up, looking worriedly at me.

"Oh." I say feeling stupid.

"I can't move on from you, Ally. You own me heart, body and soul." He says caressing my cheek softly.

"I can't move on from you either you were right when you told me that I felt nothing for Gavin." I confess.

"And I felt nothing for Piper, I just tried to move on, but it didn't help so I broke up with her." He confesses.

I let my tears fall and I do something unexpected I grab his shirt bringing his lips to mine, he kisses me back instantly and I know now that we need to stay together. None of us can take the pain of being separated any longer, I know it's wrong, but there is just no fighting it anymore.

He pulls away. "I'll be right back." He assures me and I wait for around fifthteen minutes wondering what he's up to before he returns with his hands full of food, he puts it down on my bed. "Now I'm not gonna kiss you again before you eat." He says seriously.

"I'm not hungry." I say. _For food anyway…_

"I don't care, eat." He orders and helps me sit up; I decide that now would be a good time to figure out if my body will accept the food. "I didn't call our parents." He suddenly says.

"What?" I ask surprised.

"I didn't call them, at first I just didn't want to ruin their honeymoon, but now I think it was smart not to call them because this they would have put it together." He says sadly.

"I know."

"I won't tell them, but I will make you eat and bring you here everyday trust me I might be harder on you than they would have been." He says seriously.

"I guess I deserve that." I agree as I start to eat and I'm surprisingly hungry, it's the first time in three months that I can eat. I'm surprised when I'm able to eat all of it without getting sick.

"That's good." He smiles and kisses me; we pull away just before the doctor returns.

"That's amazing; you got her to eat all of that?" The doctor asks surprised.

"I did." He smiles.

"I can let you go home if you can make her eat like that." The doctor smiles.

"I'll make her eat, trust me I won't let her get to this again." Austin promises.

"Then you're free to go, but call me if anything happens." He warns.

"I will I won't let her be alone for a second." Austin says protectively.

"Good, feel better Ally." He smiles before he leaves.

"Come on." Austin says helping me out of bed, he collect all of our stuff before he carries me to the car because I'm too weak to walk, and drives us back home.

He carries me back to my bed in my room and lie down beside me; we both drift off to sleep almost instantly. I feel safe again and I have the feeling that this will be one good night sleep and I just cuddle closer to him, he holds his arms close around me.

**The Next Morning**

I wake up in my bed alone and I get an overwhelming fear that I dreamt everything there happened yesterday, but then Austin walks through my door with breakfast. "Here, I made pancakes, eggs and bacon for breakfast." He says sweetly.

"You have to eat as well, get in here." I demand smirking.

"If you insist." He smirks back.

"I do." I smile weakly and he get in bed next to me as we share breakfast, I can finally eat again now that Austin and I are back together.

After eating breakfast, we spend the rest of the day together in bed just watching movies and he makes me eat almost all the time. I already feel better because I have food in my system again, but I know it will take some time to get back to normal.

The pain is slowly disappearing I know now that leaving Austin didn't solve anything it only made everything worse. Austin also seems to really smile again, I did hurt everyone with my decision and now we need to get back to normal, we need to heal from all of this pain together. Just being back with Austin slowly makes my heart heal, but I'm so afraid of losing him again because what I did to him, I can't believe that he's still here it's a miracle.

* * *

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you might recognize. :) I only own this story.**


	11. Heartbreaking News

**Chapter Eleven: Heartbreaking News**

* * *

**One week later **

**Ally's P.O.V**

I lie in my bed thinking about the last week with Austin, it has been amazing being back with him it feels like a dream and I'm so afraid to wake up, luckily no one has woken me up yet. Austin has been really hard on me the last week watching me like a hog making sure I eat and brought me to the hospital daily and it's working I've gained weight, I'm still underweight, but luckily out of danger.

I can't believe that he just forgave me like this after I hurt him and pushed him away, but I'm damn happy he did. I don't function without him and I don't want to, I just want to be with Austin no matter the consequences.

We haven't told Trish and Dez that we're back together yet because I don't want them to know how bad I was. Trish would feel so bad for not noticing and that's why I don't want her to see me like this, only Austin have. Gavin have texted me a few times last week, he's trying to change my mind about him and I can't exactly tell him that I'm back with my ex.

I feel horrible for breaking up with him, but I only love Austin. Gavin wants me to give him another chance and I haven't figured out what to tell him yet. I told Austin about it and he's clearly jealous, he hates that someone else is trying to win me back, but I did make it clear that Gavin had no chance to get me back so he shouldn't be worried.

My thoughts are interrupted when Austin enters my room with breakfast like he has for the last week. "Here." He says sweetly before getting back into bed with me.

"Thank you." I smile as we both eat breakfast together in my bed, I like that we have a whole week before our parents will be back. We're off school because we told our parents that I was sick and they let Austin take off school to take care of me.

They're thrilled that we're talking again so they immediately let Austin stay home to take care of me in the hope that we're friends again. Austin and I are just as close as we were before we broke up our feelings never changed if anything they got stronger than ever.

The only thing there concerns me is that he refuse to sleep with me, he turns me down every time like he's not interested in me anymore. It freaks me out, but I guess it's my fault, I hurt him deeply and I look disgusting when I'm this skinny so I don't really blame him.

Once we're done eating Austin places the plates back on the nightstand and pulls me closer, I don't say a word I just cuddle into his arms. I stay quiet for a long time just thinking about Austin and why he keeps turning me down because it's really tearing me up.

"Ally? You haven't said much today, are you okay?" He interrupts my thoughts.

"I'm fine." I lie.

"Alls, I can always tell when you're lying." He states.

"Seriously it's nothing." I try again.

"No, I'm not letting you pull away from me like this, _again_." He says making my eyes meet his, he looks concerned. "What's wrong?" He asks determined.

I look into his pleading chocolate brown eyes and I instantly melt inside. "I just-." I stop again not knowing what to tell him.

"Alls?" He asks with rising panic in his eyes.

"Don't you want me anymore?" I blurt out.

"Why would you even ask that? Of course I want you." He says in confusion.

"Then why do you keep pushing me away?" I ask.

"What do you mean? I'm right here." He says caressing my cheek. I decide to act instead so I lean in until our lips touch, he kisses me back without hesitation, but when I try to deepen the kiss, he stops me again. "No." He says quietly and that's where I decide that I can't take it anymore, I get out of bed heading for the door, but before I can walk out I feel his strong hands stopping me.

"What?" I snap.

"Don't go."

"Tell me why you keep pushing me away." I demand and he sighs.

"You almost died, Ally."

"I know that." I roll my eyes; I just don't see the problem.

"I should have noticed before it got this bad and I can't risk hurting you." He says with eyes full of pain and suddenly I understand he blames himself for what happened to me.

"Austin, don't do that, don't blame yourself. I did this to myself and I broke your heart none of this is your fault." I reason.

"Don't you get it, I love you and I could have lost you because I didn't notice." He says and my heart twists painfully.

"I hurt you so much, how can I ever forgive myself for that? I did all of this and I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Yes you do, you were trying to make everyone else happy by sacrificing your own happiness." He says softly.

"I know, but I hurt everyone instead." I say.

"Please, don't blame yourself." He says taking my hand and the skin contact sends electricity through my body, I look up and our eyes meet.

I gaze into his chocolate brown eyes and I feel the same strong connection between us, I can't resist running my hands through his hair and he gently caresses my cheek. His other hand is around my waist gently pulling me closer until there's space left between our bodies.

He rests his forehead against mine as his hand move from my cheek to my neck and he slowly makes my lips meet his in a soft passionate kiss. I lock my hands around his neck holding him in place; I already feel the ache between my legs begin again and I know I couldn't bear to stop, but of course he stops once again when I'm about to deepen the kiss.

"You don't want me anymore, do you?" I whisper.

"You have no idea who much I want you, but you're still too fragile and I could hurt you." He says with pain in his voice.

"I don't break that easily." I try to convince him.

"Alls, I can't risk hurting you." He whispers.

"It's because I'm too skinny isn't it? I look gross." I crack out.

"No, you don't. You've always looked hot to me and you still do, I don't want you to feel that way about yourself because it's not true." He says in horror.

"Don't push me away, please Austin, just don't push me away." I almost beg, I can't bear if he pushes me away again.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to push you away." He says gently touching my cheek.

"I don't want you to push me away." I say softly and I can see the struggle in his eyes.

"If I ever hurt you-." He starts, but I stop him.

"I know you won't." I assure him and it's clear that the strength behind his words is disappearing.

"We shouldn't, we should wait until your better." He tries to convince.

"I am better." I say.

"I know, but I meant-."

"I know what you meant." I interrupt him. His breathing hitches and I feel his erection against my belly; it's a huge turn on. I look into his darkened eyes and I smirk knowing that he's about to give me what I want.

"Fuck it." He says suddenly bringing my lips roughly back to his.

This time he deepens the kiss and it turns into a wild hungry kiss almost instantly, I cheer on the inside. He moves his hands slowly down of my body until he reaches the hem of my top and I lift up my arms to let him pull it over my head.

He pulls his own shirt off and I run my hands over his naked torso, I've missed this feeling. I feel completely overwhelmed by the way he touches me, he always make me feel loved, cherished and undeniably safe.

He unclasps my bra I let it slide down of my arms and unto the floor, then he gently cups up my breasts with both of his hands and I moan. "You drive me crazy." He groans before nibbling on my left breast and I throw my head back in pleasure.

He kisses me again and I feel undeniably happy, we're only left in our underwear. He backs me slowly towards the bed and I crawl backwards, he follows me without hesitation. He quickly get my panties off and his boxes as well before he's on top of me, kissing me hungrily.

"Please, I want you." I beg with so much need in my voice.

He growls before thrusting inside me and I cry out, I've really missed this. I meet his thrusts every time letting our hips collide and I wrap my arms around his neck holding him closer to me. I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist giving him full access to my body and he takes full advantage as he moves faster making my body sing in sweet agony. I quickly wonder why I was ever stupid enough to push him away and let him go because I need this I need him.

I can feel in his movement, his touch, and his kiss just how much he needs me and how much he missed this, he place kisses all over my upper body and I moan at the sensation. I bring his lips to mine and I can feel how close I am, but before I can tell him he hits the right spot inside my there makes me explode, he follows right behind me moving even faster as we ride out our orgasms together.

He rests his forehead against mine as we come down from our high breathing heavily once our breathing returns to normal he pulls out of me and I cuddle close to him. He puts his arm around me as he kisses my temple softly.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asks worriedly.

"Not at all, I feel amazing." I giggle happily.

"You have no idea how many cold showers I had to take this week." He whisper in my ear and I turn around looking at him shocked.

"Wish you hadn't." I whisper.

"I know, but seriously Ally how could you even think I didn't want you anymore? I have never once since I met you found a time where I didn't want you."

"I don't know, Austin. I was so mean to you, pushing you away and then you had Piper."

"She wasn't you not even close, when we weren't together I never slept with anyone else, I only kissed Piper and it felt wrong." He explains softly.

"You didn't sleep with anyone?"

"No, never even wanted to."

"Me neither, you were completely right, I was never over you, it didn't feel right to kiss Gavin and I felt nothing when I did. He wasn't you, I never slept with anyone either because no one could make me feel like you do." I confess and kiss him gently.

"It broke my heart to see you with him."

"And it broke my heart to see you with her."

"Promise me that we never have to go through this ever again." He almost begs.

"I promise, my heart couldn't take it and I can't let you go ever again."

"I will never let you leave me again." He says with so much promise in his voice.

"I don't want you to ever let me go."

"Good because I won't!" He says crashing his lips onto mine desperately.

We spend the rest of the day in bed talking, cuddling and kissing just enjoying this moment because when our parents gets home in a week everything will be harder, but I know the answer isn't to break up because we can't handle it. Just before I fall asleep I feel like something is wrong, but I ignore it, this had been a perfect day so why would anything be wrong?

I'm in pain and it's pain like I've never felt before, it wake me up and I cry loudly before I know it Austin's arms is around me, but it doesn't help. "Ally, what's happening?" He almost scream in shock.

"It hurts, please, make it stop." I cry and my arms is instantly around myself.

"Where?"

"My stomach." I crack out and he turns on the light.

"Come, let me help you up." He whispers and removes the blankets from me, he gasp and I see his eyes wide with fear. I wonder why he looks so frighten and when I look down at myself I realize why, there's blood everywhere and I panic as the pain sets in again.

"Austin." I cry and he pick up the phone calling 911, the pain is unbearable and everything turns black.

I wake up to an all too familiar beeping sound. _Not again! This time I did eat! _I open my eyes and I see Austin, he's holding my hand and there is a lot of things attached to me. Why? "Austin?" I whisper and his head snaps up looking at me, his eyes is red from crying.

"Ally? Thank god! I thought you were really gone this time." He says relieved.

"What happened to me? I didn't stop eating this time."

"You don't remember?"

"What?"

"You woke up in the middle of the night screaming in pain and there was blood everywhere." He whispers.

"No," I whisper before the memories return. "Yes, it hurt, I thought I was gonna die, I was so scared." I whisper and a tear falls from his eyes.

"So was I." I pull him to me for a hug.

"Have anyone told you anything yet?"

"No, they took you away when we got here and you only got in here an hour ago." He says sadly, like on a cue a doctor enters.

"Miss Dawson?" He asks and I nod. "You gave us quite a scare, before I tell you I need to know if you want him in here." He says gesturing to Austin.

"Of course he can stay I have nothing to hide."

"Very well, I'm sorry to inform you that you lost a baby."

"What!?" Austin and I yell at the same time.

"Weren't you aware you were pregnant?" He asks shocked and Austin stares at me.

"No, I had no idea, are you sure?" I whisper. _I was pregnant? No no no!_

"Yes, you were about 14 weeks along or so, it's late for you to lose a baby, but we suspect it was your weight loss along with the drinking and falling down the stairs last week, haven't you felt anything this past week?"

"Yes, I felt sick and my stomach hurt at times, but-." I stop talking.

"Well as it turns out your body collapsed a week ago because of you weight loss, but it was also about to abort a child, that's what you felt pain something must have happened yesterday for your body abort. Can you tell me what you did yesterday?" He asks softly.

"Nothing really except-." I stop again, that couldn't be right, could it?

"What?" He asks seriously.

"Um I-I, could I abort by having sex with my boyfriend?" I ask fearing the answer and Austin looks frighten as well.

"In the state you were in, it's very possible that having sex could be the reason luckily you aborted yourself if you hadn't it could very well have killed you, but as far as we know you were just in bad luck. You'll be fine and you should be able to get pregnant again without problems once your healthy again, you should stay here over night, you can go home tomorrow after we checked that you aborted, sorry for your loss. If you have questions just ask until then doctors will be outside." He informs before walking out and before I know it, I'm in tears.

"I killed our baby and I didn't even know I was pregnant."

"I told you that I could hurt you." He whispers brokenly.

"No, it's not your fault, I did this, I seduced you, I starved myself and I drank so much I fell down the stairs." I cry. "It's all my fault."

"No." He cries with me just holding me closer for I don't know how long. "How could you even be pregnant? Weren't you on the pill?" He suddenly asks.

"Yes, but I stopped taking them the day we broke up, _oh no_, that's why I was pregnant." I whisper putting the pieces together.

"Oh."

"I can't believe I had our baby in here," I pet my belly. "And I lost it." I say painfully.

"I can't believe this, I just can't." He says with a painful cry.

"Did you call our parents?" I ask fearfully.

"No, I was trying to, but I didn't know what to say."

"Good, they can't know about it, we need to keep this a secret, no one can know."

"I agree."

"Good, now please, just hold me." I whisper making room for him on the bed and he pulls me to him, I have no idea how long we have been lying here and I don't care.

We need to find a way to heal, I can't believe I can be heartbroken about a pregnancy I didn't even know about, but one things for sure we're too young to deal with this so I need to make sure it doesn't happen again. I won't lie if I haven't lost this baby I wanted it, but since I did this can't happen again because I can't deal with this, not again.

* * *

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you might recognize. :) I only own this story.**


	12. Struggling

**Chapter 12: Struggling With the News**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I wake up in the hospital bed I slept in with Austin, but he's nowhere to be found. I remember yesterday, I can't believe I was pregnant with Austin's child and what shocks me even more is that I wanted to have Austin's child. It's not something I've thought about before, but when it happened…

I feel so sad heartbroken even, I feel like a failure the one thing I was supposed to be able to do and then I couldn't, I feel responsible because I didn't take better care of myself. An unwelcome thought comes into my head what if Austin left me because he think I'm responsible too?

Suddenly I feel anxious, where is Austin? I know I don't deserve to have a guy like him, but that doesn't change the fact that I need him. Five minutes passes and then I see him, I let out a relieved breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"Ally? You're awake." He says relieved.

"Yeah, I was beginning to worry because you weren't here." I whisper.

"I'm sorry, Alls. I was talking to the doctor to learn more, but I learned nothing new." He says sadly.

"Do you know if we can go home?" I ask softly.

"Yeah, they want to do a checkup and if everything seems fine we can go." He smiles sadly.

"Austin, this isn't your fault, I can see you still blame yourself."

"How can I not? I did this, I hurt you and we lost a child because of it." He snaps.

"That's not true, I was the one who didn't take care of my own body and that let us to this." I defend him.

"Alls, I should have noticed and I didn't, you couldn't control what you did because it's a decease, one you developed when you lost your mother, how can I ever blame you for that?" He caresses my cheek softly and I lean in to his touch.

"Why did I ever let you go?" I whisper.

"You were trying to do the right thing." He defends me, _how come he defends me with everything i put him through?_

"I was so wrong to believe I could ever be without you, I love you too much."

"I love you too." He kisses me and I wrap my arms around his neck, when we pull apart he rests his forehead against mine. "I can't believe I could have lost you, _again_." He whispers hoarsely as if in pain.

"You didn't and you won't." I assure him.

"I can't lose you, Alls." He whispers painfully.

"I'm here, Austin." I assure him.

"How can you even want to me with me when it was my fault we lost a baby?"

"For the last time you didn't do this, I did." I whisper, he looks up and into my eyes with tears forming in his eyes, my tears threatens to fall as well and that's when the doctor appears.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I overheard your conversation and I wanted to let you both know what happened, it wasn't any of yours fault that Ally miscarried. I just talked to the doctor who saw you last week Ally, he assumed you knew you were pregnant so he said nothing, but he checked and against all odds, your baby was fine. I was wrong when i assumed that you were already about to miscarriage last week because according to him you weren't. He did think that with everything you've been through that it would make you miscarry, but what happened was nature running it's course nothing that you could have done even if you had been healthy Ally." The doctor assures me.

"Thank you for telling us." I whisper, he nods before leaving the room.

"It doesn't make me feel better, but I'm in a way happy that it's nothing we did." He whispers.

"Me too, I did want the baby if we hadn't lost it." I admit in a whisper and he looks surprised at me.

"You would?" He asks and I nod. "So would I." He confesses.

"Ally Dawson?" A doctor asks.

"Yes."

"My name is Susan and I'm here to examine you."

"Okay, can I ask you to do one more thing?" I ask.

"What?"

"I would like a shot there will prevent me from becoming pregnant again, I'm too young for this." I ask and Austin holds my hand a little tighter.

"Sure, but then you'll need to get a new shot every three months until you wish to become pregnant." She explains.

"That's fine."

"I need to warn you though, there is side effects and the shot could be ineffective."

"I know, but that's always a chance."

"As long as we're clear, you need to know all the fact and you can't have sex for 7 days without using other forms of protection, but in the state you're in right now I wouldn't recommend that you have sex at all before you're much better." She smiles.

"I know, thank you."

Susan spend 15 minutes examining me and then gives me the shot, I never liked needles much, but it doesn't hurt as much as a miscarriage. A half hour later we're free to go, I really hate hospitals so I'm more than happy to go back home. Once we're finally home I get into my bed, doctor's orders was to keep myself calm for a while and Austin lies down beside me, I cuddle close to him the rest of the day goes by like this.

**Three weeks later – mid December**

Our parents came home two weeks ago, I don't know how we managed to hide our grief about losing the baby and the fact that I was seriously underweight, but I believe it's because they're so in love. They let Austin and I study from home because I still needed to rest and our parents didn't want me to here alone all day so when Austin volunteered to stay home with me and study from home they let him, no questions asked. The plan is to go back to school after Christmas and I'm happy with the way it turned out, I mean this could have broken Austin and I forever, but it only made us stronger. Our parents could have checked up on me, they could have checked my file at the hospital, but they didn't.

I'm still sad and depressed because I miscarried, but it gets better every day because I have Austin by my side. Trish and Dez have also been to check on us, they don't know what happened to me yet they only know that Austin and I are back together, they're thrilled about it. We're planning on confiding in them and telling them everything from the miscarriage, my former underweight to our record deal at Starr Records, but we don't know when we'll tell. Jimmy only knows that I'm sick and unable to perform for the moment, but it looks like we can both go back to performing after Christmas I just don't really want to wait that long, I miss it.

Gavin heard I was sick so he also came to check up on me that didn't sit well with Austin, but he had to pretend like it didn't matter that much to him. It made me love him even more he's so selfless with me always putting my need first, we haven't had sex since everything happened either. Austin wants to wait until I'm back on my feet completely and after everything I agree with him. So far we settled for cuddling, but our need for each other is getting harder and harder to resist even after everything I've never stopped wanting him and he assures me that he feels just the same. We used these three week to focus on our school and also wrote a song to keep us both distracted and so far it's working.

We just finished our homework for the day and our parents won't be home for another two hours, I lie in Austin arms and like always I feel electricity run through me – this primal attraction we always had between us, but I know that I can't act completely on it.

"So are you gonna tell me how the doctor's appointment whet this morning?" He asks carefully.

"Yeah, it went fine, Austin. She told me that I'm almost back to normal, I'm almost out of the underweight zone and everything else is fine, I'll be okay." I assure him softly.

"Thank god! I was worried when you didn't talk about it." He lets out a relived breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I smile softly, I should have known… He's frighten that I'll go off the rails again, but I hope I won't. I lean up to plant a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth and he groans, I know it's getting difficult to just kiss and when we kiss it's even worse, but I can't deny myself before I can react his hand is in my hair holding me close to him.

He rolls on top of me kissing me hungrily and lets face it there's no way I can deny him, I wrap my arms around his neck and opening my legs so he can lie between them. He pulls away to breathe, but his lips never leave my skin he kisses my cheek, earlobe, jaw and down to my neck I try and fail to suppress a moan.

"I want you so bad and when you moan like that I almost can't control myself." He breathes against my skin making me shiver.

"I can't help it, I want you so bad too." I moan.

"Tell me to stop." He says in a low husky voice.

"You know I can't do that."

"Distract me then." He says trying to sound determined, but his voice is laced with desire and need that I can't miss.

"I can't when you're distracting me." I whisper moving my hips suggestively against his erection and he let out a hiss.

"Ally, you're making this very hard." He hisses as his erection make contact with my heated center, my sweatpants doing nothing to hide just how much I want him and his loose shorts doing nothing to hide his erection.

"So are you." I whisper hoarsely as he cups up my breast making me moan again.

"I love when you don't wear a bra, but in this case it's not a good thing." It almost sounds like a threat, but it makes me want him even more.

"It feels good anyway." I whisper as my will to stop for my own good fades away.

"That it does." He says as he push my thin top up over my breasts, I struggle to get it over my head, but once it's off I throw it onto the floor not caring the slightest where it lands. I get hold of his shirt and tug it until I got it over his head; it quickly joins my top on the floor. "We shouldn't have sex yet, but there's something I always wanted to try, trust me?" He whispers.

"With my life." I say without hesitation.

"Good." I sense his grin and I begin to wonder what it is he wants to try, but I come up blank. He kisses both of my breasts before kissing all the way down to my bellybutton and I tense up in anticipation. He tugs my sweatpants and panties down in one move, I can't help it I giggle loving the way he's handling me.

"Oh." I stop giggling as soon as I started when I feel him kiss me _there._ Now I know what he wanted to try and I'm certainly not gonna stop him instead my hands finds his hair to encourage him to continue which he does.

I feel his tongue circling my clit and I gasp in pleasure, I've never in my life felt something like that and I never want it to stop. He moans into me turning me even more on if that was even possible, suddenly he starts to move his head in nodding motion and I gasp trying to stifle a scream.

"Please, don't stop." I pant loudly and he picks up his pace making me pant harder until I come hard, he kisses my belly and all the way back to my neck as I come back from my high. "That was … wow." I say total loss of words and he smirks, I grab his head and bring his lips to mine. I can taste myself on his tongue, but weirdly enough it's not as bad as I thought, I feel his erection against my tights. "Hmm, you're turn."

"What?" He asks surprised.

"You didn't think I would leave you hanging, did you?" I smirk.

"You don't have to; I don't want you to feel like you have to." He says caringly and I melt even more, how could I not love him?

"I want to, now lie down and stop fighting me on it." I command, he looks shocked at me, but obeys and lie down on his back. I tug his shorts off to realize that his not wearing boxers. "No underwear?" I question with a smirk.

"When you don't wear a bra I don't have to wear underwear." He grins.

"Hmm, this has it's pros." I grin back.

"So now that you got me naked what are you gonna do to me?" He's grin spread to his lovely face and I decide to remove his grin the same way he made me stop giggling. I kiss the tip of his erection and he hisses, his grin is long gone. "_Fuck_!" He curses and it makes me smile.

I close my hand around his length while taking him into my mouth as far as I can without gagging and suck running my tongue over the tip he grows. I move down pushing him farther into my mouth and suck harder again and again until he explodes into my mouth, I shallow quickly looking at his face at I do. His eyes shut closed and the look of pleasure is evident on his face, I smile as I release him and move up to lie beside him.

"Alls, that was amazing." He almost whispers and I cuddle closer to him, he wraps his arms around me and I rest my forehead against his chest.

"I love you, Austin." I place a kiss on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Alls, so much." He kisses my hair.

I hear the front door open and panic sets in one of our parents is home early or even worse maybe the both of them. "Austin, Ally, were are you." My dad calls.

"Shit!" Austin panics, we jump out of bed and gets dressed in a hurry, dropping to the floor where we discharged our books and pretend to study as my dad open my door.

"There you are, how are you today Ally?" He asks worriedly.

"I'm okay dad, the doctor's appointment went well and I'm confident that I'll be able to go back to school as planned." I smile sweetly to cover up my rising panic that we were almost caught _again_.

"That's good, when will you two be done studying?" He asks and I will away the blush thinking about what we were _studying_ a few minutes earlier.

"Actually, we're done now." I tell him.

"That's good, I can't believe how responsible you both are, I'll call you down when dinner is ready." He smiles before leaving, both Austin and I let out a relieved breath.

"That was close _again_." Austin says anxiously.

"Yeah, I just hate all this lying." I say sadly.

"I know, so do I, but I can't lose you not again." He looks at me with rising panic.

"I can't lose you either, it's not where I'm going." I assure him and he let out yet another relieved breath, it pains me that he thought I would leave him again. "Listen, I won't leave you again, I can't." I whisper with tears in my eyes. "The thought of leaving you rips my heart into pieces." I say with a pained expression, he dries my tears away with care.

"Shh, it'll be okay eventually, in worst case we only have to hide our relationship until we turn eighteen then our parents can't forbid it and it's not even illegal." He says softly.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that." I smile weakly.

"You know when you broke up with me you said we couldn't have a future together, but you were wrong in less than two years we'll turn eighteen and then nothing can stop us or keep us apart. Ally, you need to realize that I see us grown old together and I plan on marring you one day, if you'll let me." He says passionately and look stunned at him with tears in my eyes.

"Really?" I whisper.

"Yes, in fact I bought this for you." His voice full of promise as he hands me a box. "Open it." He adds softly. I open the box there is a beautiful silver ring in it, I look up at him trying to figure out what this means. "It's a promise ring so that when things gets tough you'll be able to look at it and remember the future I want for us, a future I hope you want too." He whisper.

"Austin, it's beautiful." I say stunned.

"I got it engraved for you."

I look at the engraving. "Loving you is my destiny." I read aloud. "I love you." I whisper and he puts the ring on my finger, I already love it somehow he always know what to say and what to do to make me feel better.

"I love you too, forever." He says lovingly then frowns. "I know you won't be able to wear it yet and that's why I got a chain so you can wear it in secret."

"Thank you, I'll wear it close to my heart." I pull his lips to mine, and kiss him expressing every emotion he makes me feel, I push him down on the floor and move to straddle him. I kiss him with undying passion and soon we're both consumed by the love and affection we have for each other, the passion is so intense it almost dizzying. "You may not know it, but I was yours the second our eyes met and never stopped loving you, I think I loved you instantly even then." He looks at me shocked as if he doesn't understand what am telling him. "That first night we kissed when I had to tell you that we could only be friends, I didn't mean it and it hurt to say even then." I confess.

"I didn't kiss you in the heat of the moment the first time we kissed, I had wanted to even before then, but that's where I stopped telling myself I couldn't." He looks at me as if was his reason to live.

"I thought you just wanted to be friends." I whisper shocked by his confession.

"To be honest being friends with you was never on my list, I always wanted to be more, every girl I had ever met and the once I met after that – they just weren't you. I loved Kira or so I thought, when I met you I completely forgot about her." He confesses and I begin to understand just how much he loves me.

"It was the same for me with Dallas, Trish was the one reminding me that he came home, I forgot about him." I blush.

"I never knew you felt just the same and when you said you didn't love me I broke, I never felt pain like losing you before and trust me I never want to feel that again."

"I don't either; you know the song I played for Jimmy?" I ask and he nods. "I was gonna play that song for you the day I broke up with you, it was about you – how you saved me from myself." I caress his cheek and he leans into my touch.

"I wanted to believe you wrote it about me I just never dared to hope, you know I've never been able to write songs, but once I wrote with you or about you somehow I could, that song I played was about you."

"I hoped it was about me, but I knew I didn't deserve it."

"Ally, you gotta stop thinking that! You deserve the world and you do deserve to be loved." He snaps.

"I just don't agree, I hurt you so much, I embraced the hurt I felt from my broken heart and weight loss because I deserved it for hurting you!" I snap back and he looks at me with a pain expression before taking my head between his hands.

"Don't ever say that! If anything could hurt me more than losing you then it would be to live in a world where you don't exist, trust me if I had known how badly you were hurting I wouldn't have stopped before you were better because it hurts me when you're hurt." He kisses me; the kiss is full of desperation and hurt. I had no idea that even the way I thought about myself hurt him. I kiss him back putting all of my love and compassion into the kiss. He pulls me into his lap where I'm more than happy to be, I wrap my arms around his neck holding him close to me. "We're timeless, remember?" I sense rather than see his smirk.

"We are." I grin happily.

"So any idea on how we're gonna keep each other distracted?" He grins definitely referring to our _studying_ earlier.

"I got an idea." I whisper.

"What?" He asks intrigued.

"Well, I just- I."

"Alls you're worrying me." He says, I can even feel him tensing up.

"Sorry, after we lost the baby I just got thinking about the kids who lost their parents or one of them like us and it got me thinking that I wanted to do something to make life better for them. So maybe we could write a Christmas song and host a party for these kids to make their Christmas the best." I say turning my head to see his expression.

"I love it, let's do it," He smiles and kisses my cheek. "but how are we gonna make it happen?" He adds.

"I know Trish got herself a job at the beach club maybe if we confide in her and Dez she might let us host the party there?" I suggest.

"Not a bad idea, I also think it's time to tell them about everything we have kept from them." His expression darkened.

"You're nervous." I whisper.

"How did you know?"

"You tensed up and your expression darkened, I don't know how they'll react, but I believe that they'll still be our friends." I try to assure him.

"I just hate lying as much as you do, but it's different with Dez, I've never lied to him before." He says sadly.

"I understand, I haven't lied to Trish before either in fact she asked me if we could meet her and Dez at the beach club later apparently they're close now." I smile.

"I bet, Dez told me he has a major crush on Trish." He grins.

"Really? Trish told me that she thinks Dez is hot." I grin.

"Well then maybe they got together." We both laugh, if I know them right they're properly keeping their feelings to themselves.

Austin and I spend the next two hours before dinner on writing our Christmas song for the kids, we only got as far as the melody and the first verse, but we have two weeks until it has to be done. I'm confident it'll be great, this partly will be a good thing.

My dad calls us down for dinner and to my surprise, it one of my favorites, Mimi made macaroni and cheese. Luckily, things are finally getting back to where it was before they announced they were getting married, there's smiling, laughing and talking at the dinner table again.

"I'm so happy that you're friends again." Mimi smiles widely. "Will you ever tell us what went down between you?" She asks.

"It was just a horrible fight, it was a total misunderstanding. We talked it though and we're okay now." I lie smoothly, I hate it, but it's getting easy to tell a lie in this house. Sometimes I'm afraid we could drown in our own lies by now, but if we want to stay together then we have to lie.

"I'm just happy to see then both of you laughing and talking, I was so worried when you couldn't even sit on the same couch, it was like a married couples divorce." My dad jokes and I laugh nervously, _well almost spot on dad._

"Yeah well we are really different so of course our differences will come between our friendship at times, but hopefully it won't be as bad as before." Austin laughs nervously like me, it's a wonder they don't figure us out.

"Dad? Is it okay if Austin and I go meet Trish and Dez at the beach club after dinner?" I ask to change the conversation.

"Of course, right Mimi?"

"Sure, as long as you're both home before curfew." She smiles.

The rest of the dinner goes by smoothly and soon after we're out the door to meet Trish and Dez, I can't wait to see them. I feel bad for not really keeping in touch when Austin and I broke up, even when we got back together we only saw them a few times and now we haven't seen them in a week.

"Ally." Trish squeals when she sees me, she runs towards me and hugs me.

"Austin, good to see you man." Dez says happily, they do their handshake, I never really understood, but I like seeing him like this.

"I'm happy you called, I missed you and I know I've been a poor friend to you." I say a bit sad guilt consuming me.

"It's okay, I know you when through a lot, I just wish you would have let me be there and tell me what's going on." She smiles.

"Actually Austin and I talked about it, we realized that we should tell you what has been going on, but this is a little public for that kind of conversation." I hint.

"Sure, I know where we can go, there is a room there's not scheduled for today and the staff is allowed to use it when it's not taken." She shows us the way, we walk into the room, it's like a study, but I get the feeling that this room is for therapy. _Hmm how appropriate…_

We all sit down, it's clear that Trish and Dez has no idea how to act around us and they seem nervous. I look over at Austin he looks beat, I know this will be hard on him and possibly bring it all back again. I take his hand and squeeze it, he looks up at me and I smile sadly at him.

"Austin, do you want me to tell them?" I ask softly, it was hard on both of us, but I think Austin took it harder than I did. It was very hard on me, but he almost can't talk about it.

"Yeah, you can tell them." He whispers and I nod, now Trish and Dez look more worried and serious.

"Okay well it's a long story, but I'll just start at the beginning. You both know that I broke up with Austin when our parents decided to get married and I kinda went off the rail, _again_. I stopped eating to the point where I put myself in danger and I hid it like I did last time so that no one would notice." I explain and Trish gasps looking guilty as hell. "Before you start to feel guilty Trish I brought it on myself, Austin didn't want to let me go and he fought hard to make me see sense. I even tried to get over Austin by dating Gavin, but I felt nothing and Austin told me that how he felt for Piper. Things just kept getting worse and I snapped, I saw Austin with another girl after Piper so I thought he moved on, this girl turned out to be his cousin, but I drank a lot to make the pain go away not eating and drinking doesn't go well together. I fell down the stairs the next day, my body collapsed and Austin brought me to the hospital, that's where we got back together. For a week everything was fine until-." I let out a pained sob when I see tears in Austin eyes, I hold on to his hand a little tighter.

"What?" Trish and Dez gasps panic clearly setting in.

"Until I woke up in the middle of the night in pain, there was blood everywhere and I passed out. I thought I was gonna die and Austin thought the same, when I woke up we got some terrible news. I- I was pregnant and I just miscarried, it was three weeks ago and I was apparently around 14-weeks along. I had no idea and it was a shock, it was hard to accept it still is." I whisper hoarsely, Austin and I hold on to each other for comfort, Trish and Dez are in tears. _Geez, this was much harder than I thought._

"Why didn't you call us?" Dez asks horrified.

"We was so consumed with pain that we couldn't." Austin whisper pained.

"Ally, Austin, I'm so sorry." Trish says holding on to Dez for support and he just holds her.

"We're both ashamed because we keep it from you." I say sadly.

"Don't be, I understand, I just wish I had been there for you." Trish whispers and Dez nod in agreement.

"I know, maybe we should tell you the few good things there happened too." I try to change the subject and they both nod. "Austin do you wanna tell them?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah, at least that I can talk about," He smiles weakly and I kiss his cheek. "We went to that summer camp as you remember everything was good there, but even better we won the last competition together and that got us a record deal with Starr Records." He grins.

"What? Really?" Trish and Dez ask in unison.

"Yeah, we decided that for our relationship it was better to get a secret identity, an alter ego if you will, so we have actually already released a few songs. We even played at Marino High and we saw you in the crowd." Austin grins again. "I'm Jake Davis."

"I'm Roxie Rocket." I grin too.

"That's amazing, but why didn't you tell us about that before now?" Trish asks.

"We were very busy with recording and by the time we were ready to tell you we had broken up, you both know how dark we both was." I explain.

"I understand, I just hope I won't have to see any of you like that again." Dez says looking at Austin.

"Me neither." I whisper looking at Austin.

"Anything else you haven't told us?" Trish asks quietly.

"Only the promise ring I gave Ally, promising her that I'll marry her one day." Austin smiles lovingly at me and I pull up the chain where the ring is attached, Trish and Dez gasps.

"The engraving says; loving you is my destiny." I blush.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Trish says studying my ring.

"Way to go, bro." Dez grins.

"Thanks." Austin smiles happily.

"I wondered, Austin and I would like to host a Christmas party for orphan kids and kids who lost a parent here, but as Jake and Roxie, do you think you can pull that off, Trish?" I ask her hopefully.

"Sure, I'll just tell the manger that you contacted me and I promised to help stage this party she'll be thrilled and I might even get a promotion." She grins.

"I knew I could count on you." I giggle.

"It's just a little weird to find out that you're Roxie and Jake, I'm even a fan." Trish says full of wonder.

"Yeah, I am too." Dez cuts in.

"That's flattering." I grin with Austin.

"I never knew you liked music." Trish says accusingly, but in a teasing kind of way.

"Only Austin knew, that's how we connected." I shrug.

"I don't know you liked music either, Austin." Dez wonders aloud.

"I couldn't write songs, so I thought it was pointless to take about. Ally was the one how taught me how and she's my muse." Austin explains and it makes me blush.

"Aww." Trish and Dez says in unison and I smile of how close they are. I lean over and kiss Austin passionately, but pull away before we get carried away.

"So what about we leave this room and all the sad memories to go enjoy what we have now?" I suggest.

"I like that thought." Austin smirks.

"Sounds like fun." Dez agrees with a grin.

"Definitely fun." Trish grins.

I feel Austin relax, he's clearly relieved after we told somebody the truth and I feel the same way, I hated lying to our two best friends. I don't know if it's usual to become friends with your boyfriends best friend, but I wouldn't change it, the four of us always haves a blast together.

The rest of the evening is perfect and a nice distraction that we really needed, we needed so bad to get out and get some normality back into our lives. I've missed Trish more than I realized and I know Austin has missed Dez too. After around an hour we split up for a while, I need girl time with Trish and I'm sure Austin needs guy time with Dez too.

"I'm so glad you finally told me what's going on in your life, I was so afraid that I was losing you." Trish says giving me another hug.

"Me too, so what's going on in your life? I feel so bad for not being a proper friend to you." I ask her.

"Nothing much, I miss you at school, but beside that nothing except my crush on Dez." She blushes.

"You should really tell him, I'm pretty sure he feels the same about you." I hint to her.

"I'm not so sure."

"I am and you guys would be good together." I grin.

"We just have a lot in common, it's crazy really." She smiles shyly.

"I've never seen you this way about any other guy before, you should go for it." I encourage her.

"I don't know, I'm terrified he doesn't feel the same."

"I understand." I decide not to pressure her.

"I'll consider it though, so are you well enough to dance with me?" She grins.

"Bring it on." I laugh. I dance with Trish for a few songs until I see Austin tap on her shoulder as a slow song comes on.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asks sweetly.

"Not at all." Trish grins at him.

Austin pulls me into his arms as Trish walks off, but she doesn't get far before I see Dez asking her to dance and soon after she's in his arms dancing. I look up at Austin who looks amused. "You put him up to that didn't you?"

"Yeah, I dared him to ask her to dance; I just wasn't sure if he was gonna take the bait." Austin says amused.

"They're sweet together." I whisper looking into Austin's eyes.

"You know, I think we'll all be fine. Trish and Dez will get together eventually, we'll be fine because we love each other and we have our friends behind us." He says in a soft quiet voice.

"I know, everything seems brighter after talking to them." I agree.

"We should have talked to them before, but I'm happy we did now and relieved."

"I know you were so tense." I say worriedly.

"Yeah, but I'm better now. How are you? It seemed talking about it brought it all back to you as well." He says worriedly.

"I'm better, it did bring it back, but it also seemed to be a little less hard after talking about it." I caress his dear face.

"For me too even though I didn't say anything." He closes his eyes.

"I'm glad." I whisper as I rest my forehead on his chest as we dance and he hugs me. We get lost in the moment, the dance and the song enjoying each other's company. I look up at him and what I see in this eyes is nothing but love, I'm sure he sees the same in mine.

My eyes drop to his lips and a second later his lips is on mine, he kisses me keeping the kiss sweet and gentle. In this moment, everything is perfect and I allow myself to believe that everything will be okay.

We pull apart gazing into each other's eyes until we hear someone gasp, I know that voice and it's definitely not good. _Not good at all… _

**To Be Continued**

* * *

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you might recognize. :) I only own this story.**


	13. Jealousy

**Chapter 13: Jealousy &amp; Jaxie**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

We pull apart gazing into each other's eyes until we hear someone gasp, I know that voice and it's definitely not good. _Not good at all…_

"Gavin, this isn't what it looks like." I say trying to keep my rising panic in control.

"You told me that you broke up with me because you were still hung up on your ex." He whispers hurt.

"Gavin, please, let me explain." I beg.

"Explain then." He snaps.

"Not here, it's too public. Follow me." I say letting go of Austin, but he tighten his grip on my arm.

"You're not going anywhere alone with _him_." He hisses through his teeth.

"Austin, you're being ridiculous." I roll my eyes at him.

"Am I? He wants what's mine." He whispers so low only I can hear.

"Maybe so, but he can't." I assure him.

"I'm not gonna let you walk off with him." He repeats stubbornly. "It was enough when I had to pretend I didn't care that he came to see you." He says in a low voice.

"Okay, then come with us." I say annoyed, he really need to trust me.

"Gladly." The sarcasm is clear in his voice. I walk off with Austin and Gavin following me, on the way I asked Trish is I could use the room we were in earlier. We walk into the therapy room again and I look awkwardly between Austin and Gavin who both refuse to acknowledge each other's presence.

Gavin is the first one to break the silence. "Okay, so what is this?" He hisses through his teeth.

"Look, I didn't lie to you okay? When I told you I was still in love with my ex I didn't lie." I tell him carefully.

"Does that mean you're over your ex now and moved on to your brother?" He asks in disgust.

"Stepbrother, and no I never moved on, Austin was my ex." I explain.

"What!? You were with him?" He asks in shock and I look to Austin warning him to keep quiet, but he just stand there paralyzed.

"Yes, but it's not as bad as it sounds. Austin and I only just met in the beginning of this summer we have only know each other for five months, we never grew up as siblings and we pretty much got together when we met. The only reason we broke up- I mean the only reason I broke up with him was because my dad and his mom got engaged so I didn't see any other solution, but we couldn't stand being apart. I love him and he loves me, but our parents would never approve of course, so please if you ever cared about be at all don't tell anyone and forget you ever saw us together as more than friends." I whisper almost pleading.

"Wow that stung, I was just a rebound wasn't I?" He asks hurt and I suddenly feel like a terrible person.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I told you that." I feel like I've been run over by a bus.

"So it's true."

"I'm sorry." I say sincerely, it hurts me that I hurt someone.

"Why would I keep quiet, Ally? You hurt me badly and now you're asking me to protect you. I don't know if I can do that." He says angrily.

"I know, that why I said if you ever cared about me, it's pretty clear to me that you never cared if you'll hurt me because I hurt you. I didn't go back to Austin right away after we broke up, we got back together because I collapsed. I was starving myself because I missed him so much, I never wanted to hurt you, but how could I string you along when I knew I couldn't move on?" I say sadly.

"I thought when I saw you with him just now that you just replaced me with him, but now I see that you were never really mine." He says sadly, I feel Austin pulling my tighter. "I have no idea how you can hide your relationship because it's pretty clear how much you love each other. I'll keep your secret, but let me get one thing straight if he hurts you I'll tell and kick his ass." He warns.

"Okay." I whisper.

"You know, Gavin, I love her with all of my heart if I hurt her I would gladly let you kick my ass and if you didn't I would do it myself." Austin cuts in and I look surprised at him.

"Good, well I'm gonna go now, I really don't want to see this and if I was you I would be more careful." He says before leaving and slamming the door behind him. I feel Austin relax instantly.

"Thank god he won't tell." I say quietly.

"Yeah, I can't even hate him because he was nice about it, but I don't like how much he clearly cares for you." His voice full of jealousy.

"Austin, don't worry, I'm yours." I assure him and pulling in the chain so he can see the ring he gave me, he smirks. "You have nothing to worry about." I tell him before I attack his lips with mine in a heated kiss and he instantly kisses me back pushing me up against the door Gavin just walked out off, I wrap my arms around his neck. We pull away for air after a while I gaze into his eyes. "I'll never leave you." I whisper.

"Good, come let's get back." He says taking my hand and leading me back, Trish and Dez come over to us as soon as we enter.

"What the hell just happened?" Trish asks shocked.

"Austin and I kinda forgot we were in a public place and Gavin happened to see us kiss, he promised not to tell, but we have to be extra careful from now on." I explain.

"Does your drama ever take a break? It's a lot to deal with." Trish says tiredly giving me a hug.

"I certainly hope it does because it's tiring." I agree.

"Alls, we better go curfew is in 20 minutes." Austin reminds me.

"God, I completely forgot." I say. We quickly says our goodbyes and drive time just in time when we walk inside we see our parents cuddle up on the couch, I can't help but wish that Austin and I could do the same.

"Hey, did you two have a good night?" My dad asks.

"Yeah, it was fun." _And filled with drama… Normal days, hmm, I kinda miss that, but with that being said I never felt more alive._

"That's good." He smiles.

Austin and I walk to his room and lie down, I cuddle into his open arms. "What a day." I say tiredly.

"Yeah, it was good to get out, but draining with all the drama." He agrees with a yawn.

"I can't wait until we don't have to be a secret anymore." I whisper.

"I know, the first thing I'll do is to walk hand-in-hand with you on the street in bright daylight." He says looking over at me.

"I look forward to it." I smile at the thought. "Do you think we should go see Jimmy tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah, we do need his approval on the Christmas party."

I continue to lie in Austin's arms enjoying the moment, suddenly he starts humming the first song we wrote together and I close my eyes. I love it when he hums our song, it makes me relax completely and I fall asleep in his arms.

I wake up the next morning with Austin wrapped around me, I'm too hot, but I love waking up with him more than anything. I notice that we feel asleep with our clothes on as I caress his face and he wakes, his chocolate brown eyes find my hazel once and I grin up at him.

"Good morning." His voice is low and sexy, making me hot for him.

"Good morning." I whisper already seduced by his voice.

"Ally." He warn in _that_ sexy voice, it's soft and seductive.

"What?" I say innocently.

"Don't look at me like that." His eyes darken and his breathing become shallow, his expression is lustful matching mine.

"Like what?" I breathe.

"Like you want to rip my clothes off." He whispers while pulling me closer to him so I can feel the effect I have on him, my breathing hitches in my throat.

"And if I do want to rip your clothes off?" I move my hand to his chest feeling him under my fingers.

"Then I would tell you that we aren't supposed to at least not yet." He nibbles on my earlobe making me moan and ache more for his touch.

"I want you too bad especially when you talk to me like _that_." I look into his eyes as I run my fingers down from his chest to his happy trail and back up to his chest.

"Like what?" He kisses my neck.

"Your sleepy voice is low, sexy and seductive." I kiss his chest through his shirt moving my hand lower until my hand 'accidently' brush again his erection through his jeans.

"Ah," He hisses. "You're making this hard."

"Considering that you are _hard_ I would say that point is moot." I tease as I work open the button on his jeans and slip my hand into his pants and close my hand around him.

"Fuck," He looks into my eyes for a second before his lips is on mine hard and demanding; I open my mouth willingly letting him in.

"Hmm, I miss this." I stroke him painfully slow, I need him to lose control.

"Trust me so do I." His voice laced with desire and need, his hand finds the zipper on the summer dress I wore last night and unzip it painfully slow feeling me all the way down. I groan, his touch is like an electric shock, but in a good way.

"Please," I moan and he growls low in his throat. He finally has my dress unzipped and I struggle out of it only leaving me in my bra and panties. I try to undo his shirt, but it won't budge and my patience slips up when he laughs at my desperation, I rip his shirt open and he gasps looking shocked at me.

"I liked that shirt," He pouts. "But that was hot." He adds heatedly attacking my lips again, I stoke him a little faster earning a surprised gasp from him. "What are you doing to me?" He whispers.

"It's what you do to me." I use my free hand to take his hand in mine and I lead it to my soaking wet center.

"Fuck, I can't stand it." He fingers begin to rub my clit in circular motions and I throw my head back at the shock of pleasure running through my body.

"Oh god." I hiss, I use both of my hand to push his pants and underwear down, he kicks them off and pull my panties off. I close my hand around him again stroking him slower than before, he uses both of his hand to get my strapless bra off before his thump is back on my clit.

"I want you so bad it hurts." He rubs furiously on my clit and I cry out.

"Please, I want you." I beg him thrusting my hips upwards, one of his fingers enter me.

"That's tight." He whisper pained, I stoke him a little faster as I move closer to him. Suddenly before I can even blink, he's on top of me, he nibble on my breast. I rub the tip of his erection against my wet center, his eyes is instantly on mine, but I think he's way to turned on to be nervous. _I sure am…_

"That feels good." I whisper, I close my legs around his hips giving him full access to my body, he looks worriedly at me and I know he's concerned if I'm well enough to do this.

"Ally, maybe we shouldn't – holy fuck!" He hisses as I make him enter me by thrusting upwards and pulling him to me with my legs.

"OH shit!" I curse at the feeling, it has been way too long.

"You're so tight, you ok?" He asks concerned.

"I'm fine, please just move." I beg desperately. He obeys and pull almost all the way out before trusting back in, I cry out in pleasure.

"Yes!" I cry out as he pull out and thrust back in repeatedly. I begin to move my hips against him; I've missed this feeling – this connection. He moves faster and faster, I feel myself building fast and I start craving my release. "I'm so close, please don't stop." I beg.

"Me too." He hisses in a low growl. He thrust into me a few times before we both cry out our release, he moves faster as we keep coming. He tries desperately to keep himself from collapsing on top of me and I melt, but I love his body pressed against mine so I hug him to me.

Our breathing is hard and shallow as we come down from our high. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He pulls out of me and I cuddle into his arms. "So much for waiting." He chuckles.

"Waiting was overrated." I giggle.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks concerned.

"I feel better than I have for a long time." I grin.

"I do too." He kisses my temple.

"How do you feel about a shower before we go see Jimmy?"

"Hmm, sounds hot and dirty." He flirts.

"It can be." I say dirtily.

"Lets go." He grins.

After a long shower, we drive to Starr Records and to our luck Jimmy is free so we don't even have to wait to talk to him. "Are everything ok? Ally, how are you?" Jimmy asks worriedly.

"I'm better and everything is fine." I smile brightly.

"We just wanted to pitch you this idea we got, well Ally did. We wanted your approval on a Christmas party for orphans or kids who lost a parent, we wanted to throw the party at the beach club and perform a Christmas song that we wrote, but we wanted to do it as Roxie and Jake." Austin says happily.

"You got my approval, I want to sponsor the party. First of all it's a great cause and second it's great publicity." Jimmy smiles.

"Thank you Jimmy, you won't regret it." I say joyfully.

"When can you come back to work and are you working on any songs now?" Jimmy asks.

"I can come back officially after Christmas. We have one finished song and a few we're working on including the Christmas song." I explain.

"Sounds good, can you by any chance record the one you already wrote today?" Jimmy asks carefully, I look over at Austin who nods.

"Sure we can do that."

"Great, studio one is free and at your disposal." He informs.

We walk down to studio one and get ready to record, soon we're singing our hearts out. We wrote a duet 'Me and You', we try hard not to write too many love songs or at least obvious love songs, it only takes us two hours to record the song.

"We did it, Ally." Austin grins happily and pulling me into his arms swinging me around before kissing me passionately. My fingers are instantly in his hair holding him to me as I kiss him back, the kiss leaves us both breathless.

"I just knew something was going on between you two." Jimmy says letting himself known and we turn around shocked, if we keep this up whole Miami will know before this month is over.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask close to a panic attack.

"Long enough to know that you two are in love." He states.

"Will you tell?" Austin asks frightened.

"No, but you will." Jimmy says.

"We can't, our parents would never let us stay together." I say feeling my world crumble at my feet.

"I remember watching your first talk show, did you first meet this summer?" He asks skeptically.

"Yes, our parents was dating and that's how we meet. We never grew up as siblings and we got together within a week, but broke up when our parents got engaged. We only just got back together three weeks ago." I whisper.

"Hmm well, it's not illegal what you're doing so I won't interfere, but I do want you to confess your relationship. I want you to date as Jake and Roxie, people are already rooting for 'Jaxie' and it would sell big." Jimmy smiles and we both let out a relived breath.

"We can do that, but then we need a contract there says that our identities stays a secret at least until we're 18 because then we can also come clean to our parents without risking being forbid to be together." I say.

"That's not a problem, I can have the contact ready tomorrow, but I want you to do the talk show before the Christmas party because then it'll be even better publicity." Jimmy demands.

"That's no problem." I agree smiling at Austin.

We finally get to go home and to say that I'm relived is an understatement, we have been caught twice in less than 24 hours. We really need to be a lot more careful from now on, next time we get caught it could be by one of our parents or even worse the both of them. When we get home there's still no one home and we walk upstairs to my room.

"That was too close for my liking." I breathe as I sit down on my bed and Austin joins me.

"Yeah, I know. We have been very lucky the last 24 hours." He says looking a little shaken.

"I'm happy Jimmy didn't makes us tell our parents, I can't lose you again." I whisper.

"Hey," He takes my head between his hands. "Look at me." I look up at him. "If he had made us tell then we would have told them, but I wouldn't have let you go no matter how many time they forbid it." He confess passionately and I launch myself at him before I kiss him. "I promise you, I won't let anyone tear us apart." He says protectively.

"I know I trust you." I say honestly.

"Good." He hugs me to him even closer and I rest the back of my head against his chest.

* * *

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you might recognize. :) I only own this story.**


	14. Before The storm

**Chapter 14: Before the Storm**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

A few days passed, we signed the new contract, finished our Christmas song and we have the interview today about 'Jaxie' only a few days before Christmas. I'm a little nervous about it because I'm afraid that someone will figure us out and our parents would keep us apart if they knew.

"Ally?" Austin says snapping me out of my thought and I look up at him. "Are you ready? We're on in five." He takes my hand in his.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm just nervous." I whisper.

"I am too." He assures me and kisses my cheek. Somehow, it calms me down.

"We're live with Jake and Roxie, I've been told you have big news for us and we've been dying to know what it is." The interviewer Candace says with a big smile.

"Yeah, we do. We're throwing a Christmas party for orphans and our gold is to make it the best Christmas they ever had, we even wrote our own Christmas song for the kids." Austin says happily.

"Wow that's amazing news, how did you come up with that perfect idea?" She asks intrigued and I know when I look over at Austin that if I don't speak up he will accidently blow it.

"Jake and I were talking, we realized that we as kids had so much and we wanted to give orphans the same." I lie smoothly taking Austin's hand in mine. I think the interviewer notices because she smiles widely.

"That's a great thought, so since you're here I wanted to ask you, do you know about Jaxie?" She grins.

"Jaxie?" Austin asks confused.

"Your fans is shipping you two as a couple and they want to know if Jaxie is real or just a rumor." Candace explains.

"Well actually Jaxie has always been real." Austin confesses and I smile at him.

"Really? What do you mean by that Jake?" She asks smiling and I suspect it's because this story is very good for her show.

"Roxie and I kissed within a week when we first met, we just had that instant chemistry and I'm not afraid to admit that I love her." He says as he looks over at me affectionately and my cheeks heat up.

"Wow, how about you Roxie? Did you know that Jake loves you?" She asks.

"Never doubted it and he knows I love him too." I say as I intertwines our fingers.

"Really? How did your first kiss happen?" She asks.

"It was actually when we were writing 'You Can Come To Me' Jake had the melody and I had the lyrics, he started playing on his guitar and I started to sing before we knew it we had our first song even though we had barely talked at that point. It was a complete coincidence, that we learned about each other's music and then after he played the last chord we kissed for the first time." I explain and when I think back to that day I feel butterflies all over again like I always do around him.

"Wow, I just love that story and I know your fans will to." She grins. "Is music a big part of your relationship?"

"Yeah, I would say so. Our music got us together, but it always makes us closer too because we somehow communicate through our music. We're very different, but we also have one very big thing in common and that's our passion for music." He says.

"Wow is all I got to say and thank you so much for being here today."

"And we're out." The camera operator says.

"Are you alright?" Austin asks me and I fake a smile.

"I'm fine." I lie and he doesn't question me further.

We drive home in silence after we changed back to ourselves at Starr Records, when we get home, I feel happy that our parents isn't home yet. I walk to my room and I don't doubt for a second that Austin will follow me to my room.

"Ally?" He questions when I lie down on my bed he sits down beside me.

"Yeah?"

"You're acting weird and I know you lied to me when you said you were fine, something is wrong." He says worriedly.

"I'm just scared, Austin." I admit, he lies down beside me and make me face him.

"Of what?" He caresses my cheek.

"I'm scared that someone will figure us out now that we're public as Jaxie, I can't lose you again." I whisper letting all of my fears consume me until Austin pulls me out of my self-pity.

"Don't!" He whispers and I look at him. "You won't lose me, you know that I won't ever let you go again."

"I know, but I'm afraid that maybe now that we're public the haters is gonna tear us apart." I whisper and he looks shocked at me.

"Listen to me." He says taking my head between his hands. "Nothing and no one can make me leave you or stop loving you, I'll rather quit being a performer than lose you ever again." He says passionately and I melt completely, maybe he's right.

"You're right, I'm just being silly."

"No, you're being you – you worry and I love you for it, but sometime I wish I could take that burden from your shoulders." He whispers.

"I love you, Austin. You always know what to say." I cuddle closer to him.

"I try to." He kisses my forehead. "Don't worry, Ally, everything will be alright just try to forget about it for now." He whispers as he caresses my back.

"There is one thing you can do to make me forget."

"What?"

"Kiss me, please." I whisper almost desperately. He caresses my cheek before his lips touch mine; the kiss is loving, gentle and soft. I get butterflies in my belly and my heart starts beating faster. I take his hand in mine and place his hand over my heart; he looks at me confused for a second. "Feel that?" I whisper and he nods. "My heart only wants you and you're the only one who has ever been able to make my heart beat like this." I explain in no more than a whisper.

He takes my hand in his and copy my actions. "My heart beats like this whenever I'm around you and only you." He whispers and I look at him affectionately when I feel his heart beat as fast as mine do.

I kiss his lips softy and he responds by pulling me closer to him where I'm more than happy to be, I deepen the kiss. I begin to undo his shirt and once I got it open he toss it onto the floor, I let my fingers feel his chest. I can never get enough of this feeling all I really wants is him, I feel so complete when he kisses me. He takes my jacket and top off, he runs his hand down of my body, but suddenly he stops and sits up.

"You have lost weight again." He says seaming both scared and angry. "You can't do this to yourself or to me, not again."

"I know, I promise I haven't stopped eating." I say honestly.

"Then why?" He whispers.

"Since Jimmy told us we had to go public with our relationship I just haven't been able to eat as much as I should, I guess I was worried." I whisper.

"Ally! Why did you agree if you didn't want it? You mean more to me than any of that and if you continue to do this I have to make it stop." He says worriedly.

"Its not that I didn't want it, I just don't want anything to come between us."

"I don't either, but I can't lose you." He whispers.

"You won't." I promise him.

"Ally, you have to tell me these things, I'm scared for you when you lose weight." He says worriedly.

"I know, I want to tell you, it's just, I don't want to worry you." I caress his cheek.

"If you don't want me to worry, then tell me. You have to trust me with this and trust that I'll help you so it doesn't end like last time because that is why I worry. If you told me then I would always know that you'll come to me if somethings up." He explains caringly.

"I'm sorry, I thought by not telling you that you wouldn't worry, but I was wrong." I admit and he lets out a relived breath.

"I want to trust you and I know I can trust you with anything, but I just can't trust you if it's about you. I want to, but I just can't before you've shown me that I can trust you." He says sadly. I feel like someone's squeezing my heart and I know why, hearing him say that he doesn't think he can trust me hurts more than I thought it could.

"I know." I say looking down, he caresses my cheek and makes me look back up at him.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you, I'm saying it because I'm worried and I think you should consider getting professional help before something happens again. It's a dangerous decease if you think you can control it." He says and once the words are out I feel sorrows, I feel devastated to have him say that even though a part of me knows he's right.

"You think I'll starve myself again?" I ask horrified.

"Not on purpose, but yes I fear you'll do it again." He admits.

"I won't." I disagree, but when I look at him I see something I've never seen before. He doubts me, he doesn't believe me when I say I won't.

**Christmas**

We've spend most of Christmas at the beach club and it has been a success, we really made Christmas worth remembering to these kids and of course the song was a hit. It was the perfect day and I loved every second of it; it is also our first Christmas together.

There were kids from all around and they really seemed to enjoy themselves, every store in Miami mall donated things so that all the kids got a Christmas present. It was a big night for all of us and Jimmy was happy with the positive publicity, he especially loved how we acted like a couple because it made people more curious to come. Many people came to see the live show we put on for the kids and they donated stuff and money for the cause. I felt good to bring so many people joy and make Christmas worth remembering for the kids.

We told our parents that we wanted to go support the Christmas party and of course the let us because they thought it was a wonderful thing. We decided to celebrate Christmas together later that same night because then our parents have most of the night to celebrate their first Christmas together just the two of them.

We just got home from the party and our parents have Christmas dinner ready for us, it feels like home. We're all happy and laughing, just enjoying that we all have each other to rely on. I never thought we would be a family, but I'm happy to say that I was wrong.

Austin and I play the Christmas songs together while our parents listen, I play the piano and Austin plays the guitar, we sing our hearts out together our parents even sing with us. It was the perfect evening all together, for one evening, I don't worry about the future, but instead enjoy the moment right here.

* * *

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you might recognize. :) I only own this story.**


	15. Decisions

**Chapter 15: Decisions**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

**January the 16'th. **

It has been three weeks since Christmas Eve, Austin and I have done nothing but fight since New Year's Eve. We haven't slept together for the last two weeks either, things have changed between us for the worse ever since he saw I've lost weight again. I don't do it on purpose sometimes I don't even notice before it's too late, but he just doesn't trust me when I tell him I haven't stopped eating.

I know it's my fault because I'm not exactly good at confiding in him about this 'disease' as he calls it, it's not even that bad. My dad is also on my case about it since he noticed I didn't eat so much at dinner, but not as much as Austin. He has become quite annoying lately, he wants to bring me to see a doctor and tell our parents, but so far, I've been able to stop him from doing so.

It's Saturday so no school, I'm in my room alone and I'm only in my bra as I try to find a top that I want to wear, I finally decide on a V-neck yellow blouse instead of a top. I walk over to my bed and I'm about to put the blouse on when Austin walk in without knocking. He stares at me for a moment wide eyed and I put on the blouse in a hurry embarrassed about my body.

"You've lost weight again!" He says, this time he's more angry than sad. "I feared this would happen and if you don't gain weight then I have to tell our parents that you're off the rails again."

"I'm fine, Austin. It's not even bad." I defend myself.

"It's not bad? Ally, I can see your ribs even with you blouse on, something needs to be done." He says fearfully.

"I'll take care of it."

"Do you remember when I told you no one and nothing could tear us apart?" He asks seriously and I nod, I don't understand why he changed the subject just like that almost like he's leaving me. "I was wrong." He says with tears in his eyes and I feel fear griping my heart.

"What do you mean?" I ask tearfully.

"I can't keep this up, I can't always be afraid of losing you. I can't live like this, in constant fear that you've stopped eating. You always tell me you won't do it again, that you're fine, but look where we are _again_. If you don't get some help then we're over, Ally. I can't do this anymore and I won't stand by watching as you get weaker, I can't! I can't help you if you won't let me." He says in tears. "I love you too much to see you like this."

"Don't do this." I whisper.

"I have to, Ally, this will destroy me." He says brokenly and I stare at him blankly, I finally allow myself to see how much pain I've put him in. I did this, I made him feel like he's watching me die and I can't allow him to be in pain because of my stupidity.

"Austin." I whisper.

"No, listen to me. I love you. I will always love you, but this isn't right. It's properly my fault this happened to you and I can't allow you to suffer like this." He kisses my forehead before he leaves the house and I watch him go while I have no idea where he's going.

I can't keep my tears away anymore, he's right about everything. I let this happen again and it's my fault we just fought and that he left. I have to fix this, I never want to lose him and I fear that I already have. I hear the door open downstairs, my dad just came home with Mimi, and I know what I have to do. I walk down stairs where I see them standing in the hallway looking confused.

"Ally? Your home? Do you know why Austin just stormed out of the house?" My dad asks and I take a deep breath.

"Yes." I whisper and that got my both my dad and Mimi's attention.

"Is he okay?" Mimi asks. "Why did he leave like that?"

"We fought." I admit.

"About what?" My dad asks.

"Me." I whisper so low that I'm surprised they even heard me and a part of me wish they hadn't heard.

"Why?" My dad asks.

"He thinks I need help … and I … I agree with him, I just didn't get a chance to tell him that before he ran off." I say sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Since mom died I've been struggling to eat, remember that time he brought me to the hospital? That wasn't the only time he had to do that, when you two were on your honeymoon he brought me there because I had once again starved myself. I got better because he made sure that I was eating, but once I got better, I stopped eating apparently for no reason as I have a few times. He pointed out to me that I always say I can handle it or that I'm fine or that I won't do it again, but I always find myself here. I want to get help." I confess and they both looked stunned.

"I had a feeling that you were struggling, why didn't you talk to me?" My dad asks.

"I thought I could control it, but apparently not." I say ashamed.

"Don't be ashamed, dear." Mimi speaks up and smiles. "What you just did shows strength, you know you need help and that mean you've accepted that you have some unresolved problems. I can help you because I've been where you are." She smiles and I look stunned at her, I had no idea and it appears my dad didn't either. "When Austin's father died, I couldn't deal. The reason I pulled myself together eventually was because social services threatened to take Austin from me if I didn't get help, I still feel ashamed because Austin saw me like that. I remember him begging me to get help and I would tell him I was all right. I couldn't be helped until I wanted to be helped; Austin went to stay with his grandparents for 3 months until I was alright to go home." She tells me and that makes me realize that I put Austin through the exact same thing, but it also makes me more determined to pull through not just for him but for me too.

"Where did you go?" I ask.

"I went to a group home where I met people who needed to deal with their disease and loss too, we supported each other so if you want me to I can help you." She says.

"Thank you, when do we leave?" I ask.

"Go pack some clothes and I'll make some calls then we'll leave." She smiles and I nod.

I walk downstairs with a suitcase in my hand and I see my father talking to Mimi, I walk over to them and my dad looks at me, but not with anger or disappointment as I thought, no, he looks at me with pride.

"I'm so proud of you, Ally." He whispers.

"I've made some calls, you'll be in this group home for 2 or 3 months maybe 4 if you need it, you won't be able to talk to us or see us before your doctor says so, but they can really help you." She promises me.

"I trust you." I tell her.

"I'll miss you, Ally, but I know this is the right decision." He smiles and hugs me tight to him I hug him back. I call Jimmy to tell him about my treatment before I leave and he tells me not to worry, he wants me to go and come back once I'm better.

The drive takes a little more than two hours, I feel horrible for not saying goodbye to Austin, but I know I wouldn't have been able to go if I had. I don't even know if he'll ever forgive me, but I know that I have to do this once and for all. Mimi stops the car and looks at me, her eyes says it all I know she really cares about me.

"Do you think Austin will hate me for what I put him through?" I ask quietly.

"No dear, he just cares for you and he's afraid something will happen to you. He feels responsible for everyone and that includes you, he easily blames himself for something he can't control and I guess that's my fault." She says sadly.

"How?"

"I put him in a position where he had to take care of me, remember he was only 7 when his father died and that kind of stuff sticks with you for life." She says regretfully.

"He loves you and I know he doesn't blame you for any of that." I say sweetly.

"That's sweet of you to say, Ally, but it was my job to take care of him, I didn't." She says and the look on her face is heartbreaking.

"You did eventually and you've been there every day since." I smile.

"Thank you, Ally, you know I'm supposed to be the one telling you that it will all be okay and now you're the one telling me instead." She smiles.

"Taking care of people is something I can do, taking care of myself not so much." I smile weakly.

"It will all be okay, Ally, now that you know there's something you need to do you'll do it, you already took the first big step." She assures me and I smile.

"Thank you, I am really starting to see you as a second mom." I smile widely.

"That warms my heart, Ally, I'll always be here if you need me and I want you to know that you can come to me of you want or need to." She says sweetly.

"I'm beginning to see where Austin gets his sweet caring side from." I grin.

"You're just too sweet, Ally, so are you ready for this?" She asks me giving me an out.

"As I'll ever be." I say bravely.

"Okay, let's go in." She says opening the door and follows me inside; she helps me settle in before she gives me a big warm hug and tells me that I can always call if I want to go home. She leaves an hour later and I'm left with the feeling of joy because I know that I have a family who cares.

**Austin's P.O.V**

After my fight with Ally, I leave the house, I just can't stay there. Everything she just said and did reminded me of my mom before I almost found her dead and I can't go through it again. I don't want to talk to anyone I just walk for I don't know how long before I stand in front of the house again hours later. I walk inside where I see my mom and Lester, they're sitting on the couch talking and it seems very serious.

"Austin?" My mother calls and I walk over to them.

"Yeah?"

"We know about your fight with Ally." She says.

"How?" I ask stunned, they weren't here I saw them come home as I left.

"Ally told us." She explains.

"What did she tell you?" I ask fearing where this conversation is heading.

"She told us she has been struggling to eat and that you've had to bring her to the hospital more than once because of her disease. She asked us to help her because whatever you said to her was what she needed to hear to do something about her problem." She explains and I feel relieved, finally.

"Where is she? I need to talk to her." I say. I want to tell her that I'm sorry for what I said, that I'm proud of her and that I love her.

"That's just it Austin, I drove her to a group home where she could get the help she needs, but you can't see or talk to her before she get's back."

"What!? She left?" I ask as I feel my heart breaking, I let her leave thinking that I was leaving her that I blamed her. "How long will she be gone?" I ask shakily.

"It can be all from 2-4 month." My mom says with a weak smile.

"She didn't say goodbye." Is all I can say.

"I'm sorry, Austin."

I don't hear anymore before I hurry to her room and as my mom said she isn't here. Her room looks so empty without her; I feel like my heart is breaking into a million pieces. I already miss her more than what should be possible. I walk to my room wondering how she could just leave, but as I enter my room my eye catches an envelope and as I look at it I know it's from Ally.

I look at the envelope.

'_Austin'_

I open it with shaky hands and I find the ring I gave her inside the envelope, she just broke up with me, again. I wish she would at least have kept the ring this feels to final and I hate it because she's not here, I can't change her mind

_My dearest Austin,_

_I'm sorry I just left without saying goodbye, so I wrote this letter to help you understand what I've been unable to say these past few months. _

_You were right in everything you said, I do need help and no matter how much I believed I wasn't gonna go off the rails again, I did anyway I know that now. I only thought about myself, I never once thought of how much this hurt you._

_Your mom told me about her time where grief overwhelmed her and how she did what I've just done to you. I'm so sorry I put you in this position where you had to relive your past because the last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt you._

_Don't worry, I called Jimmy before I left and he told me that he wanted me to get better so I could return healthy and ready to continue. _

_Please know that I love you, always and forever, I will never stop loving you. I won't ask you to forgive me because after everything I've done to you, you're allowed to move on while I'm gone, I'll understand. I think it's best that we take a break, you'll be free to do what you want and I'll be able to heal and also get healthy again._

_I never told you this, but this decease I have didn't come from my mother's passing, I've had it ever since I was bullied in preschool. They used to call me that I was ugly and fat, so please believe me when I say that this isn't your fault. My mother helped me keep it under control and ever since she died, I stupidly thought I didn't need help._

_Once day we might find a way back to each other, but for now, we both need to move on because we're both hurting too much to be in a relationship with each other. I could never love someone more than I love you and that won't change, not ever, but I need to heal before I can be with you and you need to heal too. You need to realize that you can't control life, and that what happened to your mom, your dad, our unborn child and even what happened to me never was your fault and you could have nothing to stop or change it._

_Thank you for helping me see reality and for pushing me to get help, I'll be forever grateful for that and I know if you're reading this that you're asking yourself why I left without saying goodbye so I'm gonna tell you._

_I left without saying goodbye because I couldn't, I wouldn't have been able to leave if I had said goodbye because one look into your eyes and I would've stayed. You're the only one I've ever loved and leaving you is the hardest thing I've ever done. I love you and I miss you._

_Yours forever,_

_Ally._

My heart completely broken by now, Ally owns my heart and it's wherever she is. I understand now why she didn't say goodbye, but I still miss her. I hate her for breaking up with me, but I also love her for doing it because she's right. No matter how much I want to be with her it won't be right until we both heal, but one thing is for sure I won't ever stop loving her, but I feel comfort knowing that she loves me like I love her.

I decide right here and now that I will follow her example and get help to let the past go, to finally accept the past it for what it is. I know I need help to let go of my father's passing and to let go of the unborn child Ally and I lost, I'm not even able to think about it at this point without wanting to cry. To heal I need to talk about it to someone who won't accidently tell so the solution to my problem is simple I need to see a psychologist to get my life back on track since I'm not doing so well at the moment.

* * *

A/N:

Hi everyone, I'm back with a new chapter to apologize for the long wait on the last chapter and also to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. :)

I'm already working on the next chapter of this story and if you review I'll upload sooner than I'm planning on maybe even in 1 or 2 days' time otherwise it might be a week or two before I'm done since you guys really inspire me when you review :)

If any of you is reading my other Auslly fanfic 'Always and Forever', I am working on the next chapter and it's my goal to post it before this week is up, but I can't promise of course since I find it difficult to finish the chapter :)

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you might recognize. :) I only own this story.**


	16. Healing

**Chapter 16: Finally Healing**

* * *

**Around a month later – February the 20'th**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I've been away from home for a month now I miss everything and everyone at home, but I'm also doing a lot better than I have ever since my mom passed away. I've gained a little weight and the doctor says that I'm out of the danger zone, but I haven't gained enough weight yet to be what they call 'normal'.

Since I began to eat more so that my body actually got the food it needed I've also felt stronger and more fresh, I've been in therapy ever since I got here and it helped me see that I need to take care of myself, I also need to stop letting the past affect my future as it has.

I'm happy that it's a group home because the first thing you learn here is that you're not alone someone understands the pain you feel. I always thought something was wrong with me because I had this decease, but I was just unlucky.

**Austin's P.O.V**

The last month has been tough without Ally, I've never been this long without her ever since I met her. I have no idea where she went so I can't go see her and I can't write to her, I've tried calling her phone a lot over the last month, but of course it went straight to voicemail. Just to hear her voice on the voicemail brings me a little comfort, but I haven't been calling her phone for the last 2 weeks.

I've been seeing a psychologist since Ally left and he told me that I blame myself for the loss I feel because it's easier for me to deal that way, but what I need to work on is accepting that it's not my fault and that I can't control life or others for that matter just like Ally told me.

I walk downstairs on my way to see Dez when I hear Lester on the phone and I know instantly that he's talking to Ally. I feel my heart skip a beat and I hurry in there because I want to hear her voice, talk to her, but when my mom sees me, she leads me away from the phone and away from Ally.

"He's talking to Ally." I say to my mom making it clear that I want to talk to her.

"I know, she's doing so well that she's allowed to have phone conversations now, but she has requested not to speak to you before she returns." My mom says and I feel like she hit me.

"Why?" I ask horrified.

"She didn't say." She says. "I'm sorry, Austin."

I feel like I've been slapped, she doesn't even want to talk to me? I don't understand that at all, I want to see her and talk to her so bad, but she doesn't feel the same way anymore? That hurts more that I want it to, despite what she said I never moved on and I didn't because I don't want to.

I decide that I don't want to dwell on it, she could have asked not to speak to me because it's important for her recovery. Since I was the one to make her see that she need help then I could also the one who can ruin it for her and I choose not to. I proud of her for getting help because that means she cares about me and that she finally realize the truth.

**Around two months later – April the 16'th **

**Ally's P.O.V**

Three months, it has been three months since I've seen or heard from Austin, of course it my fault since I refused to talk to him, but I did that because I know if I heard his voice that I would want to go home and see him. I can't do that because I'm doing so well now, I've accepted that my mother passed away, I'll always miss her, but I know now that I'm not to blame and she would never let me blame myself had she still been alive.

I'm not underweight at all anymore I'm finally what they call 'normal' and I don't feel bad about it like I used to, I don't feel like I'm fat or ugly, I wonder why I ever believed that because I don't think anyone is fat or ugly in anyway so why should I be? I think that was my problem all along even though the bulling stopped I still believed them, my psychologist says that my decease comes from my believes, if I believe it then it's true, in my case that's true not in everyone's case.

If I accept myself for who I am then those who love me will do the same and I finally believe that, I feel good, happy even. I'm happy for the first time in a long time because I know I will be okay, I've accepted that I lost a child something I eventually told my psychologist about because I knew that it wouldn't get back to my parents. I will never be happy that it happened, but I know that it wasn't the time in my life to be a mother, not yet. I'm not ready for that role and I know it will be a while before I'm ready for that.

I've accepted that Austin and I are on a break because I was the one to end it, I haven't moved on, but I know I need some time before I get back to being in a relationship. I told him to move on and I still think he should, I'm bad for him, at least until I'm over everything there got in the way of us before, but there is still a part of me there is hoping that he didn't listen to me about the moving on part.

I have gotten a few new friends while I've been here, they just get what I've been through and I get them because we're in the place in our lives where we have to pull our lives back together. I met a girl Cassidy who just like me have a bad habit of starving herself, I've gotten really close with her. I've also met this guy Elliot, when I met him he had no confidence and he was in a really bad place. He came here because he had attempted suicide due to bulling, but realized that he didn't want to die so he asked to come here to pick up the pieces.

All in all everyone here has their own battles to fight and we're all fighting our demons together, that's why we're all so close in this place. I've asked to stay another month until Elliot and Cassidy goes home too, I want to stay and support them, but I also think I need to be here a little longer before I go home to the real world. I know when I do go home that's where the real fight begins because I'm back in the real world, but as long as I continue to see a good psychologist then I believe that I'll be all right.

One of the reasons why I wanted to leave along with Cassidy and Elliot is because we all live in Miami so we can help each other once we're 'on our own' because this way we won't be completely alone. We will have each other to rely on beside our families, but our families doesn't get us like we get each other because they haven't been where we are except in my case Mimi gets what I'm going through.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Ally has been away for three months now and I miss her badly, I haven't seen her or heard her voice since the day we fought. My mother told me a week ago that she decided to stay another month and I hate it, I feel like a piece of my heart is missing.

Seeing a psychologist is the best thing I've ever done for myself because it allowed me to live in the moment instead of living in the past. I finally accepted that life happens whether I want it to or not, I can't control it, what happened to my mom, my dad, my unborn child and Ally was all something I couldn't have prevented no matter how much I wish I could.

I feel like I'm getting to a happier place now and I feel better about everything except Ally being gone, I've tried to live my life, but without her there will always be something missing. Since Ally left I've spend more time writing songs on my own and I've finished songs for a whole album, I'm so proud of myself for writing all these songs alone. I just wish Ally was here to hear them, I really want and need her opinion, but so far, I've had to settle for Jimmy's approval instead of Ally's.

I've also spend a lot of time with Dez, but also with Trish, she misses Ally as much as I do and she feels so bad for not being there for her. Dez and Trish started dating last month and I'm thrilled for them, but being with them without Ally is like being the third wheel sometimes when they get all lovey-dovey. I some days almost regret pushing Dez to confess his feelings for her, but just seeing him happy makes me glad I did.

**A month later – May the 16'th**

**Ally's P.O.V**

Today is finally the day, after four months in this place I finally get to go home and see my family, my friends and of course, Austin. He doesn't know that I come home today, I talked to my dad and Mimi they were so close to canceling their weekend trip for me, but I told them not to that I would just be there when they come home. I got a ride with Cassidy because she lives so close to me, I'm actually surprised that we never met before.

I've grown so much over these 4 months, I'm more confident and I've dealt with all of my unresolved problem, the whole experience has made me a whole lot stronger. I have loved it there, but now I'm just really happy that I'm going home. I miss everyone at home and I can't wait to see them again.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Another month has passed and I'm beginning to wonder when Ally will return home because I miss her so much and I just need to see her, I know I'm properly selfish and of course I want her to be ready before she comes home no matter who long I have to wait for her, but I miss her.

My mom and Lester left this morning for a mini vacation to 'keep the romance alive' and they will be gone for a week so this house is really empty. As I walk downstairs to watch TV, I hear a knock on the door and before I have time to wonder who it is, I open the door.

I think I'm dreaming when I see Ally standing there in the doorway, she looks better and for once she's not underweight. She's a stunning beauty as always, but this has really been what she needed and seeing her makes me so proud, she did it. She wears her hair down, and it curls just the way I like it, she's wearing a yellow top and skirt. I'm unable to say a word as look at her. She smiles at me just the way I remembered and it has my heart beating in my chest.

"Austin." She says happily and I pinch myself to make sure I'm awake because I couldn't bare if it was my mind playing tricks on me, _again_.

"Ally." I whisper and she nods, my eyes locks with hers, I feel like this is one of my dreams and I fear that I'll wake up only to realize that it was just that … a dream. She seems to notice that I don't know if this is actually real.

"I'm here, Austin. I'm home, finally." She smiles widely and I return her smile instantly as I take a quick step towards her, I pull her into my arms and hug her. My heart beats even faster when she hugs me back, it's real she's here. I feel joy in my entire body and when we finally pull away I look into her eyes, what I see is love. I don't even hesitate before I kiss her passionately, as soon as my lips touch hers I feel the butterflies I've always felt and she kisses me back.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I feel Austin's lips on mine something I've missed so badly over the last 4 months, the way he looks at me tells me that he has missed me like I've missed him. He doesn't look at me like I feared he would, no, he looks at me with love and pride just like I hoped he would. He pulls me closer by my waist and I'm too far gone to resist as I wrap my arms around his neck.

He pulls me with him inside and kicks the door shut, he pushes me op against the door as gently as he can, but I don't care, not the slightest. I feel his hands roam all over my body, I moan into his mouth my hands moves into his hair pulling it, and he groans. I was terrified that things would have changed between us that he had moved on, but judging by the way, he kisses me and touches me I feel sure, that we still have a chance even after 4 months apart where we didn't have any contact.

His kisses is powerful, loving like he needs me to be able to breathe and the way he looks at me like I'm his reason for living. He can still make me want him more than air just by being close to me and I feared that he wouldn't affect me the same way or that I wouldn't be what he wanted anymore, but it looks like all of my worries was for nothing. He lifts me up easily and I wrap my legs around his waist as he walks to the couch, he loses his balance and we fall down on the couch, we pull apart for a second.

"Are you alright?" He asks worriedly after landing on me and pressing my body down.

"Never better." I blush and his lips is back on mine, we move against each other the way we always have and the feeling is mind-blowing. Having him touch me after all this time makes me desperate for him in a way I've never felt before.

I run my fingers down of his back remembering how much it always turned him on and judging by the way he growls it still does. I pull his shirt off him and I let my hands feel is abs all the way down to his happy trail, he pulls my top off me and kisses me from my neck to my bellybutton, I groan with need.

He finds my pulse point on my neck and suck, making me moan louder, I feel myself getting close and he have barely touched me. He just keep up the delicious torture while I move my hands up and down of his back. He grounds into me and I almost scream at the unexpected friction, he continues to move against me and it has me coming apart, he follows me instantly not caring that we still have most of our clothes on.

I feel his breath against my neck and I place a kiss on his neck that has him inhaling sharply, in our moment of pleasure we have failed to hear knocking on the door. We both hear it loud and clear now, we jump up. I hand him his shirt and pull on my top.

"Can you let them in? I have to go change." He says slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, go change." I giggle, I just can't help it and quickly it turns into laughter, it takes a minute to calm down and he final goes upstairs to change. I realize now that my baggage never made it inside and I hurry to open the door, when I do I smile brightly.

"Trish! Dez!" I scream on the top of my lunges.

"Ally!" Trish grins all over face and I pull her in for a hug.

"Good to see you, Ally." Dez smiles and I hug him too as I hear Austin walk down the stairs.

I invite them in, but I'm slightly embarrassed that I forgot I asked them to come over here today especially when Austin and I basically had sex on the couch a minute ago. Austin and I sit on that couch for exactly that reason; Trish and Dez sit across from us on the other couch.

We spend the next couple of hours catching up and I was pleasantly surprised to hear that Trish and Dez got together while I was away, but it just feel so good to see them all again. Later that evening Trish and Dez leaves because they have a dinner to get to at Trish's which leaves Austin and I alone in our house.

We decide to just relax together on the couch and watch a movie, I lie in his arms just enjoying to have his arms around me. Once the movie is over we decide to move my stuff back up to my room before crashing on my bed and I instantly find my way into his arms once again.

"How are you?" Austin asks sweetly.

"I'm better than I've been in a long time." I admit.

"How was it in that group home?" He asks curiously.

"I loved it there, it helped me deal with everything. It was the right decision to go there, it made me stronger, more confident." I smile even though he can't see me.

"I saw it the second I opened the door, you look a lot better and you seem more at peace with yourself than you've ever been." He caresses my hair.

"You seem like you're more at peace with yourself than you did when I left." I notice.

"I am, I followed your example and stated to see a psychologist and he made me realize a lot of thing that I missed." He admits and I turn around to look at him.

"You did?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, I had some demons I needed to deal with, it wasn't just you. We both messed up and you made me realize that I too was denying that I had some inner demons I needed to face." He caresses my cheek.

"I know what you mean, I had those demons too." I smile before I cuddle close to him and within minutes, we're both asleep.

* * *

Hi,

I decided to update in honor of those who reviewed, followed and favorited, it really warms my heart and I'm so happy you're still reading since it took me long to write, but I'm trying hard to make up for it. :)

I have a few exams next week and I'm hoping to upload at least one chapter next week, but it's really up to you :) Every time I read a review from one of you it makes me want to upload faster because I feel inspired to do so :)

So tell me; Did you like this chapter? What did you like most? What didn't you like? And how bad do you want the next chapter?

Until Next Time :)

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you might recognize. :) I only own this story.**


	17. Making Up

**Chapter 17: Making Up**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

I wake up with a sleeping Ally in my arms and it instantly puts a smile on my face, she's finally home and she seems to love me just as much as she did before she left something that I feared would have changed, but it didn't.

Everything with Ally feels like it used to almost as if we never were apart and I love it, it just proves how strong our love is. Our love never fated away if anything it got stronger. She wakes up and her eyes instantly find mine, the familiar feeling of love fills up my chest.

"Good morning." I whisper.

"Good morning."

"I'm so happy you're home." I say unable to stop smiling.

"Me too, I've really missed you like I've never missed anyone before, I'm so sorry for not talking to you." She whispers.

"Don't be, Ally. I somehow knew that the reason you didn't was because it was better for your recovery and that's the most important of all." I kiss her temple.

"Thank you for understanding, you always understand me." She says.

"Have you missed your music?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I was lucky because they had a piano so I could play, but I missed playing music with you and I've missed performing." She says.

"I haven't performed since you left, I've just worked on a few songs." I admit.

"Why haven't you been out performing?" She asks surprised.

"It wasn't the same without you." I admit and she blushes. "So what did you do all these months in the group home?" I ask curiously.

"Mostly it was all about learning about your problem or disease to understand better what you're going through. We had individual therapy and group therapy, we shared our experiences in group therapy, and in individual therapy we worked on ourselves. I realized many things while I was away one of them being that I'm not to blame for my mother's death, she wouldn't want me to and what happened wasn't my fault even if I had known what to do doesn't mean that she would have been alive." She says and it makes me smile.

"Wow, you really came a long way, I'm so proud of you." I say proudly.

"Thanks, what about you? What have you been doing?" She asks curiously.

"Well I've finished songs for a whole album, I got Jimmy's approval and I've almost recorded all of them. I told you yesterday that I went to therapy because I realized you were right in the letter you wrote me, I've finally accepted that my father's death wasn't my fault. I blame myself for everything bad there happens around me because it was easier for me to accept it was my fault rather than it was something I couldn't control." I admit.

"Wow, I'm proud of you Austin. You came a long way too before I left you were in denial about that and now you can say it aloud." She says proudly cuddling closer to me and it makes me smile.

"I also convinced Dez to ask Trish out, more like I dared him and they've made sick every time I'm around them since." I joke chuckling.

"Yeah, I heard yesterday, finally. They were almost denying their feelings more than us." She giggles.

"Yeah, I know." I smile, Ally looks at the clock.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late." She curses and hurry to get dressed in a different set of clothes, I watch her amused. As I watch her getting ready I can't help but ask.

"Where are you going?"

"Out with Elliot." She smiles.

"Who is Elliot?" I ask feeling close to a panic attack.

"He is this cool guy I met in the group home, we have a lot in common and I really like him." She smiles fondly.

"What? You're going out with him now?" I ask fearfully as I get out of bed.

"Yeah, I really like him so of course I do." She says like it's obvious, my heart break into a millions pieces, I've really lost her. I feel my world crashing around me as I whisper the words I fear the most.

"You moved on?" I ask unable to hide how hurt I am, I don't understand, we basically had sex last night and she just got out of my embrace.

"What? No! It's not a date, Austin! God, I'm so sorry, I should have known you would think that especially after the letter I left you. No, I haven't moved on Austin, how could I? I love you the same as I always have if not more." She says passionately as she takes my hand and it calms me instantly. "I'm sorry we haven't talked about us since I came back home, we can talk tonight if you want?" She asks sweetly.

"I would like that." I smile like a fool she still loves me. "I'm sorry I just assumed-" I don't get to say anymore before she cuts me off by kissing me passionately and I respond instantly pulling her closer, we haven't kissed since yesterday when she got back home, but right now I don't care I'm in heaven.

"Don't apologize, I left you twice and by some miracle you still look at me the same way as you always have." She caresses my cheek and I lean in to her touch.

"You know I'll never stop loving you." I tell her.

"I know." She smiles at me. "That letter, I told you to move on because I didn't want you to feel bad if you had moved on while I was away, not because I wanted you to." She admits lovingly.

"Good thing I never listened to that part of the letter."

"I wanted to give you freedom, I didn't want you to feel like you owed me to wait for me until I got back." She says honestly, but I see the fear behind her eyes. I hold my hands on both sides of her cheeks as I respond.

"Ally, that's crazy! I never stayed with you because I felt obligated, I stayed with you because I love you and because you're the one I want to be with more than anything." I kiss her once more and she doesn't hesitate to kiss me back.

"I love you." She sighs.

"Will you allow me to give you this back then?" I ask hopefully as I pull the neckless with the ring up from my pocket and she gasps.

"You still want me to wear it?" She asks in pure shock.

"I've never wanted you to take it off in the first place." I admit.

"Of course I'll wear it, I should never have taken it off. I just thought that maybe-" I silence her with a quick kiss.

"No, I was never gonna leave you. It was a stupid way of trying to make a point because I was afraid that I would lose you, maybe I would have left later on, but only because I feared for you not because I stopped loving you." I say as I give her the neckless and she smiles brightly.

"Can you?" She asks turning around and removing her hair from her neck so I can close the neckless, once it's closed she turns around. "I don't blame you for what you said, I never did. I needed to hear it, I didn't tell you what was going on, but I should have." She says sadly.

"I know why you couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because you believed you had it under control."

"How come you just always understand me?"

"Because I know you, now go meet Elliot and we'll talk later."

"Thank you, Austin." She caresses my cheek and pulls me down to her until our lips meet, I feel the burning need, the sparks and her love. I pull her closer by her waist not wanting to let her go ever again.

"Now go, if you don't I won't let you leave." I whisper huskily and she shivers.

"Walk me to the door?" She asks breathlessly.

"Always." I follow her downstairs to the door and open the front door for her, she kisses me once again before she leaves. "Ally?" I call after her and she turns around. "I love you." I say passionately and she smiles widely.

"I love you too." She says getting in her car I watch her drive away, I let out a relieved breath she still loves me.

I turn around to walk back into the house, but before I get to the door I hear a car in the driveway, I briefly wonder who it is before I turn around to see Ally's car parked back into the driveway. What? Wasn't she going out with that Elliot guy? She gets out of the car and runs into my arms that I don't even hesitate to open for her, I hug her back before I can ask her what's going on her lips is on mine.

I have no idea where this come from, but I decide not to question it since I love it too much. I kiss her back with equally passion, I put every emotion I felt since she has been gone into the kiss hoping she'll feel the longing and love that I felt and still feel for her. Her arms moves from around my waist to around my neck pushing herself closer to me, instinctively my arms moves around her waist.

Her certain outburst of passion has taken me completely by surprise, I definitely didn't expect her to do this, but I'm damn happy she did. She deepens the kiss as she begins to push me backwards, to say I'm surprised is an understatement, she never took control like this before, I like it though because it makes me feel that she wants and needs me like I need her.

My back hits the front door and that gets me to remember that I'm making out with my stepsister on the porch in bright daylight for everyone to see including our parents and their friends. I don't think Ally has realized this or she just doesn't care, I almost don't have the strength to push her away until I remember that our parents potentially keep up apart until we turn 18 if the catch us.

While kissing her I open the front door with my hand and pull her with me inside slamming the door behind us, it makes her giggle. Her giggle makes my heart beat faster, I've missed the sound of her giggle more than I realized.

"What are you doing?" I ask her heatedly.

"I'm an idiot." She says looking into my eyes and I look at her questionably, but before I can ask her why she would even say that, she continues. "I was about to go see someone I've spend every day with the last four months instead of being with the love of my life that I haven't seen in four months." She says still holding on to me, I can't stop a wide smile from spreading on my face, she just called me the love of her life.

"Yeah, you're an idiot." I joke affectionately.

"I know." She says breathlessly moving closer to me, my breath gets caught in my throat.

"The love of your life, huh?" I tease her.

"Yeah," She breaths looking into my eyes and I know she means everything she just said. "I was so afraid one of us would move on or it would feel different, but if anything it feels even better than before." She caresses my cheek, I lean into her touch letting myself feel every word she says.

"I had that fear too, but now I don't understand why. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone, somehow I love you more than I did before, I didn't think that was possible. You're my one true love, my life, my world and you have been ever since we met. I can't imagine my world without you in it because with you I feel like I can do anything." I tell her honestly looking affectionately into her eyes the entire time, her eyes is cloudy and a few tears escape her eyes, I dry them away with care. "I hope that's happy tears." I whisper against her lips.

"It is," She assures me as she kisses me softly, it calms me that I can feel her love somehow she always calms me. "Please, take me upstairs and make love to me." She whispers.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"I've always been sure around you." She kisses me with all of her passion and I return the kiss equally passionate.

I gently lift her up, she instantly wrap her legs around my waist. Slowly, I carry her back upstairs and lay her down on her bed. She sits back up as we kiss, my fingers play with the edge of the dress she decided on wearing. She raises her arms silently giving me permission to remove her dress, I slowly moves her dress higher and higher feeling her all the way until the dress is over her head, I throw it carelessly to the floor as I move even closer to her, I pull her in for another mind-blowing kiss, she sighs happily.

I cherish her body kissing and nibbling everywhere, she pulls my shirt indicating that she wants it off and I left my arms up allowing her to pull it off my body, she throws it carelessly to the floor like I did with her dress. She cherish my body like I did with hers just like it was the first time, I unlock her bra removing it. I take my time to appreciate how she seems healthy, not being underweight is a good look on her, she's perfect.

She fumbles with the button on my pants once it's undone she pushes them down, I slide her panties down of her legs and undress myself completely. I crawl back on top of her kissing her senseless, she runs her fingers up and down of my back. The action almost makes me lost in lust, but I hold on to my gentle ways. She wraps her legs around my waist bringing me closer to her and I settle in between her legs, she arch her back closer to me and I gently push forward.

We sigh in unison, I've longed to be joined with her like we were one for a very long time and now we finally are joined. I kiss her gently, for a moment we just enjoy being together before I make love to her slow and passionate. We fit together perfectly just as we always have, we move together kissing, touching, feeling each other.

We're completely focused on each other, it feels like time have stopped and nothing will ruin this moment. We both get closer and closer to the end, I just don't want this to end yet it feels to good, but I know there's no stopping it. Pleasure takes over both of our bodies and nothing else matters, it's only us as we come back down from our high, I rest my forehead against hers sucking in breaths.

I lie down beside her pulling her into my arms, I look into her mesmerizing eyes and what I see is love just like I hoped. I caress her cheek just absorbing everything I feel right now, I'm hopelessly in love and I'm happy.

"I love you." I whisper to her.

"I love you." She says wrapping her arms around my neck, I love how she seems to be unable to get close enough.

"I know I said this before, but these four months has been pretty empty without you." I say affectionately.

"I know because I felt empty without you too, my mom used to tell me that love is like friendship on fire, I never understood what she meant until now. She said love could make you feel amazing, but being away from the one you love would make you feel empty." She says and I smile. "You're not just my boyfriend, you're my friend too and besides Trish the one I trust the most." I feel so moved by her words I lean in and place a sweet gentle kiss on her lips.

"I know, I trust Dez, but you're the only one I trust enough to tell everything to. You're the only one how knows me completely." I confess to her.

"I'm happy no one knows you the way I do, I'm also happy that you're the only one who completely knows me." She smiles at me.

"I'm happy about that too," I return her smile. "So what do you think about staying in tonight enjoying this moment and going on a date tomorrow?" I ask her charmingly.

"Sounds perfect." She agrees.

* * *

A/N:

Hi everyone,

Sorry about the wait on this one, life has been busy and it's about to get worse with school, hopefully a job and my young horse, but I'll update again as soon as possible. :)

Keep telling me what you think :)

Until next time :)

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you might recognize. :) I only own this story.**


	18. Unwanted Doubt

**Chapter 18: Unwanted Doubt**

* * *

**May the 18'th**

**Austin's P.O.V**

Ally and I spend last night doing nothing just being together, we have been apart for so long and now we can finally be with each other. Our parents won't be back before tomorrow morning, so we don't really have to hide and it feels good.

I'm taking Ally out, we're eating dinner at our favorite place, being here with her really reminds me just how much I've missed her. It's a quiet dinner with romantic lights, roses and wine, I love every second of it, we're so free when we're not hiding from our parents. We talk about everything there has happened since she left 4 months ago and I feel happy that she's more at peace with herself.

We walk hand-in-hand down the street enjoying our freedom to be together since it doesn't happen a lot. I look down at her hand in mine and smile brightly, this is something I've wanted to do for a long time, I know we have walked hand-in-hand before, but we always have to keep it down a little or a lot, around our parents. There's only so much hand holding and hugging you can do before it gets suspicious and I'm getting sick of it, before I went to therapy it didn't really bother me all that much to hide our relationship, but now? I mean I love her more than ever, but is this how I want my future to be? Hiding my girlfriend?

I like to believe that nothing can break us apart since we managed to stay in love through 4 months of separation, but all that time also made me think about a life where I could openly kiss my girlfriend even in front of my mom. I'm scared that this will eventually be too much, I don't know if I could break up with her because this got too much, but I have a feeling one of us will give up or worse fall out of love if we keep pretending that we're not madly in love with each other.

I decided that right now isn't the time to dwell on 'what ifs' and be in the present instead with Ally, enjoy the this time we have together, even if there's a chance it isn't forever like I've always hoped, there's only one thing I know and that is; I have to be willing to lose her if we come clean, also this will upset Ally, so I don't want to tell her just yet.

"Austin?" Ally summons me and I look at her warmly. "Still in there handsome? You keep disappearing on me." She giggles.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked." I smile through my lie and then it hits me, I've never lied to her before this lying is getting out of hand and I have to talk to her about this before lies take over our relationship because then it's really over. I decide to let it go for today for the sake of this date, but tomorrow I have to say something - if there's one person in this entire world I don't want to lie to then it's Ally.

Ally and I decide on a movie, I love sitting in the back with her, I always have an arm around her, we share our popcorn and I love to make out with her in the back of the movie theater, it sound cheesy and it is, but it's still nice. I love when we just get to be us, young, in love and most of all in the moment living our lives one day at the time.

After the movie I decide to take Ally somewhere where I haven't been for the past 7 years, my father's grave. I haven't told her where we're going before we're there at first she's confused, but when she sees a stone there says;

_Mike Micheal Moon_

_1965-2007_

_Beloved husband and father_

She understands perfectly well where we are and why, we both stand there in silence as I put some flowers on the ground next to the stone.

"You haven't been here for a while, have you?" She asks softly, gently rubbing my shoulders.

"No," I whisper. "I haven't felt strong enough to go here the past 7 years, but today with you I found the strength to come here." I tell her.

"I'm happy, I always wondered why you didn't go see him, but as I got to know you I knew it was because you blamed yourself for his death, so you felt too guilty to see him. That's why I never pushed you." She says sweetly.

"I'm happy you didn't, I was unstable, I don't know what I would have said or done." I confess.

"You're strong, Austin, maybe you don't realize it, but even as a kid you were strong enough to help your mother get through her loss when you should have been allowed to grieve too." She says and I smile gratefully at her.

"When did you become so wise?" I ask knowing she'll take offense.

"I've always been wise." She protests and I chuckle. "It's not funny!" She says hitting me gently on my chest.

"I know! I know, I was just messing with you." I smile goofily.

"You lucky I love you." She rolls her eyes.

"That I am." I agree seriously, she looks at me instantly and I kiss her passionately. "I wish you could have met him." I whisper as we pull away.

"Me too, if he's anything like you then I would have liked him." She smiles and thinks for a moment. "I think it's time I visit my mom's grave, last time I was there was her funeral." She suddenly says, I stop her, she looks questionably at me until I give her some of the flowers I brought, she takes them gratefully.

I was prepared to wait for her here so she could see her mom alone first if she wanted, but she takes my hands in hers so I follow her, I know instantly when we find her grave;

_Penny Marie Dawson_

_1974-2013_

_Beloved wife and mother_

I notice that her mother wasn't that old and it makes me sad, I see tears in Ally's eyes as she put flowers down at her mother's grave. I dry her tears away carefully.

"It's okay to miss her, I miss my dad all the time too." I whisper as I wrap my arms around her just holding her.

"I know, sometimes it just hits me that I won't ever see her again." She whispers.

"I know, Alls." I say as I hold her tighter.

"Wanna go home?" She asks after a while.

"Yeah."

We walk home in silence hand-in-hand looking at the stars together, we get home an hour later. Ally and I take an hour separately to take in the fact that we went to see the parent we've lost, but after an hour I just need to see her, be with her.

I knock gently in her door before walking in, I see her stand and looking out of the window. She's wearing my shirt and short boy shorts, in the light of the moon she looks even more beautiful, I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her from behind, she instantly relaxes against me letting the back of her head rest against my chest, I close my eyes being in the moment with her - there's no greater feeling.

"I was about to go see you." She whisper.

"Great minds think alike." I smile and she giggles.

"That they do, just like us - we always seem to think alike." She wonders.

"That's one of the things I love about you." I place a lingering kiss on her forehead.

The rest of the evening goes by just like this living the moment without any worries for the future whatever that my hold for us, no problems no hiding just us, I don't even remember when we last had this, but I'm damn happy we have it now.

...

**Ally's P.O.V**

The light shining through my bedroom window wakes me up, I feel happy, I feel at peace and that's something I haven't felt since my mom died not even with Austin. He did make me forget about my problems and the pain, but it was always there waiting to take over whenever I was alone.

I look lovingly at Austin who is sleeping peacefully by my side and I can't help thinking how could I be so lucky? I lie there for I don't know how long just gazing at him until he stirs slowly waking up, he groans.

"You're starring."

"I'm gazing." I say lovingly.

"It's creepy." He says trying to suppress a smile.

"It's romantic." I smile goofily, he opens his eyes and look at me quickly before taking his pillow and pressing it against his head. "Hey!" I protest trying to remove the pillow from his handsome face, he lets go of it pushing it behind him and attack my lips with his own.

I moan into his mouth as he moves on top of me pressing my body into the mattress, there's no greater feeling having his body pressed against mine. He pulls away to breathe, he kisses me from my cheek to below my ear and down to my neck, he sucks on my pulsepoint making me desperate for him.

I run my hands across his toned chest, over his abdomen and wrap my hands around his neck bringing him closer. He buries his face into my neck and breathe in, I sigh happily as I bring his lips back to mine in a passionately kiss, the kiss lasts longer than I thought I could go without breathing, our eyes meet when we pull away to breathe. The love I see in his eyes warms me up, I feel the warmth in my chest expand to my abdomen, I just can't look away and I instantly know I will cherish this moment forever.

He kisses my lips once more before kissing way down of my body, he gently blows on my left breast and then the right, I moan. He bites and licks my skin all over which has me going crazy, I want him so bad at this point I feel like I'm gonna combust. I push him unto his back before I attack his neck with my lips, I move up and nibble on his earlobe, he groans surrendering to my teasing.

I kiss down of his neck as I run my fingers down of his chest, his breathing becomes shallow and I take pride in making him feel this way. He sits up, his left hand are on my waist to steady me while his right hand are caressing my cheek before supporting my neck as he gently bites my bottom lips with blunt teeth, I moan louder.

I grind against him as he moves from my lips to my neck again, I throw my head back giving him ultimate access to my body surrendering all control to him. I feel his hardness against my thigh, I grind against him once more. He pushes me back down on the bed, he intervene our fingers as he enter me slowly, we sigh in unison being connected with him this way makes me calm.

He moves in slow firm thrusts, he keeps his eyes on mine as he makes love to me, the connection between us is deeper, more compelling than ever before. I wrap my legs around his waist giving him full access to my body, I moan as he goes deeper, I run my fingers up and down of his back holding on to him for my dear life every time the pleasure overwhelms me.

I feel the blissful end approaches, I grind against him, our eyes locked to each other expressing our love for one another without actual words. We fall over the blissful end together, the only thing to be heard is our rapid breathing as we calm down he kisses me passionately and I don't even hesitate to return the kiss.

...

"I love you." He whisper sweetly in my ear.

"I know." I say as I let him pull me closer, I cuddle closer to him resting my forehead against his chest. "I love you too."

"This is bad of us, Ally." He smiles goofily.

"Yeah, if our parents find out we'll be in trouble." I grin.

"Have you thought about telling them?" He says suddenly, I look at him confused, is he kidding? No apparently not...

"No, not yet. I don't want then knowing as long as they can break us up and keep us apart." I say honestly.

"I know, but maybe they would understand?" He reasons.

"No, I don't think they will."

"It just, I'm getting so tired of lying and hiding."

"I am too, but I rather hide out with you than break up." I reason.

"Me too." He kisses my temple.

"I promise that we'll tell, I just want us to be legal first."

"Alright." He gives in. "We should probably get ready, they could be back any second." He says seriously and I turn around to look at the clock 11am, yeah they could be here any moment.

Showering and getting dressed doesn't take long, Austin and I decided to go downstairs to watch TV until our parents get home, it's a huge plus that they're used to see me sitting in Austin arms while watching a move, at least we can do that. An hour later we hear their car in the driveway and not even a minute later they walk in.

"Ally!" My dad says happily and I run into his arms instantly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, daddy." I say sweetly.

"Is that Ally's voice I hear?" Mimi asks walking in besides my dad, I hug her too.

"Yeah, I'm back." I say.

"It's good to see you, wow you look great." Mimi says examining me. "I've missed you." She says emotionally.

"I've missed all of you too." I smile.

"You dad and I are very sorry we weren't here when you got home, we weren't even there to pick you up." Mimi says guiltily.

"It's okay, Austin was here when I got home and I got a ride with Cassidy she doesn't live far from here." I smile.

"You made new friends?" Mimi asks curiously and I nod, my dad's listening too, he looks like he lost his breath.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard not to when you're alone with the same people for 4 months, but I mostly hanged with Cassidy and Elliot." I tell her.

"Oh, does this mean you have a new guy on your radar? Or are you dating him already?" Mimi asks, excited.

"No!" Austin protest getting everyones attention and I fear he have blown it. "Um- I mean- I hope not, it was exhausting to keep guys off her as it is - someone needs to keep them away." He says looking at my dad who nods in agreement. Nice save Austin, nice save.

"No, he's just a friend." I tell Mimi.

"Alright." She smiles, Austin's outburst forgotten, thankfully.

We spend the day together with our parents, I love how we're all at ease with each other, that's one of the reasons I don't want to tell them - I don't want to lose this. Mimi is like a mother to me and she have been ever since she helped me, I truly do love her and view her as family, it gets harder and harder to lie.

"Ally." Mimi summons me and I look at her. "You know I'm really proud of you, everything you did to help yourself was inspiring and you look better." She says proudly.

"I do feel much better, before I could be happy at times, but the problem was always there under the surface waiting for the perfect time to drag me down and now I just don't feel like that anymore." I admit.

"I'm happy to hear it, Austin also decided to seek help after you did." She smiles.

"I know, he told me." I tell her before looking over at Austin. "It was a very brave thing to do." I add lovingly looking into his eyes.

"Yeah well, I was inspired by what you did." He says affectionately.

"Look at you two, I never imagined that you would get along this well." My dad cuts in, Austin and I instantly snap out of our trance.

"That's what happens when you live in the same house." Austin says shrugging it off.

"Still, it makes all of our lives so much easier." Mimi smiles and I sit back with a pit in my stomach, I look at Austin and I know he feels it too - this lying may be easy, but that doesn't make it hurt less, hiding our relationship isn't something we really want after we both healed.

The question is dare we take the chance and tell them, when the risk is our relationship? Or risk everything to stay together? It's an impossible choice.

...

**Hi,**

**I'm finally back with the next chapter as you probably figured out I tried to keep this chapter sweet and loving, but the doubt and the lies is threatening to tear them apart. This chapter is leading up to something big, I'm not gonna tell you what because where's the fun in that? :)**

**Please share your thoughts :)**

**What do you think will happen?**

**What do you want to happen?**

**\- Until next time :)**


	19. Blame

**Chapter 19: Blame**

* * *

**October 25'th**

**Austin's P.O.V**

The last couple of months has been great, no worries, no problems, no drama, no being caught by anyone. We have been doing a lot as Jaxie, parties, charities, concerts, award shows, talkshows, commercials, new songs and we've even had a few small roles in different movies, it has all been great, we're literally living the dream and we're doing it together.

I'm loving living the rockstar life, but I'm all too happy that I can go home take off the disguise and just be myself without all the crazy fans and crazy life with tons of paparazzi following you around with a camera all day hoping you'll do something sweet or mess up so people can have a laugh.

We went on a tour in July as Jaxie and it was the most amazing feeling ever, a whole month where Ally and I didn't have to lie about our relationship, but when you think about it then we were lying. Of course people knows that it's a cover, but I feel like I'm drowning in lies and I would end it if it had been any other girl, I just can't end it wit Ally.

Our parents still doesn't know about us they don't even suspect anything and when you think about how many times they almost walked in on us the last couple of months, it's pretty amazing they don't know, yet. The last month I've been wanting them the catch us, walk in on us everything so we can stop lying, I hate it.

I try to enjoy the moment and it works for me, but eventually I remember when I once again have to tell another lie. I know why I keep doing it though and it's worth it, Ally and I want to risk everything to stay together we always have.

I'm walking through the street with Ally by my side, we're talking about our lives I mean they're gonna change pretty fast. We're in our senior year and in only 3 months we'll be 18 which means we can come clean and stay together, finally our gold is in reach this is what we have been waiting for ever since we got together. In 3 months the lies can finally end and we'll never have to pretend not being in love ever again.

"I love this." I whisper looking at our joined hands.

"I do too." She smiles when she notices that I looked at her hand in mine.

"Our live finally feels normal and after everything we have been through, we deserve this." I smiles at her.

"Yeah, I loved the tour where we got to be just us, I kinda miss that." She grins definitely referring to our 'alone time' on the bus where we didn't have to be afraid of anyone busting us.

"I loved that tour bus." I whisper seductively.

"So did I." She says running her finger down of my chest, I inhale sharply. "I love you." She whispers looking deeply into my eyes and the sincerity of her words still surprises me, she have told me many times that she loves me, but it never gets old.

"I love you too." I tell her adoringly before I lean in and kiss her passionately, she wraps her arms around my neck kissing be back. I love this public affection, the fact that none of us cares if anyone sees us, it's risky of course. If one of our parents friends saw we would be so dead, but in this moment one of us cares.

"We haven't done this a lot, but I love it when we do." She says lovingly as I release her, I take her hand in mine.

"Me too, baby, me too." I agree.

"I don't know why, but I love when you call me 'baby'." She grins.

"Oh, I know." I smirk and she slaps my arm.

"Behave!" She giggles.

"You started it, baby." I tease her.

"Stop that, you know what you do to me." She hisses, but she can't hide her wide smile.

"Yeah I know." I arch a brow at her.

"Tease!" She accuses.

"You love it when I do." I grin and she smiles at me, her smile is completely disarming. We walk further down the street in silence before I decide to ask her about telling our parents about us. "When do you want to tell or parents about us?" I ask her.

"I don't know Austin." She says clearly conflicted.

"I have been thinking, what about sometime after New Years Eve? We're almost 18 by then, Christmas and New Year are over, we're almost done with high school, it would be the perfect time." I smile, we could be free from our lies.

"I don't know, Austin... We have to think this through before we say anything... You know our parents will be so mad at us... I'm so afraid that we'll be the one's to ruin their marriage if we tell them." She says worriedly.

"Ally! You said so yourself that you hate all these lies, you hate lying, we need to stop at some point if we keep lying then we'll get to a point sooner or later where we can't come back from our lies, where we can't tell lies from truth." I tell her.

"I know." She sighs heavily.

"You don't want to stop lying do you?" I ask her.

"Of course I do, but we have told so many lies at this point, it's difficult to stop almost every second thing we've said has been a lie to cover up the truth about us and our relationship, I guess I'm getting used to the lie that I'm no longer feel comfortable with the truth." She confesses.

"That's why we need to tell, it'll only get worse if we don't." I tell her.

"I know, I just don't know how anymore maybe I just need more time?" She says.

"No, there is a reason you won't tell." I say stubbornly, I know her and she's not being completely honest with me right now.

"My dad would never forgive me for this, he thinks that I've never lied to him." She whispers.

"Ally, of course he'll forgive you and we still need it tell." I say softly.

"No, I just can't do it, okay?" She says heatedly, I see the obvious fear in her eyes and that should have stopped me, but it didn't.

"We have to!" I disagree with her.

"I can't!" She says moving away from me and that scares me.

"Ally please, just calm down." I say worriedly.

"No just leave me alone." She says running across the street and then I see her fall out there on the road.

Panic sets in, no, something could happen to her and it would be my fault, I watch her get up, but she freezes when she sees a car speed towards her and I begin running, i don't even think about it I just know I need to get to her, I can't lose her, this is all my fault I shouldn't have upset her.

"Ally move!" I yell desperately, but she doesn't. I feel like I'm seeing it scene in slow motion, she's standing there as the car desperately tries to stop, I get to her just in time to push her out of the way and just as I'm about to follow her it all turns black.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I stand there frozen as the car approaches, I can see the driver desperately tries to stop the car and Austin is yelling at me to move, I want to, but I can't move my feet. I feel someone pushing me out of the way, I turn my head to see the car hit Austin. He falls to the road and fear grabs my heart.

"No!" I yell as I get to my feet and run to him. "Austin?" I call, but he doesn't move. "Austin!" I yell in rising panic trying to shake him awake, but nothing is happening and people are starting to surround us. "Someone call 911." I yell turning my attention back to Austin. I check to see if he's breathing and then I realize that he's not breathing, if I don't do something now he'll die. This is like my mom all over again I begin to do first aid and to my luck I manage to get him breathing again after a minute.

The ambulance arrives only 5 minutes later and from there it all goes fast, they get him in the ambulance and I follow him, I sit in there with him watching the paramedics trying to figure out what's wrong with him besides the obvious. I look at him and realize I did this, he could die because he tried to save me when I stupidly ran out on the road without looking. I can't keep the tears away any longer, tears are running down of my cheek I feel so helpless looking at him as he's fighting for his life.

When we finally get to the hospital they take him away from me saying they have to restart his heart again I try to follow, but they stop me at some point telling me to stay put. I sink into the floor at that exact spot, I have no idea what I'm gonna do - I can't live without him.

I dial my dad. "Hi Ally when will you and Austin be home?" He asks oblivious to what's happened.

"D-dad." I cry.

"Ally? What's wrong you're scaring me." He says frightened.

"Au-Austin he's - he's in the h-hospital." I cry.

"Stay where you are, we're coming." He promises before he hangs up.

I sit there in that exact spot starring blankly into the air, I'm completely numb. I have no idea how long I've been sitting there when my dad helps me up. Mimi is standing behind him, how I'm gonna tell them what happened? I can't tell them that I did this...

"Ally what happened? Where's Austin?" He asks Mimi looks pale white.

"They said... They said that they... They needed to restart his heart..." I cry and Mimi is in tears before I can finish my sentence.

"Where is he?" Mimi asks in panic.

"I don't know... They stopped me from following here..." I say emptily.

"I have to find my son!" Mimi says in tears running to the reception while I just stare ahead.

"Ally what happened?" My dad asks and I shake my head, I can't talk about it. Mimi comes back looking shaken. "What happened here is he?" He asks.

"He's in surgery, he has internal bleeding and they don't know if he's gonna make it." Mimi cries.

"No!" I scream holding on to my legs trying to disappear. "No no no no, this is all my fault... This is all my fault... It should have been me..." I chant over and over again rocking back and forth until my dad stops me.

"What happened?" He asks and I look over at Mimi who is still in tears.

"It was my fault... We fought... I got mad... And frustrated... I ran across the road... I never thought to look... I fell... I hurriedly got up... And then... And then... I saw the car... I knew I had to move... But my feet just wouldn't move... Austin he... He yelled for me to move... Then he pushed me out of the way... He was hit... I couldn't wake him... He wasn't breathing... I knew I had to get him breathing if... If I hadn't he would have died... Just like mom did... So I did everything I could think off... I got him breathing... Then I was left here..." I explain and look up at them. "I would probably be dead if he hadn't saved me." I whisper.

"Oh honey, listen to me it's not your fault." My dad says hugging me.

"Yes it is." I cry and Mimi stands there completely frozen.

We have spend hours waiting for news, but every time we ask someone they tell us that he's still in surgery, I feel so guilty if I had just calmed down when he asked me too none of this would have happened, suddenly I wish that I had just admitted the truth, I wish I just agreed to tell the truth because then he would be here right now. In this moment I make a decision when he wakes up because he will wake up I'll tell him that I want to confess our relationship after New Year's Eve.

A doctor finally approaches us. "Hello, you're Austin Moon's family right?" He asks politely.

"Yes, is he okay?" Mimi asks frightened.

"He was brought in with eternal bleedings and has been in surgery for 8 hours, he's alive, but in a coma. I can't promise you that he'll wake up only time can show." He says sadly and I feel my heart breaking.

"Can we see him?" I whisper.

"Yes, he's in room 102 second floor." He informs us and not only a second later we're all hurrying to the second floor.

I shakily open the door to his room, but nothing could prepare me for what I see. Austin is lying there, his pale and there is a tube connected to his mouth, machines and other things I don't even understand are connected too him. I walk towards him slowly with tears streaming down of my face, I did this, it's my fault, he's lying there fighting for his life because of me, because I was too stubborn.

I carefully place my hand over his. "I'm so sorry Austin." I whisper, I look up to see Mimi standing on the other side, tears are streaming down her face and pain is evident on her face, she looks at her son helplessly. "Mimi I'm so sorry, it should have been me, it was my mistake." I say, my voice rough after all the crying. She looks up at me.

"No Ally, this is not your fault, he tried to save you, I would have done that and your father would have done that. I just don't know what to feel right now, I can't lose my son too." She says in tears.

"He have to wake up, I don't know what I would do without him." I whisper. "I would switch places with him if I could if that meant he would live, he doesn't deserve this, he finally got his life back, this can't be happening." I cry and Mimi looks surprised at me.

"You really love him don't you?" She asks, but not like she's suspecting that we're in a relationship just that I love him and I see no point in lying, he wouldn't want me to.

"Yes, I love him." I confess and Mimi smiles, somehow she doesn't realize just how much I love him. I hold on to the ring under my shirt that he gave me begging that it'll give me the strength to be strong for him. My dad is standing in the doorways with tears streaming down his face just like Mimi and I, he just haven't dared moving from the door yet.

"He's strong, he'll make it." Mimi says trying to be strong, but I know how scared she is.

My dad finally moves closer slowly and when he put his hand supportively on my shoulder I break down, I hug him and he stands there holding me. After an hour our two my dad takes Mimi for a walk to get some food for us all and I refuse to leave Austin, I sit down on a chair next to his.

"Austin, please, if you can hear me then please, come back to me, I'm so sorry and you were right we need to tell. I need you, I don't know how to be without you." I caress the part of his face where he's free of tubes. "I love you." I whisper.

My dad and Mimi returns after 20 minutes with food, I really don't feel like eating, but I know what will happen to me if I don't plus my dad and Mimi are watching me like a hawk making sure that I eat, I'm actually grateful because I don't want to ruin the progress I made, I need to be strong for Austin.

It's 10 pm and the nurses forces us to go home saying we can come back at 8 am in the morning, my dad basically had to carry me out of the room since I refused to leave him. He got me in the car telling me that if I want to be strong for Austin I need to eat, sleep and take care of myself. I do know that it just doesn't make it any easier, now I know how he felt when he had to bring me to hospitals and I finally understand why he was so hard on me. This feeling is the worst kind of torture I've ever felt and he had to live through it more than once because of me.

We're home, but it's even worse to be home because I see him everywhere I look every moment, every touch, every kiss, every fight, just everything and it hurts to even breathe. I lock myself in our bathroom and every moment Austin and I spend in here comes back to me flashing before my eyes.

I undress and get in the shower, when I feel the water falling on my body I hiss from the pain of my wounds I didn't know I had. I look down of my body to notice bruises and opened wounds from when he pushed me out of the way, but I don't care. I welcome the pain because at least then I don't think about every moment we spend in here.

I get out of the shower and take care of my wounds, I wrap a towel around my body and walk back to my room. I look around my room, but all I see is empty space. I close my eyes and remember last night when he made love to me, it's hurts so much to remember, but it also makes me smile because I was blissfully happy oblivious to what was gonna happen that next day, we were happy living in the moment.

I can still feel his hands moving down of my body, how he kissed every inch of my skin, how he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I feel his love for me so deeply, I walk over to my closet and find one of his shirts, one that he gave to me a while back. I can't stop myself from inhaling, it smells of him and it calms me.

I put his shirt on before I get into bed, I pull out the ring he gave me when he promised that we would always be together. I retread the engraving 'Loving you is my destiny' I can't hold my tears back as I hold on the the beautiful silver ring, loving him is my destiny too then I realize he was right when he told me that there was a reason that I didn't want to tell our parents.

It wasn't just because I thought my dad would never forgive me - it was a part of the reason, but deep down I was afraid that our parents would get in our way that they would somehow break us apart. I realize now that was stupid, he wouldn't let anything come between us not even our parents. I hold on to the ring as I try to get some sleep so I can go see him tomorrow.

* * *

Finally home after a long day at the recording studio, Austin and I get out of his car walking to the front door. There's a note on the door.

_Hi you two,_

_Lester and I went to visit some of our friends, we won't be back until late there's food in the fridge._

_Love you both._

I look up at Austin who has a wide grin plastered on his face, it's completely contagious and before I can say anything his lips are on mine, I wrap my arms around his neck inviting him closer. He push me gently up again the door as he struggles to unlock it, he can't seem to get the door unlocked and that has me giggling.

"There is a time for laughing and now is not the time." He says dangerously as he get the door unlocked, his lips is back on mine.

He opens the door and we stumble inside too caught up in kissing that we don't have time to notice anything else. I use my heel to slam the door shut and I'm instantly up against the door once again, he unzips my jacket and I shrug it off.

I unzip his jacket almost ripping it off him, his hands are back on my hips and when I once again wrap my arms around his neck he lifts me up, I wrap my legs around his waist. I love having him pushed against my like this, I love feeling his body on mine. I move my hips against him and that has him growling into my mouth.

He turns us around, but he only gets to the next wall before I'm pressed again that as he ravish my mouth all over again by the time we get to the stairs we're both naked and breathing hard. He carries my upstairs and I find myself pressed again my bedroom door, I feel so drunk from his kissed that I have no idea how we ended up here.

My hand searches for the door handle and I open my door when I find it, he stumbles inside still carrying me, he's standing with his back to my open bedroom door, the door is close enough for me to slam it shut with my hand. He stumbles back until his back rests against the door, I kiss him deeply and move against him once more.

He turns us around so that my back is now against the door, I feel him so close to where I need him the most and I know he needs me too. He lets go of me with one hand and guide himself to my entrance, I moan when I feel the tip enter. I move against him again as he pushes forward, I moan at the feeling I get when he fills me completely.

He pulls out and pushes back in as I moan into his mouth moving against him, my hips meets his with every thrust. After a few minutes he spins us around heading for the bed, He puts me down on the bed and I lie down instantly, not even a second later he's on top of me. I move backwards until we're safely in my bed, I pull his lips back down to mine and as they touch he pushes inside me one more.

His fingers move up and down of my body just admiring it, I let my fingers slide from his strong shoulder and down of his back. We spend many minutes maybe hours admiring each other's bodies and every second of it is committed to my memory forever. The end it nearing and somehow I feel sad I don't want it to end yet, but on the other hand my body is begging for release so I give into it, feeling it, as he lets go too.

I don't know how long we stayed in each other's arms, but when we realize that our clothes is all around the place downstairs we decide to go get it before out parents get home. Downstairs I get dressed in the shirt Austin was wearing and he takes his pants on. We put our jackets on the hanger before we go hunting for our clothes, we found clothes everywhere from the hall, to the living room, to the kitchen and took it all upstairs.

Austin begins to warm some food for us while I search for my panties, I have absolutely no idea where they went and I end up walking back to the kitchen without finding them. I look at Austin's back as he heats up the food, it has me wishing that this was our life.

"Hey." He smiles as he sees me standing there ogling him.

"Hey." I say dreamily forgetting all about finding my panties.

"Have I ever told you that you look ravishing in my shirt?" He says looking at me with a heated stare.

"Have I ever told you that you have a hot back?" I say as I move closer, he pulls me into his arms before kissing me senseless. I run my fingers slowly down of his chest. "I love when you don't wear a shirt."

"Is that why you keep stealing my shirts?" He grins.

"That's part of the reason." I admit.

"Is that so?" He says with a dangerous glimpse in his eye. "What else?" He asks heatedly.

"I also love how it makes me feel like I'm yours." I say breathlessly.

"Anything else?" He asks looking deeply into my eyes, his heated gaze holds mine.

"I love when you take it off me." I whisper blinking innocently at him because I know it makes him go absolutely wild.

"You drive me crazy." He whispers as his hands move under my shirt.

"I love when I make you crazy." I admit.

"I've noticed." He says heatedly as he lifts me up on the kitchen counter and kisses me deeply, he moves my legs apart I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer.

He kisses and bites my neck gently and has me going wild with need, his hands moves down of my body to my waist, he's searching for the waistband of my panties and for one moment I'm happy I couldn't find them because this will make him go crazy. He pulls away to see why he can't find the waistband and then looks at me heatedly.

"No underwear?" He whispers.

"Couldn't find them." Is all I get to say before he kisses me once more.

I move my hands to his pants and undo them, he settles in between my legs and push inside me once more, I gasp. He moves faster than before and I meet him thrust for trust until the end comes crashing down pulling us with it.

"Wow." I whisper.

"Yeah." He says kissing me passionately.

"Do you remember where you took my panties off?" I ask him.

"No, unfortunately not I was preoccupied." He smirks.

"So was I and now I can't find them." I say rolling my eyes at him and he laughs, it doesn't take me long to follow, but the laughter stops the second the front door opens. "Shit!" I curse jumping down from the countertop while Austin fasten his pants again.

Oh my god, we're both so dead. We're in the kitchen underdressed, I'm wearing Austin's shirt and no panties. How am I gonna explain this one... Austin turns his eyes back on the food he was heating up and I guess the best chance is to act normal, I'm so happy that Austin's shirt almost covers me to my knees.

"There you are." My dad says as he enters the kitchen with Mimi right behind him.

"Yeah, we were just heating up some food." I say nervously.

"Why are you eating so late?" My dad asks.

"We weren't hungry before now." I lie well at least it wasn't a complete lie, we were hungry just not for food...

"Alright." He smiles and as I look down I notice my panties lying there on the floor for my dad and Mimi to see and I'm close to a panic attack. I walk towards the refrigerator pretending to get some juice and stand on my panties as I get the juice, now I just have stay there. Austin looks over his shoulder and notice what I'm about to stand on and looks away instantly.

"Ally, why are you wearing one of Austin's shirts?" Mimi asks looking curiously at me, damn it...

"Um- well, my pajamas is in the washer so Austin leant this to me." I lie.

"Alright." She smiles. "Well we're going to bed see you in the morning." She says as the walk out of the kitchen and I hear them walk on the stairs, I let out a relieved breath. Okay how the hell did we get away with this? Suddenly Austin begins to laugh uncontrollably as I step away from my panties and I look annoyed at him as I pick them up.

"You could at least have helped!" I snap.

"I was really enjoying the way you handled it." He laughs.

"They almost caught us!" I whisper yell.

"I know, it was hilarious." He laughs and I get an idea as I walk towards him.

"You think it was funny?" I ask wickedly and he nods. "Alright." I smirk. "Let's see what you would say if you got caught with my panties in you pocket." I say daringly as I put my panties in the pocket of his jeans so they can be seen and he instantly stop laughing, he looks at me heatedly.

* * *

I wake up gasping, dreaming about our last night together made me feel even guiltier and miss him so much that it hurts, I need to see him he's my one true love and without him a part of me is missing. I look at the time it's 6:30am, I get out of bed and get dressed before I go downstairs to make breakfast. Looking at that countertop makes me blush and it makes me feel sad at the same time.

At 7 Mimi and my dad comes downstairs, they're happy that I made breakfast because we all want to be at the hospital by 8 to see Austin, none of us could bare the thought of him waking up alone and I knew if I didn't make breakfast then Mimi and I possibly wouldn't eat. I feel like it's my responsibility to keep myself and Mimi eating since we're at risk of putting our own lives at risk, I don't want Austin to wake up to a broken family.

We eat in silence, it's clear that it's not the same without Austin, but I have to stay strong I want him to come home to a home there never changed that's what he needs. Right after breakfast my dad drives us to the hospital, Mimi and I are in a hurry to see Austin, but nothing have changed. The doctor said there was no change and that alone had me in tears, I hoped that he would at least have been better.

I sit my his side for hours refusing to leave his side until I absolutely have to, Mimi walks over to my dad who sits by the door, they're both watching me sit with him. I think they're getting suspicious off the relationship I have with Austin, but I don't care they can figure it out for all I care.

I sit there holding his hand whispering to him how much I love him when suddenly he begins to shake violently and the monitor goes completely crazy while doctors come running, my dad takes me into his arms and force me back, I fight to get free but stop struggling the exact moment the only thing to be heard from the monitor is a never ending beep.

* * *

**A/N:**

An extra long chapter for all you readers, thank you for following and reviewing it is very much appreciated and it makes me want to give you another chapter before I originally planned it, so here it is :)

I'm sorry for the sad cliffhanger, but I'll try to upload soon :)

I hoped you all liked this chapter, I tried to make it bittersweet and I hope I succeed:)

\- Until next time :)


	20. Memory Lane

**Chapter 20: Memory Lane**

* * *

**October 26'th**

**Ally's P.O.V**

My dad pulls me out of the room as I see them trying to restarts Austin heart again, I feel broken, empty, helpless and I can't stop crying. He has to wake up, I can't lose him this is unbearable. Mimi is trying to hold it together, but I bet seeing her son's heart stop changed her life forever. It's the third time his heart stops that I know off and I know the chance that he'll make it gets smaller for ever time it happens.

I'm outside of his room watching people run in and out of the room until they bring him with them, they only told us that his eternal bleedings are worse than they first thought and that he needed more surgery after I heard that my system just shut down as my mind goes to a happy place.

* * *

**The first time we met.**

"I'm Ally." I smile, we gain eye contact instantly it's like our eyes are locked to each another.

"Austin." He says shaking my hand gently and I can't deny the feeling I got from the touch, but it's just me, right?

**Our first moment.**

I'm doing the dishes after the first dinner and Austin walks into the kitchen. "Can I help?" He asks politely and I nod.

"My dad put you up to this, right?" I ask casually.

"No actually, my mom did, but I don't mind. It gets a little boring in there with them alone." He confesses and I giggle.

**First time we bonded.**

"So this trip isn't as bad as I made it out to be at first, it's actually fun." Austin says happily smiling at me.

"You're right, I thought it would be awful, but now I actually enjoy it." I confess happily.

**First song.**

I sit by the fire as Austin comes over to join me again after grabbing his guitar and he starts to play a melody and I look at him impressed. I never heard anything like it before and he just smiles after a while I decide to say something.

"Wow Austin, that sounds amazing, did you write that?" I ask impressed.

"Yes, I played around with some chords and then I had this melody, but I can't come up with any lyrics for it." He says as I remember some of the lyrics I wrote a while back.

"Can you play it again?" I ask feeling brave and he starts playing the melody again, I begin to sing.

[Ally:]

When you're on your own

Drowning alone

And you need a rope that can pull you in

Someone will throw it

He almost stares at me as I sing the lyrics in my heart and he smiles widely as he keeps playing, then I stop singing and to my surprise, he starts to sing as well.

[Austin:]

And when you're afraid

That you're gonna break

And you need a way to feel strong again

Someone will know it

This time it's me who stares at him while he sings, his voice is like an angel and he's really feeling what he's singing and when he stop, I start to sing again and to my surprise he sings along with me, our eyes locked together.

**First kiss.**

We sit really close in silence for a while with our eyes locked to each other gazing into each other's eyes, none of us is saying a word, suddenly I see him lean in and I feel myself doing the same until we're only an inch apart. I know that I should move back that what we're doing isn't right, but I find myself not wanting to move back and a second later our lips meet in a passionately kiss.

**First tease.**

"The water is cold." I say and he laughs at me, I turn around to walk back to shore when he picks me up walking straight back into the water.

"Oh no Ally, I won't let you get out of this so easy." He laughs and I realize his intentions.

"No Austin, please the water is cold." I laugh.

"I know, but you wanted to go here, didn't you? Then you should at least get in the water." He laughs.

"Please Austin, just let me down." I laugh hard and then I feel the cold water and I think 'oh no he didn't'. "I meant at shore." I laugh.

"Maybe, but that's not what you said." He laughs and I get an idea and I get him to fall in the water, he looks up at me and I try to look innocent. "Oh, I'm gonna get you for that, Ally." He says swimming towards me.

"No, you threw me in the water and I made you fall in, we're even." I laugh.

"Not yet." He says catching me and gets me back in the water.

**Our first lie.**

I see Austin come in to my room and close the door behind him. "Hi, so we should talk." He hints and I know he's right.

"You're right." I agree and he comes over to my bed to sit down beside me.

"We shouldn't have kissed, Ally. Our parents are dating; we're supposed to be siblings." He says sadly and I know what he means.

"I know, Austin. We got carried away in the heat of the moment." I say.

**First time he saved me.**

I wake up in shock and fear there is a storm outside with thunder and lightning, I hide under the covers shaking in fear until I feel a pair of strong arms around me and I dare myself to look up and I see Austin holding me.

"Shh Alls, you're okay." He whispers softly and I start to relax a bit knowing that I'm not alone.

"Austin? Thank god your here." I say when I don't shake so much anymore.

"No problem, I remembered that you're scared of thunder and lightning." He says softly still holding me protectively.

"Can you please stay until it's over?" I ask still feeling a little unsafe.

"Sure, move over." He says softly as I move to make space of him and he holds me close protectively humming our song until I fell back asleep feeling safe again.

**First time we got caught.**

When I wake up in the morning I still feels Austin's arms around me, he didn't leave last night? I'm just so happy that he came in here because the storm was bad last night. I hear my dad and Mimi running around outside until they burst inside.

"Ally, do you know where A-." My dad says in panic until he sees Austin and he wakes up looking at my dad. "What's Austin doing in your room?" He asks confused.

"He's here because of the storm last night, he remembered that I don't like thunder and lightning. I asked him to stay because I was scared." I explain.

"I'm sorry, I feel asleep." He says apologetically.

**Our first song as partners.**

We walk up to my room after breakfast to work on a song together and we sit down close to each other on the piano bench.

"How do we start?" He asks excitedly.

"Well, first we need to come up with some chords." I say happily. We play around with some chords for a while before we're satisfied with the melody and he smiles widely.

"What's next?" He asks, excited.

"Now we need to come up with some words for the lyrics. What's the last powerful emotion you felt?" I ask, our eyes locks to each other's as I ask the question.

"Love." He says honestly with a smile our eyes still locked. I feel my heart ship a beat and secretly hoping that he's talking about me.

"What's great about love?" I ask almost whispering.

"It doesn't fade over time, it's-." He says clearly feeling the moment like I do.

"Timeless." I finishing his sentence and he nods, he moves his hands to the piano and start to play the chords we came up with while singing.

This love is never gonna fade,

We are timeless,

We are timeless,

He stops playing looking back at me our eyes locks once again and I'm completely speechless for a moment. "Wow Austin, that was amazing." I say once I find the ability to speak again.

"You must be a really good teacher." He says softly and I blush followed by a smile.

**First time we lost control.**

I'm kissing my stepbrother, I'm about to cheat on my boyfriend with my stepbrother, I move back slowly looking at Austin. "Austin?" I ask softly not really understanding what's going on yet.

"Yeah." He says softly still completely lost in the moment.

"What are we doing?" I ask and his eyes fly open as we move away from each other.

"I don't know, I-we were playing music." He says confused and it clear to me that he got lost in the moment just like I did.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know how we got here." I say realizing that none of us is wearing a shirt.

"I think the music brings out my real fee- I mean the passion we feel about music gets us both lost in the moment." He quickly correcting himself. Was he about to say real feelings?

"I think you're right, but we can't let ourselves get carried away like this." I say in shock, what if I hadn't snapped out of it?

**First heartbreak.**

"Dallas, your back." I say still surprised and Austin is staring at me.

"Yes, just came home and wanted to see you first thing." He says happily and kisses me. "So who is this?" He says turning his attention to Austin who looks like someone hit him, hard.

"This is Austin my stepbrother, Austin this is Dallas my boyfriend." I introduce awkwardly.

"When did you get a stepbrother?" He ask curiously.

"Last week." I say awkwardly.

"Okay, nice to meet you Austin." He says politely.

"You too." Austin says politely, but I can see that it's tearing him apart.

**First fight and first make up.**

"Why did you do that?" I ask when I find the courage to say something and he looks at me.

"I don't know, I guess I'm gonna get to know your boyfriend that you didn't tell me you have." He says annoyed jealousy is evident in his voice.

"You can't say that! You have a girlfriend and you know what we did was wrong, especially since we're both dating someone." I say frustration not knowing what else to say.

"Maybe it was wrong Ally, but it didn't feel wrong! At least not to me!" He says hurt and I feel my heart sink.

"We agreed a second ago that it was a mistake! That we can't feel this way!" I say frustrated because deep down I know that I like him more than I should.

"We agreed it was wrong because of our parents, but it wasn't a mistake to me! We agreed to stay friends and I will keep that promise! God damn it, Ally! I'm in love with you! You don't have to say anything else, I know that you don't feel the same for me anyway!" He says really hurt now and turn around to walk away, I know that I can't let him think that I don't care. How can he not see how I feel about him?

"Austin wait!" I say in frustration.

"What!" He almost yell and I walk towards him, wrap my hands around his neck before kissing him passionately and he immediately responds by kissing me back and pulling me closer.

"Austin! I'm in love with you, I feel it too, I felt it the very first time I looked into your eyes the very first time we meet! You should know that by now, the way we connect though our music is something I've never felt before with anyone." I say passionately.

"What did you say?" He whispers.

"I don't regret anything that happened between us." I say looking into his eyes.

"I don't either." He says looking deep into my eyes. "So, what are we gonna do." He asks seriously.

"I don't know, but we can't be together because of our parents. I love my boyfriend and I assume you love your girlfriend." I say sadly.

"I know, yes I do love my girlfriend, so I guess we'll have to stay friends?" He says sadly.

"Friends?" I ask softly.

"And partners. Just because we can't be together doesn't mean we can't write songs together." He says softly and I hug him.

**First time and first 'I love you's'.**

"What's wrong?" I ask nervously when he suddenly stops kissing me.

"Are you sure about this? Because I would never forgive myself for hurting you." He says concerned.

"I'm sure, I want this and most of all I want you." I say passionately.

"You already got me, I just don't want you to feel pressured into something you aren't ready for, I can wait for as long as you need." He says, as he kisses me.

"Austin, you're not making me do anything I don't want to do." I assure him.

"I love you." He says kissing me with nothing, but love. My heart starts to beat faster and I know that he already got my heart, there is no chance for me to ever get it back.

"I love you too." I say claiming his lips once again.

**First time our life fell apart.**

Dinner is waiting for us when we get home and we join our parents at the table; the tension in the room is so thick that it could be cut by a knife. "So I guess you have both noticed the awkwardness this weekend and it is our fault, we want to tell you something." My dad finally says and I feel like I can't breathe.

Mimi smiles. "Lester asked me to marry him and I said yes." She grins happily and I feel like someone hit me hard, I am happy for my dad, but can Austin and I date if our parents gets married? My life was perfect and now it's falling apart.

"You are going to be siblings." My dad smiles, Austin and I look at each other hurt, but puts on our happy faces. "I want Austin to be my best man and Mimi wants Ally to be her maid of honor, what do you say?" He asks full of joy.

"Congratulations." Austin and I say awkwardly at the same time.

"Will you do it?" Mimi asks Austin and I look at each other for a second.

"Sure." We say at the same time. The rest of the dinner passes by with Mimi talking about the wedding; they are planning to get married in the fall so like in three months they want the wedding to be in the beginning of November.

**First Break up.**

"What are we going to do, Austin?" I ask horrified.

"I don't know, Ally. We can continue with our secret relationship, I mean we can come clean once they can stop us from seeing each other." He says, but I see the worry in his eyes.

"Austin, we'll be siblings living under the same roof plus there's no way we can ever have a future together now, at least not in a near future." I say heartbroken.

"Are you breaking up with me, Ally?" He asks painfully.

"Yes, I guess that's what I'm doing." I say letting a tear fall.

"No! Don't Ally, please. I can't let you do that." He begs.

"I don't want to do this Austin, but what other choice do we have?" I ask seeing no solution.

"We can go back down there right now and confess our relationship." He says determinately.

"No I can't do that to my dad, didn't you see how happy he was? This will ruin them and I can't do that." I say sadly.

"Neither can I, but I can't lose you." He says desperately.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." I say feeling my heart break into a million pieces and he has a heartbreaking look on his face.

"Ally, I'm begging you please don't break up with me." He makes this so much harder than it had to be.

"I can't." I crack out.

"Don't you love me?" He asks walking towards me.

"Of course I love you, I told you that." I almost cry.

"You love me? I love you. If you really love me then how can you sit there and break up with me right now?" He asks as he stops right in front of me.

"Because I can't hurt my dad and your mom." I explain.

"But you can hurt me?" He asks again. If I thought my heart couldn't break more than it already had then I was wrong.

"No." I whisper and at that, his lips crash against mine, no matter how much I know I should stop and push him away I can't find the strength to do so.

...

"Make-up sex is good." He smirks and my heart breaks again.

"Austin, you know we can't. I think this was break-up sex." I barely whisper.

"Don't even say that." He whispers.

"I have to." I let my tears fall. Suddenly he just gets up and put his clothes back on before heading for the door. "Austin?" I ask painfully.

"No! Please, just don't. You can't possible love me as much as I love you if you're breaking up with me right now." He snaps and right there I know he won't let me go unless he believes that I don't love him as much.

"Maybe I don't." I hear myself whisper back and his face consumes with pain as he just walks out. That was a lie! Why would you tell him that? My mind scolds me and I cry in pain, I just broke his heart and my own. I cry myself to sleep that night.

**First time we get back together.**

"I'm gonna make you stay here for at least two days and after that you'll need to come in here every day since I can't seem to get you eating." He states before leaving and Austin looks at me.

"Why did you starve yourself?" He demands in shock.

"Doesn't matter." I say refusing to look at him.

"Damn it, Ally! Tell me, why?" He almost yells. I crack and the hurt takes over my body.

"Because it hurts!" I scream at him in tears.

"Where?" He asks worriedly.

"Everywhere… It hurts everywhere, in my heart; I can't eat without throwing it all up again." I whisper.

"What do you mean?" He asks confused and it's clear to be that he actually believed me in the end when I said I didn't love him.

"I can't." My bottom lips starts to tremble.

"Ally, you could have died, tell me or help me god I'll make you tell me." He warns.

"I can't handle heartbreak! I love and miss you so much that I can't eat! Happy now?" I yell in frustration.

"What?" He whispers in shock.

"I hurt you by telling you that I didn't love you and what hurts me even more is that you believed me. I've always loved you, I never stopped loving you." I whisper with tears rolling down of my cheeks.

Out of the blue, he just kisses me passionately and I kiss him back, I've missed him so much that my heart won't stop hurting even now when he kisses me. He pulls back looking into my eyes and I see the pain he still feels.

"I never stopped loving you either; I couldn't even look at you after you broke up with me." He says painfully.

"I don't think you understand how much I love you, I cried myself to sleep every night waking up screaming in pain. I couldn't eat and if I did I would throw up." I confess.

"Ally, why didn't you just talk to me? It pains me that you tortured yourself this way. I knew the break-up hurt you too, but this." I see tears in his eyes.

"I knew we couldn't be together because our parents was getting married." I shrug.

"I don't care, I've never felt pain like this before and if you felt this pain too we can make it stop." He says looking into my eyes.

"I felt pain trust me, just look at this." I say pulling up the dress to he can see how much weight I lost and he gasps.

"Ally, _fuck_!" He curses getting up running his hands through his hair. "This is my fault, I should have noticed." He says in pain.

"You couldn't have, I hid it by wrapping other fabrics around me just like last time." I confess.

"Why would you do that?" He asks.

"I don't know." I look down.

"Listen to me; I'm never letting you leave me again. I don't care if it's wrong of us to be together we need each other." He says determined.

"What about your new girlfriend?" I ask and he look shocked at me.

"Who? I don't have a girlfriend; I broke up with Piper just before the Halloween party you know that." He states.

"Stop, I saw you with a new girl the other day outside."

"I don't know what you mean?" He says confused.

"The blonde girl you kissed on the cheek, come on Austin. Why did you think I drank a half bottle of bourbon last night, I had to block the pain out." I say full of pain.

"Ally, that's my cousin Sophie she just moved here." He clears up, looking worriedly at me.

"Oh." I say feeling stupid.

"I can't move on from you, Ally. You own me heart, body and soul." He says caressing my cheek softly.

"I can't move on from you either you were right when you told me that I felt nothing for Gavin." I confess.

"And I felt nothing for Piper, I just tried to move on, but it didn't help so I broke up with her." He confesses.

I let my tears fall and I do something unexpected I grab his shirt bringing his lips to mine, he kisses me back instantly and I know now that we need to stay together. None of us can take the pain of being separated any longer, I know it's wrong, but there is just no fighting it anymore.

**The first time he made me believe in a happy ending.**

"Listen, I won't leave you again, I can't." I whisper with tears in my eyes. "The thought of leaving you rips my heart into pieces." I say with a pained expression, he dries my tears away with care.

"Shh, it'll be okay eventually, in worst case we only have to hide our relationship until we turn eighteen then our parents can't forbid it and it's not even illegal." He says softly.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that." I smile weakly.

"You know when you broke up with me you said we couldn't have a future together, but you were wrong in less than two years we'll turn eighteen and then nothing can stop us or keep us apart. Ally, you need to realize that I see us grown old together and I plan on marring you one day, if you'll let me." He says passionately and look stunned at him with tears in my eyes.

"Really?" I whisper.

"Yes, in fact I bought this for you." His voice full of promise as he hands me a box. "Open it." He adds softly. I open the box there is a beautiful silver ring in it, I look up at him trying to figure out what this means. "It's a promise ring so that when things gets tough you'll be able to look at it and remember the future I want for us, a future I hope you want too." He whisper.

"Austin, it's beautiful." I say stunned.

"I got it engraved for you."

I look at the engraving. "Loving you is my destiny." I read aloud. "I love you." I whisper and he puts the ring on my finger, I already love it somehow he always know what to say and what to do to make me feel better.

"I love you too, forever." He says lovingly then frowns. "I know you won't be able to wear it yet and that's why I got a chain so you can wear it in secret."

"Thank you, I'll wear it close to my heart." I pull his lips to mine, and kiss him expressing every emotion he makes me feel, I push him down on the floor and move to straddle him. I kiss him with undying passion and soon we're both consumed by the love and affection we have for each other, the passion is so intense it almost dizzying. "You may not know it, but I was yours the second our eyes met and never stopped loving you, I think I loved you instantly even then." He looks at me shocked as if he doesn't understand what am telling him. "That first night we kissed when I had to tell you that we could only be friends, I didn't mean it and it hurt to say even then." I confess.

"I didn't kiss you in the heat of the moment the first time we kissed, I had wanted to even before then, but that's where I stopped telling myself I couldn't." He looks at me as if was his reason to live.

"I thought you just wanted to be friends." I whisper shocked by his confession.

"To be honest being friends with you was never on my list, I always wanted to be more, every girl I had ever met and the once I met after that – they just weren't you. I loved Kira or so I thought, when I met you I completely forgot about her." He confesses and I begin to understand just how much he loves me.

"It was the same for me with Dallas, Trish was the one reminding me that he came home, I forgot about him." I blush.

"I never knew you felt just the same and when you said you didn't love me I broke, I never felt pain like losing you before and trust me I never want to feel that again."

* * *

"Ally." My dad summons me and I open my eyes, I realize that I'm on a hospital bed, what the hell? Can't I ever be free of this damn hospital.

"Where am I? What happened? I haven't stopped eating since I went to the group home." I defend and he smiles.

"You collapsed when I had to pull you away from Austin." He whispers and it all comes back to me in flashes and pain consumes me.

"Is he okay? Did something happen to him? Why am I here I need to be there for him." I say getting up and my dad stops me.

"Easy, it's serious collapsing like that." He says concerned.

"I need to see him." I say.

"I know, but you gotta take it easy, he's stable for now other than that there's no change." He tells me.

"He's not dead?" I whisper letting myself hope that he's still alive.

"No, he's still breathing so you can calm down." He tells me and I give in lying back down for a moment.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This chapter was basically meant to be a trip down memory lane so you'll recognize almost all of it from previous chapter, I thought it was a good way to remember some of the biggest moment in their relationship (until chapter 13). It's was meant to show what's going through Ally's head after she thought Austin died, luckily he didn't, but nothing is certain before he wakes up of course :)**

**I hope you liked it also I edited a little in chapter 1, I decided to add something about how Ally lost her mother, but as a dream :)**


	21. Waiting

**Chapter 21: Waiting**

* * *

**November the 1'st**

**Ally's P.O.V**

It has been a few days since the accident and I haven't let Austin out of my site thankfully I'm fine and Austin's heart haven't stopped again. The doctor says that he appears to be better - that he's healing from the accident, but this waiting is the worst feeling you can ever imagine. I finally found the strength to tell Trish and Dez what's going on and they are on their way to see Austin, I wanted to tell them before, but when I collapsed my dad took my phone so I could rest instead of texting people.

"Austin, please, the doctor says you might be able to hear me and I'm begging you, please come back, don't leave me here." I whisper to him.

I've talked to him for days, but I never have any sign that he hears me and it terrifies me I just want him to wake up. I need to see him smiling at me again, I need to see his chocolate brown eyes and most of all I need his love.

"Ally." Trish summons me from the doorway.

"Hey Trish." I say with a sad smile, she walks over to me and pulls me in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I had known." She whispers.

"Me too, but my dad only just gave me my phone back." I tell her.

"Why did he take it?" She asks confused.

"Well I collapsed the day after Austin was admitted here, so he wanted me to rest." I confess.

"Ally! Tell me you didn't." She says worriedly.

"I swear I didn't, I think my body shut down when... when Austin's heart stopped... I thought he died..." I tell her.

"I'm so sorry, I wish this wasn't happening."

"Me too, he's only lying here because he tried to save me." I whisper.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this." She warns me.

"How can I not? I love him Trish." I whisper hoarsely.

"I know you do and he loves you too, that's why he did what he did. I'll even bet that if he hadn't gotten to you in time then he would be the one sitting here blaming himself." She says honestly and I know she's right.

"It was terrible Trish, I saw the accident and when I got to him he wasn't breathing." I whisper.

"Just like your mom." She finishes.

"Yeah, I'm just happy I was able to restart his heart otherwise he would have been dead." I whisper.

"He'll be okay Ally, he's right here and he'll come back to you." She says and I believe her.

"Thanks Trish."

Trish and I sit here for about an hour talking, she tries very hard to keep my mind of off it and I love her for it, but I know I can't be any kinds of happy before he wakes up.

"Ally." I hear Dez say as he enters the room and Trish hugs him instantly, when she lets him go he hugs me too. "I'm so sorry." He says as he looks at Austin.

"Me too, he did what he did because he loves me, but I just can't stand to see him this way." I say with a sob and Trish holds me instantly. "I wish I could take his place because then at least he was alive and able to live his life, he just picked up the pieces." I whisper.

"Ally, if you were lying here he would be sitting right next to you begging you to wake up. You didn't see how he was when you were away. He pulled himself together yes, but he missed you every second of every day and never once considered to move on. It killed him that he couldn't reach you, he told me so many times there wasn't a thing he would do to hear your voice again." Dez tells me and it makes me sad, but it also makes me smile.

"Thanks Dez." I smile warmly at him.

"It's hard to see him like this though." Dez says sitting on the other side of his bed.

Dez and Trish stay with me for a couple of hours, I must admit it's kinda nice having someone else here to keep my distracted so I don't go completely crazy. After they had to leave Elliot and Cassidy comes here.

"Hey. We just heard." Cassidy says sadly.

"We came to see how you're holding up." Elliot smiles weakly, I get up and hug them both.

"Thank you for coming." I smile weakly.

Cassidy and Elliot keeps me company for a couple of hours before we're all told to go home, I'm happy I met them it's nice talking to someone who gets it.

**November the 10'th**

It has been almost two weeks since the accident and Austin still haven't woken up, but the doctors are saying that he's healing up the way he should, they still can't promise that he'll wake up though I'm choosing too believe that he will. Five days ago my dad and Mimi forced me to go back to school since they won't allow me to stop living.

I know Mimi is struggling to keep living as much as I do and in a way I'm happy for the distraction of school because at least then I can distract myself sitting there all day looking at him way gonna make me crazy with sorrows. I do go there every morning before school and go back every day after school, but I know I need to live he wouldn't want me to stop living so I won't.

**November the 25'th**

Austin have been in a coma for over a month and I don't know how long I can't keep up this strong pretend act, I miss him so bad. Luckily the doctor says that he didn't break anything and that's pretty amazing when I saw the accident, but I'm happy he didn't because then he doesn't have to deal with that when he wakes up.

They also said that he doesn't have anymore eternal bleedings so that's a plus, they told us the physically he's fine, the coma was a good thing for his recovery because he wasn't moving or trying to do something there could make it worse.

The checked his brain activity and that seemed to be normal as well, the only thing we can't know for sure is if the accident hurt his memories. I'm hoping so bad that he'll wake up with his memories, but it means more to me that he wakes up.

**December the 5'th**

Still no change besides that Austin is completely healed up, I'm happy that he healed up, but I'm scared because he isn't awake yet, but hopefully he'll wake up once his body is ready to. I'm still by his side every day and I think it's what makes me sick for the last week and a half I've been feeling sick every morning, but the weirdest thing about it is that once I've emptied my stomach into the toilet it's over until the next morning. I haven't told my dad, Mimi or anyone else about it since I don't see any reason to, I mean I can go to school everyday without having any problems.

**December the 10'th**

Austin is still in a coma, I've noticed that he's not so pale anymore which most be a good thing right? I'm hoping he'll wake up before Christmas, I don't want him to miss his favorite holiday and I don't want to celebrate without him, no way.

I'm still sick every morning and I'm beginning to have this gut feeling that maybe something is wrong with me and I've talked to Trish about it, she asked me if I was pregnant, but I have been pregnant once before and it never felt like this. The doubt has me opening a private window on my computer just in case someone should use it, I don't want to raise suspicions.

I search '10 early signs of pregnancy'.

10\. Food aversions – Yeah maybe… After Austin had his accident I started to drink coffee in the morning, but now the smell makes me sick and I mean really sick I can't stand the smell.

9\. Mood Swings – Yeah a little… that too, I can go from beyond happy to crying in the matter of minutes – seconds even, but that is most likely because Austin is in a coma.

8\. Abdominal bloating – No, yes, I don't know… I can't stand to wear jeans lately it makes me uncomfortable, but I don't really believe that means anything, since I got back from the group home I've been eating regularly so that could be why.

7\. Frequent urination – No… I have to go twice as much as I used to, but that could just be the large amount of water I drink.

6\. Fatigue – Yeah I guess… I usually sleep eight hours and now I can easily sleep twelve I'm exhausted, but everything with Austin completely draining me for energy.

5\. Tender, swollen breasts – No I don't think - maybe… I thought I just imagined that, my breasts has been sensitive and I had to buy a bigger bra a week ago. I'm just not sure I believe that, it didn't happen last time.

I take a few deep breaths, I'm really freaking out at this point this can't happen, not now. I can't be pregnant. How could it even happen? I haven't my shot and I'm not ready not after what happened last time. I keep on reading.

4\. Nausea – Yeah… That has been the hardest to hide; I thought it was the flu last week, but this week… Not so much… but I still have that theory that it's because I'm worried for Austin.

3\. A missed period – No… Wait! I get up running over to my calendar I haven't flipped it in three months and according to this my period is a month late, how have I not noticed? I didn't notice last time I was pregnant either, why? I believe I forgot because I was stressed last time too, but I haven't stopped eating so I don't get it.

2\. Your basal body temperature stays high – Yeah, a little… I have been feeling off too that's why I thought it was the flu.

1\. The proof: A positive home pregnancy test – I don't know…

I close my computer, no, this is ridiculous my shot has been working fine for over a year, why wouldn't it work now? I'm just paranoid, yes, that's it, I'm not pregnant. Why am I even listening to Trish she doesn't know anything about this sort of thing. I shrug off the thought and take a shower before I get ready to see Austin before school.

**December the 20'th**

Almost two months have passed since that day terrible accident and he's still in a coma, Christmas is nearing and I'm not in the mood. I can't celebrate without Austin that feels wrong, I just don't want him to miss this he really love Christmas.

I haven't been sick for a couple of days at least not that much and my period have been a little on and off, but it just proves that I was paranoid. Now I just have to remember my shot in January in the beginning of next year so my fear won't be a reality because if I learned anything from the scare I just got then it's that I'm not ready with everything going on.

Trish, Dez, Cassidy and Elliot have all been here every day, they're almost taking turns to keep an eye on me and of course I'm grateful because they're here, but sometimes they make me feel like I'm a child they need to take care of and that makes me uncomfortable with that being said I appreciate the company.

Elliot and I have become quite close, I mean we were close before, but now? He have just been here whenever I needed him. Cassidy knows he likes me a little more than he should, she's in love with Elliot and that's why I haven't told her that he once asked me if I wanted to be with him.

_I have been in the group home for three months, I'm quite close with Cassidy and Elliot, I'm secretly rooting for them to get together since Cass told me that she's in love with him and they would make an adorable couple, I smile at the thought. Suddenly Elliot knocks and walks into my room, he looks nervous and conflicted to be honest, it makes me worried for him._

_"Hi, you okay?" I ask as he takes a seat on my bed._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." He says deliberately looking anywhere, but at me._

_"Elliot." I say making him face me. "Something's wrong I can see it on your face, please, I'm here for you, talk to me." I smile encouragingly._

_"Alright, so you're right and wrong, nothing's wrong, but there's something I need to tell you." He says with a weak smile._

_"Okay?" I ask, nervously._

_"Ally, you're the sweetest, most caring and loving girl I've ever met. I came in here to tell you that I've fallen in love with you, I couldn't help it. You were there for me when no one else was and I can't thank you enough for that, I'm completely and passionately in love with you." He confesses passionately and I'm completely touched, but I just don't feel that way._

_"Elliot, I... I." I whisper, how will I let him down easily? "I... I'm touched, but I have a boyfriend." I finally say and the hurt look on his face hurts my soul deeply._

_"Ally, I know for a fact that you haven't been speaking or seeing your so called boyfriend for these past three months. I want you to consider us, we understand each other and you can't deny our connection." He says._

_"I'm sorry, but I love him... I've loved Austin since I first met him, he was the one who helped me realize that I needed help, without him I would be dead. I know we have a connection, but I... I just don't see you as more than a dear friend... I'm so sorry, I don't want to hurt you because I do love you, to me you have become a dear and appreciated friend that I don't want to lose." I confess._

_"Austin? Isn't that your stepbrother?" He asks._

_"Technically yeah, I just never saw him as a stepbrother, I mean we did get together just after a week of knowing each other despite of our parents and despite that we were both dating someone else." I confess._

_"Does that mean I have no chance with you?" He asks._

_"Unfortunately yes, I can't and won't let him go. I'm sorry." I whisper._

_"I understand, I guess." He says sadly._

_"Thank you, but I really am sorry."_

_"I know you are, we'll continue being friends as we have." He promises._

_"Thank you." I whisper._

**Austin's P.O.V**

I feel like I'm floating until I'm pulled away from the peacefulness I was feeling, I feel semi conscious awake and then not. A voice, a song pulls me closer to consciousness and I'm drawn to the voice, like it's calling me.

"What's your favorite time of year, Can you tell me? The one that never gets here fast enough. Is it Fall or Spring, a Summer thing? Winter is my favorite time because.

Billion lights are blinking, Jingle bells are ringing, Everybody's singing, I love Christmas! Santa's almost flying, Lots of ribbon tying, Presents multiplying, I love Christmas!" She sings, I remember that voice without knowing whom it belongs to, but whoever she is she an angel.

"Merry Christmas, I love you." She whisper kissing me gently on my lips, my heart beats faster instantly. Loves me? Who is she? I search my mind trying to find a name or anything to identify her, but I come up blank however I know I want to know her desperately and that has my eyes opening. She reacts instantly leaning in over me and speaks to me. "Austin, are you okay? Can you speak?" She asks me hopefully.

"Yeah, I... I think... I'm okay." I say, my voice rough much rougher than I expected, how long have I been here? She said something about Christmas.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi,**

**I thought I wanted to give you all a new chapter so here it is, I hope you all like it :)**

**As usual please tell me what you think :)**

**\- Until Next time :)**


	22. Awake

**Chapter 22: Awake**

* * *

**December the 21'th**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I'm sitting beside Austin hoping that he'll wake up Christmas is just around the corner and I want him to wake up so badly that I can't even describe it. The only Christmas I see myself celebrating is here with Austin and I can't stop myself from singing/whispering our Christmas song that we wrote last year.

"What's your favorite time of year, Can you tell me? The one that never gets here fast enough. Is it Fall or Spring, a Summer thing? Winter is my favorite time because. Billion lights are blinking, Jingle bells are ringing, Everybody's singing, I love Christmas! Santa's almost flying, Lots of ribbon tying, Presents multiplying, I love Christmas!" I sing to him.

"Merry Christmas, I love you." I whisper kissing him gently on his lips since they removed the tube and some of the machines when I move back I see his fingers moving. "Austin?" I whisper and he slowly opens his eyes, I feel so happy that my heart is almost bursting out of my chest. "Austin, are you okay? Can you speak?" I ask him hopefully.

"Yeah, I... I think... I'm okay." He says, his voice rough.

"Good." I breathe out.

"What happened? Where am I?" He asks confused.

"You were in an accident, you have been out for almost two months." I whisper.

"I don't remember." He says.

"Well- I- We were fighting and I ran out on the street then I fell, a car speeded towards me and I couldn't move. You pushed me out of the way just in time, but you didn't have time to move before you were hit... And when I got to you... You weren't breathing, I was so scared that I couldn't get you breathing." I whisper in tears from bringing it all back.

"Let me get this straight, I saved you and then you had to save me?" He asks and I nod. "What we're you doing in front of a car anyway, that was quite dangerous." He jokes and I laugh.

"Yeah, I know. I'm so glad you're finally awake. I've missed you so bad." I say.

"I'm sorry for asking, but who are you?" He asks confused and my heart breaks, no, this is something I feared.

"I'm Ally, you don't remember me?" I whisper fearfully.

"No, should I?" He asks.

"What do you remember?" I ask fearfully.

"Nothing really, I remember my mom, but other than that I only remember basic things as talking, walking and so on." He explains.

"I'm so sorry." I cry, how can I tell him of a relationship he doesn't remember.

"Hey, don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry." He whispers and I realize, he's still Austin, he just doesn't remember anything. "Where we close?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah, some people would even say inseparable." I whisper looking into his eyes, his gaze hold mine just like the first time we met.

"I can understand why, I feel safe around you." He admits.

"I'm happy you do." I smile through the pain, at least he's awake.

"What day is it?" He asks suddenly.

"December the 21'th." I smile.

"Yes! I love to wake up to Christmas." He says cheerfully and I can't stop myself from laughing.

"I remember how much you love Christmas, you were like a kid last year." I tell him and he frowns.

"What was that song you were singing just before I woke up?" He asks suddenly.

"That was a Christmas song we wrote together last year." I admit.

"I write music now? I always loved it, I've just never been able to write songs." He says.

"I taught you." I whisper.

"Why did we write a Christmas song?" He asks.

"We wrote it for orphan kids and performed it together, we wanted to give them the best Christmas ever." I smile at the memory.

"I wish I remembered, have we ever performed besides that?" He asks again.

"Yeah, lots of times. We got a record deal with Starr Records almost a year and a half ago." I admit.

"What? A record deal? That's one of my biggest dreams." He smiles widely.

"I know." I smile then I remember. "We have alter egos to keep our identity until we turned 18 and we haven't told our parents about it." I tell him, he needs to know this.

"Why haven't we told- wait did you just say our parents?" He asks even more confused. "You're not my sister, right?" He asks and for a moment I laugh, he looks seriously at me and that makes me quiet instantly.

"Sorry, no, I'm not your sister. Your mom married my dad, so I guess you can call me your stepsister." I say heavily.

"Oh." He says sadly.

"Why do you remember something?" I ask hopefully.

"No, what do you mean? Is there something you're not telling me?" He asks seriously.

"No- I mean- yes- alright listen, we're signed as a couple at Starr Records which means that we're dating in the public eye." I admit, at least I can tell him that.

"So we're pretend dating?" He asks with a frown.

No! "Yes you can say that." I whisper.

"How does that work? Doesn't it ever gets awkward that we're stepsiblings if we have to kiss during a performance." He asks.

"No it doesn't or it didn't used to be, you know friends is more correct than stepsiblings because we have never been siblings in any way at all." I say, I couldn't take it if he started to see me as his stepsister.

"Okay then it makes a little more sense." He smiles and I relax. "I heard something else before I woke up." He says quietly.

"What was that?" I ask breathlessly.

"You said merry Christmas and you said you loved me, then you kissed me." He whispers and I hold my breath, what am I supposed to say? I'm risking everything if I tell him of our 'previous relationship' that technically haven't ended.

"That's because I do love you." I admit seeing no point in lying about it, he looks surprised.

"What about the kiss? Does it mean something? Something you haven't told me?" He asks confused and I'm about to freak out, I can't do this right now.

"I'm gonna go call your mom." I say hurrying out of the door, I can't tell him about us not when he doesn't remember. I decide to call Mimi she would want to know that he's awake.

"Hi Ally, is something wrong?" She asks.

"No, but you better get here Austin just woke up." I tell her.

"I'll be there soon." She promises before hanging up.

I go back to Austin's room to see a nurse and a doctor checking him and when they're done the doctor leaves, the nurse she turns to me.

"Is he alright?" I ask nervously.

"Physically he's fine, but the doctor will talk to you about his memories." She says before she leaves the room.

"Ally." He calls for me and I walk over to him.

"Your mom is on her way." I smile.

"Thanks." He smiles at me and I realize the nurse removed the rest of the machines.

"I'm so glad your back, it's a miracle." I whisper emotionally.

"Hey, it's okay." He says drying away my tears.

"Surely I should be saying that to you." I laugh as tears are streaming down my face.

"I don't mind, I just don't want to see you cry." He says whipping the last remaining tears away from my face. "Can you help me stand up?" He asks and I nod.

I lean in to help him into a sitting position and the feeling of his hands on me curses through my body, I help him sit on the edge of the bed. He wraps an arm around me and I help him stand, he almost loses his balance, but I catch him just in time. It just backfires when I look up, his hands are on my shoulders and my hands are on his waist trying to steady him.

I look into his eyes and his heated gaze are on me, he feels this too this is exactly how he used to look at me when I touched him accidentally or not. I realize that he looks at he the way he always has and that warms my heart, but the way he looks at me also turns me on and I know this isn't the time for any of this so I distract him.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Never been better." He says heatedly with his focus on my lips, I can't look away from him as he moves closer and I know I shouldn't let him, but I can't resist him just as our lips are about to touch I hear Mimi outside asking for Austin.

"Austin." She calls as she walk into the room, I help him turn around and she smiles widely.

"Mom." He smiles and she instantly hugs him, I move back and let her take over.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, Ally helped me get on my feet and it feels so good to be out of that bed even though I don't remember being in it." He smiles happily.

"I'm so happy you're okay, I've missed you so much." She cries.

"Hey, what's with all the crying today?" He asks drying his mom's tears away and I smile just by watching him, he's just as loving as he was before.

I walk out of the room giving Mimi some time with her son, I decide to take this time to have a chat with Austin's doctor.

"Hi." I say when I find him. "I wanted to ask about Austin's memories and if they'll return." I ask nervously.

"Well, it's hard to say at this point, but normally his memories will return after some time." He smiles friendly at me.

"I hope they does." I whisper. "Also do you think he can come home for Christmas? I would hate for him to miss it, he loves this time a year." I ask hopefully.

"I was just in there when he woke up and I think he'll be able to go home in 2 days time if you keep an close eye on him and call if anything changes." He smiles.

"Thank you so much." I say gratefully.

"Your welcome, just have his mom find me to sign him out in 2 days if nothing has changed."

"Will do and merry Christmas." I smile.

"Merry Christmas." He smiles back.

I hurry back to Austin's room and I smile widely when I see him moving around, it looks like he'll be alright. I lean against the doorway just watching him awake, he smiles widely at me when he sees me standing there.

"Hey, where did you disappear to?" He asks.

"I talked to your doctor and he told me there's a good chance your memories will return with time, he also told me that you get to go home for Christmas. We have to keep an close eye on you, but your mom can sign you out in 2 days time if nothing changes." I smile widely so does Mimi and Austin.

"I'll go find him right away, I wanna ask about Austin I need to hear it for myself." Mimi says hurrying out the door.

"Thank you, Ally." He smiles adoringly as he moves closer to me.

"No problem, I thought you might wanted to go home." I say.

"I do want to go home."

"Yeah, I want to go home too, spending every day in here waiting for you to wake up have made me tired of hospitals for a very long time. We've spend to much time in here in the god forsaken place." I murmur without realizing what I just said.

"You... You sat here everyday?" He asks stunned.

"Of course I did, I couldn't let you wake up alone." I whisper.

"You really do care about me, don't you." He whispers.

"Always have." I admit.

"I can see why we would be close, I want to get to know you again because I already care about you." He says sweetly and it warms my heart, all hope isn't lost.

"I would like that." I smile.

Mimi comes back with a wide smile saying that according to the doctor his memories will recover and he'll get to go home for Christmas just like he told me, I can't stop myself from smiling. I'm longing for the moment where he'll remember us and everything we shared together.

We spend hours there with Austin before the nurse comes to tell us that we have to go home when both Mimi and I refuse she says that one of us can stay because that would make Austin more comfortable, she leaves after telling us that one of us have to leave in a half hour.

"Alright, since one of us can stay because it would make Austin more comfortable then I think he could choose who he wants to stay." Mimi smiles warmly.

"I agree." I smile at Mimi, it's okay for me if he wants his mom to stay. I can't say it won't hurt, but I would understand if I were him I might have chosen my dad.

"Alright, well... If you don't mind mom then I would like Ally to stay, she was here when I woke up and I just... I want her to stay." He says looking fondly at me and it makes me blush.

"I don't mind, you and Ally were close before, I'm sure you would have chosen her to stay if you have had your memories." She smiles and he looks a little surprised, I think it's because someone other than me told him we were close.

"Thanks mom." He smiles, she gets up and hugs him.

"I'm so glad to have you back." She says emotionally before she turns to me, she hugs me too. "I'll be back in the morning, please, call me if anything changes." She says worriedly.

"I promise." I tell her.

"Alright, see you both tomorrow." She says and leaves the hospital.

"I'm happy there's a chance that my memories will return." He says breaking the silence.

"Me too." I smile at him.

"Thank you for staying by my side all this time, I can't tell you how much that means to me." He says warmly.

"You're welcome, you may not remember, but I know you would have been here if it had been me which it almost way." I confess.

"I believe you, I may not remember you, but I'm not doubting that I would react the same as I did then." He confesses.

"I believe you, some people change and become different people if they loses their memories, but not you. You're still you." I whisper.

"That means more to me than you'll ever know." He smiles. "I must be so hard to be you, to look at me and know that I don't remember." He whispers suddenly and I look at him instantly.

"It is, but that doesn't matter." I say and take his hand. "Do you hear me, don't ever think that. I'm just happy you're here." I tell him passionately, he looks at our joined hands then back into my eyes, I realize that maybe I'm showing him too much of our previous relationship right now, but I don't care.

"Thank you Ally, it makes everything easier that no one seems to care about my memories as long as I'm here and awake, it makes me feel loved and important." He says.

"You are, I knew a month ago that there was a chance that you lost your memories, but I just wanted you to wake up, nothing else mattered. You have no idea how many times I wish I could have switched place with you, I wanted you to live and it was my fault so I should have been the one to lie there not you." I say feeling close to another breakdown.

"Ally, please, months say that. I don't care that I've been lying here for two months because if I hadn't done what I did you could have died." He says cupping up my face between his hands.

"You almost did." I whisper.

"And I would do it again if it meant you would live." He whispers.

"I know you would, but I wish you didn't, I can't lose you not again." I say.

"You won't, I'm right here." He assures me and I can't stop myself from hugging him, he wraps his arms around me, just holding me as he used to whenever I was upset.

I got a bed next to Austin, we talk for awhile where I tell him about everything we've done as Jake and Roxie, the tour, the commercials, the small movie roles and so on. He's clearly bummed that he doesn't remember all of that, but he loves hearing me tell him about it and I promised him to show him the footage of all of our shows.

* * *

It's lighting outside and I bolt awake, I then feel someone's arms around me and that makes me even more scared.

"Shh... It's okay." Austin whisper and I relax instantly.

"Austin?" I whisper.

"I'm here, it's okay." He says and I turn around.

"Did I wake you?" I ask.

"No actually the lighting did, then I... I saw something... I don't know it was a dream or a memory... But it was lighting like now and you were shaking, so I held you... You told me that you were scared. That made me look over at you too see you shaking." He says and I can't hold my tears back, he remembered something.

"That's... That's a memory." I whisper forgetting the lighting completely.

"When was this?" He asks.

"A year and a half ago." I admit.

"I remember something else." He says.

"What?" I ask hopefully.

"It's not a memory, but a feeling. I remember feeling protective of you... You told me something... It got us closer than we were." He says struggling to remember more.

"I told you about my mother." I whisper.

"Will you tell me again?" He ask.

"Yes, just not right now, it's too late for such a heavy conversation." I smile slightly.

"Alright." He agrees, he turns around, but I grab his wrist and he turns around instantly.

"Please, don't go." I beg as another lighting strikes. "Can you lie with me? Just until it's over?" I ask and his eyes soften.

"Sure, move over." He agrees and I move making room for him.

He lies down pulling me into his arms much like he did then, it makes me feel safe like everything can be good again, I just have to give it time.

* * *

I wake up suddenly with this weird feeling in my abdomen, I lie there for a moment long enough to realize that Austin didn't go back to his own bed last night, this is familiar. I want to enjoy it, but then I recognize the feeling in my abdomen, I'm gonna be sick. I get out of his embrace and run for the bathroom, I get there just in time. Ugh... Not again, I thought it stopped, but apparently not... I guess this happens when I'm emotionally stressed, suddenly I feel a hand on my back taking my hair away as I empty my stomach when it's over I look up to see Austin.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks worriedly.

"Ugh... I don't know." I say tiredly.

"Who long has this happened to you?" He asks.

"On and off for about a month." I confess.

"Ally! You need to see a doctor, it could be serious." He says frightened and somehow that makes me smile. "What's so funny?" He asks seriously.

"That's so like you, I'm fine Austin." I insist.

"Ally! You just threw up that's not being fine!" He snaps.

"Relax, it's emotional stress there's coursing this and yesterday was emotional." I tell him.

"How do you know?" He ask not believing a word of it.

"Because apparently my body reacts pretty drastic when it comes to you." I confess.

"What do you mean?" He asks skeptically.

"Well I... I kinda blacked out when you were brought here." I whisper.

"Why? What happened?" He asks as we get up and walk back to the room.

"Your heart stopped Austin and I was there with you, I thought you died and my body just stopped reacting. My dad had to carry me out of there because I wasn't capable of moving and when they hurried you out I blacked out." I whisper slowly looking up at him.

"Why do I feel like you know more than you let on?" He asks and I bite my lip.

"I know a lot Austin, I can't tell you everything that happened the last year and a half in just one day." I say avoiding his accusation.

"I guess, but you're are being honest with me right? You haven't left something important out, have you?" He asks clearly doubting me.

"Nothing that can't wait." I say.

"Alright." He gives in and I'm relieved.

The next day in the hospital is pretty quiet, I tell Austin more about his old life, but still leaving our relationship out of it I wouldn't forgive myself if I selfishly told him, it could make him feel obligated to be with me and I don't want that. I stay at the hospital with him the next night too and luckily I'm not sick the next morning so he lets it go, he gets to come home today and that makes me incredibly happy, we're finally out of this god forsaken place, it's just in time for Christmas because it's the 23'th.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone,**

**So my inspiration went crazy with this one lately and a lot of it wasn't planned, but so far I can't seem to stop so here's the next chapter :)**

**I can't promise it'll continue like this, but I hope it will.**

**I don't think this story will be over 35-40 chapters, but you never know if my inspiration keeps going like this or if anyone gives me a good idea so inputs are always appreciated :)**

**Please tell me what you think :)**

**Oh, and Austin lost his memories for now yeah, but his heart remembers how he used to feel so not all is lost for him and Ally as you can see, one of his memories has returned and Ally is the one who is triggering his memory because his feelings for her are still very strong :)**

**\- Until next time :)**


	23. Connecting

**Chapter 23: Connecting**

* * *

**December the 23'th **

**Ally's P.O.V**

My dad is thrilled that Austin is home, I find myself looking forward to Christmas now that he's alive and home. Since Austin has to be almost supervised, we agreed that he could just sleep in my room since they also know that we sometimes sleep in each other's beds and I was the one to stay at the hospital.

"So we used to sleep in the same bed?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah, after that night on the camping trip where our parents made us share tent it just wasn't weird for us, so sometimes we did, but if it's weird for you then I completely understand." I assure him.

"You're really understanding." He smiles at me. "No I don't think it's weird, I mean we actually slept in the same bed at the hospital also I want to know and do what I used to do." He says and that makes me smile.

"We'll since we were together 99 % of the time I might be able to help you." I smile assuringly.

"What about the other 1 %." He asks.

"You liked to hangout with your best friend Dez sometimes just you and him, usually we all four hang out." I smile.

"Four? Who's the fourth?" He asks and I realize that of course he doesn't remember Trish.

"Sorry, I'm just so used to- never mind. We're kinda like four best friends. There is Trish who's my best friend and Dez's who's your best friend, and then us. You were the one who finally got Dez to admit his feeling for Trish, you're the reason they're dating." I tell him.

"Can't wait to meet them again." He says.

"How does it feel like not remembering?" I whisper.

"It's weird, it feels like there is this whole other life that I missed it's so confusing, there's so much I don't know and I hate that I don't remember." He says sadly.

"There's one thing you have to know and understand, everyone around here who knows you, they all love you the same memories or no memories, don't try to please anyone, we're all here for you. No one wants to rush you especially not me, I just want to be here for you." I whisper.

"Thanks Ally, I needed to hear that." He says relaxing visibly.

"I'm just gonna go change into my night wear." I smile and he nods.

I go to the bathroom taking a few cleansing breaths, this is an emotional roller coaster for me, one minute I'm happy and laughing, the next I'm overwhelmed with sorrows and I just want to cry.

I pull myself together, I have to be strong for him, I change into a shirt before walking back into my room, Austin is wearing a shirt and his boxers. This is extremely weird for me, I haven't gone into a different room to change clothes for over a year and this is almost too much for me.

"Is- is that my shirt you're wearing?" He asks nervously and I look down at what I'm wearing, shit, I'm wearing the last shirt I took off him before the accident.

"Yeah, sorry, you lent this to me and I just haven't gotten around to return it." I tell him.

"That's okay, keep it, looks better on you anyway." He smiles and I blush.

"You told me that last time I wore it." I whisper.

"When was that?" He asks.

"The night before the accident." I whisper as tears begin to form in my eyes and even though I try I can't hold them back, I try to stop myself from letting out a painful sob, but I fail.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He says drying my tears away and here in this moment I can't stop myself from hugging him, he wraps his arms around me and that alone makes me shake even more.

"I'm... I'm so sorry... I don't know what has gotten into me..." I cry.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here now and I'm your friend." He whispers trying to comfort me, but it's no use at this moment I keep seeing his lifeless body and the thought that I might have lost the love of my life, domed to know our joined past and stay friends has me breaking down, full of sorrows.

"I just... I can't... The image... It just won't go away..."

"What image?" He asks concerned.

"I thought you died... I had to bring you back... I can't get that image out of my head..." I cry harder.

"Shh." He says holding me tighter.

"I felt so useless... helpless... Just like when my mom died..."

"What happened to your mom?" He asks, I look up at him and I know he wants to know, I decide to tell him, but I calm down a little before I tell him.

"She got a heart attack, I was there alone with her, I didn't know what to do and I watched as she stopped breathing and your accident was similar like that, I just can't."

"I'm so sorry Ally, I hate to see you this broken and to know I hold part of the reason." He says and I know he's crying too.

"No, you're not the reason. I never want you to think that, you saved me and it's my fault you had to save me in the first place." I say caringly.

"I want to help you get over this, I don't like seeing you in pain. Seeing you like this makes me feel helpless and that makes me feel protective of you. It feels familiar." He says and I look up at him instantly.

"What did you just say?" I ask, my feelings forgotten.

"It feels familiar and not in a way I like." He repeats.

"That's probably because you had to bring me to the hospital more times than I want to remember, but I was definitely in pain then." I clear up.

"What happened?" He asks caressing my cheek making my eyes meet his.

"I have an eating disorder that I struggled with until I went away for four months to deal with it, you were the one who made me realize that I couldn't keep doing it. There was one other time too and even though my eating disorder was a part of it, it wasn't the worst part." I admit.

"Ally! Then something is wrong when you were sick the other day!" He snaps.

"No that's not why, I'm eating and even more than I used to." I tell him calmly, for once I know it's true.

"Alright." He says hesitant. "I will keep an eye on you though." He says protectively and I smile.

"I know."

"Wait, you said your eating disorder wasn't the worst so what was the worst?" He asks nervously, the playful mood forgotten. I decide to be open and honest with him like we always have been, I don't want to lie.

"I lost a child I didn't know I was carrying, we were both sleeping in my bed that night and I woke up in the middle of the night in pain. There was blood everywhere and I thought I was gonna die so did you, I was out for a while, I don't know how long, but you stayed by me then." I whisper deliberately leaving out the part about him being the father.

"Oh, that explains it." He says but the tears still stream down of his face and I wonder if maybe he remembers the feeling, he doesn't have the memory, but the feeling is still there.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you any of this, I'll just end up overwhelming you." I say.

"You had a very tough life, didn't you?" He asks.

"You can say that, but so did you. I just don't think we should get into that right now." I whisper.

"I think you're right." He agrees.

"Wanna hear something happier?" I ask.

"I would love to hear something happier." He smiles.

"I could sing one of the songs we wrote together." I offer.

"I would love to hear it." He smiles widely.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I follow Ally to her piano, I feel caught in her spell, I know she's my stepsister, but what I feel whenever I look at her is far from friendly or sibling related. I know it's wrong for me think that she's hot in my shirt and it was wrong that I almost kissed her earlier. I could blame it on the moment because she helped me, but that's not it.

I feel something whenever I touch her something I can't run from. I mean I heard what she said before I woke up, she loves me and she kissed me on my lips, I have this gut feeling that she and I were way more than friends and that story with the child she lost sound so familiar too me almost as if it happen to me too.

She begins to play the piano beautifully and my thoughts is lost for now, the song gets to me right away, like I know the song and I can't stop myself from joining her on the piano, I play the song with her. The piano and her voice makes me forget everything.

[Ally:]

When you're on your own

Drowning alone

And you need a rope that can pull you in

Someone will throw it

Suddenly lyrics comes to me and I can't stop myself from singing, Ally stops singing and let me, it feels so right. This song meant something important to me before I feel it.

[Austin:]

And when you're afraid

That you're gonna break

And you need a way to feel strong again

Someone will know it

She joins me, singing with her makes me feel something. I don't really understand how I can feel something like this after a few days of knowing someone, but my heart must remember how I used to feel about her because I already feel protective of her, wanting to know her, be with her just everything.

[Austin &amp; Ally:]

And even when it hurts the most

Try to have a little hope

That someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be

You can come to me

I stop singing and she sings once more, I watch her fascinated. Seriously if I didn't make a move on her before then I must have been an idiot. She's exactly the kind of girl I would fall for and something in the way my heart beats around her tells me that I already have fallen for her.

[Ally:]

You struggle inside

Losing your mind

Fighting and trying to be yourself

When somebody lets you

[Austin:]

Out in the cold

But nowhere to go

Feeling like no one could understand

Then somebody gets you

She joins in and we sing it looking into each other's eyes, suddenly a flash of me on stage with her flashes before my eyes.

[Austin &amp; Ally:]

So take a breath and let it go

And try to have a little hope

'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me

[Ally:]

Like a chain that never breaks

Like a truth that never bends

Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again

It's the feeling that you get

It's the moment that you know

That no matter what the future holds

You'll never be alone

[Austin &amp; Ally:]

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder

If you wanna run, I'll be your road

If you want a friend, doesn't matter when

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me

[Ally:]

You can come to me, Yeah

She plays the last chord on the piano while my eyes remain fixated on her, I can't look away something about this song means something to me, something strong. I watch her run her hands over the keys, she's just as passionate about music as I am. She finally looks at me and as soon as she does a frenzy begins all I know is that I want her, I knew it before, but this moment I can't tell myself no - not with her.

"I love this song." I confess.

"Me too, this is the first song we wrote together after only knowing each other for a total of 2 days." She smiles.

"Really? How did we start?" I ask curiously.

"We were on a camping trip with our parents and they went for a walk, I sat by the fire and you joined me with your guitar, then you played this tune. I was so intrigued because you wrote this and I remembered some of the lyrics I wrote a while back, I just sang and then we sort of came up with the rest on the spot." She says as her eyes drop to my lips, she looks back into my eyes.

"We're a good team." I say heatedly.

"We still are." She whisper.

Her eyes drop to my lips again and that was the sigh I've been waiting for, I lean in slowly giving her the opportunity to push me away, but she never does. I kiss her softly and as my lips touches hers a flash of her basically ripping my shirt off comes into my mind, I was wearing the shirt she's wearing right now, it turns me on. It felt like a memory and judging by the way she's reacting to me right now, I'm right it's a memory.

Her arms wraps around my neck and I lift her into my lap, another flash with her sitting on my lap on this exact piano enters my mind. I must have loved her before I went into a coma because whose feelings are there and they were since before I opened my eyes. She pull away suddenly, much to my disappointment.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"Don't be." I say softly as I notice that she doesn't move to get up.

"Maybe we should head to bed." She suggests and I nod.

She moves off me and I instantly miss the contact, I'm hers completely and I wonder if she stopped me because she thinks she's taking advantage of me. If she thought that she thought wrong because I want her to take advantage of me, I'm more afraid that I'm taking advantage of her, she clearly has feelings for me and I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for her too.

We both get into bed and before I can stop myself I pull her close almost as if it was a reflex and she relaxes in my arms, no this is definitely not the first time this happened and if I have my way it won't be the last.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I wake up when it's still dark outside, but I can't sleep mainly because I have to pee again, it has been like this for 2 weeks. I get out of my bed and walk straight to the bathroom, it's getting on my nerves having to wake up in the middle of the night. I'm on my way back to my bed when suddenly I realize how thirsty I am so I end up walking to the kitchen, first I'm thinking juice, but when I open the fridge the smell makes me sick I slam the door shut, no way, I don't want to throw up again.

I take a glass and drink water instead, once I'm done I notice a jaw of pickles, I could really eat that right now, I've been craving it all day yesterday I was just too busy. I get the pickles and eat them right from the jaw, it's delicious, suddenly I hear movement behind me and I turn around, startled.

"Austin! You scared me!" I whisper yell.

"Sorry." He grins holding his hands up in defense and I can't stop myself from giggling.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Well I woke up and you were gone, I didn't like it and then I heard someone downstairs, so I decided to see what you're up to." He says and I know he's checking up on me, he thought I was throwing up.

"I was thirsty." I admit.

"Alright." He says taking a cup and begins to make coffee, I continue to eat pickles. "What are you eating?" He asks starring at me.

"Pickles, I love pickles and I suddenly craved it." I explain.

"Ew, I hate pickles, I like pancakes more." He smirks.

"I remember." I smile. "We can make some now if you want?" I offer.

"Always." He agrees with a huge grin as he finishes making his coffee and drinks a little bit.

We get started on the pancakes while we're fooling around, dancing, pushing each other gently, it almost feels like it used to besides the fact that last time we were here together in this kitchen we had sex on the countertop and we almost got caught in the act, I miss that, but I push the thought away.

The pancakes are finally done, we bring them and some syrup with us to the living room. I, of course brought my pickles too. I take a pancake onto my plate and pour syrup on it, I get this crazy idea that pancakes and pickles will be a great mix. I put pickles in the pancake and Austin looks at me with a disgusted look on his face.

"Please tell me you're not gonna eat that." He says looking like he's gonna be sick and I take a bite.

"Tasty." I moan, I'm serious it's really tasty.

"Ew, Ally! That's disgusting!" He says looking away from me.

"What?" I ask with my mouth full.

"How can you eat that?" He asks.

"It tastes good." I argue.

"As long as I don't have to." He grins.

"Great more for me." I grin taking another pickle.

We help each other clean up after we're done eating, Austin finishes drinking his cup of coffee before putting it back on the counter.

"So did we used to do something like this?" He asks interested.

"Yeah, sometimes." I smile.

"I'm glad I came down here."

"Me too." I blush.

"Ally?" He asks seriously.

"What?" I whisper as he moves closer to me.

"Why did I dream about you?" He whisper.

"What?" I say shocked.

"We we were holding hands, goofing around and kissing, we were talking about telling our parents." He says.

"But that was... That was..." I say unable continue.

"It was what?" He prompts.

"That was the day of the accident." I whisper fearfully.

"Tell me what we wanted to tell them." He insists and I shake my head. "Ally!" He says a little harsher.

"I can't." I whisper.

"Why won't you tell me?" He asks frustrated as he moves even closer and my breathing becomes shallow, breathy.

"You're not ready to hear it yet, please Austin." I beg.

"Why?" He whispers closing the space between us successfully trapping me against the counter, not that I'm in any hurry to escape.

I look into his eyes, my lips are moving, but I can't get a word out as I look at him. The mood seems to shift to something a little more lustful and I can't stop myself from licking my lips. His eyes are fixated on my lips it gets harder and harder to breathe with the tension between us, the tension between us is suffocating and almost visible.

"Tell me to move away, tell me it's wrong for me to feel this way." He whispers hoarsely and I gulp.

Dammit, I can't control my own body. "I... I... What do you want me to say?" I say frustrated.

"I want to talk about this and about us!" He says heatedly and at this moment I hate how much he affects me because I can't even hide it.

"Then talk!" I challenge him as he releases me enough so I'm able to walk backwards out of the kitchen if I wanted to.

"Here's the thing, I know you're hiding something and I don't know what to think or what to do, to finally make you tell me." He says frustrated. "All I know." He says heatedly as he move closer and I move backwards. "Is that right know." He says intensely and all I can do is watch him helplessly. "I want to push you up against this wall." He says as my back hits the wall and I gulp nervously, where did dominant Austin come from? Not that I'm completely complaining. "And kiss you senseless." He says breathing heavily and my breathing matches his. "That's probably a bad idea right?" He whisper against my lips.** *1**

"Right." I whisper.

He moves back a little almost releasing me, but the distance between us is beginning to hurt in my entire body so my next move takes us both completely by surprise. I jump forward wrapping my arms around his neck and press my lips to his, his hands are on my waist as he pushes me against the wall a second later. I kiss him heatedly like he's the oxygen I need to survive and he kisses me back.

My fingers automatically finds their way to his hair pulling it roughly, he growls into my mouth and his hands moves to my legs lifting me up, I wrap my legs around his waist. I love how much closer we are now, I mean it has been almost two months and now I feel like I'm on fire. I grind against him desperate for any kind of friction and I'm pleased to find out that he's just as turned on as I am.

He release my lips and moves to my neck sucking on that special spot that only he knows, they way he is with me, it almost feels like he remembers, but even if he doesn't remember his body clearly does. I moan and grind against him once more, I want him so bad that it physically hurts. He looks me straight in the eyes.

"Tell me you want this." He insists.

"I want this." I admit breathlessly.

"Good, because I've wanted to take my shirt off you since I saw you wearing it." He says beginning to remove it and I lift up my arms allowing him to pull it off, I'm completely helpless caught in his spell. Once it's gone I begin to remove his shirt, I need it gone and he lets me. I let my hands run down of his chest, wow, I've missed this more than I realized.

The only clothing left is my bra, panties and his boxers at this point that it too many clothes, I really need him, now. He moves against me and I feel like I'm losing my mind, he hits my clit on every thrust and I come apart less than a minute later trying hard to swallow my cry.

"Did you just?" He asks heatedly.

"Yes." I whisper, surprised that I came without anything really happening, what the hell?

"That's the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He says claiming my lips once again as he unlocks my bra, I'm too far gone to care what happens to it.

He lets me down to free me from my panties and I push his boxers down, not even a second later I'm back against the wall with my legs back around his waist. He pushes inside me and I gasp holding on to him desperately, he move furiously and I love it, this was what we needed. I push against him as I feel the end nearing once again and I come apart, but he doesn't slow down and I'm struggling to keep quiet, it has always been explosive between us.

This time is different though, this a feels like two strangers who knows each other's bodies, I love the way he's handling me at the moment. He moves even faster and that makes me come again, I don't get what's happening, but I love it. He's so into the moment just like me and right now I can't stop myself from hoping that it'll never end, he picks up his pace yet again and moves frantically. In less than a minute we both come apart and one thing is for sure, if our parents are awake then they heard.

He stops moving when we both calmed down, he rests his forehead against mine, we're both breathing hard after what we just did.

"Wow." I whisper in bliss.

"Yeah, wow, what was that 4 times for you?" He asks in total bliss.

"4 or 5, I don't remember." I whisper against his lips.

"Wow." ***2**

He lets me down and we get dressed in case someone comes to investigate where the noise came from. Suddenly I realize, Austin and I just had sex, why the hell did I let this happen? Why did he? Why did he come onto me in the first place?

"Austin?" I whisper peaking up at him.

"Yeah?" He says, his gaze finding mine.

"Why did this happen? How did we let this happen?" I ask.

"I don't know, I just know that I wanted you and when you kissed me I just couldn't stop, I didn't want to." He says seriously.

"I... I really don't know what to say..." I say confused.

"I don't either." He says moving closer and I don't have the strength to push him away, he kisses my lips softly and I sigh happily.

We're both still breathing heavily and when I catch the smell of coffee in his breath I feel my stomach toss and turn, I know I'm gonna be sick so I push him away and run to the bathroom. I empty my stomach into the toilet, not even a second later Austin is by my side removing my hair and holding it away from my mouth, it goes on like this for several minutes.

"Ugh." I moan in disgust.

"Are you okay?" He asks worriedly.

"I am now." I say resting my head against the toilet.

"Maybe it was the pancake/pickles mix." He suggests.

"Yeah maybe." I smile slightly.

"Can you grab my toothbrush?" I ask.

"Sure." He says taking it and putting toothpaste on it, he hands it to me. He brushes his teeth while he's waiting for me to brush my teeth. I hand him the toothbrush, he takes it and hands me a glass of water which I'm grateful for. "Wanna go back to bed?" He asks softly and I nod, I try to stand up, but at the moment I just can't so I sink back into the floor.

He helps me stand up and lift me into his arms, I rest my head tiredly against his chest as he carries me back upstairs to my bed. He lies me down, I immediately hug my pillow to my chest. He lies down beside me and before I can think any better of it I cuddle against him, he opens his arms holding me as we both drift off to an exhausted sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone,**

**Here's a chapter for all of you :) **

**I decided to make another update :)**

**So by now it should be pretty obvious what's happening to Ally and that part have actually been planned since before chapter 10 :) For those of you who don't know (if there is any), I won't tell yet :)**

**Also it wasn't planned that Austin and Ally got back together yet and they aren't at least not officially, but I just think it fitted into the story :)**

***1 Yes I was referring to the vampire diaries something I have done once before, I couldn't help it :)**

***2 I was referring to the backup plan, I thought it was kinda funny :)**

**A special thanks to those of you who reviewed, it really warms my heart and that's also why I'm updating this one already and the next chapter is almost done. It'll be up soon maybe in a day or two depending on how badly you all want it so review and let me know :)**

**Next chapter will hold some drama with Elliot as requested and Austin will begin to realize what kind of relationship he had with Ally before, he has an idea now of course, but it will become clearer to him in the next chapter :)**

** \- Until next time :)**


	24. The Truth - Part 1

**Chapter 24: The Truth - Part 1**

* * *

**December the 24'th**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I wake up in melting heat, Austin is wrapped around me and even though it's too warm for me to stay I can't seem to get up. I've missed him so bad and here we are wrapped in each other's arms, my head rests against his chest, my legs are in between his. The memory of last night enters my mind, I'm worried about what this will mean for us, don't get me wrong it was hot and the way he took care of me was heartwarming.

I'm just worrying that's what I do, I love him so much and I have no idea where he stands at the moment, he clearly remembers somethings, his feelings appears to be the same as they were before. Last night was amazing if you leave out the part of me being sick, seriously if that keeps happening then I will need to see a doctor because then something must be wrong.

"Austin! Ally! Breakfast in 10." My dad yells.

Austin stirs, he opens his eyes and they instantly find mine, I'm relieved to see a look of love and not regret as I feared. He caresses my cheek softly before placing a sweet kiss on my lips almost as if he could sense my worrying.

"Good morning." He whisper.

"Good morning." I whisper.

"How are you feeling?" He asks worriedly.

"I'm better, I was probably just the pancake/pickle mix that made me sick." I smile.

"Yeah, it made me sick and I wasn't even eating it." He grins.

"Don't be mean." I pout hitting his chest.

"Aw! Hey! I'm gonna get you for that!" He protest moving on top of me before he tickles me and I spit out laughter.

"No p-please s-stop." I laugh hard.

"No!" He says with an evil smirk, he's not even supposed to remember that I'm ticklish, but he continues for a minute before he finally stops, I'm breathing hard.

"That was mean!" I say trying to sound mad, but my big smile gives me away.

"Then stop smiling." He grins.

"I can't, you're here and you're alive." I say happily.

"Alls I-." He starts and I interrupt him.

"What did you just call me?" I ask with a bright smile.

"Alls?" He repeats looking at me weirdly. "What?" He asks.

"Nothing... It's just what you used to call me." I grin and he grins too.

"I didn't even know, it just felt natural." He confesses.

"I'm happy it does." I smile like a fool.

"I love seeing you smile." He says adoring me.

"I have a pretty good reason to."

"Yes you do." He says kissing me passionately.

"As much as I love this moment we have to get dressed and get downstairs if we don't my dad will come in here." I warn him.

"I guess he wouldn't want to find you like this." He smirks and I can't stop myself from laughing.

"Haha, no! He doesn't even know I'm not a virgin anymore this would give him a heart attack!"

"Well then I guess we should get dressed, it's Christmas and we don't want to spend it in the hospital." He says.

"No we definitely do not!"

He moves off me and I already miss the feeling of his body pressed against mine, but I get up and get dressed. After what we did last night I don't bother to go change in the bathroom, he looks at me heatedly as I get dressed and I blush. Our gaze is locked to one another's while we undress and get dressed once again, I know he's lusting of me just like I am for him.

We're finally decent, we go join our parents in the living room. We join them at the dinner table, I sit down next to Austin. We're all so happy because we have him home, Mimi and my dad looks so happy, relieved. Austin takes my hand under the table and I try not to smile, but I fail, I'm blissfully in love, I never fell out of love with him, but to see him fall for me again made me believe that this could work that somehow we were meant to be.

We begin taking food onto our plates, the smell of bacon and coffee invades my senses, the nausea overwhelms me full force and I try to will it away, but it doesn't work, what the hell is happening? I love bacon, but not right now. I'm on my feet fast and running for the bathroom once again, really? How long is this gonna last? I think as I once again empty my stomach.

I walk back to the living room and they're all looking at me with worry in their eyes and I decide that I better lie, I can't have them thinking that something is wrong with me. I myself wonder what the hell is going on with me.

"Ally?" My dad asks worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just needed to pee." I lie and Austin looks suspiciously at me, I sit down and he leans in.

"I know you're lying." He whisper worriedly.

"Let it go at least for now, it's Christmas." I beg.

"Fine! But if you're not better after Christmas you're going to see a doctor." He insists.

"Alright." I give in.

I'm not able to eat much because the smell of bacon and coffee has me feeling nauseous, ugh, it's annoying especially since I'm starving. After breakfast I end up eating in secret because I'm damn hungry, when I finally had my full I walk back up to my room where I see Austin playing the tune of our first song on his guitar.

"Sounds good." I smile.

"Where have you been?" He asks.

"Kitchen, after I stopped feeling nauseous I felt extremely hungry." I admit.

"Good, so you ate?" He asks and I nod, he relaxes.

"Austin listen if I thought I was off the rails again I would go see a doctor, I wouldn't do that to you again, but the facts is that my weight is going up not down." I tell him.

"Okay, okay, I'm just worried about you." He says.

"I know and I love you for it, but you have to trust me." I say.

"I do trust you." He says without hesitation.

"Good." I smile sitting down beside him.

"Can you sing the Christmas song again? The one you sang to me when I woke up?" He asks.

"Of course." I smile walking over to the piano. "Wanna sing with me?" I ask hopefully.

"Always."

"I'm gonna play the melody and if it comes to you then just join in." I smile at him and he nods. I begin to play, I play the into over and over a few times before he plays with me and before I know it he begins to sing.

**Austin**

What's your favorite time of year,

Can you tell me?

**Ally**

The one that never gets here fast enough

**Austin**

Is it Fall or Spring,

A Summer thing?

**Ally**

Winter is my favorite time because

**Both**

Billion lights are blinking

Jingle bells are ringing

Everybody's singing

I love Christmas!

Santa's almost flying

Lots of ribbon tying

Presents multiplying

I love Christmas!

Oooohh woahh

Oooohh woahh

Oooohh woahh

I love Christmas!

**Austin**

You better watch out for

That mistletoe they're hanging

Or you might have to pucker up

And kiss someone

**Ally**

Friends you know

Are gonna pray for snow

**Both**

A winter wonderland's a lot more fun

A lot more fun

Billion lights are blinking

Jingle bells are ringing

Everybody's singing

I love Christmas!

Santa's almost flying

Lots of ribbon tying

Presents multiplying

I love Christmas!

Oooohh woahh

Oooohh woahh

Oooohh woahh

I love Christmas!

**Ally**

Seems like you gotta wait forever

The seasons change

Then here it comes

**Austin**

It's magic when it brings us all together

It just doesn't last long enough

Long enough

Yeah!

**Both**

Billion lights are blinking

Jingle bells are ringing

Everybody's singing

I love Christmas!

Santa's almost flying

Lots of ribbon tying

Presents multiplying

I love Christmas!

Oooohh woahh

Oooohh woahh

Oooohh woahh

I love Christmas!

We play the last chords together and I can't stop smiling, he remembered the song, hope blossoms in my chest that he'll remember all in time. Our hands accidentally touch on the last key, I look up at him innocently and he's watching me heatedly almost as if he remembered that first time it happened.

We move closer and closer until our lips touches in a sweet, passionately kiss, it's the exact opposite of last night, this one is full of love. I pull away looking at him lovingly and he returns my gaze, things are looking good for us.

"You remembered the song." I smile.

"Yeah, it took some time, but I remembered." He says happily, he caresses my cheek and then his hand moves down of my neck, he stops suddenly when he gets hold of the necklace he gave me a while back. "What's this?" He asks touching the ring and reads the engraving; he looks up at me confused. "You have a boyfriend?" He asks hurt.

"I did." I whisper as I consider taking the risk and tell him the truth since he basically knows now anyway.

"I don't remember ever telling me?" He questions.

"I know." I look away.

"Ally, tell me." He begs.

"Ally, Elliot is here." My dad calls and I stiffen, this is what you call worst timing.

"Coming dad." I yell back.

"Who's Elliot?" He asks.

"He's once of my closest friends." I explain. "Sorry, I have to go talk to him." I get up and walk downstairs.

"Ally! Merry Christmas." He says happily and I hug him.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

**5 minutes earlier **

"You remembered the song." She smiles.

"Yeah, it took some time, but I remembered." I say happily, I caress her cheek and then I move my hand down of her neck, but stops suddenly when I gets hold of a necklace. "What's this?" I ask her touching the ring as I read the engraving; I looks up at her confused. "You have a boyfriend?" I ask feeling my heart scatter into a million pieces.

"I did." She whisper and I find myself extremely jealous of this lucky bastard, but I don't understand why last night happened if she has someone else.

"I don't remember ever telling me?" I question trying to keep my temper and my pain hidden.

"I know." She looks away.

"Ally, tell me." I beg.

"Ally, Elliot is here." Lester calls and I see her stiffen, worst timing ever and who the hell is Elliot? I'm afraid that's the boyfriend.

"Coming dad." She yells back.

"Who's Elliot?" I ask trying hard not to freak out.

"He's once of my closest friends." She explains. "Sorry, I have to go talk to him." She gets up and walk downstairs, I follow her I need to see it for myself.

"Ally! Merry Christmas." He says happily and she runs into his arms hugging him.

Jealousy is cursing through my body, no. I can't even think straight in this moment, but I know I don't want to see this. I walk almost run to my room, how could she play me like this? Why would she? I don't understand anything. A knock on my door brings me out of my thoughts, it better not be her.

"Come in." I say hesitant and my mom enters.

"Hi Austin, I thought you might want your phone back, I've been holding on to it and I planned to give it to you when you got home yesterday." She says handing me my phone.

"Thanks mom." I smile at her.

"I'll let you have some time." She smiles and leaves my room.

I look at the phone curiously maybe this will be able to fill in some blanks, I turn it on there's a few text from different people where they write things like 'get better' and for now I ignore them. I look to see who I texted the most and that's when Ally's name pops up.

I click on her name to reread the texts, maybe it will give some insight in the relationship we had since she's not telling me.

I go as far back as I can and end up on July the 1'st.

**You**

Where are you?

**Ally**

I'm getting ready for the tour, Trish is helping me with my outfit.

**You**

Will you be home soon?

**Ally**

We're almost done.

**You**

I miss you.

**Ally**

You saw me this morning when you woke up in my bed :-p

**You**

That's a long time ago and I loved waking up in your bed :-p

**Ally**

I've noticed, but I love waking up in your bed too.

**You**

Ha! I knew it.

**Ally**

Don't get too cocky.

**You**

Wouldn't dream of it.

**Ally**

Suuure... I know you're lying to me right now.

**You**

Oh, come on. You love it.

**Ally**

I love you.

**You**

I love you too.

**Ally**

I'm leaving now, I'll see you soon preferably naked in my bed :-p

**You**

Already ahead of you :-p

**Ally**

Don't start without me!

**You**

I wouldn't dream off it, I need you.

I put my phone down, I'm almost in shock the same sentence is running through my head preferably naked in my bed we were definitely more than friends and judging by that text we have been for a while, last night wasn't the first time I slept with her. My head is spinning as I keep scrolling, what I find most off is dirty texts, flirty text and text there says I love you.

Is this what she couldn't tell me? Why wouldn't she want to? I would have loved to have known if we were more than friends which my phone highly suggests.

I scroll to October it's the 21'th and that means it's 4 days before my accident.

**Ally**

Hey handsome.

My last class is cancelled, what time do you get off?

**You**

Hey beautiful.

I have math :/

The class is over in about an hour.

**Ally**

Bummer :/

Though I love math :)

**You**

I know and I still don't get it, I'll rather show you some fun. :-p

**Ally**

I'm definitely into that :-p

I'll wait for you outside of your class.

**You**

I'm not gonna be able to concentrate now...

**Ally**

You have to, you don't want to repeat senior year, do you?

**You**

No way! I can't wait to be out of here! Will you help me study?

**Ally**

Always and I even have a new study method I think you're gonna like, but it requires that we have the house to ourselves :-p

**You**

I'm intrigued.

Please do tell...

**Ally**

Well...

It's kinda like a pop quiz...

**You**

I thought you said I would like it...

**Ally**

I guarantee you will...

For every correct answer you get to remove one article of clothing until we're both naked :-p

**You**

You officially got my attention then what?

**Ally**

Then I'll let you do anything you want to me or...

I'll do anything you want me to do for you...

For every correct answer...

**You**

Sounds like the best study technic yet...

What if my answer is incorrect?

**Ally**

Then it's my choice what I want to do to you or...

What I want you to do to me...

**You**

I'm in...

We could do this every day...

**Ally**

Don't get too excited...

I might punish you if your answer is incorrect...

**You**

I still don't see the problem, but remind me to never let you tutor to teach anyone other than me...

**Ally**

Trust me...

You're the only one I would ever tutor this way...

**You**

Good because I don't want to share you with anyone...

**Ally**

And you'll never have to, I'm yours all the way.

**You**

I'm yours too and I have been since the moment we met.

**Ally**

I know, the second I looked into your eyes I knew...

Of course I thought I was crazy because I didn't know you and I had a boyfriend, but from that moment it was only you.

**You**

I know because I felt it too, I even forgot my girlfriend until I met your boyfriend...

**Ally**

I remember...

You were so jealous...

**You**

Of course I was...

Plus he was a jerk to you.

I should have kicked his ass...

**Ally**

I'm happy you didn't :)

**You**

You realize I haven't heard a word off what Mrs. Porter have been saying...

**Ally**

You didn't have to answer me :)

**You**

How could I not?

**Ally**

So the dirty suggestions is a bad idea during class...

**You**

It may be a bad idea, but I loved it...

**Ally**

So did I, but it did make me want you even more...

Longing for you to touch me...

**You**

Trust me I'm longing to touch you...

**Ally**

When class is over you can...

**You**

Lucky for me Mrs. Porter just dismissed us :)

**Ally**

I'm waiting for you right outside...

**You**

I see you :)

I stop reading, yeah, we definitely loved each other and reading this had me longing for the her even though I don't remember this moment, I feel it...

I look around in my room to see if anything catches my eyes, I see a box in my closet and I realize that the costume I wear when I'm Jake. I grab my computer and search 'Jaxie', there's pictures of us kissing, talking, dates and so on. There's videos of our performances on stage, the tour she told me about, talk shows, movie roles and commercials. It's crazy to watch.

I close my laptop and look around more where I find sheet music and lyrics to songs I've never heard before and I realize I wrote them, they're all about Ally... I wrote some of them with Ally and they're clearly about us, I notice a few CD's.

There is once with me on it where I'm dressed as Jake, wow, it's crazy that I made a album and that I wrote the songs. There is another one with Ally dressed as Roxie on the cover of the CD, she made her own album? I look at the last one where we're both on the cover of the CD, we made one together.

I look at the 3 of them intrigued, I can't believe I achieved all of this in less than two years with Ally she makes me better, we're good for each other. I mean everything seems to be about helping each other be the best parts of ourselves, of course there is ups and downs, but it's all worth it in the end because it makes us stronger.

I continue looking and I find the letter she left me when she literally left, she was brutality honest with me, she explained her actions perfectly, but the letter has me at the breaking point. Four months, that how long she told me that she went away. How did I handle that? How did I go without seeing her for so long? I wouldn't want to try that again.

I realize now that whatever is going on with her it's not her disease, the letter here gives me a look into what kind of state she was in and she doesn't seem to be that girl anymore. She seems strong, confident like the girl in the texts so then what's wrong with her? I wonder, but I can't seem to conclude anything maybe it's just PMS? What do I know?

I leave it alone for the time being as I decide I want to know more of who we were together. I take a look into pictures on my phone where I find the whole camera roll filled with pictures of her and the two of us, either I'm a creepy stalker or I was in love with her which I believe the most because if I'm being honest I love her now, I did from the first moment I saw her, I'm not doubting my feeling for her anymore to be honest I never really did. I knew the moment I heard her voice, when she sang to me I knew I was hers.

I see that there is a video of us and I decide to watch it.

We're sitting on her bed posing for a picture we clearly didn't realize that I accidentally pressed video.

"Why isn't it taking a picture?" Ally asks curiously.

"I think I accidentally pressed video." I grin.

"Then turn it off!" She giggles.

"No, the camera loves you." I say.

"Hopefully not as much as you." She says lovingly.

"Never, I love you more than my own life." I say kissing her cheek.

"I know, I love you too, you know I always have." She says wrapping her arms around my neck gazing into my eyes.

"Yeah, I know." I smile goofily.

I lean in to kiss her, the kiss is soft, gentle and passionate, but it changes slowly as we get more into it, the kiss turns heated, hot and passionate. After a couple of seconds I've turned the camera off.

I sit there starring at the black screen as the reality sets in, there is no doubt anymore I loved her and she loved me, we were happy. She sat there with my for two months because she loved me and I ran out in front of the car to save the girl I loved. It all makes sense now, the way I felt around her, the things she could make me feel. I had all these feelings in the hospital, but they didn't make sense to me not completely before this moment.

I have to fight for her, fight to get what we had back because I still love her and that Elliot guy needs to get his dirty hands off my girl. I almost storm out of my room to find them, they're nowhere in the house so I decide to walk outside and that's where I see the one thing that rips my heart from my chest...

Ally kissing Elliot...

I've lost her?

How is it even possible?

I'm sure she loved me this morning?

Was I wrong this entire time?

Did I misread everything?

I stand there frozen to hurt to move, it's clear that he's completely in love with her and I'm hoping she doesn't feel the same way. I watch as she pushes him away a second later, I allow myself to hope that it meant she doesn't love him.

She looks at me suddenly and even though she pushed him away I still feel so hurt, then she looks at Elliot and back to me again she looks distressed, she has a heartbreaking look on her face, but I can't stand to see anymore, to possibly see her choose him so I begin to walk away.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi everyone,

I'm back with the next chapter :)

Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter. :)

I just want to take this opportunity to answer a guest since I'm not able to reply privately.

You know who you are, you reviewed that this was the worst stepbrother/stepsister story and that you've read almost all of my stories and that you think they're all horrible.

I don't know if you're reading, but I have 2 things I would like to tell you.

1\. I'm not making you read my stories so if you didn't like them then don't read, no one is forcing you to read... If you read through the reviews on this story then there is a lot of people who likes this story and that's why I'm going to keep posting. I know there's always gonna be haters, but I'm not gonna let that stop me from doing something I love..

2\. Instead of telling me that all my stories are horrible you could have told me what you like and what you didn't like or how to improve. After all, this site is about writing for fun and to improve, I never claimed to be perfect at this. I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive, but that you think my stories are horrible? That's not something I can do anything about unless you tell me what I could do better. I spend a lot of my time writing and I'm very passionate about it, so your review was kinda hurtful. I guess what I really want to know is what was the point in trying to make me feel bad?

When that is said thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing, it means the world to me you're all the reason that I keep posting.

Please don't hesitate to tell me if there's anything there needs improvement, but please be nice about it and remember how hurtful writing language can be if written wrong, I can't see what you were thinking. You may have meant well that it just sounded wrong :)

I like constructive criticism if it's in a friendly tone because I really want to improve my writing which I highly believe I have over the 3 years I've been writing, of course I would never object to being even better :)

I got a few reviews where you were concerned about Austin and Ally's relationship, but as you can read Austin does have feelings for her. I meant to stay true to how their relationship started, remember they got together pretty fast because the feelings were just there and I'm making it clear just know that those feelings never went away. Austin still felt the same for her when he woke up, he just didn't know why, but he knows now and next chapter will focus on what he does about it :)

\- Until next time :)


	25. The Truth - Part 2

**Chapter 25: The Truth - Part 2**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

**An hour earlier **

"Ally! Merry Christmas." He says happily and I hug him.

"Elliot! It's so good to see you." I smile.

"You too, you look hot." He says nudging my arm and I giggle.

"I've missed you." I say honestly.

"I've missed you too, so can we go for a walk and catch up for a bit?" He asks and I nod.

"Sure."

We walk for around 40 minutes before we just stop back in front of my house, we talked about what have happened in our lives since last time we talked. He asked about Austin's recovery and about my relationship with him, obviously I didn't tell the guy who's in love with me that I had hot passionate sex with my maybe, maybe not ex boyfriend last night.

"Ally, there's something important I wanted to tell you." He says nervously.

"What? Is anything wrong?" I ask suddenly nervous.

"No everything is fine, I just... Now that Austin doesn't remember you or the relationship you once shared... I wonder... Hope... I want you to give us a fair chance, back in the group home you told me you couldn't because you had a boyfriend, but maybe now could be our time?" He asks hopefully.

"Elliot I... I still love him... Now is not the time to start something new..." I say trying to let him down easy, he wouldn't even be asking if he knew what went on last night against the wall next to the kitchen, I blush as I think about the way Austin handled me last night, wow.

"I just want a chance... A chance to show you that I can be the right guy for you." He says.

"Elliot... He just woke up and... And I... We might get back together... He has remembered so much already... I don't want to lead you on..." I say trying so hard not to hurt him because if I told him about last night he would be hurt.

"Please just consider it." He asks and I nod, I don't really know why I did because I don't see him as more than a friend and I wouldn't do it to Cassidy or Austin.

He leans in and before I realize his intentions his lips are on mine, for a moment I'm too started to do anything, but once my brain registers what's happening I push him away. I didn't feel anything, there's nothing to consider and that's when I notice Austin. I see the look of betrayal in his eyes and it breaks my heart, he walks away and I turn to Elliot.

"Why would you do that?" I ask, pissed.

"Because I'm in love with you and I want you to choose me instead of him." He says.***1**

"I love him and now I have to go fix whatever mess you just made between us, please just go home Elliot. I'll talk to you later." I snap.

"I'm sorry, Ally." He says sadly and I know he is, that's why I'll forgive him later, but for now I need to find Austin.

There was one second where I wanted to slap Elliot because he made this mess and that scares me, I've never been so emotionally unstable before it's like my emotions are running on overdrive. It's not just this it's everything, every emotion I feel is heightened and I feel it deeply so naturally when I'm angry then I could basically kill someone, not that I ever would of course.

Last night when Austin touched me the only thing I could feel was lust and I couldn't control it. I'm beginning to have an idea on what's happening to me, but I push the thought away I don't want to think that it could be real, I'm not even sure I want it to be real and even if I did now is so not the time.

I don't want to deal with this right now and it shouldn't even be possible so I push it all away, at least for now. I focus on Austin, he's the one who is important, I see him sitting on a swing looking completely heartbroken and I hate that I did this to him, I know I have to fix it.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

I walked away after I saw Ally kiss Elliot, I considered going back inside, but I want to be alone more than anything right now, so instead I walk off for a while before I get to a playground. I sit down on a swing, I'm angry, sad and heartbroken. I don't understand anything anymore.

Not even 5 minutes later Ally is sitting on the swing next to me.

"Ally, please, just go." I say refusing to look her way, I can't even look at her.

"No, whatever you're thinking right now, you're wrong." She whispers.

"Really? Cuz' I'm thinking you just kissed Elliot after what we did last night! He gave you the necklace, didn't he?" I ask consumed by rage.

"The answer to both of those questions are no. I didn't kiss him, he kissed me and I pushed him away when I realized what was happening. And no he didn't give me the necklace." She says sincerely and I find myself believing her, the rage I felt a second ago disappears instantly and my heart is no longer in pieces somehow just looking at her put the pieces of my heart back together.

"Have you ever been with him?" I ask, I need to know in order to let this go.

"No, I've never been more than friends with him, but I've known for a while that he wanted to be more. He confronted me in the group home, but I told him off. I was so sure that I never gave him any indication that I wanted more than friendship with him, but he clearly believe I had changed my mind." She sobs.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask softly.

"I hurt him Austin, I hurt him and I hurt you." She says on the edge of breaking down.

"No, you didn't. I'm fine Ally, you explained and I saw you push him away, I just didn't know what to think. I was so scared that I've lost you so I walked off. Elliot shouldn't have come on to you like that if he couldn't handle the rejection if you've never been more than friends he shouldn't make you feel bad for saying no." I tell her, I feel angry at Elliot and myself for making her feel bad technically I have no right to be mad at her either, I mean we aren't together officially, but I'm gonna fix that.

"Thanks Austin, you know if it helps I felt nothing when he kissed me, it felt wrong not that I would tell Elliot that because that would be very hurtful." She confesses.

"It does help actually." I smile.

"What would you have done if I had been in love with him and chosen him instead if you?" She asks nervously and I consider her question for a moment.

"If you really loved him and I could do nothing to change your mind then I would let you go, I would let you be happy even if it wasn't with me." I confess, the way she looks at me when I tell her that I would have let her go is a look of pure love. She leans towards me and I lean towards her, our lips touch for a quick, but passionate kiss.

"You would really have let me go if it meant I would be happy?" She asks with tears in her eyes and I know it's happy tears, I know this was about more than the question she asked me this was about my feelings for her. What she really wanted to know was if I would let her be happy without me, if I love her enough to let her go, which I do.

"Yes, your happiness means more to me." I whisper and then decide that I want to ask her about everything I learned today. "Ally, I... I need you to tell me what last night meant to you... I got my phone back from my mom and those text between us they aren't friendly or sibling related... I have pictures of us and a video on my phone... I looked through the songs I supposedly wrote and they're all about you..." I say honestly.

"I... I... We..." She says distressed fumbling with the necklace and that distracts me instantly.

"Who gave you that necklace?" I ask instead turning to her and caressing her cheek as I make her look up at me.

"You did." She whispers in such low voice that I almost missed it.

"I gave you that? When?" I ask in bewildered.

"Just before Christmas last year."

"Why?"

"Austin, I... I have to tell you something and I don't know how you'll react to it, but I have to tell you and I think it's time." She says nervously.

"Please, you know you can tell me anything." I assure her.

"When we met last summer, we connected fast through our music and we kissed after only two days, we were each other's firsts. We've been on and off a few times, but we were never really over." She explains. "The reason you could find all those things in your phone was because we were dating, technically we are dating." She confesses, I'm surprised, but in a way it doesn't surprise me all that much, she's the kind of girl I would break any rule for... I have already when I kissed her among other things yesterday besides I did fall in love with her all over again in the matter of days hours even.

"We dated? You're my girlfriend?" I whisper even though I just found out, hearing her admit it is something entirely different, she nods. "That explains a lot, I felt so bad because I wanted to do this ever since I opened my eyes at the hospital." I say getting up from the swing, she stares confused at me until I lean in, our lips meet and the primal attraction is back. I wrap my arms around her waist bringing her mouth closer to mine, she wraps her arms around my neck bringing my body closer to hers.

"You have no idea how much I've missed this." She whispers, her voice laced with desire.

"Trust me I wanted to do this from the minute I opened my eyes, yesterday I gave into it and today I know why. I never even noticed any other girls because they weren't you." I caresses her cheek once again.

"You once said that to me before."

"I did?"

"Yeah." She smiles. "This ring was a promise ring, when you gave this to me it represented hope for a future for you and me. You told me that you saw us getting married, having kids, grow old together, everything." She tells me and I'm not surprised, I saw that future with her the second I opened my eyes.

"That promise still stands." I whisper.

"What?" She asks surprised.

"I love you, Ally. I still love you." I say softly before I continue. "I loved you from the first moment I opened my eyes in the hospital, I was confused to how I could love someone this deeply without knowing them, but today it all started to make sense. I know that I wouldn't have been able to just be your friend even if I hadn't gotten any of the information I got today. It might have taken me longer, but I'll always find a way back to you." I confess, tears are falling from her eyes and I dry them away. "Please don't cry, I hate to see you cry." I whisper.

"It's happy tears, I promise, I just... When you didn't remember me I thought I had lost you forever, but I should have known better." She says looking up at me. "I'm sorry, I should have told you." She says sadly.

"It would have made my feelings so much easier to deal with." I tease.

"I know." She says looking down.

"I need you to tell me something." I say seriously.

"What?" She asks looking back into my eyes.

"I need to know that you're only mine, I couldn't bare to lose you. I need to know you still want to be with me." I say vulnerably.

"I am yours, I've always been yours." She confesses passionately and I kiss her, she wraps her arms around my neck. I pull away for air, but without letting her out of my embrace and she doesn't seem to mind. "To answer your question yesterday, about the day of the accident that you remembered." She says hesitant.

"What about it?" I ask, it was the last think on my mind in this moment.

"You remembered that we talked about telling our parents, and then you asked me what we wanted to tell them. You wanted to come clean about our relationship after we both turned 18 and you tried to talk me into it, but I didn't want to because I was scared." She whispers.

"Scared of what?" I ask.

"All the lies we have told, we have lied so much over the last year and a half. I told you I didn't want to tell our parents because I was afraid my dad would never forgive me for all this lying since he believes I've never lied to him before, but it was only a part of the reason. We fought over it and that's when I ran away from you out on the road and then... And then." Her voice cracks.

"Shh... I know." I whisper trying to prevent her from going to a dark place.

"How can you just forgive me for being so careless?" She asks suddenly.

"Because I love you and because I know there's more to the story then you've told me so far." I confess.

"You said that before the accident too, but I didn't realize what else was holding me back before they had to restart your heart." She whispers.

"Tell me."

"I was afraid our parents would drive us apart because let's face it, they will be furious when we tell them and they won't approve, that's why we lied in the first place." She confesses.

"Ally! I don't care what they say or do, when we're 18 we can be together if they accept it or not. I want to be with you regardless of their response." I tell her and she smiles.

"I knew you would say that and I realized that I was being silly, I want to give us both some time to readjust before we tell them about us, but I do want to tell them at the latest after our graduation which is in a few months." She says and that make me incredibly happy.

"That's our plan then." I say happily and she smiles. "Can we stop being serious now?" I ask heatedly.

"Yes." She says standing on her tiptoes to kiss me and I embrace it, she's here, in my arms and she still loves me.

We stay there for about an hour before we begin to walk back to the house, I mean it's Christmas so we should at least be there for the family dinner, when we get back inside dinner is already on the table. I once again sit beside Ally taking her hand under the table, she smiles shyly at me and I lean in to whisper in her ear when our parents is in deep conversation.

"Have I ever told you how happy I am that you're not my sister." I whisper and she giggles.

"No, it kinda freaked me out when you asked me that." She whispers.

"I bet, I was relieved to know that you're were only my stepsister and that we never acted as siblings." I whisper in a grin.

"Don't think I didn't see the relief on your face when I told you that." She smirks.

The rest of the evening passes by quietly, we're all watching a Christmas movie in the living room and Ally is in my arms, I love how our parents doesn't seem to care that we're close, but I must admit they look at us suspiciously from time to time and I find myself wondering how long we can keep this up before they figure out the truth.

We finally call it a night, Ally and I are staying the night in her room since it's the one furthest away from our parents room. She lies down on the bed and I follow suit, she turns so she can look at me.

"There's something else you should know." She whispers.

"What's that?" I ask.

"I told you that we were each other's first, but I never told you that even when we broke up none of us slept with anyone else." She confesses and her voice curses through my mind I lost a child I didn't know I was carrying.

"Does that mean that the child you lost was mine too?" I ask fearfully.

"Yes." She whispers.

"What happened?" I ask trying to process.

"I was off the rails the total of the 3 month I was pregnant." She says.

"Your eating disorder?" I ask and she nods. "What happened to make it that bad?" I ask fearing her response.

"Our parents got married and I convinced myself that I couldn't be with you, so I broke up with you. I thought I was doing the right thing, but we were both hurting so much... I collapsed the day after the weeding and you brought me to the hospital... I had no idea I was pregnant and we got back together, a week later I lost the child." She whispers.

"That's where you almost died." I whisper and she nods. "Why didn't I notice?" I ask angry at myself.

"I hid it from everyone, no one knew. Don't blame yourself, if that hadn't happened I would never have faced my problems." She says.

"You really did work through it, didn't you?" I ask.

"Yes, so did you." She says and I nod, I decide to change the subject.

"You know, I really hate that I don't remember our first time together, I'm sure it's one of the best nights of my life." I say regretfully and her eyes darken in a way that makes my heart beat wildly in my chest, to the point where I almost think it's gonna escape.

"I could remind you." She says seductively running her hand down of my chest, my breathing gets caught in my throat.

"Are you sure?" I breathe.

"Never been surer." She whispers in my ear and I don't need to be told twice as I lean in and kiss her passionately.

"Tell me about it." I whisper between kisses and she pulls me up with her and backwards until her back is against the door.

"You pushed me against this door after you locked it." She whispers and I lock the door as she says it.

She begins to unbutton my shirt slowly and when she gets it open she pushes it off my shoulders, she takes my hand in hers and guide it to the zipper on her dress. I unzip her dress slowly feeling her all the way down and she moans into my mouth. We continue to undress each other until there's nothing left, I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my waist as I reunite our lips.

"Then what happened?" I ask breathlessly as I carry her to the bed.

"You asked me if I was sure, that you would never forgive yourself if you hurt me or pressured me into something I wasn't ready for." She says heatedly as we get comfortable on the bed.

"What did you tell me?" I ask.

"I told you that I wanted to be with you, and that you weren't making me do anything I didn't want to do." She says. "Then you kissed me all over." She continues and I do just that.

"Then what?" I ask as I kiss my way back up of her body.

"Then you made love to me only realizing then that I was a virgin, you told me you never wanted it before this moment. You were so gentle, so sweet with me and it made me feel so safe." She whispers as I gently push inside her.

She moans when I begin to move, I keep it sweet and gentle for her, I quickly realize how much I love this connection between us when we gain eye contact as I make love to her. It feels so intense when she looks at me like she is right now, I lean forward kissing her passionately. I loved what we did last night, but this connection we have in this moment makes this even more special.

Her fingers are in my hair tuck my blonde locks gently and it has me groaning, wow, why do I like that so much? I'm guessing she used to do that to me because it has me going crazy. She moves her fingers down of my back slowly and it has me going wild with need, she knows my body better than I do.

I kiss her neck finding that spot I found last night, the one that had her going wild and this time it has her coming instantly. It turns me on so bad that I can get her off more than once, she seems to always want me just as much as I want her and there's no bigger turn on than that.

She begins meeting my thrusts never missing a beat, she comes once more and it has me struggling not to give in yet, but I don't want it to end yet. I keep moving slowly, she wraps her legs around my waist giving me more space to move and it causes me to move even deeper then before. I gasp and she moans, we gain eyes contact and I pick up my pace a little, she's struggling to keep her eyes open and on me.

The end is nearing yet again and when she lets go I do too, I keep my eyes on her and she does the same. I kiss her gently before I lie down beside her pulling her into my arms where she's more than willing to be.

"Wow." I whisper.

"Wow." She agrees. "You know we both said that when it was our first time." She tells me turning around in my arms so she can look at me.

"I'm not surprised, but I want to remember." I say with burning desire, it kills me not to know.

"I know and I want you to remember, but we have to be patient. It could have been a lot worse than it is." She says and I kiss her temple.

"I know and I'm grateful that I found my way back to you." I admit.

"I'm happy you did too, it must be our thing to get together fast." She smiles.

"I'm happy it is." I smile back, she yawns tiredly. "Tired?"

"Yeah, you completely wore me out." She smirks and I grin.

"Sweet dreams." I whisper to her and she smiles cuddling closer within minutes she's asleep, I watch her sleep, she's adorable.

She completely stole my heart and even if I wanted my heart back I would have no chance of getting it, it's hers. I can't stop thinking about how lucky I am to have her in my life, she stuck with me even when things looked hopeless, I never want to know what it's like being without her. I close my eyes and let myself drift off thinking about her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm happy you don't all agree with that one bad review I got, it warms my heart so this is for you :)**

**A little warning the Elliot drama isn't quite over yet, it'll happen in 2 or 3 chapters depending on where the story takes me, this is just a heads up :)**

**1* yes that was a twilight reference, I just couldn't resist :)**

**\- Until next time :)**


	26. Heating Up

**Chapter 26: Heating Up**

* * *

**December the 25'th**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I wake up in Austin's arms and sigh happily as I remember the events of yesterday, he still loves me and I still love him, we'll get through this together I really believe that. I look at him dreamily, it might be a little creepy, but I love to watch him sleep he looks so young, untroubled, carefree and it gives me peace after everything we still have this.

He stirs and for a moment I think he doesn't wake up, but then a second later he opens his eyes and look into mine. The love I see in his chocolate brown eyes is totally disarming if I was standing my knees would give up under me in this moment.

"Good morning." I whisper.

"Good morning." He says dreamily as he caress my cheek while studying my face.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask moving closer to him.

"With you always, just being near you calms me." He says kissing my temple sweetly.

"I know that feeling." I smile.

"You know, I could get used to this." He smirks.

"I am used to it, 2 whole months without you in my bed was a long time." I admit.

"When you told me that we sometimes slept in my bed, you lied didn't you?" He whispers.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't want to overwhelm you with the whole truth at once, trust me I would have told you eventually. You were just to stubborn to wait, you wanted to know all at once, but all is a lot of memories." I whisper and he frowns.

"I'm so sorry for not remembering, it was our memories." He says sadly.

"It doesn't matter we'll make new once, I still love you the same as I did before." I admit lovingly.

"How could I be this lucky to have someone who loves me unconditionally, I feel like you're much more than I deserve." He says.

"You do deserve me, you loved me unconditionally too. Remember you almost died trying to save me? You always forgave me, no matter what I did, no matter how much I hurt you over and over again, you never gave up on me." I smile.

"Correction, I do love you unconditionally I'll do anything for you." He says honestly.

"I know, maybe we should get out of bed it's Christmas morning." I smile.

"You're right." He says regretfully and I giggle at his expression.

I watch him shamelessly as he gets naked out of bed, I get up still watching him as he gets dressed, I put on my bra and panties. He just fastened his pants and then frowns, I look at him curiously as his hand dig into the left pocket and I watch as I pulls my panties out, I blush remembering when I put them there and why.

"Ally? Please tell me these are yours." He says on the edge of freaking out, sweet, he's scared that he cheated on me.

"Yeah those are mine." I whisper heatedly.

"What are your panties doing in the pocket of my jeans?" He asks heatedly as he moves closer.

"Well I... I kinda put them in there..." I blush.

"When?" He asks.

"The evening before the accident." I confess.

"Why?" He says looking hungrily at me.

"We came home after a long night of recording to find the house empty, we barely made it inside before we were undressing each other. We left our clothes every where around the house downstairs then after we had sex we came downstairs to get our clothes." I say, suddenly I feel hot too hot.

"What happened then?" He asks while looking at me hungrily.

"I took this shirt and put it on." I say as I put his shirt on.

"That's my shirt, the one I first caught you wearing when I got home." He says and I nod. "Is that why you blushed when I asked you if it mine?" He asks and I nod. "Then what?"

"You only wore your pants and we put the rest of our clothes upstairs. While you went to heat up the food up that we had forgotten about. I had to look for my panties since none of us remembered where you put them, but I didn't find them..." I whisper, my eyes dark with lust and his heated stare makes me flush.

"Then what happened?" He asks licking his lips and I copy his actions.

"I went back to the kitchen and one thing let to another so we ended up on the countertop." I blush.

"And?" He asks while running his fingers up and down of my arms making it hard for me to concentrate.

"Our parents came home and we panicked since we were both underdressed, my panties were still missing... They almost caught us and my panties were on the floor for everyone to see so I had to stand on them until they left."

"Then what?"

"After they left you laughed at me and I wanted some kind of 'revenge' because you didn't help me hide them. I put my panties in your pocket asking you how you would explain having my panties in your pocket to our parents if you were caught." I say licking my lips.

"That's so hot." He says heatedly before he crash his lips onto mine.

I feel like my body is on fire everywhere he touches and I'm left wanting more for every touch, every kiss we share. I let my hands explore and caress every inch of his upper body as we kiss, I pull away to breathe.

I kiss him down of his hot body, he groans throwing his head back and I smirk as I continue down. I haven't admired him like this since before the accident, so I take my time doing it. I kiss down of his chest and his hands are in my hair, I know he enjoys it, but when I feel something I don't remember I stop to look and that where I notice the scars from his surgery. I look up at him with tears in my eyes and as if he knew he looks at me, worry is in his eyes instantly.

"Are you okay?" He asks as I turn my attention back to the scar.

"I'm so sorry... I did this... It's my fault... I'm so sorry." I whisper as my fingers move over the scar and realization hits him.

"Ally." He whispers and I look up at him with tears in my eyes. "I never want to hear you say you're sorry again." He says before pulling me up and crashing his lips onto mine.

I can't find the will to protest, see that scar brought all the guilt I felt right back, but Austin absolutely refuse to make me feel guilty. He lifts me up and carry me to my bed, before I know what even happened he's in top of me I'm completely lost and unaware that my bedroom door has been opened.

"Woah!" A high pitched voice say as my bedroom door gets slammed shut.

Austin and I jump away from each other looking wildly at the door to see who caught us, I blush when I see Trish and Dez standing there. I let out a relieved breath because for once horrible moment I thought it was Mimi.

"Trish! Don't you knock!" I say absolutely modified.

"Don't you lock your door! It could have been anyone!" She snaps.

"I forgot we unlocked it this morning! It's not like I planned this!" I snap back.

"Well I didn't know you were back together!" She says.

"Wait, back together? She knew?" Austin asks me.

"Well yeah, we told both Trish and Dez because they're our friends." I tell him.

"That's good, I guess." He says as he looks at them both.

I notice that Dez is standing there quietly and I know it's because it's hard for him that his best friend doesn't remember him at all. Austin and I get out of my bed, I am a little pissed that they interrupted us right now, but it would be rude to say it. I put some pants on and a top instead of Austin's shirt, Austin puts on a different shirt.

"So Austin, this is Trish and Dez, remember I told you about them?" I ask him.

"Yeah, nice to meet you both again." He smiles at them both, he gives Trish a hug. Dez is holding his hand out for Austin to take and he does, I smile as they do their handshake. Dez smiles brightly and Austin looks confused.

"Dude, you remembered our handshake, we've done this since we were 5." Dez grins and Austin smiles brightly all of a sudden.

"I... I remember you." He grins.

"You do?" Dez asks hopefully.

"Yes! I didn't a second ago, but when we did the handshake that must have triggered it. I remember our game nights in your basement, our missions to get late snacks and other things I shouldn't repeat in front of the girls." Austin grins and Dez hugs him, Trish and I can't help but smile at them, they're like brothers.

"I was so scared you didn't remember me." Dez says emotionally.

"I do and it's a miracle." He says happily.

"Maybe we should give those two some alone time?" I ask Trish and she nods, they boys walk to Austin's room and we stay in mine.

"So when did the two of you get back together?" Trish asks curiously.

"Two days ago.." I whisper.

"How is that even possible? He just woke up 4 days ago with no memory of you." She asks confused.

"The feelings was still there, he just didn't know why since he didn't remember. I tried to give him time to recover, but he caught me off guard and I wasn't able to tell him off, I couldn't." I confess.

"When did that happen?" She questions.

"That happened in the middle of the night on the 23'th. I woke up and I realized I was thirsty so I went to the kitchen, he came down there and we made pancakes and then one thing let to another." I whisper.

"You two really have a hard time keeping your hands to yourself, I'm just happy we didn't come here 5 minutes later." She says in disgust.

"You and me both." I giggle. "Though I wouldn't mind if you had been here 30 minutes later." I blush.

"I would, then you would both have been naked." She protests.

"Well then it's good you didn't come 5 minutes earlier." I blush.

"Why?" She question me.

"We were getting dressed and he found my panties in his pocket."I say shyly.

"They were still there?" She asks.

"Yeah, I never thought to get them... It would have been hard to explain if we hadn't gotten back together by the time he found them." I whisper.

"I don't want to know what he would have thought." She giggles.

I spend a few hours with Trish letting Austin be with Dez for a while, I'm a little jealous that he remembers Dez and not me, but I also know that they have known each other since they were under an hour old so of course he would remember. I am happy for him regardless though, I want to see him happy and remembering Dez made him happy.

I tell Trish about everything there has happened since Austin woke up leaving out the part of me being sick, I don't want her to know because I have no idea what to tell her. She tells me that her relationship with Dez is just as she wants it to be and that make me happy, I'm happy when my best friend is happy.

It's around noon and our parents want us down to open our Christmas presents so Trish and Dez goes home. My dad and Mimi got me a new piano for my room instead of my old keyboard and a new song book. Austin got an electric guitar so we're both happy, we got our parents a gift card so they could take a day in the spa. We purchased it before Austin's accident because we agreed this would benefit both them and us. They would have a nice day together at the spa and we would have the house to do whatever we wanted, win-win.

I got Austin his own songbook to write his own songs in since he have a bad habit of writing his songs on a napkin, I also got him his own basketball since he joined the school team before he got hurt. To my surprise he got me something too, he found a bracelet that he had purchased it before his accident, he told me that seeing me wear it brought the day he bought it back and that made me smile even more.

We decided to spend a few hours apart after spending the day with our parents, we have been together almost every hour of every day since he woke up. I know I need some time sitting by my new piano and just be me for a little while.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

I sit in my room playing my new guitar and I love the sound of it, I feel calm. I needed this time to be just me, I miss Ally though. I've been so used to being with her all the time that being without her feels weird. A knock on my door brings me out of my thoughts and my mom enters.

"Hey mom." I smile.

"Hey, I see you like the new guitar." She smiles.

"No, I love it." I grin.

"I'm so happy to see you smile like this." She says affectionately.

"I have a lot to smile about."

"That makes me happy to hear." She says before she turns serious. "I would also like to give you these." She says and hands me a pack of condoms, I look at her questionably.

"Umm.." I say nervously, where is she going with this.

"I know it's weird, trust me it is for me too, but I washed your remaining clothes while you were in the hospital and I found a girl's underwear in your pocket. I left them where I found them in case she wants them back, but I need to know you're being safe. I didn't even know there was a girl in your life since you never mentioned or talked about any girl since Kira." She says and I feel guilty all of a sudden, I've been lying to my mom for a very long time and I've allowed Ally to lie to be with me.

"I know, it wasn't all that serious." I lie.

"Alright, but just know you can talk to me." She says.

"I know mom, there's just nothing to tell." I lie again.

"Okay." She smiles and leaves my room.

Wow, now I can see why I wanted to tell the truth when I remembered that moment before the accident, half of what I just told my mom was lies. We're drowning in lies and I don't like it maybe we should consider the alternative. Another knock on my door brings me out of my thoughts and when I see Ally I forget everything I just thought off.

"Hey Alls." I smile goofily.

"Hey." She smiles walking over to me. "So I have another gift for you and I wanted to give it to you in private." She bites her lip and hands me a package, I open it and find a guitar pick with my name engraved on it, it's made into a simple necklace. It's a way for me to always have it and I can easily hide it under my shirt if I want to.

"Thank you, Alls, I love it." I kiss her softly.

"Look on the other side." She whispers and I do. The engraving says 'loving you is my destiny too' and it makes my heart flutter in a way I've never felt before. I put it around my neck before I kiss her passionately, this was the most thoughtful gift I've ever gotten. I hold her close kissing her breathless before I pull away.

"I love it." I say gratefully.

"I hoped you would." She whispers against my lips.

"I got you something too, the bracelet is matching the ring and this will match too." I say getting up from my bed and give her a little box, she opens it and find earrings shaped like a heart. "I would have wrote I love you, but that would be too obvious." I explain.

"Thank you, I love them they're so beautiful." She says as she puts them on.

"They look even more beautiful now." I say when I look at her wearing them.

She leans in and kisses me, the kiss is sweet, gentle and loving. I don't know if I ever stood a chance in resisting her and I don't care, all I care about is her.

"I want you." She whimper and I feel my body reacting to her instantly, nope I never stood a chance I think to myself.

"You got me, I'm right here." I whisper again her lips.

"I need you closer." She says as she move into my lap and grind against me, my hands is instantly around her waist.

"Now you have." I smirk teasingly.

"Still not close enough." She says desperately as she rips my shirt open and that had my brain shut down as my basic instincts take over.

She pushes my shirt off my shoulders while I pull her top off her as she lifts up her arms, I open her bra taking it off her. I close my mouth around her nipple and she gasps loudly as her hands moves into my hair tucking it almost to the point of pain, but I don't care. I switch nipple and she gasps once more tucking my hair locks harder, I get the feeling that her nipples are quite sensitive.

I increase the pressure on her nipple and that has her coming instantly, it turns me on so bad. I begin to open her pants and my own too. She moves off me as she takes off her pants and I take off mine along with underwear, Ally climb back on top of me grinding against me once more.

My hand moves down of her body and into her panties, I'm struggling to keep it together when I realize how ready she is. She moans into my mouth as she moves against me, one of my fingers enters her as I kiss her once more. She begins moving against my finger and I decide to drive her crazy before I give her what she wants.

I move my finger slowly and teasingly, she growls and it almost has me giving in, but I resist as I keep up the deliberate torture. I take a nipple into my mouth as I rub her clit, she moves against me desperately and I decide to give her some relief. I gently bite down on her nipple, not even a second later she comes once more.

"Austin, please." She whimpers.

I use both of my hands to wrap her legs around my waist as I turn her around and press her into the mattress, this time I grind against her. Her panties are really annoying me by now and I have no patience to take them off, that's why I rip them off much like she did with my shirt, but she doesn't care at all.

I wrap a hand around my erection and guide it to her entrance, she looks into my eyes heatedly as I push inside her. Once I'm inside her I sigh, the connection is almost overwhelming especially with the way she looking at me right now. I move slowly at first, but when she wraps her legs around me again as she thrust upwards I lose my gentle touch.

I pick up my pace instantly and that has her gasping in surprise, but the darkened look in her eyes tells me that she loves what I'm doing to her. She clamps down around me and I know she coming again, she's so responsive to me and it overwhelms me every time. I pick up my pace yet again as I feel my own release nearing, but I want her to reach it once again with me. I keep moving for another minute until I feel her getting there and when her release crashes down I let myself go too.

I rest my forehead against hers as I try to calm down and get my breathing under control after a minute or two I lie down beside her needing to rest. She looks exhausted too as I pull her into my arms and kiss her temple.

"I've been wanting to do that since we were rudely interrupted this morning." She says tiredly.

"Me too." I say honestly.

"I love this and I love you." She whispers blissfully happy.

"I love you too." I whisper as I wrap my arms around her and not even 5 minutes later we're both asleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm back with the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**As you can see things are heating up, Austin is doubting himself thinking that he's bad for Ally. Mimi is getting suspicious and have been ever since the hospital. It's getting harder for Ally to hide the truth that she doesn't even know yet because she doesn't want to face it.**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think, it won't be much longer before some secrets are exposed :)**

**\- Until next time :)**


	27. Confessions

**Chapter 27: Confessions**

* * *

**January the 8'th**

**Ally's P.O.V**

The last two weeks have been great, except Mimi is onto us. I feel like she knows that something is going on between Austin and I, I know she have suspected it since the hospital. I was about the freak out when Austin explained why he had condoms on this nightstand, I'm absolutely modified that she found my panties in his jeans pocket, but thrilled that she has no idea that they're mine.

I've also noticed that Austin seems a little off and honestly it scares me because he doesn't remember me or our previous relationship. It felt like we were in the honeymoon stage until after New Years Eve, but now he acts like he's hesitating and that's something he never did before. My thoughts has me completely distracted until I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump in surprise.

"Austin." I breathe out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He smiles. "What were you thinking so hard about?" He asks.

"Oh nothing." I say avoiding his question and to distract him I lean in and kiss him, I pull away when I feel my phone vibrating. I look at it and see a text from Elliot.

_I'm outside, please, come out and talk to me. - E_

_I'll be out in a minute. - A_

I decide to finally talk to him, I mean I have been avoiding him since Christmas so I better sort things out with him. Austin looks questionably at me and I know I have to tell him about Elliot, I know this won't go well.

"Elliot is outside and I have to go talk to him." I whisper.

"No! Absolutely not!" He says.

"Austin, I have to, he's my friend."

"No, he wants what's mine." He says possessively.

"Listen, he's my friend and he means a lot to me. I have to make things right, I've been avoiding him since Christmas." I reason.

"No you don't! He was out of line and I don't want you seeing him!"

"You have nothing to worry about." I assure him.

"No? You said so yourself that he has been wanting to be with you for a long time."

"Please just trust me." I beg.

"I do trust you, I just don't trust him."

"Do you really think I would choose him or cheat on you?" I ask.

"No I don't think you would do that, not intentionally."

"That's what you do, Austin, you believe that you don't deserve me so you fear I would leave you, but that's your fear it has never been mine." I whisper.

"No." He whisper pained. "Please, don't go, don't see him." He begs.

"Why don't you want me to? Tell me why?" I ask softly trying to understand he's fear.

"Because he's better for you than I am." He whispers and my face pales, what?

"No he's not, why would you even think that?" I ask confused.

"He's not your stepbrother, you wouldn't have to hide or lie to be with him and your dad already likes him." He finally says.

"Stop it, Austin, it's not true!" I protest.

"Isn't it? Your life would be way easier." He says looking troubled.

"No it wouldn't."

"This is why I'm afraid, you haven't realized how much easier you life would be if you chose him and I fear the day that you will." He says walking out before I can stop him.

I want so badly to go after him, but I also know he needs to calm down and I need to talk to Elliot since he's already here. I walk down stairs and open the front door, as he said he's right outside and I go out to meet him.

"Hey." I say quietly.

"Hey, thank you for coming out here." He smiles.

"We had to talk eventually." I say.

"I'm sorry for what I did." He whispers ashamed.

"I know you are, but you've caused me nothing but problems since you did it so I really don't know how to forgive you." I whisper honestly.

"Please Ally, I didn't mean any harm." He says.

"I know, but what you've done can't be undone. Austin might just have broken up with me because you're here right now and I don't know how I'll make him believe that I don't feel for you the way you feel for me." I say.

"Ally, I just want you to give us a chance." He whispers.

"I can't, I didn't want to say this before because I don't want to hurt you, but you're giving me no choice. That day were you kissed me, Austin and I were together then, we got together the day before." I tell him.

"Oh." He looks down.

"I don't know what else to tell you at this point, you're my friend Elliot, but I'm not in love with you." I whisper watching his reaction.

"You want me to move on don't you?" He asks.

"Yeah, I don't want to lead you on knowing that nothing will ever happen between us." I whisper knowing what I just said will hurt him.

"If you forgive me for kissing you then I'll try to move on." He smiles weakly.

"If you try to move on, I'll forgive you. I just want you to be happy and you won't be happy chasing me." I smile.

"Alright, can I at least hug you?" He asks.

"Of course." I assure him before I hug him.

I spend a while with Elliot talking things through until I get a call from my doctor, she tells me that I'm a few days late for my shot so if I want to continue being protected I should come and see her today. I say goodbye to Elliot and drive across town, it would be a disaster if I became pregnant right now, my relationship with Austin is messy enough as it is.

"Hi." I say to the receptionist when I arrive.

"Miss Dawson, she has been expecting you, please go in." She smiles friendly and I do as I'm told.

"Ally, good to see you." Dr. Hale says.

"You too, Sarah." I smile.

"It's lucky I got hold of you today because you should only be protected for 2 more days." She says.

"Yeah."

"So you know the procedure and as always I need you to do a pregnancy test before the shot just in case." She smiles as she hands me a pregnancy test and I take it without hesitation.

I get to the bathroom and take the test before I walk back to her office, she reaches out for the stick and I give it to her. We wait for a few minutes where we just talk about nothing really, but it's nice anyway, she then looks at the test and her eyes widen a little bit.

"It's positive, Ally." She speaks up.

"What!?" I ask panicked and she lets me take the stick out of her hand, all the blood drains from my face. The mood swings, the morning sickness, the smells and the emotional roller coaster I've been going through for the last couple of months. "This shouldn't be possible." I whisper.

"Unfortunately it is, the shot can be ineffective and it can run out early. Have you felt any different lately?" She asks and I know she trying to find out how far along I am.

"Well I've, I, my period has been late, but it came a week later." I whisper.

"That can happen, anything else?"

"I've felt sick almost every morning for two months, but I didn't think anything of it because my weight went up and not down." I say shakily and she nods while encouraging me to continue. "I've been really emotional lately, but my boyfriend just woke up from a coma." I say trying to rationalize the situation and find a reason to believe that this isn't real. "There one other thing, the smell of bacon and coffee makes me sick." I whisper.

"It sounds like the shot was ineffective all along and from what you just told me I suggest we do an ultrasound." She says and I nod numbly. "Good, just lie down." She says calmly and I do what I'm told unable to even react.

She pulls my top up and put some gel on my belly, she moves the transmitter around and not even a minute later I see the baby on the screen, there's no doubt at all since it already looks like a baby.

"Oh my god." I whisper holding a hand over my eyes.

"You're definitely pregnant, around 12 weeks I would say." She tells me. "Do you want a picture?" She asks and I nod silently. "I'll go print one out for you." She says as she leaves the room.

I sit up after cleaning myself up, I can't even understand what just happened. I'm not ready for this, Austin and I aren't ready for this, how am I even gonna tell him? Three months, why didn't I react before now? I did think at one point I might have been, but I never really believed it until now and right now I wish I didn't know.

"Here." She hands me the picture when she comes back.

"Thank you, Sarah." I whisper.

"I want you to come back here in three weeks time and you need to take this vitamins." She smiles and I nod. "And congratulations."

"Thanks." I smiles weakly before I walk out of her office and to my car, I get in the car and I sit there for an hour before I feel ready to drive home. What am I gonna say? Who am I gonna tell and when? Those questions are floating around in my mind as I park my car in front of my house, I walk straight to my room without talking to anyone.

Once I'm safely in my room I can't hold my tears back, I wasn't ready last time, but I'm even less ready at the moment with everything going on. I'll be showing somewhere between now and up to a month, then everyone will know and even if I wanted to end it I couldn't, it's too late. I deeply in thought so I don't hear knocking on my door and I jump when Austin opens the door.

"Sorry." He whispers. "We need to talk, Ally."

"I know, I need to tell you something." I say so low I'm not sure he heard it.

"I think we need a break." He whispers and I suddenly feel like he punched me in my stomach.

"What!?" I ask wide eyed.

"You may not want to admit it, but I know how much easier your life would be if you were with Elliot." He says and I stare at him.

"Stop it, Austin! I feel nothing for Elliot and I never will." I explain once again.

"You need to give him a chance and I'm letting you go so you can." He says seriously.

"This is ridiculous, I won't give him a chance because I don't love him. I love you, why are you doing this to me?" I whisper with tears threatening to fall.

"Because I want you to be happy and I don't believe our relationship can make you happy, I honestly don't know how we can ever confess our relationship without our parents hating us. I know I said differently before, but now I'm not so sure."

"So what you're saying is that you don't want to be with me?" I ask.

"For now yes." He whispers and that when I stop fighting it, my tears fall freely. I'm alone in this, I can't tell him that I'm pregnant now, I don't want him being with me because of the baby and in a way this baby aren't his. The Austin I knew wouldn't have done this to me because he loved me too much to break up with me.

"Get out." I whisper.

"Ally, please, I don't want this to ruin us, but I think it's for the best." He says.

"Just go Austin." I say refusing to look at him and to my surprise he actually gets up and leaves my room. He's officially gone, I thought he hadn't changed, but I was wrong, the love of my life is gone this guys just looks like him. My hands cling around my stomach as I cry.

I wake up the next morning dressed as I was the other day, my throat is sore from crying and I decide I have to pull myself together for this baby, I can't fall apart. I get up and shower, I let the warm water wash away my sorrows as I take deep breaths. I make a decision there and then that I'll lie to Austin when I have to, I won't tell him that this is his child, I'll tell him that I cheated when he figures it out.

I get out of the shower and I can't stop myself from studying my belly for signs of the pregnancy, but I don't see anything yet which is a relief because I'm not ready to tell yet. I get dressed and go downstairs to eat, I'm the only one awake so I get it eat in peace and go back to my room before they wake up, I'm so not in the mood for talking.

An hour later I hear a knock on my door, but I ignore it hoping that whoever it is they will just go away unfortunately I'm not that lucky. I hear the door opening and closing, soon after I feel the weight shifting on my bed and I know whoever knocked is sitting on my bed.

"Ally?" He whispers and I know instantly that it's Austin, I stay quiet hoping he'll just leave me alone. "Ally, I'm sorry about yesterday, I don't want to hurt you and I don't want us to hurt each other that's why I want to slow this down." He says quietly and when I don't respond he speaks again. "It doesn't have to be forever, I just want to give you time to see if Elliot is more to you than you want to admit."

"Stop it, Austin! You left me, remember? If Elliot was more to me then I would have said it, I know how much easier my life would be if I loved him, but that's not it. I don't need easy I need you, at least I did yesterday, but now? I don't even recognize you because the Austin I knew and loved wouldn't leave me because he believed me when I told him that I only loved him." I finally say and he looks stunned.

"Ally I-"

"Don't! Just don't! I want you to go Austin." I say pulling the covers over my head.

"Ally please I'm sor-"

"No! This is want you wanted! I don't want to hear it." I say harshly.

I can feel that he's hesitating and that he doesn't know what to do right now, after a few minutes he leaves my room as I asked him to. What he did yesterday can't just be forgiven, I know he did it to make me happy, but he shouldn't make that decision for me.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I feel like a huge jerk as I leave Ally's room, I really hurt her because I thought she liked Elliot more than she let on. I still think that a little, but I'm also thinking that maybe I got it wrong maybe she wasn't going to leave me for him over time. She sure seems hurt and she refuses to leave her room at all, she won't talk to anyone. I have no idea how to fix it because despite everything I still love her more than I ever thought I could love anyone and when I go to bed I just lie there feeling helpless.

* * *

**A week later**

**January the 15'th**

I bolt awake and find myself in my bed confused, I remember Ally, I remember the first time we met and I feel sick for breaking up with her. I remember how I feel for her instantly before the first night was over I knew I was in love with her and I hated it, now because of my insecurities I lost her.

Letting her go was the biggest mistake of my life and I have to do something because I'm the reason she feels the was she does right now. So far she have refused to talk to me in a week where she barely left her room at all, she won't even talk to Trish. I knock on her door knowing that she won't answer and I walk in a minute later, she's still under the covers and I sit down on her bed.

"Ally, please, I hate seeing you like this and knowing that it's my fault is killing me. I was wrong okay? I thought I was doing the right thing, but it never meant that I stopped loving you because I would never be able to stop loving you." I whisper, but she says nothing. She haven't said a word to anyone since she told me to go and I try every day, but still nothing what I said hit her deeply.

I try to reach out for her, but she pulls away instantly like my touch burned her and it feels like a knife to my heart that she won't let me near her. I'm lost, I only remember our first week together and nothing else.

"I can't take this Ally, please. I'm begging you." I whisper, but she still says nothing and in the end I walk out of her room like the last week without a single word from her.

**Ally's P.O.V **

Austin walks out of my room as he has the last week, I want to believe him badly, but I just can't risk it at this point. I only stay in my room in fear that they'll figure out I'm pregnant, I'm not showing yet, but it's just a matter of time and I need to figure out what to tell to them all. So far I've just told my dad I'm not feeling well, that got me my food in bed, I know if I keep it up he'll make me see a doctor and if that happens then the cat is out of the bag.

* * *

**A week later**

**January the 22'th**

This morning is very different from the others because my memory has been recovering more and more over the last week, but this morning I remember everything. It hurts deeply to know the past because I destroyed the future we planned and for what? I once again walk to her room and knock like I have the other days, this day though she answers.

"Come in." She says in a whisper.

"You're talking again." I whisper as I walk in.

"Don't, just don't." She says painfully looking anywhere but me.

"Ally, I made a huge mistake. I doubted you and I doubted myself, but I know that I want to be with you, so please don't shut me out."

"I know you do and that's what makes this so hard." She says with a tear on her cheek and I have to fight my impulse to dry it away.

"What do you mean?" I ask fearfully.

"I need some time, we need some time separately." She says with an empty look in her eye.

"No we don't, it was stupid of me to even suggest that. I know that I want you, I've always known." I say.

"I just need some time." She repeats.

"I'll give you time if that's what you want. What I did was stupid, I know, but I'm not giving up on us and I'm not letting you give up on us either." I say honestly.

"Austin, I..."

"I'm only letting you go if you can look my in the eye and tell me that's what you want." I challenge.

"I... I... I can't tell you that..." She whispers finally looking at me and the broken look in her eyes is tearing me soul apart.

"Good because I'm gonna fight for you and I'm gonna fight for us." I promise her and she gives me a weak smile.

I regretfully leave her room, why did I have to mess things up with her so badly. Remembering the accident also made the need to hold her and just be there that much greater, but know she won't let me and I have no idea why. I end up dialing Dez for advice.

"Sup bro." He says when he picks up.

"Sup." I grin for a moment. "Dez listen I need your advice."

"What's the problem?" He asks worriedly.

"Ally, she's so down after what I did and I know why because I would never have done what I did if I had known, if I had remembered and now I just don't know what I can do or how to fix it." I say.

"You did really hurt her Austin, but she probably thinks you don't remember her since she haven't let you tell her that you do, so your best bet is to make her listen." He says wisely.

"You're right, she have to know that I remember. Thanks Dez." I smile.

"Your welcome."

We hang up and I hurry back to Ally's room even if she won't take me back she needs to know I remember everything, that I'm never giving up. In all the excitement I don't remember to knock on her door, instead I just open it.

"Ally, I know you're angry with me, but-" I stops mid-sentence starring at her belly where I see a small bump and suddenly everything makes sense. "What the hell?"

"Austin?" She says nervously looking frightened into my eyes as she walk towards me fast as if she knew what I would say next.

"Are you p-" She holds a hand over my mouth to silence me.

"Shh! They're gonna hear!" She whisper yells, the mood swings, the nausea it all makes sense in this moment, but I'm left with one question.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask her more confused than angry.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi,

I'm so sorry for the long wait, no excuses, I've just been so busy lately.

This story is heating up by now, Austin knows Ally's pregnant while Mimi is onto them and soon they can't hide the truth anymore, luckily Austin finally remembers Ally.

I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I am working on the next chapter.

As always tell me what you think :)

\- Until next time :)


	28. Relationship Exposed

**Chapter 28: Relationship Exposed**

**January the 22'th**

**Ally's P.O.V**

* * *

I'm walking back and forth in my room, what am I gonna do? I can't hide this forever and I'm freaking out at this point, why did this have to happen know? I know he wants to be with me so much has been clear the last two weeks, but how can I when I'm pregnant and he doesn't remember us? Am I wrong to keep this from him regardless of how he feels now?

I stop suddenly in front of the mirror losing all track of thought when I notice I look different, it's not obvious, but it is to me. I slowly and shakily lift up my top and that's the first time I see a small bump, it's real now. I think I convinced myself it wasn't real until this moment, I mean obviously I knew it was real when my doctor confirmed it, but now I can't lie to myself anymore or to my dad, Mimi and Austin. I can't hide this much longer.

I shakily caress my abdomen, my baby is in here and Austin is my baby's father, I study my belly until I hear my door opening and I stand there frozen looking at the door unable to move or react.

"Ally, I know you're angry with me, but-" He stops mid-sentence starring at my belly and a moment later his eyes find mine, I see clearly in his eyes that he knows. "What the hell?" He says in utter shock.

"Austin?" I say nervously moving over to him fast.

"Are you p-" I hold a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! They're gonna hear!" I whisper yell in fear.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"I- I." I stutter.

"It my child, isn't it? You're surely 3 months or more along and you said I'm the only one you've ever been with... Besides I know you're not the cheating type." He says and for a moment I think he remembers something, I decided I would lie when we came to this point, but I can't I wasn't prepared for this and I'm not ready to tell him, I just don't have a choice now.

"Yes, it's yours... I could never be with anyone other than you." I whisper honestly.

"Is this why you pulled away from me? You were afraid I was gonna find out?" He asks and I nod.

"Yes, I was gonna tell you, but then you wanted a break and then I just didn't know how to tell you. I don't even know how you feel about this, I mean this did happen before your accident and I don't want you to feel like I'm trapping you." I whisper horrified.

"Ally, you realize how crazy that is? You should have told me the second you suspected it!" He says fearfully. "I would never have let you go through this alone."

"I know..." I say looking away.

"How long have you known?" He asks seriously.

"2 weeks." I whisper.

"When did you first suspect it?" He asks firmly, I have no idea how he feels and I'm scared.

"Mid December."

"But that's over a month ago! Why didn't you act then?" He asks wide eyed.

"I waited and then I got my period so I thought nothing of it, then you woke up and I forgot for a while until my doctor called me about my shot that I was a few days late for. She wanted me to do a pregnancy test and it was positive, so she suspected I might have been pregnant for a while. Apparently the shot I got in the beginning of October was ineffective so I became pregnant a couple of days before your accident because we didn't know about it." I explain.

"This is why you were sick on Christmas." He says putting the pieces together and I nod.

"I didn't know then, but I should have... I mean I gained weight, I had morning sickness, some smells made me sick and I was controlled by my emotions..." I say shaking my head.

"Ally, I wish you would have told me." He whispers.

"I wanted to, but I was scared. You just woke up and you don't remember us, when you broke up with me I realized the maybe things have changed. I mean we aren't ready for this and don't want you to feel like you have to be a part of this, I can do it alone if you don't want this. I won't tell anyone that you are the father if you don't want me to - no one knows." I say.

"Ally, don't even say that - I did what I did because I love you. I believed that Elliot could make you happier than I could so I let you go." He says and I'm about to interrupt him when he stops me. "Let me finish." He whispers and I nod. "I realized quickly that I made the biggest mistake of my life, but by then you pulled away from me and I hated it. I tried to make you listen and you wouldn't, after that memories came flooding back." He says painfully. "That what I came in here to tell you just now." He adds.

"What are you saying?" I whisper trying not to hope for anything.

"I remember everything, that's what I tried to tell you this past week. I remember every kiss, every touch and most of all I remember how much I love you. I remember the accident and I ran for you because I loved you because I knew if anything happened to you it would be my fault and I couldn't live with that. I knew I pushed you too far that day, I was so afraid I wouldn't get to you in time and I knew I risked my life for you, but I also didn't care. That's what love is Ally, wanting to protect the other one no matter the cost. That's what I did and that's what you tried to do, I won't let you do this alone and I'm not doing this because I feel obligated. I'm doing this because I love you, because I want to be with you and because I know I'll love this child as much as I would have loved the other one if we had been lucky enough to meet him or her." He says passionately and I can't hold my tears back any longer.

"You remember?" I whisper.

"Yes, I remember everything, the look on your face when you first opened that front door. I remember the first time I kissed you." He moves closer until there barely any distance between us and caress my cheek the way he always have when I'm upset. "I remember the first time I made love to you. I hate that I lost those memories, but I'm also happy because it showed me that this is real, that you'll love me through anything and that even if I don't remember I still love you. I knew in my heart when I opened my eyes at that hospital that I loved you, I was debating in my head if making a move on you was a good or a bad thing." He confesses.

"I've missed you." I whisper in tears.

"I've missed you too, now please, don't ever push me away again." He whispers.

"I won't." I promise him as I wrap my arms around his neck and press his lips to mine passionately, what I feel is Austin, my Austin. I didn't lose him and here he is choosing me as he always have, my heart is almost bursting with bliss and happiness.

He really does remember, he touches me the way he used to and he doesn't hesitate as he did when he didn't remember because he knows that I only want him. He pulls away much to my disappointment, but when I look at him my thought disappear instantly. He's looking at my belly with wonder and excitement.

"Can I?" He ask nervously and I nod.

He pulls my top off, but his eyes never leave my belly and it warms my heart that he seems to care so much about our baby already. Shakily his hands find there way to my belly and he runs his hands over the small bump, when he does his smile widens as he looks into my eyes.

"You really want this don't you?" I whisper.

"I've always wanted it with you and I can barely wrap my head around this, our baby, I'm gonna be a father." He whispers.

"Yes you are, we're gonna be a family." I whisper.

"I'm so sorry for what I said 2 weeks ago and I hope you know I didn't mean it, not even when I didn't remember. I was just scared that I was ruining your life and that I was keeping you from a better life." He says regretfully.

"I won't say that it's okay because it wasn't, don't ever doubt my feelings for you ever again." I warn him.

"I won't, I promise."

"I got something for you to see." I grin and he nods, I take the picture from the ultrasound out of my songbook and show it to him. "I got this the day I found out I was pregnant." I explain and I see his grin widening.

"Our baby is perfect and it almost looks like a baby already." He says finally looking up at me.

"I was surprised too." I smile.

"I wish I had been there." He says regretfully.

"Me too, but you couldn't have known. I didn't even know, I was just there to get my shot when she told me that I have a positive pregnancy test." I explain to make him feel better.

"I'm certainly not missing another second." He says as he looks at me like he always have, with love and affection.

"Good, now please just kiss me already these stupid hormones are on overdrive." I pout and he smirks.

"I've noticed the last couple of week, but are you sure we can't hurt the baby? We lost our baby the last time we did this." He asks concerned placing his hand gently on my belly and my breathing hitches.

"I'm sure, I asked the doctor about it last time I was pregnant and he told me the baby is well protected in here." I assure him before I kiss him passionately and he gives in right away.

He walks me backwards and lay me down gently on the bed while kissing me heatedly, but out of nowhere he pulls away and stand up I'm about to say something before he locks the door and pulls off his shirt.

I sit up as he walks towards me again. "You know there are perks." He smirks.

"Enlighten me." I giggle as he moves forward until he's on top of me again.

"Well you're already pregnant so we can't really get into more trouble." He says taking of my pants throwing them onto the floor. "And your sex drive will be through the roof like it has been since we got together right before Christmas." He smirks and I giggle, as he's undress me completely and himself too. "And your boobs will get bigger, don't think I haven't noticed the last month." He says as he cups up my breasts gently and I gasp at the contact they're still so sensitive.

"I knew you would say something like that." I giggle as he kisses my neck softly making me tremble in anticipation.

"Then you know me pretty well." He grins as he admire my body like its the first time and in a way it feels like it is.

We haven't been together like this since before he lost his memories, but I can't even think about that when he's kissing me all over. I roll over on top of him where I take a moment to appreciate his body before I kiss him all over like he did to me, but he doesn't let me for long before he takes charge and roll us over once more.

"Enough with this teasing." I moan and our lips meet in a lust filled kiss as he push inside me, I'm lucky that we're kissing otherwise our parent would have heard us if they were home, not that we've checked.

He's just as gentle with me as the first time we shared together. My hips meet his with every thrust and I know that I won't last long, just as I'm about to climax he stops and I look into his eyes.

"I won't let you go so easy." He smirks and I pout before he starts to move slowly again our hips meeting again with every thrust.

I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him as close as I can while kissing him heatedly and we're all wrapped up in each other nothing else matters. I get why some people fight just because make up sex is amazing and just after a few more thrusts I feel the end nearing, I try to hold it off, but only moments later we're both in total bliss.

He rests his forehead against mine while we're both trying to catch our breaths. I open my eyes and I gaze into his before I kiss him softly. "I love you, Austin. Never forget that." I say lovingly.

"I love you too, Ally." He's eyes never leaving mine after a while he rolls off me lying by my side with his arms tightly around me while caressing my belly. "I still can't believe this is really happening." He says breaking the silence.

"Me neither, but I really want this." I admit, after all this time I finally allow myself to admit it.

"Me too, I may be young and yeah maybe it's too early, but I still want this. I just only want it with you." He says kissing my swollen belly and I blush, this is what real happiness feels like.

"I agree, we are too young, but I still want this because it's with you." I smile.

"I don't know how you will feel about this, but seeing as you're pregnant and you're showing we need to tell our parents. We can't wait much longer to tell them." He says carefully and I sigh.

"I know." I say heavily.

"How do you want to go about this?" He asks as he kisses my temple.

"I think maybe I should start by telling them that I'm pregnant without telling them about us, they'll be freaked enough as it is." I say watching his reaction.

"No absolutely not! I told you I wasn't gonna let you go through this alone." He says.

"I won't, I just think we should give them a couple of days before we tell them about our relationship." I reasons.

"Alright, but if they're too hard on you I'll come clean." He warns.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." I say lovingly.

"Good, but I'm still gonna be there when you tell them." He says.

"No, at least not where they can see you. You know your mom suspects us." I say worriedly.

"Fine, I'll listen close by, but remember if they're too much I'll come clean."

"I know, at least we're 18 so if they find out they won't be able to keep us apart." I smile.

"Yeah, having our birthday only a day apart has its perks." He grins.

"Promise me that we'll always celebrate our birthdays together as we did."

"I promise." He smiles and I grin.

We decided to hold our birthdays on the night of Austin's birthday which was the 28'th December and then celebrate over midnight into my birthday the 29'th December. It was the best birthday in many years for me and I know Austin thinks that too.

I snap out of my happy memories when I hear our front door along with our parents voices, I know I need to tell them about the pregnancy today because one hug or one wrong top and they'll know, so better I tell them before then.

"I think maybe I should get dressed and go tell them." I say stressed.

"I know." He agrees.

We get out of bed, we're both on edge because we've never been so close to this moment as we are now and by tonight our parents could know about us along with our pile of lies, that has me on edge. I never wanted to lie if there was another way we could save this. Austin helps me find a blouse where they can't see my baby bump.

I kiss him passionate one last time before we have to welcome the drama there will follow us through this mess we got ourself into. Austin waits on the stairs as I take a deep breath and go to talk to our parents, I find them in the living room chatting happily, I feel a pit in my stomach because I know I'll ruin their good mood.

"Dad? Mimi?" I ask and they turn around still smiling.

"Something wrong, Ally?" Mimi asks.

"There's something I need to tell you." I admit.

"Ally?" My dad asks worriedly.

"I think you better sit down." I say and they sit down immediately. "I don't know how to tell you this, but I can't hide this from you." I whisper.

"You're scaring me." My dad says.

"You might hate me for this, but here it goes: I'm pregnant." I admit nervously and the moment I do both of their mouths opens in shock.

"You're joking right? It's not the first of April is it?" Mimi asks confused.

"No, I'm not joking." I say putting the picture and the pregnancy test on the table for them to see.

"This can't be true." My days says looking from the picture to me. "How long have you known this?"

"2 weeks." I say looking away.

"That's why you refused to leave your room?" Mimi says and I nod."Thats why you were sick on Christmas." She says putting the pieces together and I nod again.

"How far along are you?" My dad asks looking confused around.

"14 weeks." I admit.

"Why didn't you tell me in time?" He asks.

"It wouldn't have mattered dad, I was gonna keep the baby either way." I say trying to stay calm.

"You're too young for this, there's no way you can raise a baby alone." Mimi cuts in, she looks at me with worry and disappointment. She won't like it when she figures out that her son is the father.

"I'll have to figure it out." I tell her confidently.

"Ally! You're being unrealistic!" She snap and that hurts me.

"Mimi! Calm down, upsetting her won't make this go away!" My dad snaps at her and that makes everything worse, I made them fight.

"No! This- I never thought- I don't even- I'm so disappointed in you!" She says looking directly at me and I know Austin is close to coming down here to defend me, but I hope he won't.

"Stop it, Mimi!" My dad snaps, it warms my heart that my dad is defending me, but I wish they wouldn't fight.

"No! This is a disaster! How about college? What about your future, Ally?" She says me and all I really see is concern, I appreciate it, but I haven't wanted to go to college since Austin and I got signed with Starr Records.

"Actually, I wasn't planning on going to college." I whisper.

"What!?" My dad asks with anger, disappointment and worry.

"Who's the father?" Mimi cuts in and I say nothing.

"Ally! Who's the father!" My days repeats firmly. "Damn it, Ally!"

"Say something!" Mimi snaps.

"Mimi stop snapping at her!" My dad says and that sets her off.

"No! This is beyond stupid." She says.

"How can we solve this?" My dad asks.

"I think since she won't speak of a father and it's too late for an abortion that giving the baby up for adoption once she gives birth, a baby needs a mom and a dad." Mimi suggest.

"Maybe you're right." My dad agrees and suddenly my emotions are controlling my actions completely.

"No! I'm not doing that I already lost one before!" I snap angrily holding my hand protectively around my belly, shit I just blew it and I know that Austin must be close to coming down here by now. My dad looks shocked at me.

"What did you just tell me? Tell me I heard you wrong!" He says frightened.

"Unfortunately you didn't." I whisper.

"When did that happen?" He asks suddenly forgetting that I just told him that I'm pregnant.

"A while ago."

"And when was that?" He asks again.

"A week after your wedding." I admit.

"How? When? Why didn't you call me? That happened a year ago!" He rambles on, I know it hurts him to hear this.

"I had my reasons." I looks down.

"That being?" He asks.

"That doesn't matter now." I shrug it off.

"You need to tell us who the father is." Mimi cuts in and I say nothing while shaking my head.

"Damn it, Allison! Who's the father?" My dad asks angrily.

"I'm not telling you because you would just kill him!" I yell worried that Austin would come down here to defend me, there's only so much he'll let them say to me.

"Of course I'll kill him. Don't you stand here and protect him, he did this to you." He says angrily.

"I still think that giving the baby up for adoption is the best solution." Mimi finally says.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." My dad disagrees.

"She can't possibly take care of a baby! At least my son isn't stupid enough to get a girl pregnant." She snaps and I can't keep my tears away any longer, but freeze when I hear someone running down the stairs and I know that Austin is coming clean. This won't end well.

"Now that's enough!" He yells angrily before he pulls me close to him protectively and I let out a strangled sob into his chest, I know instantly it just made him even angrier when he tenses up, he gives me a reassuring squeeze. "Don't you talk about Ally that way, mom." He snaps at her.

"You know?" She asks shocked.

"Of course I do, Ally told me and I can't just stand here and let you talk to her like that, especially after everything she went through last time. I was there and I know what happened." He says holding me even closer.

"You knew about that too?" My dad asks him.

"I was the one to bring her to the hospital that night, she nearly died! She was in a lot of pain and there was blood everywhere, I thought we lost her." He voice is rough and I know he's close to crying, I hold him closer.

"Ally?" My dad asks and I turn my head to look at him, he looks frightened and Mimi does too.

"Austin, did she tell you who the father is?" She asks determined to find the truth.

"Yes." He says simply.

"Then tell us." My dad cuts in.

"Austin, please don't!" I beg softly looking into his eyes, but it's clear to me that he already made up his mind and there's no way I can stop him. "Austin, think about this before you say anything." I whisper in a warning, but I know he'll throw himself under the bus to get the spotlight off of me.

"No! I made up my mind." He looking into my eyes again and all I see is determination, I know I can't talk him out of this one.

"Austin! Say who it is now!" Mimi snaps.

"You really want to know?" He snaps back.

"Yes!" She yells angrily.

"Sure about that? Because I could have sworn I just heard you say that I was smart enough not to get a girl pregnant!" He snaps and I bury my face into his chest with another sob, I've feared this moment since Austin and I got together, I don't have the strength to look at them with the truth finally coming out.

"What?" She asks in shock.

"I'm the father damn it! And I shouldn't have let Ally talk me out of standing here with her when she told you because she was trying to protect me when she was the one needing protection from you!" He snaps angrily.

"Were you the father the first time too?" Mimi asks.

"Yes, so I guess now that you know that you also know that I lost that baby too with Ally." He snaps, his body is shaking with anger.

"This can't be true!" Dad says angrily.

"Oh it's true! I love Ally and she loves me, we've both felt this way since we meet trying so hard to fight it! We even broke up when you two got married, but we couldn't stay apart and I won't ever leave her again." He says holding me.

"You have been dating since you were 16?" Mimi asks shock is evident in her voice.

"Yes on and off." Austin says.

"How could you even hide it from us? The relationship? The pregnancy?" Dad asks and I finally feel strong enough to face them as I turn around, but Austin still holds me protectively.

"The relationship was easy to hide because we got you two used to see us sitting close, holding hand, hugging so it wouldn't look suspicious and kept our relationship behind locked doors and on secret dates in disguise or pretending to be out with friends." I confess and they stand there with shock all over their faces. "The pregnancy, however, wasn't easy at all because we were both grieving." I admit.

"How soon did this start and how?" Mimi asks still staring.

"Basically the day we met." Austin confesses.

"How did we get here?" My dad asks confused. "Everything was good, we were all getting along and now it's all falling apart?"

"No, it doesn't have to fall apart, dad. Austin and I fell in love, it's not a crime and we only lied because we know you would keep us apart if we had told you." I tell them.

"We should have." Mimi shakes her head.

"Just try for a moment to understand where we're coming from. We have been hiding that we love each other, we have tried to deny it to the point where it almost broke us apart forever, we basically tried everything until we realized that we make each other better. We have been fighting to stay together for years wishing we could be a normal couple and tell you about us. If I had met Austin before the two of you met then there would have been nothing wrong with us even if you two got together, so why is it wrong this way? Austin and I aren't sibling, we didn't grow up as siblings and we've never pretended to be." I explain and both of their features soften.

"I guess maybe it wasn't wrong because you both were young adults, but lying for this long about a relationship and losing a child, that's not okay." Mimi says.

"We know, mom, we haven't had one day we're we didn't want to tell, but I wasn't willing to lose Ally if you had tried to keep us apart. Ally and I agreed that we would want to be legal before confessing. We noticed that lying became way too easy and suddenly the truth became more uncomfortable. It was hard to separate the lies from the truth and that's when I realized we had to tell..." Austin stops talking and I know why.

"That's what we fought about the day of the accident, Austin wanted to tell and I didn't. I was getting comfortable with the lie and afraid of the truth. I didn't want to tell you dad that I've actually lied to you and I didn't want to risk my relationship with the only guy I've ever loved." I admit and I can see my dad understands me.

"Ally and I, we're good for each other. She helped me a lot with school." Austin smiles.

"He gave me confidence and made me realize I had a disease that could have killed me if I hadn't gotten help when I did."

"She left a letter the night she left and that letter helped me realize that I never grieved my father's death. That stuck with me and made me feel like everything bad there happened was my fault." Austin says.

Our parents has tears in their eyes and I hope they finally see what Austin and I have always known, that we're better together. I know now that maybe all these lies is what's gonna give us problems now, because the lies are toxic for the relationships in this family.

"I have noticed how you changed after you met Austin and I always suspected that you had a crush on him, but I never imagined that you would break the rules." My dad says, but he doesn't sound like he's judging me.

"I never had any reason to, I didn't have anyone before Austin that I wanted to break the rules for." I admit and that makes everyone smile.

"I did suspect that something was going on when the accident happened, I recognized the heartbreak in Ally's eyes when she thought you died. She passed out because the pain was too great for her and that's how I felt when your father died Austin. I just decided not to confront her then because it would have overwhelmed her and I didn't have the strength to deal with it, since I thought I lost you too." Mimi admits.

"I know mom, but you know my memories returned this morning." He smiles.

"They did?" She smiles.

"Yeah."

"What happened to your relationship when you didn't remember Ally?" She asks curiously.

"The feelings were still there, I just struggled with it because Ally wouldn't tell me. She didn't want to pressure me to remember her, instead I pressured her to tell me. Bottom line, we were back together before Christmas." He smiles while caressing my arm.

"You really do love each other don't you?" She asks and we nod. I take off my necklace for a moment and let them look at it.

"Austin gave me this after we lost a child, it's was his version of a promise ring since I could exactly wear a ring." I smile.

"Ally gave me this." Austin says and show them the guitar pick. They both smile at us which seems really positive and I notice how far from the topic we are now, but suddenly Mimi turns serious.

"Wait! If you two have been on and off for two years, then that means that the panties I found in your jeans pocket, were they Ally's." She says in shock and my dad looks uncomfortable with the new topic.

"Guilty." I whisper.

"I don't want to hear this." My dad says leaving the room, but that doesn't stop Mimi's interrogation.

"That day in the kitchen before the accident... Were you... Did you... Your hair was messed up and Ally was wearing your shirt... You were nervous that day and now that I think about it I think you stood on something..." She says and I turn red.

"That... That would be the panties you found in his pocket... I put them there after you went to bed..." I say looking anywhere else.

"You had sex in the kitchen!" She says shocked, Austin and I nod, ashamed that we got caught.

"The condoms I gave you, why didn't you make sure to be safe?" She asks Austin.

"Well... We... Ally was on the pill before she got pregnant the first time, but then you got married and we broke up. Ally stopped taking the pill the day we broke up and that's why it happened the first time around. This time however..." He stops.

"I decided to get a shot every three months because I knew we weren't ready for this, but the last one I got was ineffective and we had no idea..." I explain and suddenly her eyes soften.

"So you were actually trying to be safe." She says and I nod. "That changes everything, but you can never be too safe..." She says referring to possible diseases.

"We didn't really see any danger there..." I blush.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Because we've never been with anyone other than each other." Austin explains.

"Oh..." Mimi says surprised.

"Can we stop the interrogation now mom? You're embarrassing my girlfriend." Austin says while placing a soft kiss on my hair.

"Sure." She smiles. "Lester come back in here." She calls and my dad appears a few seconds later.

"The kitchen needs sound proofed walls, I heard everything." My dad complains. "I am happy you both were trying to be safe though." He adds.

"Dad please, don't." I beg.

"I think we all need some time to think about what happened and what has been said." My dad suggests.

"I think we can all agree on that." I smile.

"I think you two should go upstairs to talk, then Lester and I will talk about this down here." Mimi says and we all agree with her. Austin and I go upstairs, suddenly I feel calm all the lies are done finally and now that they are I wish we had come clean earlier. It's would seem like we were able to convince them that our relationship is a good thing.

* * *

A/N:

I'm back with another chapter :)

I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last before the epilogue, so this story is almost done unless I suddenly get more ideas for this one and as always you can all come with suggestions, I'll write it into my story if I can see it happening :)

I'm thinking about making two bonus chapters, the first one would be about Ally's time in the group home and the other would be about how Austin puts his life back together without Ally, but for now I'm just concidering it, so if you want to read it please let me know :)

Thank you everyone for reading :)

\- Until next time :)


	29. Out In The Open

**Chapter 29: Out In The Open**

* * *

"Wow, this has been one crazy day." I say as we reach my room.

"Definitely, but I hope all the drama can end now." Austin says tiredly.

"That would be nice." I smile as I crash on my bed and Austin lies down beside me.

He suddenly turns to me and kisses me gently before moving up the blouse I'm wearing up so that my pregnant belly is exposed to him. He caress my belly gently with his hands and it makes me smile, I put my hand over his. A knock on my door pulls us out of our happy moment, but we don't get to react before my dad and Mimi stands in my doorway. It's doesn't take long for them to focus on my belly much like Austin did when he first saw it.

"You're already showing?" My dad asks even though is obvious.

"Yeah, I noticed this morning." I admit before I pull my blouse down as Austin and I sit up.

"We have been talking and it's gonna take a while before we can trust you again after this huge lie, but we won't try to stop you from being together." Mimi says, I look over at Austin and he's smiling just as much as me.

"I would tell you that you couldn't stay in each other's room without a open door, but since you're already pregnant I don't see any reason too." My dad says and I almost giggle.

"No more lies now?" Mimi asks, Austin and I look at each other. If we want our future without any lies we better fess up about the record deal.

"There's one more thing." Austin finally says after looking into my eyes, we knows me too well and that also means we don't need words to know what the other is thinking.

"What is that?" My dad asks tiredly.

"Don't worry dad this one is a good thing." I smile and he sighs relived. "Remember that summer camp?" I ask and they both nod. "Well Austin and I performed together, we won and was offered a record deal with Starr Records as a couple."

"We have been signed with Starr Records since then where we write, perform and tour together." Austin says smiling.

"We even made a few records." I grin.

"But seeing as we had to keep our relationship a secret this had to be a secret too because it was a link between Ally and I."

"We got a contract saying that we were allowed to perform under aliases until we turned 18, we became Starr Records new mystery."

"That means that I've been performing as Jake Davis and Ally has been performing as Roxie Rocket." He confesses.

"That's why none of us is thinking about college, we both want to focus on our music since we're already famous and the pay isn't bad." I grin.

"You're both signed with Starr Records?" My dad asks shocked.

"Yeah." I grin.

"But that's one of the biggest record labels." My dad says shocked.

"You actually followed your dream, Austin?" Mimi asks proudly.

"Yeah, thanks to Ally." He smiles pulling my closer to him and let me tell you it feels heavenly that we don't have to hide anymore.

"That's amazing." My dad smiles.

"Ally and I are gonna end the mystery soon so we can perform as ourselves, then I was gonna ask Ally if she wants us to be an official duo because I don't want to make any records without her and I don't want to risk going on tour without her, ever." Austin says looking lovingly at me as he says it and my heart flutters.

"Yes of course." I say happily throwing my hands around is neck and for a moment forgetting that our parents are standing there, I lean in and kiss him.

"Ahem!" My dad protests.

"Sorry." I blush, but both they are both smiling, I know there and then that if we have fessed up earlier and they tried to keep us apart they wouldn't have done it for long because I think in a way that they knew.

"When are you gonna perform as yourself?" Mimi asks.

"When we have talked to Jimmy I guess, I would like to do this while I can still hide my pregnancy." I admit and Austin nods, I knew he would agree. "We would like the both of you to be there." I say nervously.

"We would never miss it." My dad says happily.

...

**The next morning...**

I wake up in my own bed with Austin's arms around me, I quickly think back to yesterday when we finally confessed our relationship. I'm surprised with our parents reaction to it all, I would have thought that they were angry, but they aren't they are just disappointed that we lied. I feel like this big burden has been lifted from my chest now that it's all out in the open.

I smile as I look over at Austin he's still sleeping and he looks so peaceful, I kiss his cheek before I caress his cheek softly. He stirs and seconds later his eyes opens, we gain eye contact instantly and his smile widens.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispers before getting up enough to kiss my belly. "Good morning to you too, my little intruder." He chuckles and I giggle, he lies back down pulling me even closer to his body.

"Good morning." I whisper, he leans in until our lips collide and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you Ally and I love our baby." He whispers against my lips, my heart starts beating wildly in my chest, this is everything I've ever wanted.

"I love you too." I pull his lips back to mine once more and deepen the kiss, I pull him closer and take a minute to appreciate that we're both naked, it's so much easier. I think we had at least 7 rounds last night after our parents left my room. "I love waking up like this." I giggle as I pull him on top of me.

"It's definitely much easier." He agrees, he hisses as I reach down between our bodies and close my hand around his member, I grin at him as I realize that he's already hard and ready for me.

"We're a good match." I grin at him and he grins back.

"Why is that?" He teases.

"None of us can seem to get enough." I moan as he suck on my sweet spot. "I'm gonna want you even more since I'm pregnant and all." I moan again when he touches me all the right places.

"If I had known you would want me all the time I might have gotten you pregnant long before now..." He says heatedly, I guide his member to my entrance. "You know, we forgot to lock the door last night." He reminds me and almost gets up, but I pull him back.

"I don't care, they know now and I assume they'll knock... Besides this is way more fun with the chance of getting caught." I whisper seductively and his eyes are burning with desire as he thrusts inside me. I gasp and moan while holding on to him desperately.

"I've been a bad influence on you..." He whispers in my ear before he continues his ministrations on my neck.

"Yet I'm only like this for you..." I whisper as my hands are in his hair pulling it.

"I like being the only one who have seen you this way, it turns me on..." He picks up his pace having me trembling under him and I can't hold on any longer, I let go moaning his name.

"Oh shit!" I moan throwing my head back as he keeps going.

"Look at me." He whispers and I do instantly, I move against him earring a growl from him.

He nibble on my lips and suck my bottom lip into his mouth gently biding it. I let go of his hair and let my hands slide down of his back, I feel him shivering under my touch. I feel the temperature rising once again and I can't stop myself from curling my toes. I know the end is close as his movements turn more frantic and I surrender myself to the feeling. We gain eyes contact as we both finally let go and the look of pure bliss in his eyes is overwhelming in a good way. I feel like we're one and I wish we could stop time in this moment and just stay here forever.

He rest his forehead against mine while his hands are on each side of my body, he's desperately trying to keep himself from crushing me and the baby. I pull him down for a kiss and I feel his hands trembling, I move us over in one shift move. Austin is now on this back with me on top of him, he looks relieved at me as he pulls me down to rest against his chest.

It takes us a while to come back to planet earth once I finally moved off him he spend I don't know how long studying my belly. We never got to this point last time and to see him so fascinated by my belly has me loving him even deeper, I didn't even think it was possible to love him more, but apparently being pregnant with his child changes everything. I know he'll love our child because it's clear he already does.

We finally get dressed when my stomach starts growling, Austin almost freaked out thinking that we were starving our child and all I could do was laugh. He's so considered and I know even though he never said it that he's terrified that I'll lose the child, in a way so am I.

We're in the kitchen now making pancakes since I'm seriously craving it, I watch him as he's making pancakes for all of us and I have a strange sense of deja vu. I'm wearing Austin's shirt and he's only wearing his jeans, last time I stood here watching him like this was the night before the accident and probably the night our child was connived. That night I was standing here wishing this could be our lives and now it is, we don't have to hide anymore. He turns around looking heatedly at me and I know he's thinking of the same moment.

"You really do like me without a shirt." He grins moving closer to me.

"I really do." I lick my lips and seconds later his lips are on mine.

"I love looking at you wearing my shirt." He says heatedly as he pulls me closer.

"I've noticed." I grin. His lips are on mine again as he lifts me up and places me on the countertop, he's standing in between my legs. "You're gonna burn your pancakes." I grin.

"No I'm not." He protest as his lips are back on mine. We're completely lost in each other forgetting our surroundings until a voice brings us out of our bubble.

"Alright... I already knew you've had sex in the kitchen, but I really don't need to see how it happened!" Mimi protest, we pull apart started.

"Mom! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Austin gasps and Mimi is just smiling.

"Um Austin? I think your pancakes are burning..." I say suddenly.

"Shit!" He curses and goes back to his cooking, Mimi approaches me.

"I really don't know how you could hide your relationship for so long, you can barely keep your hands off of each other." Mimi teases.

"I don't either, but I'm impressed with our self control... Well until a moment ago." I giggle happily.

"You know I'm still disappointed that you two lied to me, but seeing you two like you are now I understand where you're coming from. I think, no actually, I know that I would have done the same thing if I had been you. A love like that doesn't come around every day and I'm lucky that I found it both with Austin's dad and your dad, but some people never find that." She tells me, I smile at her and Austin turns around smiling too when he got the pancakes safely onto a plate.

"Thanks mom." He smiles.

"I've never actually seen you this happy and now that I know about the two of you I feel stupid for not seeing it because it was obvious." She smiles and I giggle. "You know, I love you like a daughter Ally and that's why I'm so happy to see you so in love with Austin. I always wanted him to find love like he has with you." She says looking at me with such love and I jump down from the countertop and hug her.

"I've seen you like a second mom since you drove me to the group home." I whisper emotionally.

"I'm happy to hear that." I can practically hear her smile. I pull away and as I do I feel Austin's arms around me.

"Ally you need to eat." He whispers in my ear and I giggle.

"I know." I kiss his cheek.

"There's pancakes enough for everyone if you want?" He offers.

"Sounds good, I'm gonna go get Lester." Mimi smiles.

Austin and I set the table, once we're ready for breakfast he hugs me from behind. He kisses my neck softy.

"Austin's! Stop it!" I giggle gently hitting his chest.

"I can't, we don't have to hide anymore Ally and I don't know how not to touch you." He chuckles and I lean in pressing our lips together, I'm not even able to resist. He pulls my body flushed against his as we make out.

"Ahem!" My dad protest and I pull away regretfully.

We all sit down around the table as we begin to take pancakes onto our plates, Austin makes sure that I get some food before everyone else. I can feel our parents watching us together and they're both smiling at us. This time when Austin takes my hand he does it openly, this time he doesn't take my hand in secret under the table. I look at our joined hands on the table and smile as I intervene our fingers, when we look up our parents are smiling at us.

"I never thought I would see you smile like that again." My dad says happily.

"At some point I was afraid I would never smile again, but I guess Austin always finds a way to get me to smile." I lean into him. We eat for a while and I take yet another pancake onto my plate and I realize that Austin actually did burn it, I hold it up for him to see and his eyes widen. "I told you you would burn it." I giggle.

"It was all your fault!" He chuckles.

"No this is my fault!" I say with an evil glimpse in my eye.

"Ally? What are you doing?" He says nervously and as he says it I put the pancake on his face, the syrup makes it stick to his face. "Oh no, you didn't!" He chuckles as the pancake falls off his face and I laugh at him, he pulls me closer rubbing his face against mine so that I get syrup all over my face, but I can't stop laughing.

I look at Austin and he's a mess after what I did to him, but it doesn't bother him and I look around the table realizing that we're all laughing. I never thought our relationship could be like this and I'm thrilled I was wrong.

...

**A week later...**

**January the 30'th**

8 days ago we stopped lying and it has been heavenly to live like that, our parents are disappointed that we lied, but they actually support our relationship now that they know how much we love each other. They don't really seem mad because they understand why we did what we did and they smile whenever they see us together as a couple because they know we're happy.

We've also talked to Jimmy a few days ago and he agreed that it was time to end the mystery so Austin and I have spent the last few days writing a new song for our performance which takes place in a few minutes.

"Are you ready for this Ally?" Austin asks me sweetly.

"I think so." I smile.

We're going on stage as Roxie and Jake, but we're taking the wig off on stage so we'll be leaving as Austin and Ally. I'm wearing a blue sparkling dress while Austin is wearing a suit, it's not what we usually wear on stage, but usually we're pretending to be someone else, today we're ourselves. Jimmy made a publicity stunt out of revealing our true selves, so everyone knows the mystery will end today. Jimmy even booked us on the Helen Show.

"We have a very special show for you tonight, Starr Records two year long mystery is coming to an end here tonight where we'll finally learn the truth, please help me welcome Roxie and Jake." Helen says as we walk out on stage hand-in-hand. "Wow, you guys look different." She smiles.

"Yeah, today we're performing as ourselves." I smile.

"That's what I like to hear, I'm excited to end the mystery." Helen says smiling widely, her show will get a ton of hit on this one. Austin and I walk to the microphones center stage.

"For two years we've kept our true identities a secret." Austin says smiling at me.

"We hid behind a costume and a wig." I say.

"The reason we did it was because the relationship we have wasn't really allowed." He confesses.

"We were forbidden to date because our parents fell in love and that made us step-siblings." I explain.

"We were 16 when we met, young adults, so of course it wasn't illegal." He grins looking over at me.

"We realized that instead of lying and hiding we should have been honest." I say.

"And that's why we're here today." Austin says excitedly.

"We want to clear out everything that we have been hiding until today." We smile at each other as we pull our wigs off at the same time. "I'm Ally Dawson." I introduce myself.

"And I'm Austin Moon." He introduces himself and everyone cheers.

"Now that you all know who we are we have one more confession today." I continue.

"Ally and I are from today an official duo." Austin says.

"This way we can write, perform and tour together, always." I grin looking lovingly over at Austin while everyone cheers loudly and we see our parents cheering too along with Trish and Dez. "We wrote this song together for this day, it's about the struggle to keep our relationship alive when we had to lie to do it and how it feels to finally stop lying." The guitar starts playing and I begin to sing the lyrics in my heart.

Ally:

Planets align.

Suddenly, I'm alive.

Austin:

Eyes full of stars.

Guide me to where you are.

Austin and I look at each other as we sing together.

Ally and Austin:

Pinch me if I'm asleep.

Cause this feels like it's a dream.

We're like two in a million.

Can't even begin to find.

Where I found you.

What are the chances.

And there'll be this magic when we touch.

We walk towards each other as we sing.

Ally:

We've got something special.

On another level.

We gain eyes contact as we stay closer, but still have a lot of distance between us as we walk around each other showing how horrible the distance of hiding our relationship felt to us.

Ally and Austin:

Like it's just me and you and the room.

Because something's so brilliant.

It's meant for just two in a million.

Two in a million. (Yeah)

We move even closer as I sing the next part.

Ally:

We're like two in a million.

Can't even begin to find.

Ally and Austin:

Where I found you.

What are the chances.

And there'll be this magic when we touch.

Wa-oh.

Austin gently caresses my cheek and I can't stop myself from smiling.

Ally:

We've got something special. ( We've got something)

On another level (No, it's not like this)

Like it's just me and you and the room. Yeah. (Yeah)

Ally and Austin:

Because something's so brilliant.

It's meant for just two in a million.

Because something's so brilliant.

It's meant for just two in a million.

Ally:

Ooh Ooh Ooh.

Austin and Ally:

Two in a million.

We lower our microphones as we finish the song and I let the love of the song fill me up, we're both deep in the moment only feeling the song even though there's more than a hundred people in the room right know I only see Austin.

It feels like we're the only two people in the room right now, nothing else matters. He leans in and I wrap my arms around his neck, not even a second later my lips are on his and we're lost in each other until the cheering brings us out of the moment.

"Austin and Ally everyone." Helen cheers as we move to join her in the couch area for the interview. "So your relationship was forbidden?"

"Yeah, our parents were focused on that we should all be a family so that meant we couldn't date."

"Why did you date when you knew it was forbidden?" She asks.

"We fell for each other instantly and we both knew it, but we fought our feelings a lot and there was more than once were it almost drove us apart forever, in the end we just couldn't live without each other." Austin says lovingly as he takes my hand openly and it makes me smile.

"When did you tell your parents?" She ask almost getting lost in our story.

"Only 8 days ago, but as soon as we did we both wish we had a long time ago." I admit.

"How did they take it?" She asks.

"Surprisingly well... Of course they were mad that we were dating, but they were more angry about the lies that we told." Austin explains.

"Why did you tell them?" She asks.

"Well... It has been a long time coming, but we had no choice because I'm pregnant." I confess.

"Wow! I'm sorry to ask, but isn't it a little early?" She says shocked.

"It is and it wasn't planned, but it happened and instead of thinking that it's a bad thing I feel lucky. Of course we thought we were protected, but sometimes it happens anyway." Austin defends me.

"Well it's nice to see two young adults taking responsibility for their actions." Helen smile at us.

We shared a few details about our relationship, but kept a lot to ourselves. Of course we also remembered to make clear that we wouldn't have planned to have a child this young, but we also don't regret it. We both know there'll be haters, but we don't care because we know we've done the right thing.

Jimmy was happy with our performance since it made us even more popular with the story we had to tell them and he agreed to sign us an official duo. He always thought the best songs we wrote were the once we wrote together.

Our parents were also really proud of us after the performance, they've never seen us perform before. My dad almost cried because I looked so much like my mother out there, he could tell I love music as much as she did and that I've gotten her talent for songwriting. After the performance we went home with our parents.

"You we just so amazing out there." My dad says as we get inside.

"Thanks dad." I blush.

"Did you write that?" Mimi asks.

"Yeah, we wrote it right after we talked to Jimmy." Austin smiles.

"You wrote that song in less than a week?" My dad asks.

"Yeah, we've written songs in less than a day before." I giggle.

I'm exhausted as we finally get to my bedroom, I undress then I pull one of Austin's shirts over my head and Austin undress to his boxers. We lie down on the bed and I cuddle into his arms too tired to do anything.

"Just sleep." He whispers kissing my temple and I drift off almost immediately.

* * *

A/N:

I'm finally back with a new chapter :)

I'm thinking they'll be two more chapters before the epilogue :)

I'm considering making two bonus chapters, one would be about Ally's time in the group home and the other would be about Austin's time without her, how he pulled himself together. Please let me know if you want me to write that :)

Thanks for reading and please share your thoughts :)

\- Until next time :)


	30. New Beginnings

**Chapter 30: New Beginnings**

* * *

**Two weeks later**

**18 weeks pregnant**

Today is a big day for Austin and I because today is the first time we're gonna see our baby together, with all the drama going on I had to reschedule my appointment. Today is also gonna be special because we're learning what we're having and I can't wait. I'm in the waiting room with Austin, he's holding my hand and I know he's nervous.

"What do you hope it is a boy or a girl?" I ask him.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as he or she is healthy, but I would like our child to be a boy otherwise I have to go buy a gun to keep the boys away from her." He says seriously and I giggle because I know that he's not even joking. "I'm serious, if we're having a girl she's not dating until she's 30 maybe not even then." He warns and I lean in that seems to stop his track of thoughts as our lips touch.

It's finally our turn and Austin is a shaky mess, I thought I would be nervous and I am just not as nervous as Austin, but as my doctor Sarah moves the transmitter around and our baby appears on the screen both Austin and I stop breathing for a moment. I look at Austin and his eyes are full of love, I take his hand in mine.

"Our baby is perfect." Austin whispers and I see a tears fall from his eyes, it triggers mine and soon I'm in tears too.

"Would you like to know what you're having?" She asks us.

"Yes." We say in unison.

"It's a... boy." She announces.

We look at each other then back to the screen, I can't stop the wide smile on my face. We're having a boy, I'm gonna have a son who could possibly look like Austin. I'm even more excited to meet him now that I know it's a him. Back when I lost a baby I never thought I would get over it or that I would be as happy as I am right now, but seeing our baby boy healed the last peace of my heart and when I look at Austin I know he feels the same.

...

**Graduation**

**June the 29'th**

**8 months pregnant**

It has been four months since everything was out in the open, our secret relationship, the miscarriage, the pregnancy and our record deal. The first month was hard because there was a lot of hate following with the confessions. People were mad that we lied about our relationship since it wasn't actually allowed and they were mad that we're having a baby at 18 since we're not exactly being good role models for teenagers.

After that first month things got a lot better though because people also seems to realize that we came clean and told the truth, we confessed and made clear that lying was wrong. Things also got better because we talked about the pregnancy and told that we were being safe, but it happened anyway because the shot failed. We confessed to only have been with each other and that we were both 16 before it even happened, that seemed to win people over.

Everyone seemed to love that our love has been so strong through everything and we've never been scared to share that when it's real you can't walk way, you need to stay and fight for what you want like we always did.

Jimmy allowed us to take some time off around month ago so we could finish high school and prepare for our baby, the deal is that we'll still write some songs to record, but for the next year we won't perform much and we won't go on tour at all. I'm quite happy with that and so is Austin, we don't want to rush with our child.

Today we're finally graduating and even though I loved school I'm also happy it's over because being pregnant in high school isn't all that cool. I'm luckier than most because I have Austin with me and that I'm famous, so people doesn't pick on me because of it instead they're actually nice about it. I know it's the fame, but it still makes everything a lot easier so it doesn't bother me at all.

I was chosen to be valedictorian and I've just been on stage, it felt so good to stand here finally, I know my mom always wanted me to be valedictorian. I know if she was here that she would be so proud of me and that makes me stronger. Our class just got our diplomas and Austin was asked to speak too since he's famous, the school earned a lot of fame just by having us there.

I'm in the audience with Trish and Dez listening to Austin speak and it feels good to be here despite being 8 months pregnant, his speech is about enjoying the moment and going for your dreams. I'm so proud of him, he has never been good with school yet he graduated with straight A's like me. He really took it seriously after I became pregnant and I helped him study, he really worked hard for it.

"I used high school to follow my dreams and that why today I'm exactly where I want to be and with the girl I love." Austin smiles and looks straight at me. "Ally, when I first met you I had no idea you would be the best thing there ever happened to me. I can't imagine my life without you, I love you." He confesses passionately, his eyes never leaves mine and I feel myself tearing up.

"I love you too." I get up from my chair and walk almost run to him as fast as I possibly can, he kisses me passionately in front of everyone when we pull apart he looks at me before continuing his speech.

"We've been though more than most, but it never broke us apart because we're unbreakable. I want to be with you forever, I told you when I gave you a promise ring that one day I would ask you to marry me and today is that day, so here it goes." He says getting down on one knee and I gasp.

"Austin? What are you doing?" I ask as I feel my heart beat faster in my chest.

"Ally, will you marry me?" He asks hopefully and I almost can't breathe.

"Austin, I- I can't." I stutter as words gets caught in my throat and I hear the audience gasp, _okay, maybe this was a bad place to stop talking_, I think, as I look at Austin's frightened expression. "I can't even imagine that you're really asking me to marry you right now, yes of course I will." I squeal happily and Austin looks relieved as he puts the ring on my finger. I pull him up and crash my lips against his as the audience says 'aww'.

We spend the day celebrating our graduation and our engagement, this really is a day of celebration and our parents were thrilled that Austin proposed to me on stage. They've truly forgiven us for lying after they've seen us interact together as a couple the past couple of months, it was quickly clear to them how deep our love is. They're really coming around as I get closer to my due date and they actually seem excited about being grandparents despite us being young.

We're finally in my room alone and I breathe out my relief, I'm just so exhausted.

"This has been a day of surprises." I smile goofily at Austin.

"I know, it has been my plan to propose when we graduated since I gave you the promise ring." He confesses.

"You've planned this for over a year?" I gasp.

"Yes, I've known for a long time that I wanted to be your husband and the father of your kids, that I wanted to grow old with you." He says lovingly as he pulls my body as close as the baby bump will allow him to.

"Austin, I don't even know what to say." I whisper.

"You scared me up there, I thought for one horrible moment that you were gonna say no." He whispers.

"Never, I was just stunned. I didn't see it coming at all and I've know for quite a while that I wanted to marry you, I wanted my kids to be yours too. I knew my answer was yes when you gave me the promise ring." I kiss him.

"Good." He breathe out his relief. "Now, I'm so gonna get you for scaring me." He says with an evil glimpse in his eyes.

"No Austin, what are you up to?" I ask, but I can't stop smiling.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." He grins lifting me up wrapping my legs around his waist, I look at him heatedly and before I can react his lips are on mine.

He carry me to my bed before gently letting me down on the bed, I lift my hands over my head and he pulls my top off, he undo my bra throwing it on the floor. I lie down on the bed and I watch as Austin moves closer to me, his eyes are fixated on my belly.

He loves to feel the baby, he rubs my belly gently and the baby kicks. He looks up at me with such love in his eyes that I can't stop myself from smiling. He place kisses on my swollen belly, my hands reach into his hair.

"I love you so much." He says looking up at me and as he says it the baby kicks again, he chuckles turning his attention back to my belly. "I love you too." He whispers to my belly and I giggle.

"I love you Austin." I whisper.

I pull him closer until his lips are on mine once again, he hold himself up careful not to crush the baby. I pull his hair gently trying to bring him closer when I release his lips he kisses all the way down of my body until he reach my pants, he pulls them off along with my panties.

He undresses himself slowly his eyes focused on mine, he moves closer while our eyes are locked to each other. He kisses me once more settling between my legs making me tremble with anticipation.

"Please." I beg him as he pull away for air and he looks at me with a huge grin on his face, he nibble gently on my lower lips and then move down to my neck. "Please." I beg again, my body is singing in agony at this point.

"I told you I was gonna get you for scaring me." He smirks against my skin.

"You're mean!" I pout.

"So we're you, that's why I love you so much." He says seriously.

"Please, I just want you." I beg him again and he seems to take pity on me as he thrusts forward, I sigh happily followed by a moan.

He intervene our fingers together as he moves gently driving me absolutely crazy with need, he really is torturing me today. He keeps up the gentle pace until I just can't take it anymore, I use all my strength to move us over and the surprised look on his face almost makes me laugh. I change the pace and he seems unable to protest with the way his eyes has darkened, I pick up my pace and in the matter of minutes we're both in bliss as our bodies explodes with pleasure. I almost collapse on top of him too tired to move, but eventually I lie down beside him. I'm so exhausted that when he pulls me into his arms I'm out like a light.

...

**August the 5'th**

**A month later...**

18 hours that's how long I've been in labor and I'm so exhausted, I really just want to give up and sleep, but Austin is by my side holding my hand through it all. He has been so strong for me encouraging me whenever I needed it.

"You're doing great." He whispers in my ear as another contraction hit full force.

"I love you Austin, but not so much right now." I hiss in pain.

"I know." He kisses my cheek.

"Stop being so damn sweet when I'm trying to hate you!" I hiss along with another contraction.

"It's almost over and we'll get to meet our son." He whispers encouragingly and I know seeing me in pain hurts him, but even as I'm in pain I can't hate or blame him.

Another contraction hits and relief hits me when I hear a loud cry filling the room, it's over finally. Austin and I both look up to see our son for the first time, we watch the nurse wash him. Austin kisses my damp forehead as he slowly walks towards the nurse to see our son closer, I watch as the nurse hand him over to Austin. I don't miss the look of love in his eyes as he hold his son in his arms for the first time.

He carefully walks over to me and sit down on the chair next to my bed, I look over at my son and as I do I notice his eyes. He has Austin's chocolate brown eyes, I reach out for him and Austin lets me hold him. The second he's in my arms my heart beats faster, he's here finally.

"Hi you." I whisper to my son.

My eyes eventually find Austin's, he leaned in close to me watching me with our son. We look at each other and I just know that I'll never love anyone as I love Austin and our son, they're all I need to be undeniably happy.

"You did it Ally." He caresses my cheek.

"He's perfect." I whisper.

"Just like his mother." He whispers as he leans in and kisses me, the kiss is full of love and I melt into it.

My mind is brought back to a few hours before my water broke and I went into labor...

...

"Ugh! I'm so ready to have this baby." I complain tiredly lying on my bed.

"I know." He kisses my temple. "It can happen any time now." He comforts me as he rubs my belly and I groan.

"He just don't want to come out!" I moan in frustration.

"He will when he's ready." He says patiently, he moves closer to me and kisses my neck. I moan throwing my head back, I've never stopped wanting him since I got pregnant not even now when I feel like a gigantic whale. Austin have told me over and over again that I still look sexy, he wanted me even more because I'm carrying his child.

"You know we could do something to move this along..." I suggest seductively bringing his mouth to mine.

"What do you have in mind?" He asks intrigued.

"The pregnancy books says that sex can move things along and since I'm a week over time maybe having sex would get things started..." I whisper as I nibble on his earlobe.

"I love the way you think." He groans and then he begins to undress me, I only manage to get his shirt off before he undresses himself.

I lick my lips as he moves on top of me, we may or may not have been going at this at least four times a day for the past two weeks. I open my legs inviting him closer, he eyes are glued to mine as he closes the space between us until his lips are firmly on mine. I thrust my hips upwards as he push forward, I hold onto his biceps for support.

My pregnant belly is really in my way, I want him so much closer, but it's just not possible. I grind my lower body against his arching my back as the first orgasm rips through me. We go at it for a good 20 minutes before the end comes crashing down for us both. He lies down beside me to tired to hold himself up anymore.

"You know I'm almost jealous of you." He grins kissing my shoulder.

"Oh and why is that?" I grin.

"Because you get to come at least 3 times mostly more." He teases.

"Well I do need to get something out of carrying your child." I tease back.

"True." He chuckles.

I settle into his arms and fall asleep almost instantly, but I'm rudely awaken when I feel the first contraction and I gasp. Wow, I didn't think this through, I'm not sure I want to know how bad this is going to get. I look over at Austin and he's asleep just like I was a minute ago, I decide not to wake him yet since there's nothing to do until my water breaks.

I lie down trying to catch more sleep because I know I'll need it if this is gonna happen soon. For a couple of hours I wake up with 30 minutes between because of a contraction. It's starting to get on my nerves because it's interfering with my night sleep. I look at the clock a couple of hours later, it reads 6 am and by now I wake up every 20 minutes and I know I'll be in labor before this day is over.

I continue to sleep, but a couple of hours I give up, it's now 10 am and my contractions are now 10 minutes apart. I look over at Austin, I'm happy he got his night sleep because it might be a while before he gets to sleep again. I caress his cheek softly and he stirs, his brown eyes find mine.

"Good morning." He grins.

"Good morning." I lean in and kiss him, I want to tell him that the contractions are close, but I know he'll freak out, so I don't. "Will you help me shower?" I ask him and he nods.

He gets out of bed and pulls me up, we both get dressed in a rope before we're heeding for the bathroom. The shower doesn't take long, I've felt two contractions since Austin woke up and I have no idea how I managed to hide that from him.

I get dressed in one of his shirts and my underwear, Austin just puts on a pair of sweatpants. We get down to the kitchen and eat some breakfast, our parents is apparently sleeping in today, so it's just the two of us. Another contraction hits and it's a lot stronger than those other once, I'm not able to ignore it anymore and I gasp loudly.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Austin asks worriedly as he's instantly by my side, oh no, here we go.

"Um yeah I'm fine." I gasp.

"No you're not, tell me what's going on!" He insists.

"Well I think it is..." I don't get to say anything else as I feel water down of my legs, I stiffen and then look down. Austin does too and then looks up at me wide eyed.

"Ally?" He asks clearly on edge to a panic attack.

"Um... Either I just peed my pants or..."

"Or what?"

"Or my water just broke." I whisper.

"You're having the baby? Now?" He asks wide eyed and I know this came as a surprise to him.

"Well the connections started in the middle of the night at first it was harmless, but now... Ouch..." I gasp as another contraction rips through me and Austin's eyes widen even more as he realizes what happening.

"We leaving for the hospital now, I'm gonna go get the bag and our parents." He says in full panic mode.

"Can you grab my pants and clean underwear too?" I ask calmly and he nods, he runs upstairs and I can hear him running like a crazy person up there. It almost makes me laugh, I hear him almost yelling for our parents.

"Get up! Ally's having the baby now!" He yells as he runs back downstairs, he helps me change and just as he's done our parents come running down the stairs still struggling to get dressed.

"Now?" Mimi asks and I nod, while my dad just stands there frozen.

"Well don't just stand there come on!" Austin snaps and I can't stop myself from laughing, he's way more serious than I am at the moment. He glares at me, but that doesn't stop me from laughing and apparently it's contagious, he laughs too. "We're meeting our son today." He whispers as he helps me into the car.

Mimi is the one who ends up driving since my dad and Austin are unable to drive in the state they're in, Mimi and I are still able to stay calm for the time being. We get to the hospital in record time and I'm in a hospital bed a few minutes after we arrive.

...

I look at our son and smile, he's really here. We're our own little family now, I move over and Austin joins me on the bed. I cuddle tiredly closer to him as we both look at our baby boy.

"I think he looks like a Noah." I giggle.

"Yeah I like it, Noah." He smiles and I look up at him.

"Noah Mike Moon." I whisper, Austin's eyes is instantly cloudy.

"You want him to have my last name and my father's name?" He whispers.

"Yes, I how much this means to you." I kiss his cheek.

"I wish my dad could have met him and I wish he could have met you." He says pulling me closer.

"Me too, I wish my mother could have been here to meet him and meet you." I whisper as a tear escape and Austin dries it away gently.

"I know... I think they're both looking down at us now and smiling." He says and I agree.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but your parents are on edge out there." A nurse says distressed.

"Oh right." I giggle, I never allowed them in here since I was admitted. "Just bring them in." I smile and the nurse let out a relived breath before disappearing.

I quickly wonder how much drama they have been making out there, but I don't have to wonder for long. Less than a minute later both of our parents burst through the door, but stop their tracks as they see us and Noah. They walk towards us silently smiling widely, they walk to my side looking at Noah with proud loving eyes.

"He's so tiny." My dad whispers trying to hold his tiny hand and I giggle.

"He's just so cute and he looks a lot like you when you were born Austin." Mimi says quietly then looking up at us. "Have you named him yet?" She asks, I look at Austin who nods at me.

"Yeah, his name is Noah Mike Moon." I announce and Mimi is in tears, I'm pretty sure she's happy with his name too. Our parents stay for a half hour before they leave to go home, Austin and I are exhausted.

"Our life is gonna change so much." I whisper into the darkness.

"Yeah, this is our new beginning." I can sense his smile.

"I can't believe how many times we have found ourselves here in this hospital." I say.

"Too many times, but this time something good finally came out of it." He grins.

"Our perfect little boy." I whisper.

I feel his lips on mine and all I can do is be right here in this moment. This first night we sleep in the hospital bed together with our son in the middle. We're awake for a few hours just looking at our son unable to believe that we're parents now then sleep takes us and we fall asleep with a smile on our faces.

* * *

A/N:

Another update is here :)

There's one chapter left now and the epilogue :)

I'm considering making two bonus chapters, one would be about Ally's time in the group home and the other would be about Austin's time without her, how he pulled himself together. Please let me know if you want me to write it :)

Thanks for reading and please share your thoughts :) I love hearing what you have to say :)

\- Until next time :)


	31. You & Me, Forever

**Chapter 31: You &amp; Me, Forever**

* * *

**Around a year later...**

**October the 6'th**

My son was born a year and two months ago, we've almost just celebrated his very first birthday, everything was just perfect. It was just me, Austin, our parents, Trish, Dez, Elliot and Cassidy, together celebrating. This past year has been the happiest year of my entire life. I wasn't too sure about motherhood since I'm only 19 now, but I've loved being Noah's mother every single day of this amazing journey.

Noah has his father's eyes and my hair color, he's just the cutest baby I've ever seen and I know Austin thinks so too. Noah just loves his dad, every time he sees him he giggles and smiles. I love watching them together, Noah is a lot like his father when it comes to pancakes he just loves them and whenever he eats pancakes with his father the whole kitchen is a mess because Austin always lets Noah have the syrup.

I've become quite close with Elliot again after all the drama, after Noah was born Elliot seemed to realize that me and him was never gonna happen. He has finally moved on and it's a relief because now I can really be his friend without Austin acting all jealous. Austin totally trusts me, but it doesn't sit well with him whenever I'm friends with a guy who's in love with me and I get it because I definitely wouldn't like it if Austin was friends with a girl who was in love with him.

Elliot dated this girl named Sophia for a short while, she was his rebound girl and they broke up after only three months. Now he's dating Cassidy and I'm thrilled for them, she has waited so long for him to want her too and ever since they got together they barely go anywhere without each other. I just knew they would be a cute couple, I confessed to Elliot that I knew of Cassidy's crush on him and that gave him an understanding to why I wouldn't consider anything with him besides the fact that I only love Austin.

Austin and I had a pretty good laugh when Kira turned up out of nowhere wanting Austin back because we knew she was only attracted to his fame. What surprised me even more that Dallas also came crawling back, but I knew it had everything to do with my fame. Apparently they broke up for good this time, so they came crawling back looking to get back with us. I felt good about rejecting him after he cheated on me though. It was even funnier when we basically thanked them for cheating on us because it brought Austin and I closer together.

Austin and I have been happier than ever the last year, no drama, no lies just us being us. We haven't made much music, we have mostly focused on Noah since he was born. We have written a lot of songs though that we're ready to record when we return to make our comeback. We won't be coming back for awhile, at the moment we're just recording songs to prevent people from forgetting who we are and we occasionally perform live whenever we can.

We're still showing up to a few events every month, doing commercials and we write songs for animated movies. This is our way of staying in the business until we can go back full time, but it will probably be in a few years. We talked about returning in a half year or so, but after my recently discovery we properly won't. I took an early pregnancy test this morning after I missed my period and it's positive. I haven't told Austin yet since I wasn't sure, but I know I should tell him tonight and I will.

Austin asked me to go on a date with him tonight and I'm eager to get some alone time with him, our parents even promised to watch Noah overnight. Austin wouldn't tell me much only that we won't be back until tomorrow some time. We're still living with our parents since we haven't gotten around to go house hunting too much yet, we've talked about it for awhile now and looked at a few houses, but parenthood has kept us busy.

We made Austin's room into a nursery for Noah and Austin moved into my room, I love having him in my bed every night especially because we no longer have to lock our door. Okay, maybe sometimes we should have locked the door because it's embarrassing getting caught by our parents, but the positive was that after that embarrassing episode our parents always knock and wait for us to say come in. They don't want to see it anymore than we wanted them to see it, they didn't ruin the mood completely though in fact it was almost the opposite. I hated being caught, but the situation itself was hilarious after a few weeks though and I had a hard time looking at Mimi and my dad.

Obviously they knew what we were doing since we have Noah to prove it, but I think my dad convinced himself, that even though I have a baby and my boyfriend lives in my room where he sleeps in my bed, that somehow I was still a virgin. What he saw definitely ruined that picture for him forever...

Austin and I have talked about when we want to get married, but so far we haven't set a date. The relationship we have now is stronger than ever, some people struggle to keep the romance alive when they become parents, but that has never been a problem for us. We fight like everyone else from time to time, but we never go to bed angry that was something we promised each other after one terrible fight.

The only thing there bothers me at the moment is the fact that Austin have been so busy the last couple of months, for three months he has been gone for a couple of hours everyday and I can't stop myself from wondering what's he's doing. I don't think, in fact I know that he's not cheating on me, I know he would never do that, but I really have no idea what he's doing.

I snap out of my long train of thoughts when I hear Noah's loud cry, I hurry to his nursery. He just woke up from his nap, as soon as he sees me he reaches for me. I take him into my arms, he relaxes instantly and stops crying.

"Hi Noah, did you miss mommy." I ask him and he smiles, I rock him back and forth that has him giggling adorably. "Wanna hear a little secret? You're gonna have a sister or a brother soon." I whisper to him before I continue rocking him back and forth. I suddenly feel two strong hands on my waist pulling me against his chest, I know it's Austin and I relax against him. He kisses my temple and then down to my neck, I rest the back of my head against his chest or I did until Noah reaches for his daddy. "Really? Now I'm not good enough for you?" I tease as I hand him to Austin who takes him willingly smiling, Noah settles in his arms instantly. "Traitor." I smiles at my son and Austin laughs uncontrollably.

"It's guy stuff." Austin teases me and I gently hit his arm. "Ouch!" He grins, I then notice that he's wearing black dress pants, a red shirt and a black coat, he looks hot, ravishing hot. I watch him with his son and it's melting my heart completely.

"I love seeing you with him." I smile suddenly feeling sentimental, damn those pregnancy hormones.

"Come here." He insists and I give in right away wanting to be no where else than his arms, he kisses me passionately before putting an arm around me. We hold our son together rocking him back and forth, he giggles again. Austin and I are smiling goofily just looking at our son. "I never knew I could be this happy." Austin whispers and I feel myself tearing up, seriously can't I get a break from these hormones?

"Me neither, I love my two boys so much." I kiss Noah's forehead and Austin leans down kissing me once more as I look up at him.

"As much as I love this we need to get going soon." He says nippling on my earlobe.

"I'm almost ready." I moan at the sensation.

"Ally." He warns me heatedly.

"What?" I whisper innocently.

"You know what you're doing." His eyes darken.

"So do you." I whisper letting my hand fall from his shoulder and down of his back.

"Keep that up and I promise we won't make it out of the car." He threats, but it only serves to turn me on even more.

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing." I wink at him as I leave Noah with him so I can get dressed, I just finished my shower by the time Noah woke up so I only need to get dressed before I'm ready for my date with Austin.

Of course I managed to get dressed in something, but it's not exactly appropriate for a date. I undress when I've gotten safely into our room, I take a moment to study my naked body in the mirror. The pregnancy aren't showing on my body yet except for a small almost none existing baby bump, it can't be seen yet, but I can feel the small bump.

I think back to when I was pregnant with Noah where the sight of my pregnancy terrified me because I thought I was alone and that I lost Austin forever. This time it doesn't scare me, I know that once again it wasn't planned, but I also know that Austin isn't going anywhere. Austin might be shocked since I was on the pill, but I know in my heart that he's not gonna run anywhere he loves me and Noah too much.

I decide to wear a short red strapless dress because I know it'll drive him crazy and it'll match his shirt. I apply minimal makeup keeping my look natural because I know that's what he always loved most about me. I finish the look with red heels and leave our room once I'm done, when I close the door I hear chatting downstairs.

I walk downstairs to join them and my heels can be heard on the stairs, only a few steps down I see Austin. He looks up at me with such love that I have to focus harder on walking safely down of the stairs. Noah is looking at me too from his daddy's arms and I can't stop a giggle, I'm just so happy. Once I'm standing at the end of the stairs Noah reaches for me and Austin hands him over.

"Traitor!" Austin grins. "You just wants mommy because she looks hot." He teases. "I wish it was me." He whispers under his breath as Noah rests against my cleavage and I giggle. I look over at our parents who are smiling widely at us especially at Noah, he won them over the first time they saw him much like everyone else.

"You look beautiful honey." My dad compliments me.

"Thanks dad." I blush.

"Now we know where Noah gets his beauty from." Mimi smiles.

"Hey!" Austin protest teasingly. "Eh you're right." He adds and I kiss his cheek, I turn my attention to my son once again. His small hand is moving to my cheek and I kiss his forehead affectionately.

"I love you Noah, be good until mommy and daddy comes home tomorrow." I tell him and he just smiles, Mimi reaches for him and reach for her. I let her take him from my arms and I watch the bond between my son and his grandma, it makes me smile and emotional.

"We should get going." Austin whisper in my ear and I nod. "Bye Noah, daddy loves you." He says kissing a Noah's forehead. He moves back towards me again putting an arm around me a we're on our way out of the door.

"Bye." I say to them all before we shut the door. Austin's hand rests on my lower back as he leads me to our car, he opens the door as a perfect gentleman and I kiss his cheek as I get in. He walks around the car and get in beside me.

"Ally I want you to wear this." He grins holding up a blindfold and I look curiously at him.

"What are you up to?" I ask suspiciously.

"I just don't want you knowing where we're going before we're there." He explains.

"Alright." I take the blindfold on.

We drive for less then two minutes before he stops the car, I'm totally confused as he gets out of the car. I hear my door opening and I feel his hands around me as he helps me out of the car, he walks behind me guiding me. I search my mind trying to figure out where we could possibly be with such a short drive, but I come up blank then he stops me and undo the blindfold. I open my eyes slowly taking in my surroundings then I realize we're standing in front of the only house we ever looked at that we wanted, but it was sold before we could put in an offer on it. I turn around looking into Austin's eyes trying to figure out what this means.

"Remember when we talked about living here?" He asks and I nod. "The reason it was sold before we could put in an offer was because I already bought it and I've spend these past three months decorating it." He explains and it finally makes sense, all the secrecy, whispering and hours where he just disappeared.

"You did this?" I ask completely touched.

"Yes, I got a lot of help from our parents and our friends, but it's finally done." He grins I wrap my hands around his neck kissing him with passion.

"Why? How?" I ask, I'm both happy and in a state of shock.

"I wanted to make you happy and after that embarrassing episode in our bedroom our parents agreed that it was a good idea for us to get our own place." He grins at me as I flush in embarrassment from the reminder.

"It was humiliating!" I cover my eyes with my hands, but only a second later Austin removes my hands from my face.

"Ready to see it?" He whispers and I nod in excitement.

He first shows me the kitchen. "Wow." I whisper looking around, the walls are red and the floor is white. There's a counter in the middle of the kitchen with barstools to sit on, there's basically everything we could ever need. There's only used the colors red, white, black and brown to decorate just like we talked about.

"I've been dying to test this." He grins and I look at him confused. He pulls me closer and kisses me then lifts me up, he places me on the countertop standing in between my legs as we make out until we're out of breath. "Yep, it passed the test." He chuckles and I giggle. "This way you can sit here watching me cook and I can kiss you in between."

"Sounds amazing, but won't you burn our dinner as you did last time?" I tease.

"You'll never let me forget that, will you?" He growls as he crash his lips against mine.

"Never." I giggle.

He shows me the downstairs bathroom and a recording studio he made for us so we can record from home. He brings me upstairs where he shows me our room and then Noah's room, I look around and then to Austin.

"Do you like it so far?" He asks hopefully.

"Like? I love it, you've put so much thought into it and you've remembered everything I said I wanted. I love you." I almost throw myself at him and he catches me as he always has. He then shows me a guest room, he thought it would be nice if our parents or friends wanted to stay here for a night which I agree with what confuses me is when he shows me another guest room. "Why two guest rooms? Do you expect a lot of guests or something?" I ask.

"No." He smiles.

"Then why?"

"Because I'm not expecting Noah to be an only child." He explains and my heart beats faster.

"You want more children?" I ask him stunned.

"Yeah." He smiles charmingly and I know I'll never find a time more right than this to tell him.

"Me too." I admit.

"Really." He flirts and I giggle.

"Yeah, I'm late..." I whisper hoping he'll catch on and his eyes widen.

"You're pregnant?" He asks excitedly.

"I'm not sure, I'm a week late and I took an early pregnancy test this morning, it was positive. I know it wasn't planned, but I changed brand a month ago and I didn't really think it through." I explain and by the time I'm done he has lift me up spinning me around, I giggle at his reaction.

"I guess we have to remake one of the guest rooms." He smiles.

"You knew didn't you?" I accuse teasingly.

"Yeah I knew." He admits.

"How?"

"It's wasn't hard... You've been emotional and all over me for a month." He grins.

"Perv!" I hit his arm.

"Hey!" He grins holding his hands up in defense. "Your breasts have gotten bigger and sensitive lately." He says heatedly. "And when I took out the trash I found the pregnancy test and I figured it wasn't my moms." He laughs.

"Anything else?" I arch a brow.

"Yeah, I heard you tell Noah." He confesses with a huge grin plastered all over his face.

"I really can't hide anything from you!" I accuse with a huge smile.

"No, you can't." He agrees pulling me to him. "Man I'm good at knocking you up!" He exclaim as he laughs.

"Haha, very funny!" I kiss his cheek.

"Hey! I am funny!" He protest.

"Yeah funny looking!" I tease as I begin moving away from him.

"Oh really? I'm gonna get you for that!" He says playfully.

"Then you'll have to catch me first!" I laugh as I run, but seeing as I'm in heels I don't get very far before his arms are around me, I squeal. "Damn!" I curse and he laughs at my attempt to escape. "You caught me, now the question is what are you gonna do with me?" I say seductively and he gulps. He run his fingers affectionately up and down of my arms.

My eyes darken, my breathing changes, I press my thighs together and lick my lips. I watch as his body reacts to mine, his eyes are dark and he looks like a starved lion ready to attack. His hands are on my body grounding my lower body into his letting me feel his body's reaction to mine. I look innocently up at him as my eyes dare him to take what he wants from me right this second.

"You haven't even seen the whole house and yet I already want to push you up against the wall and ravish you, over and over again." He says dangerously walking me backwards until my back hit the wall.

"What's stopping you?" I whisper biting my lip. "I want you to take me, right here, right now." I lean in and kiss the corner of his mouth teasingly knowing it'll make him lose whatever control he thought he had.

He moves his hands down of my legs, I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps my legs around his waist. I grind against him making him growl against my skin, he moves my dress up around my waist as he searches for the waistband on my underwear, but finds nothing. He looks down confused for a moment and then he look at me heatedly.

"No underwear again?" He asks.

"We were almost caught once because I had no idea what you did with them and this is way easier." I whisper in his ear and he shivers.

"You're a dirty little vixen." He growls.

"That's what you make me." I grind against him, he lets go of my waist to open his pants to free his erection and I feel him line up at my entrance. He then looks up at me and I look at him heatedly, he pushes inside me roughly moving frantically. All the teasing made us crave the sweet blissful release and when it comes crashing down I welcome it.

We're both panting hard as he lets me down and at this point I'm in bliss, I'm not able to stand up right. He steady me and he doesn't let go before I'm standing on my own. I pull my dress back down as he fasten his pants, then he pulls me into his arms and kisses me deeply.

"I love you." He whispers against my lips.

"I love you too." I say blissfully happy.

He takes my hand slowly leading me downstairs to the living room that I haven't seen yet, dinner stands ready for us. I notice a fireplace just like we talked about. There are roses and the table is decorated beautifully with candles. He lights the candles and the fireplace, then he presses play on the stereo and I realize he made a playlist of my favorite songs.

He wraps his arms around me from behind as I take it all in. "Trish was the once who brought dinner from Melody's just before we got here and I've spent the day decorating for our date." He whispers in my ear.

"I love it and I love you." I turn my head to look at him.

"Let's eat, I know how hungry you get when you're pregnant and I made sure that the smell wouldn't make you sick, I made sure not to drink any coffee either." He grins.

"I know, if you had then I would have been sick already." I smirk at him as we sit together on the couch, he serves dinner for me first then himself. The smell invades my senses and my mouth waters. "I'm famished."

"Eat, we can't have you or our future child starving." He nudge my shoulder and I giggle.

We eat in comfortable silence listening to the romantic and calm music playing from the stereo, my mind wanders to Austin. I can't believe he did all of this or that we're finally moving in together officially and soon we'll get to bring our son home. In this moment everything is clearer than ever, I might have been able to wait, but in this moment I know I don't want to wait much longer.

I look over at Austin with eyes full of love and as if feeling my eyes on him he look at me, our eyes meet and I know he's feeling everything I do. "I love you and I really don't want to wait anymore. I want to set a date for our wedding." I say lovingly.

"I don't want to wait any longer either, we've waited long enough." He agrees, we're both done eating as he pulls me into his arms.

"How do you want out wedding to be?" I ask dreamingly.

"I want whatever you want, but I've always wanted a simple wedding where it was just me, you, our closest family and friends." He runs his hand affectionately down my arm.

"That all I want too, all I want for my wedding is you, nothing else matters." I lean my head back to look at him and he leans down pressing his lips to mine.

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you the moment I met you." He place sweet kisses on my neck.

"What do you think about getting married in a month?" I suggest.

"I would love that." He leans in kissing me sweetly.

"Then let's get married." I grin.

"I can't wait." He whispers as he reassume his ministrations on my neck.

"Sometimes I wonder how I could ever stand to be away from you and how I could ever break up with you, I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that..." I whisper.

"You should forgive yourself, I've forgiven you for that I long time ago because I love you. I remember that time and that's why I know I'll never let you go because that time without you was torture, I don't ever want to feel that way again. There was awhile where I believed you never loved me, but that was connected to my past because I believed everything bad was my fault. Today I know you never stopped loving me, today I can see clearly that you were just as much in pain as I was. You were trying to please everyone by staying away from me when I lost my memories I did it too, I thought I was doing right by you and right by our parents, but a world without you and me together is not a world I ever want to live in." He says with undying passion and I turn around straddling him as I pull his lips to mine, his hands immediately finds their way to my waist.

"We've both made mistakes, but I know they made us stronger and I know I want to be with you forever. I'm not scared of the future as long as I have you by my side because I know I can do anything. I've always felt like I could do anything as long as I'm with you." I run my fingers down to his chest just feeling him, it's the best comfort in the entire world.

"I was overjoyed when I found the pregnancy test and when I heard you tell Noah, I've known ever since he was born that one wasn't enough. I love seeing you pregnant with my child because I know it just you and me, we're a family and it's about to expand even more now." I cuddle closer to him.

"I didn't know it when I was pregnant with Noah, but it was one of the best things there ever happened to me." I breathe him in.

"I hated you were so scared." He whispers.

"Me too, but this time I weren't because I knew that you're here and that you love me." He wraps his arms around me.

"That I do more than I'll ever be able to say." He place a kiss on the top of my head. "I have something else for you to see." He whispers, I look up at him and his eyes light up like a child on Christmas.

"I can't wait." We get up from the couch and blow out the lights, he leads me back upstairs and into our bedroom.

He leads me further into the room and into a bathroom I hadn't seen yet, it's attached to our room. He turns on the candles and I can't stop myself from smiling at the sight. It's a huge bathroom with a bathtub, it's filled with water. On the side is chocolate covered strawberries and rosebuds all over the tub.

"Wow, you really went all out didn't you?" I whisper amazed.

"I wanted our first night in our new house to be perfect." He pulls my body flushed against his.

"Mission accomplished." I grin. "Can you help me out of this dress?" I whisper seductively in his ear and he shivers.

"I've been waiting to do that since you walked down the stairs." He says heatedly.

I turn my back to him, first I feel his hands on my next and then he moves them along my skin until he reaches the zipper. He slowly unzips my dress feeling my body as he goes until the dress is loose enough, I don't even try to hold it up instead I let it fall until I can step out of it. I pick it up and hang it over the sink, I turn around, Austin looks at me heatedly. He only just realized that I wasn't wearing a bra either, that's why I'm now standing naked before him only wearing my heels.

"Your turn." I whisper then kiss the corner of his mouth.

I push his jacket off his shoulders, he throws it to the sink where it lands on my dress. I slowly unbutton his shirt feeling him and when I reach the last button I push it over his shoulders. I unbutton his pants and unzip them, he pushes them down before stepping out of them taking off his shoes and socks. I look at him heatedly as I realize that he didn't wear any underwear either, he puts the rest of the clothes over the sink, I kick my heels off. I gently take his hands in mine pulling him closer, I place his hands on my still flat belly.

"I noticed as I got dressed that even though I can't see the baby bump, I feel it." I whisper and he smiles.

"Yeah, I feel it." He grins before letting go of my hands to bend down where he place a kiss on my belly, I move my hands into his hair watching him study my belly.

He kisses his way up of my body until his lips are firmly on mine expressing his love for me and I melt into it. Our eyes are closed as we pull away, I slowly opens my eyes as Austin does. I gaze into his eyes as I have a million times before. He leads me towards the tub, he gets in and then gestures for me to get in as well. I don't even hesitate as I get in, I slowly sit down in front of him and then relax against his chest as he pulls me closer. The water is warm yet it doesn't burn, it's the perfect temperature.

I close my eyes for a moment allowing myself to be grateful for being this lucky and to be worthy of this wonderful man behind me. We don't talk for awhile, we just enjoy the moment we have right here and we stay here eating chocolate covered strawberries until the water turns cold. Austin is the first to get up and he helps me up, then he wraps me in a towel kissing me senseless. He wraps a towel around his waist before he leads me into our bedroom.

I take a moment to study him in the dimmed light and I'm loving the view, I loosen my towel before I let it fall. Austin inhales sharply then loosen his towel and letting it fall onto the floor. I move closer until there's no space between us, he rests his hands on my waist and I wrap my hands safely around his neck. He bends down enough for his lips to cover mind, he moves us backwards and lowers me unto the big soft four poster bed.

I open my legs allowing him to settle between them, he bends down kissing my body all over and I surrender to the pleasure. I move us over when his lips return to mine, I nibble on his earlobe before I place kisses down of his body much like he did to me. I feel his manhood so close to where I want it and I know that he's just as desperate as me at this point. I lower myself onto him once we're joined together we both sigh in relief, the connection is powerful and we're helpless against it.

Our eyes are locked together as I begin to move, his hands grips hold of my waist and he begins to guide me. A while later he pulls my lips to his and then move us over, I moan as he pick up his pace. We kiss passionately while our lower bodies never miss a beat, we're so comfortable with each other and that makes it even better. I'm not even curious to how it would be if I was with someone else, I never want to find out because I know I couldn't feel what I feel with Austin with anyone else.

I feel my first orgasm approach, my vision blurs and I see stars. I slowly return from my high as I feel Austin kissing my neck and I just never want him to stop. His thrust becomes more frantic for every passing moment and I feel the end nearing, by now I'm desperate. I move against him continuously at this point we're both painting and our bodies are worked up to a fever pitch, I welcome the end when it finally approaches.

"Promise me that this will be forever." I whisper as I cuddle into his arms.

"I promise, you and me, forever." He kisses me deeply, I rest my head against his chest and drift off.

...

I wake up when a delicious smell of pancakes and fruit invades my senses, I open my eyes to see a shirtless Austin approach the bed with breakfast. I giggle happily as he gets into bed with me, he sets the food down between us.

"Good morning beautiful." He kisses me.

"Good morning." I giggle.

We eat our breakfast together in bed, I may or may not have licked sirup off Austin's body that resulted in another round or two. We finally get out of bed, but we only reach the shower before I throw myself at him once again, but I know he loves that I can't get enough of him. He told me that it's the part he loves most about my pregnancy.

We helped each other clean the house up before we finally head back home to get our son and bring him home to our new house for the first time. Austin told me that our parents packed up all of our stuff yesterday because he already moved whatever I wouldn't notice into our house, so there wasn't much left anyway. I love that our parents lives less than a five minute walk from us because it's easier for them to see Noah anytime they want.

We walk inside and into the living room where my dad is holding Noah in his arms, but as soon as he sees us he reaches for me and I take him. I kiss his forehead, I really miss him when I'm not with him not that I had much time to think about that yesterday. After a few minutes Noah wants his daddy and I hand him over to Austin who was itching to hold him from the moment he saw him.

"Was it a good surprise yesterday?" Mimi smiles.

"The best, I can't believe how you could all hide it from me for three months, but I loved it." I grin.

"It was hard not to say anything, but I knew you would love it." My dad hugs me.

"Austin and I actually have some news for you." I smile as Austin kisses my cheek.

"Oh." Mimi smiles excitedly.

"We set a date." I announce, our parents looks surprised, but happy.

"When?" My dad asks eagerly.

"We decided to get married in a month." I grin.

"That's perfect." Mimi hugs me.

"There's something else." I say as Mimi pulls away.

"What else is going on?" My dad asks clueless.

"I'm pregnant." I announce giddily and I don't miss the look on shock on both of their faces.

"Again?" My dad whispers and I nod.

"But how? Weren't you on the pill?" Mimi asks.

"Yeah, I changed brand last month, but we didn't really think about it." I explain.

"We're gonna be grandparents again." Mimi squeals and hugs me again, Austin starts laughing at his mother's reaction.

"Are you alright dad?" I ask, he gets up and hugs me too.

"Yeah, it's just... You're suddenly growing up so fast... You're still so young, but now you're moving out, getting married and you're gonna be a mother again." He says emotionally. "My little girl is no longer so little." His eyes are cloudy, but he has better control over his emotions than I do. I'm in tears as I hug him again.

"I'll always be your little girl." I comfort him.

"Alright, stop making her cry... She's really emotional when she's pregnant." Austin cuts in and I glare at him, but he just kisses me and drying the tears away.

"I guess it's time." Mimi says both happy and sad.

Our parents help us get the remaining stuff in our car, we put Noah in the car and say our goodbyes before we take our son home, finally. I take Noah inside while Austin brings the last of our stuff inside up to our bedroom and he put Noah's stuff in his room before joining us on the couch.

We spend the afternoon enjoying being with each other and our son, later that same evening our parents come to visit along with Trish, Dez, Cassidy and Elliot. We had a wonderful evening together, I feel so happy and free living in our dream house already. I know that this is a perfect beginning to my life as Austin's wife which will be official in a month time.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey, I'm back already :)**

**I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter before the epilogue or if I'll write another chapter and then the epilogue. What do you want? Option 1 or option 2? **

**Option 1: ****Just the epilogue**

**Option 2: ****Another chapter and then the epilogue**

**Let me know what you want :)**

**I've asked for two chapters now about whether or not you want two bonus chapters, one with Ally's time in the group home and one about how Austin pulled himself together. So far no one has said if they want the chapters or not. I'm not sure if I'll write it if none of you want it. I am gonna mention both Austin and Ally in both, there would be dreams of each other and flash backs :) Please let me know if you want me to write them or don't want me to write them :) **

**Also I'm thinking about a sequel to this one far into the future where they got divorced because life got in their way, it would be about how they find their way back. So far it's just a thought and I don't know if I'll write it, the question is do you want me to?**

**Please share your thought and tell me what you want to read :)**

**\- Until next time :) **


	32. I Do

**Chapter 32: I Do**

* * *

**Less than a month later**

**November the 2'th**

**The wedding day**

We couldn't even wait a whole month after we set a date and that's why I'm currently standing in my long white wedding dress blissful happy and in love waiting to finally marry my soulmate. I'm not even nervous because I know he'll be standing there at the end of the aisle waiting for me. I never got any doubts or cold feet because I know this is real and I've been waiting and hoping for years that this day would come where my name no longer would be Ally Dawson, soon I'll be Ally Moon.

Lots have happened in a month, Austin and I went to see my doctor Sarah to confirm my pregnancy which she did. We found out that I was in fact pregnant, 4 weeks, apparently I became pregnant the second I changed pills, so I better remember that. That means I'm now 8 weeks along and luckily for my wedding dress my belly can still be hidden. It's not visible yet with clothes on, but there's a small bump now when I look in the mirror without clothes on. A month ago I could feel it and now I can see the signs which Austin loves, I don't know what with him and my belly, but I wouldn't change it because I know he wants this as much as I do.

A week ago Trish shared some exiting news with us, she's expecting her first child with Dez and they're really happy about it. It wasn't planned much like Austin and I, but as long as they're happy I don't care about our young age. Trish changed pills when I did too and that makes her 7 weeks pregnant at the moment, so our due date is only a week apart. I'm so happy for her because I know deep down that after she met Noah for the first time, she wanted to be a mother too. Dez actually proposed to her before she knew she was pregnant and asked her to move in with him, so now there looking for a small house for the soon to be three of them.

"Are you ready Ally?" Trish asks sweetly and I smile at her, in case you're wondering yes she's my made of honor and Cassidy is one of my bridesmaids. Mimi, Cassidy and Trish all helped me get ready for this big day. I love Mimi she's like a second mom to me and I love how much she loves Noah, she wasn't too happy about our relationship or that we were having a baby, but she really came around after Noah was born.

"I am more than ready." I say happily as I follow her to my dad who's waiting for me. "Dad." I say emotionally as I see him wipe a few tears away.

"Ally." He hugs me tightly. "You look so beautiful." He says wiping the tears away I couldn't manage to keep back.

My dad wasn't as mad about the relationship as Mimi was, he didn't like it, but he came along before Noah was born because he saw how caring Austin was towards me and our unborn child. Of course when Noah was born everything was completely forgotten because we all fell in love with him instantly.

"Thanks dad." I whisper as I link my arm with his.

"Remember, just say the word and we'll make a run for it." He teases.

"No way!" I hit his arms teasingly.

"Ouch... I just need to make sure my little girl knows that she can always change her mind." He tells me and I nod, I know there's no way that I will, but it's nice to know anyway.

The music starts and I feel butterflies in my belly, Trish and Cassidy goes in, a few seconds later we follow them into the church. We decided that the church would be public for everyone who wanted to be here, but the reception after is just for close family and friends. That why the church is filled with people who turns and look right at me, the old Ally would have crumbled and would have made a run for it as fast as she could, but this Ally barely see them because she only sees one person... Austin.

I walk towards the alter confidence with my eyes locked to Austin's, his eyes and his smile is everything to me. I'm very happy that my dad is leading me because my focus isn't where I am walking, but where I'm going and knowing me walking in heels it could potentially be a disaster. Finally after what feels like an eternity I'm at the end of the aisle, Austin has walked towards me and is now close enough for me to reach out and touch him. I look at my dad, he's smiling, I know he's happy that I'm marrying Austin because he said so. Our relationship may have started with a lie, but it was never wrong and everyone knows that by now.

My dad kisses my cheek before leaving my hand safely in Austin's, he pulls me closer before walking me the rest of the way to the alter. He never lets go of my hand not even when we face the priest, I know I'm supposed to listen, but my mind is on Austin. We're stealing glimpses of each other until we're finally facing each other and it's time for our vows.

"Austin, I've changed so much since we met, right from the start you made me more confident and helped me become the person I am today. I would never have gotten here without you, I don't even want to think of a future without you. You've always told me what I needed to hear and not what I wanted to hear, I love you so much for that. Most of all you've always been there, no matter what I did or how hard I tried to push you away you've always stayed. I love you so much and I can't wait to begin my new life as your wife." I say passionately holding his gaze, his eyes hold so much love.

"Ally, I didn't know it at the time, but meeting you is the best thing there ever happened to me. You make me better and everything is better with you, I can't imagine my life without you. Life has been tough on us, but it made us stronger. I've seen this moment right here since the day our eyes first met, I may be young, but I know what we feel is real. I love you and I'll love you until I take my last breath on this earth, no measure of time with you will ever be long enough, but let's start with forever. One thing I know to be true is that our love is never gonna change because it's timeless, we're timeless." He says equally passionate.

"The rings please." The Priest asks. Dez who is Austin's best man and Noah who holds the rings step forward. Noah took is first steps a week ago, so his steps are pretty shaky. I smile brightly at my son as we take the rings, Dez takes Noah and steps back. "Do you Ally Dawson take this man as your husband to love, to cherish, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asks me.

"I do." I say without any hesitation without ever looking away from Austin.

"Do you Austin Moon take this woman as your wife to love, to cherish, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asks Austin.

"I do." He says instantly.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest says.

Austin's lips are on mine before the priest says the last word, but I'm too drunk on love to even care as I throw my arms around his neck kissing him back. In this moment everyone else fades away, in this moment it's just the two of us. We pull apart eventually and gain eye contact, we're married and I can't stop the wide smile on my lips neither can Austin.

Austin and I link arms as we walk together out of the church as husband and wife, we only just get out of the church when rice are being thrown at us from everywhere. We're both laughing hysterically as we hurry to the limousine waiting to take us to the reception. Austin lets me go in first and follows me seconds later then shut the door. I look into his eyes once more as the limousine starts driving trying to wrap my head around it all.

"We're married." I says aloud for the first time.

"Yes we are Mrs. Moon." He grins widely at me and it's completely contagious.

"I like the sound of that." I giggle.

"So do I." He whispers pulling me closer and I let myself melt into him. "You know, I'm not leaving you alone for one single second of the reception, right?"

"Why is that?" I giggle.

"I don't want anyone else kissing you, only me." He says possessively.

"I only want to kiss you." I breathe and not even a second later his soft lips are on mine.

"I can't wait to have a week alone with you on our honeymoon." He says longingly.

"You still won't tell me where we're going?" I ask hopefully.

"No, it's a surprise." He smirks.

"I'm so excited, I just want to be alone with you." I pout.

"We're alone now." He smirks suggestively and I slap his arm. "Ouch..." He grins.

"Behave!" I insist, no matter how badly I want him not to listen to me right now, this isn't the time for that.

"Alright alright!" He hold his hands up in defense.

We're finally parked in front of Melody's diner that we booked for the reception, we've always loved coming here because of the music and the music decorations. It has been our thing ever since we met and for a while music was a thing we shared in secret. Everyone is already here when we get inside, Noah lights up when he sees us. We haven't spent much time with him today because we have prepared for the wedding and I know that I'll miss him when I won't see him everyday for a week.

Slowly and very shakily he walks towards me, I bend down opening my arms for him and he walks right into my embrace. He cuddles into my arms and that's something he doesn't do much because he rather play with his toys instead of hugging, so I embrace it. Only a few minutes later he wants his daddy and I regretfully hand him over, I love having him in my arms.

Soon we're all seated waiting for the first course to be served, everyone here really chatty and happy which is lovely. We're actually not that many, it's only our parents, Noah, Dez, Trish, Cassidy, Elliot and then Austin and I, of course. I love that's it's simple, some people invite a lot of people they don't know and we didn't want our weeding to be like that.

The main course is served and I'm getting anxious because I know that the speeches will begin soon, I have a feeling this will be embarrassing. Trish of course is the first one to stand up and I look at her, I must have looked pretty terrified because everyone starts laughing including Trish.

"Relax Ally, I promised to be nice." She says and everyone laughs again, this time though I laugh with them. "Alright, first of all I would like to congratulate the bride and groom. Austin, Ally you really deserved this and after everything you've been through I'm happy to see you both smile like you are today. Austin, the first time I met you was at a movie theater, when I came in you were talking to Ally and I knew then even if Ally was to stubborn to admit it that she was in love with you and you with her. I feel lucky to stand here today as Ally's made of honor because I know Austin will be good to her otherwise he knows how good I am at revenge." She grins evilly and everyone laughs. "To the bride and groom." She holds up her glass and so does everyone else, she gets back in her seat then looks at me. "That wasn't bad right?" She smiles.

"No, if it was then you would find out at your own wedding, you've taught me about revenge, remember?" I remind her smiling, we laugh together. Only a few minutes later Dez stands up ready for his speech.

"Congratulations you two, I'm a hopeless romantic much like Austin, so I knew in a way we would end up right here. Ally, I knew even before I met you that Austin was in love with you, he wouldn't admit it, but he was. He first mentioned you the afternoon before you met, he was so bummed because he didn't want a step family much less a stepsister, but when he called me that night after he met you I knew he was smitten. It was all over his voice, I remember he was dating Kira at the time, but he never once talked about her the way he talked about you. I've been rooting for you to get together since that day, you know I love you like a sister Ally, but I gotta say don't break his heart again because he was a mess without you with that being said I know you won't because you love him too much." Dez smiles reassuringly. "To the bride and groom." Dez raises his glass.

"My turn." My dad says getting up. "Ally, when your mom died I knew a part of you died with her, I saw how heartbroken you were, but I didn't know how to heal that broken heart. Then Austin came along and I saw the changes in you almost instantly, I knew you had a crush on him and in the back of my mind I must have known that you would become more than friends. I've never been too happy about the way you got together, but seeing you together these past two years has opened my eyes. I can see how good you are for each other and I'm happy that we're all here today no matter how we got here. Austin, I love you like a son and seeing the way you treat my daughter has made me care that much more about you. You saved her when no one else could and you saw when no one else saw, you healed the part of her heart that was broken and I couldn't be more grateful. To the bride and groom." My dad holds up his glass and I'm in tears, being pregnant doesn't help. Austin dries my eyes and I lean in to kiss him. Mimi stands up then.

"Austin, for years I've seen you try to cope with your father's passing and I know the way I handled it didn't make it easier for you. I knew you weren't over it, but I also didn't know how to help you, then Ally came into your life. The first night I saw a change in you and on our camping trip I saw the was you looked at her, the way you hugged her. I think I knew all along that you loved her, but I didn't care because you were happy, because she was changing you. I think everyone who knew you picked up on the time you broke up because you were both falling apart. I'm so happy seeing you together know because you're both stronger now and you bring out the best in each other. Ally, you're like the daughter I never had, not only have you brought my son back you've also giving me a grandson. I've always cared a lot about you and after seeing how you just stood up in the hardest period of your life and pulled yourself together because you loved my son, that changed everything for me. I knew then that you loved him, I didn't think or I didn't allow myself to think that you were in a relationship other than friends, but I didn't care. You helped each other so much and made each other better, achieved your dreams in such a young age. To the bride and groom." She whispers in tears and I'm in tears too, I get up and hug her. After ten minutes Cassidy stands up.

"Ally, I met you in the darkest period. You were sad, angry, confused, scared and most of all you felt guilty. I remember you saying that you thought you had ruined Austin's life because you were sick, but I always told you that you were wrong and you seemed to realize that too. You were torn up by leaving him and you knew the sound of his voice would make you go back home, so you stayed strong no matter how much it hurt or how much you missed him. I admire that about you, I saw you fight hard to get where you are today and I'm happy to be a part of it. You helped me when I was on the edge even though you had a lot of problems yourself and I'll be forever grateful. Austin, I see clearly why she loves you and why she fought so hard to get better so she could return to you. You know, you were all she thought about and when I met you I got it because I saw the way you looked at her and the way you protected her. I'm so happy to stand here today celebrate your wedding. To the bride and groom." Cassidy raises her glass and I get up after I've collected myself.

"Austin, you're the reason I can stand here today. The girl I was when I met you would have been hiding under the table because she was shy, insecure and scared of everything. You changed me into a woman who is worthy of you and because of you I chased my dreams. We've fought so hard for this all the way and now we're finally here, you saved me from myself. I haven't doubted that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you since we met. Cheers to you and to us." I say and he gets up pressing his lips against mine, when I sit back down he doesn't.

"Ally, first of all you've always been worthy of me no matter what you think, I know it to be true because you've always loved me unconditionally. I remember that one terrible double date with my ex and your ex. I saw how he made you feel and it made me so mad, I wanted to beat him up for not seeing what was right in front of him. When you told me what he did to you I was gonna beat him up, but I didn't because you needed me. You've always put my needs before your own and you've been so strong even when we lost a child you were the one holding us together because I was too busy blaming myself for that. We got through it together and because we loved each other, I'm never letting you go. I'm only really me when I'm with you and I'll fight for you as I did in the time we weren't together." He smirks.

"You used very dirty tricks." I pout and everyone laughs.

"I know, but it tore me apart when you went on that date with Gavin." He says.

"That much was clear when you ran into my room begging me not to go and then kissed me so I wouldn't be able to think about anything but your lips on mine for the entire date." I grin and everyone laughs again.

"I'm proud of that one by the way, anyway, I've dreamt of this day since I met you and now that it's here I can honestly say that this is way better than any dream I've ever had. I've told you many times that when we met I saw a future for us and I'm happy you see that future too. I love you so much. Cheers to you and to our future." He holds out his glass as he sits back down I lean in and kiss him.

The rest of the wedding dinner goes by with talking, laughing and just enjoying this day to the fullest. It's a few hours later and it's time for me to toss the bouquet and since there's no single girls we decided that it's between Trish and Cassidy to catch it since they're still unmarried, I'm standing with my back to them and I toss the bouquet. I turn around to see Trish catching it and I grin at her, then I sit down on a chair as Austin is going to remove the garter from my left leg.

He grins at me as he get down on his knees, my breathing hitch in my throat as he moves his hand up of my leg. We look at each other heatedly as his hands move higher and higher, he gets hold of it and slowly moves it down of my leg until it's off. The toss is between Dez and Elliot for the sake of keeping people calm I hope Dez catches it, I don't think Trish would allow Elliot to place the garter on her leg and I don't think Dez would allow it either. Austin tosses it and luckily for everyone Dez is the one to catch it, Austin offers me his hand and I take it letting Trish take my place. We all watch as Dez place the garter over her knee, she giggling much like I was. I'm quite happy they caught the garter and the bouquet because I'm pretty sure they'll be the next once to get married.

"Alright everyone, it's time for the cake!" Austin exclaims happily making everyone laugh, I lean in and kiss him. He takes my hand as we walk over to the cake and everyone gather around us, Austin places his hand over mine as we cut the cake together and put it onto a plate. He takes the plate and a spoon then feed me with a piece of cake, I gently take the plate from him and feed him a piece of the cake. "Delicious." He smirks, everyone is laughing and clapping, I lean in kissing him passionately.

We get back in out seats for a little while until it's time for the wedding waltz, Austin stands up and offers me his hand adorably, it makes me giggle and I take his hand letting him pull me up. He leads me to the middle of the floor and pulls me closer, we move effortlessly together as the music starts playing. We're back in our own bubble where everyone else fades away and it's just us, our eyes are locked to each other's and I know I could do this forever never getting tired of it. I don't even notice everyone else moving closer until we can't move at all, I giggle when they all rip a piece of the veil off. After the waltz is over Austin and I keep dancing to a slow song, he hugs me closer and I rest my head against his chest letting him lead me. I love this moment right here because even though our friends and family are here in this moment it's just us, I look up at him affectionately and he leans down kissing me.

"How are you doing Mrs. Moon?" He asks with eyes full of love.

"Never been better, what about you Mr. Moon." I whisper.

"Perfect, everything is perfect now." He kisses me again and I wrap my hands around his neck getting lost in him until I feel a grip on my dress. I break the kiss and look down to see my son standing there holding himself up in my dress, I bend down and take him into my arms. Austin and I continue to dance with Noah between us, he's giggling.

The night is almost over and it has been perfect, every moment is committed to my memory forever. It has been a fun party, Austin even got over the fact that he had to go to the bathroom so that I was kissed by Dez, Elliot and my father in his absence. I didn't really care that he got kissed by Cassidy, Trish and Mimi when I went, in a way I know that Austin didn't mind when I got kissed either. It was just on the cheek and everyone at this party is in a happy committed relationships.

We're currently standing outside almost ready to say our goodbyes when I see Austin pass lights around to everyone including himself and me, he asks everyone to light them. I look around on all the lights and I love how calm it makes me feel, Austin stands beside me and our son is between us.

"These lights represents the eternal flame of our love." Austin explains looking lovingly at me and if he hadn't melted my heart completely this would have done it.

"Austin, I love you." I say emotionally pulling him to me then kissing him there once again in front of everyone not that we have done that around a million times today, our friends and family kept making us kiss not that I really cared I love kissing him, but it was tiring to crawl under the table or on the chairs to kiss after awhile it was still worth it though.

It's time for us to say our goodbyes and we spend an extra long time saying goodbye to our son, Mimi and my dad takes him home today. We say goodbye to our friends before we get in the limousine there's headed for our house, we decided to spend our wedding night in our house and tomorrow we'll go to the airport. He still won't tell me where we're going for our honeymoon tomorrow morning, but I know it's someplace warm since we packed our bags yesterday.

I've leaned my body towards his embracing the silence until we're stopping in front of our house, Austin gets out and takes my hand helping me out. We walk towards the door and before we reach it I find myself in his arms, I giggle as he carries me to the door and over the threshold. I love that he's such a romantic and I know he has always been, he knows just what to do and what to say. He carries me all the way to our bedroom before he lets me back on my feet.

"Are you tired?" He asks softly.

"No." I shake my head as I move closer to him walking into his embrace, his arms are always open for me and I love it, I enjoy his hugs. "Will you help me out of this dress?" I whisper eager to finally get out of it.

"Of course." He says as his fingers search my dress to locate the zipper, he pulls me flushed against him as he unzips my dress. I let out a relieved breath as I feel the shilled air on my overheated body, I let the dress fall and step out of it I put it on a hanger so it doesn't get ruined then taking off my shoes.

Austin takes in a shaky breath as I walk towards him only wearing white lace panties, I let my hands fall on his chest as I look up at him. I feel his heart racing and I know he's nervous for some reason, I'm just not completely sure why.

"What's wrong?" I whisper.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous." He confesses.

"Why?"

"It's our first time as husband and wife, I want to make this special." He whispers before moving away from me, he lights candles and I notice rosebuds all over the bed. Once he's done we walks over to me again. "Finally getting here made me realize that we didn't do this for your first time, so I thought I could make up for it tonight."

"You have nothing to make up for, I loved our first time just the way it was and I wouldn't change a thing all I need is you... Just you." I promise him as I kiss him sweetly. "I love this though, it's so romantic." I add.

"I hoped you would think so." He smiles.

"I do."

"You know, you looked stunning today and very beautiful in that wedding dress, but you look even more beautiful without it." He whispers against the skin on my neck and I shiver, it feels like my body are hardwired whenever he touches me or talks to me like this.

"I've wanted you so bad all day..." I say heatedly as I push the jacket off his strong shoulders.

"I was very close to have taken you in the limo right after the wedding." He says huskily.

"Why didn't you?" I dare him.

"Because you said no, I did debate in my head for awhile if I should listen or not, but I figured today that I should listen." He whispers running his fingers down the length of my body.

"Wish you hadn't listened to me..." I whisper seductively.

"Me too, you know everyone threw rice at us today that means they want us to conceive a baby." He whisper with a smirk plastered all over his face.

"Too late..." I whisper heatedly feeling my self control slip up as I unto his shirt pushing it off him.

"Maybe, but I think I need you to remind me how it happened..." He whisper dirtily as his lips suck on my neck, making me crazy with need.

"Oh really? You may be right... I've always been told that everything gets better with practice..." I flirt at this point I just want him to finally take me.

"We'll be pros by the time we come back from our honeymoon." He promises huskily.

"I hope so..." I purr and then his lips are on mine terminating the conversation.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss, I hold onto him as he walks us backwards until I feel the bed behind me. He struggles to loosen his pants because there's barely any space between us, but he gets them open eventually and pushes them down. He kicks them away along with his boxers and shoes, I lick my lips as I realize his completely naked.

He lowers me onto the bed, I pull him with me I kiss him expressing every emotion I feel in this wonderful moment. He places kisses down of my body until he reaches the waist bonded my panties, he gently and slowly takes them off driving me absolutely crazy with need. He kisses me deeply as I wrap my legs around his waist.

He thrusts forward making me gasp and moan in pleasure, he's making me see stars already and we're barely getting started. He moves in slow steady thrusts, I'm lost in paradise with him as pleasure takes over my body again and again. I love this about being pregnant this is so pleasurable and I love feeling like this with him. I have no idea how long we go at it, but when the end comes we welcome it together.

We're both completely spend as I cuddle into his arms, I wasn't really tired before, but now I'm exhausted. I feel Austin drawing on my skin with his fingers and I love the sensation of it, he focuses on my belly trying to feel more of the baby.

"Good night, my wife." He whispers.

"Good night, my husband." I whisper back, I feel his arms around me pulling me as close as he possibly can. I feel calm and safe suddenly I can't fight my tiredness anymore as my eyes closes and I'm out like a light.

...

I wake up feeling Austin kiss my shoulder, my neck and then my cheek. I open my eyes and almost instinctively wrap my arms around his neck bringing his lips to mine. I move over so that I'm on top of him taking him completely by surprise, but he doesn't need a lot of recovery before he kisses me back once more.

"Ally! We need to get ready for the airport!" He groans, but he's already aroused and it would seem that he's not immune to my attack.

"Then I guess we better be quick." I whisper in his ear as I nibble on his earlobe and sink down on him, he looks at me heatedly and I know he won't protest now. His hands grab my waist as I begin moving on top of him, my moves are frantic destined to get us both off fast. He makes me move even faster with his hands on my hips and keeps me moving when my orgasm rips through me, he follows almost instantly. I panting hard and so is he as I collapse on top of him, lying on his chest.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to do that." He breaths.

"It's your own fault." I grin at him.

"Why is that?" He smirks.

"Because you kissed my like that... I didn't have a chance when you turn me on in my sleep..." I giggle.

"I should definitely do that more often then." He smirks.

"It was a nice way to wake up." I grin happily.

"I agree." He smiles.

"Didn't you say something about getting ready for the airport?" I grin at him.

It takes a while for us to get ready, but we're out of the door on time and get to the airport right on schedule. I finally knows where we're going he's taking me to Chile and I can't wait, I'm so excited. Austin told me he picked it because it's warm during the day and chilly at night. We don't have to wait long before boarding the plane, Austin booked us in first class and it's really nice. I rest my head on his shoulder like I did the first time we were in a car together back when we were going on a camping trip together.

Once we arrive Austin rents us a car so we can drive to our hotel ourselves, it's a five star hotel with a swimming pool. We got the penthouse suite, there's a big four poster bed shaved like a heart and a huge bathroom with a spa just for the two of us. There's a lot of other stuff, but it's not something I think we'll use or even really notice. I can't believe that all this is ours the next week, this is like a dream come true because it's Austin and I, here alone. We've never done something like this before, but I hope this will be one of many times where we take a week just for us.

We mostly spend the first couple of days in our hotel room since none of us feels ready to leave it, but after a few days we spend some time sight seeing. We go to dinner in different restaurants and enjoy the pool during the day. One night we actually snuck out after midnight to use the pool even though we aren't allowed to, but it was fun and we managed not to get caught.

At the end of the week I feel sad because it went by way too fast, but on the other hand I also miss my son and I know Austin misses him too. It was still nice to get away for awhile just him and me with no interruptions or things we had to deal with. We return back to Miami happy, in love and totally relaxed. I'm pretty sure with all the action we had on this vacation that if I wasn't already pregnant then I definitely would be now.

* * *

A/N:

There you have it :)

You all seemed to want a wedding and a wedding night, I had no inspiration for the honeymoon, so that why I didn't get to much into that :)

Since you all wanted another chapter before the epilogue that's what you got :) The last chapter will be the next one and it'll be the epilogue. I might make bonus chapters later if I can find inspiration for it.

I haven't yet decided on the sequel because I'm not sure if I like it yet, but I am thinking about it :) If you would like to see something specific in a sequel then please let me know. If I'm gonna write a sequel then I'll be uploading the first chapter here, so you don't have to look for it :)


End file.
